TimberLand
by Yuy
Summary: Séquelle de "Timber". Qui veut suivre les aventures de notre bûcheron Duo ? 1x2, 3x4 et un léger Zechs/1/Zechs...
1. TimberLand 1

**Timber**_**Land**_** !**

_**-Chapitre I-**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2x1 ; 3x4x3

_**Personnages**_ : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Relena et Milliardo Peacecraft.

_**Note **_: Voici la suite de « Timber ! ». Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et vos ajouts (celles de « Réchauffement climatique » comprises), cela est si encourageant… Je suis très touchée.

•

Mention spéciale pour **Calamithy** : tes *puppy eyes* ont eu raison de moi ! XD

J'espère que la relation 3-4 te plaira ^^

•

Et à **Lysanea** : ton regard me permet d'aller plus loin. Merci ^^

•

**Iroko** : j'ai réussi à placer ton expression :)

•

Et à tous les autres, reviewers et anonymes, j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas. Tout comme « Timber ! », je la voulais marrante et agréable à lire. Je sais que je n'ai pas franchement respecté l'intégrité des personnages. Mais cela m'a fait du bien de les voir comme ça ^^

•

**Lime & Lemon (léger… à mon avis ^^)**

•

_Le froid nait d'une chaleur solitaire._

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**AC 205**_

_**Demeure Peacecraft, une heure plus tard...**_

•

Il est midi et Trowa vient d'arrêter la voiture devant l'entrée de la villa blanche aux six colonnes.

Malgré le délicieux contretemps, ils sont pile à l'heure.

- Ça me paraît encore plus dingue, maintenant que je vois la baraque ! soupire Duo.

Heero l'embrasse sur la tempe.

- Promets-moi de m'attendre.

- Tu peux encore changer d'avis.

- Duo...

- Quatre et moi nous chargeons de lui, l'interrompt Trowa.

- Hey ! J'suis pas un paquet de chips ! proteste Duo.

Alors que Trowa sort du véhicule, le sourire aux lèvres, Heero retient Duo par le bras.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Si ! C'est seulement que tu n'aimes pas ma réponse.

- Promets-moi de m'attendre, et de ne pas te fier à ce qui pourrait se dire autour de toi.

- Tu te rends compte que tu fiches en l'air des années de vie commune, pour moi ? ! Un mec que tu ne connais pas !

- Nous en avons déjà discuté.

- Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! Tu sais, 'ro, je pourrais te tenir tête encore longtemps. Mais, j'ai comme la sensation que toi aussi. Pire ! Que de toute façon, tu finirais par obtenir ce que tu veux de moi.

- C'est exact.

- Hey ! Tu pourrais au moins émettre un doute, prétentieux congelé !

Sans dire un mot, Heero s'approche un peu plus de lui, glisse lentement ses mains sur ses joues, avant de caresser ses lèvres de ses pouces, le regard fixé sur elles.

Lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer une respiration courte et rapide, Heero ancre son regard au sien, de nouveau.

Et Duo peut y lire qu'effectivement, Heero n'a aucun doute.

- Okay, frissonne Duo, qui ferme les yeux, troublé par tant d'intensité. J'attends que tu te décides, parce que je te le répète, tu peux encore changer d'avis.

Satisfait, Heero l'embrasse rapidement, avant de descendre de la voiture.

•

_**Au même moment, sur le perron...**_

•

Quatre ne descend pas les escaliers, attendant que son mari vienne jusqu'à lui.

- Bonjour, toi.

Un sourire étrange illumine son visage. Celui qui dit : « J'ai des comptes à régler ».

- Bonjour, mon ange, lui répond Trowa, avant de l'enlacer et de respirer bruyamment son odeur. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Quatre profite tout autant de sa chaleur, avant d'entamer la « négociation ».

- Mhmmm ! Ne nous sépare plus aussi longtemps. Je fais des rêves si _prenant_ que j'en _viens_ seul dans notre lit.

- Quatre… l'implore-t-il, contre ses lèvres, désireux de l'embrasser… pour commencer.

- Je me surprends à gémir ton nom, nuit après nuit, inlassablement, murmure encore Quatre, lui refusant ce baiser.

- Je t'aime, lui souffle Trowa, les mains crispées sur ses hanches. Tu me rends fou. Encore un mot de ce genre, et je t'emmène dans une chambre, n'importe laquelle, sans plus attendre.

- Une semaine, c'est bien trop long, _amour_. Je suis en droit de te le faire remarquer.

Quatre ne fait pas que signifier son mécontentement, il lui dit clairement que cette situation ne doit plus se reproduire.

- Le message est passé, mon ange. Embrasse-moi.

- Tu m'en vois ravi ! sourit-il, avant d'accéder à sa demande, enfin.

Trowa et lui échangent encore un long et langoureux baiser, lorsque Duo et Heero arrivent à leur hauteur.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi le récompenser, déclare ce dernier.

Quatre et Trowa rouvrent les yeux, se sourient, lèvres contre lèvres, puis se tournent vers les nouveaux venus.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Maxwell.

- Duo, le corrige-t-il, la main tendue vers lui. Tu dois être Quatre, sinon, Trowa va bientôt mourir.

Il déteste vouvoyer une personne. Cela remonte à l'enfance ; plus précisément, depuis la mort de Solo.

Quatre rit et lui serre la main.

- Bonjour, Duo. Je suis bien le redoutable mari de Trowa. Eh bien, Heero, tu as fait bon voyage à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Hn.

Heero et Duo se gardent bien de se toucher, ou même d'échanger le moindre regard.

Si ce dernier n'est pas très à l'aise, même s'il est doué pour le cacher, Heero est concentré sur ses objectifs.

- Trouver la perle rare ne te rend pas plus bavard ! le titille Quatre.

- Ton mari a parlé pour deux, au moins ! intervient Duo. Étrange pour celui que l'on surnomme « The Silencer ».

Quatre, confortablement blotti dans les bras de son dit « bavard de mari », reporte son attention sur le bûcheron. Un regard turquoise, envoûtant et pénétrant. Celui qui vous donne l'impression d'être un manuscrit, que seul cet être bienveillant peut déchiffrer et corriger à sa guise.

Si Duo frissonne de ce qu'il ressent comme étant une sorte d'inspection intérieure mystique, il ne se détourne pas de lui, d'avantage intrigué que gêné.

- Tu le défends déjà, le tutoie Quatre, en retour, les yeux pétillants. Comme c'est mignon !

- Hey, là ! Tout doux, le p'tit blond ! Je suis pas un ours en p'luche !

Ni Quatre, ni Trowa n'ont le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour alimenter cette passionnante entrée en matière, qu'une autre voix s'élève.

- Enfin, vous voilà ! J'ai craint un moment que vous ne vous soyez égarés en chemin, leur dit Relena, tout en se blottissant à son tour contre Heero ; ce qui a pour effet immédiat l'éloignement physique de Duo.

Si Heero referme ses bras autour d'elle, il ne la serre pas contre lui. Il se contente de poser ses mains sur son dos et de lui donner l'illusion d'être à ses côtés ; ce qu'il fait depuis près de cinq ans, en tant qu'amant.

- Tu m'as tant manqué, lui murmure-t-elle, rapidement, au creux de l'oreille. Hum ? ! Je ne reconnais pas ton parfum. Il y a comme un drôle de mélange...

- 'Lena, nous devons parler.

- Bien sûr, chéri, lui assure-t-elle. Mais tu ne crois pas faire preuve d'irrespect en ne me présentant pas ton invité ? ajoute-t-elle, le regard posé sur Duo, un sourire qu'elle se veut radieux sur le visage.

Heero prend un peu de distance, puis lui présente son « invité surprise ».

- Relena, je te présente Duo Maxwell. Nous l'avons rencontré, alors qu'un arbre nous barrait la route.

- Un arbre ? ! Rien de grave, au moins ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Je suis rassurée. Soyez le bienvenu, Monsieur Maxwell. Bien entendu, vous restez pour déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle s'attend à ce qu'il lui fasse un baisemain réglementaire, Duo la lui serre à la bonne franquette, allant jusqu'à lui faire onduler sa longue chevelure.

- Merci, mais non, merci. Je ne fais que passer. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je ne peux pas vous laissez partir, alors que vous avez veillé sur la vie de mon fiancé et celle de Trowa. Je vous en prie, restez.

Le malaise est palpable, et Duo ne sait plus où se mettre. Chaque fois qu'elle insiste pour l'avoir à sa table, il se revoit faire l'amour avec son « fiancé » à l'arrière de la voiture.

Aussi, Quatre décide d'aider un peu.

- Il fait déjà très chaud. Ils doivent avoir envie de se rafraîchir, propose-t-il, subtilement.

- Oui, tu as raison, répond-elle.

- Trowa et moi nous occupons de votre invité.

- Tu es un ange, Quatre. Merci.

- C'est tout naturel.

Quatre, Trowa et Duo les quittent et prennent la direction d'un des salons, vide de tous convives.

- Tu souhaites me parler ? demande-t-elle ensuite à Heero.

Cette fois-ci, l'inquiétude transparaît dans sa voix.

- Oui. Allons à ton bureau, s'il te plaît.

Le sourire forcé, elle le suit en silence.

Mais à l'instant même où la porte se referme, Relena se précipite sur lui.

- Mhmmm ! C'est si bon de te revoir, murmure-t-elle, avant d'ôter ses escarpins et de se frotter contre lui.

Par habitude, il la prend dans ses bras, ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

- Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas allés directement dans notre chambre ? J'ai tellement envie de toi…

- 'Lena, écoute-moi…

Mais elle ne veut pas l'écouter. Elle sent bien qu'Heero est distant plus que d'ordinaire.

- Une femme aimante sait ce qui est bon pour son futur mari. Laisse-moi faire...

- Arrête, Relena. S'il te plaît.

Il prend ses mains entre les siennes, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Heero…

- Relena, j'ai à te parler. C'est important.

- Tu veux repousser les fiançailles, c'est ça ? croit-elle deviner.

Après tout, cela ne serait pas la première fois.

- Non. Je les annule, définitivement.

Relena retient difficilement un hoquet de surprise.

- Je te demande pardon pour toutes ces années, reprend Heero.

- Pardon ? ! Mais de quoi ?

- S'il te plaît, 'Lena. Ne me coupe pas.

Elle hoche la tête, tentant de contenir ses larmes.

- Tu as été ma première amie. Tu m'as aidé, alors que je sombrais dans la culpabilité et tu m'as offert ton amour de jeune femme, en toute confiance.

- Heero, l'interrompt-elle quand même, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation. Tu es fatigué par le voyage, tu fais beaucoup trop de courses automobiles, je n'arrête pas de te le dire et...

- Non, la coupe-t-il avec douceur et fermeté. Non, Relena.

- Non, gémit-elle de douleur, les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues.

- Je te demande pardon d'avoir cautionné notre couple, alors que je ne t'ai jamais aimé que comme une amie. Une amie chère à mon cœur, mais qui ne pourra jamais être mon âme sœur.

Relena suffoque à présent, tant la douleur lui oppresse le cœur, la gorge et les poumons.

Immédiatement, Heero la prend dans ses bras et la berce en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

- Tu rencontreras le grand amour, sois-en certaine. J'ai vu les regards que certains portent sur toi, je ne me fais aucun souci.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu m'as fait l'amour... comme ça ? ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour te dire combien l'ami que je suis t'aime et combien je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

- Mais... c'est toi que j'aime ! Je t'aime Heero... Je t'aime ! !

- L'amour ne peut se commander. Je t'en prie, ne t'accroche pas à l'impossible.

- Tu ne peux pas effacer notre vie ! Nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq ans ! !

- Je n'ai que trop tardé et ignoré ma conscience. Je m'en vais sans délais.

- Non ! crie-t-elle, en pleurs, les mains à présent crispées sur sa chemise blanche. Je t'en supplie, reste à mes côtés. Reste ! J'ai besoin de toi.

À nouveau, Heero détache ses mains de sa chemise.

- Non, 'Lena. _Il_ m'attend, fait-il l'erreur ou l'imprudence de dévoiler, persuadé qu'en tant qu'amie, elle ne peut que le comprendre et lui souhaiter d'être heureux, à son tour. Je prendrai de tes nouvelles et j'espère qu'un jour, tu accepteras de me revoir, termine-t-il, avant de lui déposer un long et tendre baiser sur le front.

Dans un premier temps et sous le choc de la révélation, Relena ne répond rien et ne retient plus l'homme qu'elle aime, faisant peu à peu le lien entre ce qu'il vient de dire, le parfum et l'invité surprise.

- 'Lena ?

•

_**Au même moment, dans l'un des salons...**_

•

Duo demeure silencieux, pensif et distant. Il n'a plus prononcé la moindre parole, depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'entrée de l'imposante demeure.

Après quelques minutes, Quatre quitte les genoux de son amant pour venir auprès de Duo, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin.

- Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe, confie soudain le bûcheron. Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser faire ça.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? demande Quatre, d'une voix douce.

- Elle l'aime tellement, élude-t-il, son regard posé sur le parterre de fleurs. Ça crève les yeux !

- Certes, mais lui ne l'a jamais aimée qu'en tant qu'ami. Dis-toi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu lui auras rendu service.

- Et c'est censé me remonter le moral ?

- Tu as droit au bonheur, tout comme lui.

Quatre n'est pas innocent. Il a parfaitement conscience des mots qu'il choisit.

Duo est surpris. Impulsif, il plonge son regard dans le sien, à présent sur la défensive.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi. On n'est pas du même monde !

- Nous avons au moins trois points en commun : la vie, la mort et l'amour.

- Pfff !

Soufflé, Duo détourne la tête et se passe la main sur la nuque, pas très fier de s'être emporté et ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce « phénomène ».

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de la sorte.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit Quatre, avenant.

- Tu avais l'air moins inquiet tout à l'heure, s'immisce Trowa, qui les a rejoint.

Il entoure son mari de ses bras, avant de poser son menton sur son épaule, fixant Duo de son regard émeraude, tout autant scrutateur.

- Tout à l'heure, j'étais tout à lui et il était tout à moi ! répond Duo, toujours très sincère, faisant sourire le couple. À présent, il est à elle et à ce monde qui n'est pas le mien.

- À présent, il rompt ses fiançailles et s'apprête à s'investir dans votre relation, le corrige Trowa.

- Il est fou, soupire Duo, qui ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître Relena, furieuse, suivie de près par Heero.

- Comment oses-tu souiller ma maison de ta présence ?

- 'Lena...

Mais l'héritière n'écoute plus son ex-fiancé.

- Je lui offrais une vie, une famille, des enfants, une place de choix dans la société, et toi ? Tu me l'enlèves pour une partie de jambes en l'air ?

- Relena, s'interpose Quatre. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Oh ! si, je le sais. Heero a déjà eu des relations avec d'autres hommes, mais je fermais les yeux, me disant qu'après tout, nous n'étions pas mariés. Alors pourquoi toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'un bûcheron a à offrir de plus que moi ?

- Je sais pas, toute une gamme de sucres d'orge ! répond Duo, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Comment oses-tu ? !

- Arrête, 'Lena. Il n'a pas à te répondre, intervient Heero, soucieux de ne pas la brusquer.

- Non, 'ro (et ce surnom lui vient tellement naturellement). Laisse-là, elle a tous les droits.

- Parfaitement, j'ai tous les droits ! Tu es ici chez moi, et j'exige que tu partes sur le champ.

- Aucun problème, mais juste une dernière chose. Heero vous aime beaucoup et tient à votre amitié.

- Dehors !

Duo s'incline respectueusement, salue Quatre et Trowa, puis s'en va, un dernier regard pour Heero.

- Tu m'as promis, lui adresse-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Duo hoche la tête, avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

- 'Lena...

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? pleure-t-elle.

Heero se rapproche, jusqu'à la reprendre dans ses bras.

- Chut ! Je t'aime d'une amitié insondable, mais je ne peux plus nous mentir.

- Et si cela ne me dérangeait pas. Tu resterais ? tente-t-elle, sans trop d'espoir.

- Non.

Relena reste sans voix. Elle sait qu'elle a perdu, elle sait qu'un d'entre eux a fini par gagner.

Ses yeux sont ouverts, mais elle ne voit plus rien plus rien d'autre qu'un monde sans Heero à ses côtés.

Aussi, c'est à peine si elle entend son frère entrer dans la pièce.

Ce qu'elle ressent pleinement en revanche, ce sont les lèvres d'Heero se presser un long moment sur son front, pour disparaître ensuite, lui laissant une impression de froid polaire, de vide.

À bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a _froid_.

- Relena, l'appelle encore son frère. Ma chère sœur, réponds-moi, je t'en prie.

Rien. Il n'y a plus rien.

- Plus que jamais, elle aura besoin de toi à ses côtés, avance doucement Quatre, avec tact.

Milliardo porte la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Vous et moi le savions. Heero n'était avec ma soeur que par reconnaissance.

- Heero aime profondément Relena, oppose calmement Trowa.

- Je sais, admet l'héritier et pilote. Mais elle, non.

- Disons qu'elle a cru pouvoir disposer de son cœur. Nous ne pouvons l'en blâmer. Heero est un être attirant. N'est-ce pas, Milliardo ?

Quatre n'attend pas de réponse, et se contente du regard assassin que l'héritier lui destine.

- Ils sont tous deux responsables, reprend Quatre, nullement ébranlé par cet échange. Heero a failli à sa ligne de conduite, et Relena a choisi d'ignorer l'évidence. Il était grand temps que cela cesse.

- Je n'en veux pas à Heero, reprend Milliardo. Il lui a été d'une aide précieuse, alors même que je me désintéressais de mon rôle au sein du royaume. Seulement, dites-lui de se tenir à l'écart de sa vie, s'il lui reste un tant soit peu de considération pour...

- Tâchons tous de rester dignes, quel que soit notre parcours, le coupe Quatre, avec sévérité et bienveillance.

Et il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Milliardo cesse ses menaces, et s'incline devant le digne héritier des Raberba Winner.

Le silence s'installe et perdure quelques secondes encore, jusqu'à ce que Milliardo quitte la pièce, sa soeur complètement amorphe dans ses bras.

Le couple restant attend que la porte se referme doucement, pour sortir de cette pesante atmosphère.

Trowa se tourne alors vers son mari, et le serre tendrement contre lui.

- C'était à prévoir.

Quatre soupire et pose son front sur son épaule, ses mains caressant nonchalamment son dos.

- Malgré la souffrance, c'est bien mieux ainsi. À partir du moment où Heero et elle se sont mis en couple, leur relation a perdu de son authenticité.

- Hum. Heureusement que Duo l'a _timbérisé*_.

Quatre glisse son visage de son épaule jusqu'à son cou et rit tout contre, faisant vibrer le corps de son mari dans ses moindres cellules.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça : Heero enflammé par un _Timber_ ! murmure-t-il, à son oreille.

- Crois-moi sur parole, si je te dis que tu n'as rien raté. Le pire reste à venir, sourit Trowa.

Quatre relève son visage et le regarde de ses yeux couleur turquoise, assombris par le désir.

- Le pire pour eux, je ne sais pas. Mais pour toi, c'est certain, assure-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire ? se réjouit Trowa, aux yeux verts tout aussi sombres.

- J'ai appris que Lady Une et toi aviez « dîné » ensemble et à plusieurs reprises, cette semaine.

- Ah! ça, sourit largement Trowa, minimisant l'information.

- Oui, _ça_. Et je vais te dire ce que j'en pense...

- Je suis tout ouïe, lui répond Trowa, avant de capturer ses lèvres, gorgées de menaces.

Chez eux, ils auraient mis un temps fou à se rendre dans leur chambre. Mais ici, c'est évidemment très différent. Aussi, main dans la main, ils montent les marches du grand escalier, trois par trois, et se rendent dans leurs appartements à la vitesse de la lumière.

•

_**Un long et délicieux moment plus tard...**_

•

Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Et quoi de mieux, quoi de plus parlant que le langage du corps ?

- Au fait, reprend Trowa, tout en caressant ses lèvres des siennes.

À moitié alangui sur Quatre, il se souvient d'un détail.

- Mhmmm ?

- On a mangé des asperges.

Quatre rouvre les yeux, mécontent.

- Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu manges des asperges !

- Elle le sait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle nous en a commandées. Et chaque fois que j'en croquais délicatement le bout le plus fragile, la partie la plus sensible, la plus délectable, elle me faisait du pied en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Quatre sent une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il inverse leur position et ramène les mains de son « traître de mari » au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, mon amour.

- Pas autant que moi...

Quatre lui décoche un sourire en coin, torve et assuré.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, Quatre lui envoie un vif coup de rein.

- Aaaaaaah ! gémit Trowa.

Alors qu'il a basculé sa tête en arrière et halète fortement, Quatre ne cesse d'onduler sur lui, le travaillant au corps.

- Je veux boire tes cris à même tes lèvres, susurre-t-il à son oreille, avant de mordiller sa peau juste en-dessous.

- Mhmmmmmmm !

Quatre poursuit ce traitement, jusqu'à ce que Trowa se libère.

- Quatre, halète-t-il, encore dans son monde d'allégresse, sentant bien que son mari n'est pas venu.

- Cela ne fait que commencer, mon amour, promet-il, avant de relâcher ses poignets et de descendre jusqu'au désir de son mari, renouvelé par ses paroles et sa force d'être.

Trowa lui est complètement soumis. Même s'il le voulait, il n'arriverait pas à bouger ; chacune de ses cellules lui appartenant.

- Quatre ! Mhmmm !

Trowa se tord déjà de plaisir, alors que Quatre flatte savamment son membre de sa main.

- Je vais commencer par la partie la plus fragile…

Et pour illustrer ses dires, Quatre embrasse délicatement le gland de son mari, gorgé de désir.

- Mhmmmmm !

- La plus sensible… chuchote-t-il, avant de souffler sur son membre, puis de le frôler de ses lèvres.

Trowa ne sait plus comment se tortiller.

- Quatre…

- La plus... que disais-tu déjà ? fait-il mine d'avoir oublié, tout en resserrant sa prise.

- Aaaah ! Je... je sais plus... Mhmmmm !

- Mais si, voyons, c'était quelque chose comme... Mince, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, le torture-t-il, encore, avant de lentement lécher son membre, déjà durement éprouvé, sur toute sa longueur.

- Quaaaaatre !

- J'y suis...

- Aaaaaah ouiiii ! gémit Trowa, toujours caressé par son mari.

- La partie la plus délectable...

La mémoire lui étant revenue, Quatre le prend enfin en bouche, démontrant là tout son savoir-faire.

Trowa, aux abois, ne tarde pas à se libérer une nouvelle fois, en un long râle de bien-être absolu, ses deux mains plongées dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse de son mari.

Soumis à des tremblements de plaisir, Trowa sent le corps de Quatre glisser sur le sien, son désir intact. Il n'a pas le temps de se demander comment son ange fait pour tenir, que Quatre l'embrasse profondément, partageant avec lui le fruit de sa quête vengeresse.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait... pour te mériter ? s'interroge sérieusement Trowa, haletant. De quelles bonnes actions suis-je l'auteur... pour connaître... pareil bonheur ?

Quatre, ému par ce qu'il entend et ressent, le regarde avec un amour infini et lui caresse tendrement la joue.

- Je t'aime, chuchote-t-il, avant de l'embrasser doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il détecte l'inquiétude grandissante de son mari.

- Trowa, mon amour ?

- Je ne veux pas t'oublier, Quatre, s'angoisse-t-il, soudain. J'en mourrais.

- Jamais. Ou je m'oublierais, moi aussi, leur promet-il, avant de l'embrasser profondément.

- Mhmmm !... Je t'aiiime…

- Ne garde que ça à l'esprit, et laisse-toi aller, le commande Quatre, tandis qu'il joue de son doigté en lui.

- Fais-moi… Mhmmmm ! ouiii !... Fais-moi oublier… l'oubli… Aaaaaaaaah !

Sans les faire plus attendre, Quatre l'aime avec toute l'intensité dont il se sait consciemment capable, jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre ne tombent d'épuisement, comblés, rassurés et reconnaissants envers la vie.

Plus tard, les premiers rayons du soleil se refléteront sur leurs deux corps entremêlés, à la respiration profonde et régulière. Le visage de Quatre sera niché dans le cou de son mari, lui-même le nez plongé dans les mèches blondes de son compagnon.

•

_**Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la voiture d'Heero...**_

•

Heero presse le pas et se sent soulagé, lorsqu'il voit la silhouette de Duo se découper dans la voiture, côté passager.

Sans perdre une minute, il monte à bord du quatre fois quatre, prend le volant et sort de la propriété.

Le silence, entre les deux hommes, ne dure que le temps de quitter la route principale menant à la demeure ; comme si les arbres bordant le site avaient des yeux et des oreilles.

Heero ne tarde pas à ralentir sensiblement sa vitesse.

- Son frère est là pour elle. Je ne m'inquiète pas, engage-t-il la discussion, à brûle-pourpoint.

- Elle en a de la chance ! ironise Duo. Ken brise le cœur de Barbie, mais son frère, le pilote ennemi de Ken, est là !

Là encore, Duo prouve qu'il connaît bien le milieu de la Formule Un.

Heero fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Duo soupire et regarde par la fenêtre.

- Je suis responsable de la destruction d'une vie, comprends-moi ! Y a pas de quoi faire le paon.

- Tu es responsable de la _construction_ d'une vie, voire de deux. Conscientise-le.

Duo soupire une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai raison quand même, persiste-t-il, un peu boudeur.

- Je suis plus objectif.

Choisissant sa vitesse de croisière, Heero déplace sa main, précédemment posée sur la boîte de vitesse, pour venir serrer celle de Duo, reposant nonchalamment sur sa cuisse.

À son grand soulagement, il ne le repousse pas. Mieux encore, il répond à sa pression.

- Barbie tient à son Ken. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, reprend Duo, se tournant enfin vers lui.

- Ken n'a donc pas son mot à dire ?

- Je le croyais en plastique, asexué et muet de nature ! Apparemment, je me suis trompé. Il parle, il exige, il décide pour tout le monde, il... il...

Duo se perd dans le regard amusé de son amant, dans son petit sourire en coin et ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

- Il… ?

- Il est tout ce dont je rêve, soupire-t-il. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit chiant ! s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, face au large sourire victorieux d'Heero. Sérieux, faut que t'arrête de me sourire quand ce n'est pas « censé » être le bon moment !

- Autant me demander de ne plus respirer. Je n'ai jamais autant souri que depuis toi.

Le « responsable » de cette « catastrophe » se mord la lèvre et ferme fort les paupières.

- Ton image de marque va en prendre un coup, si tu continues ! Je suis certain que tu peux le faire, au moins le temps d'arriver chez moi.

- Ne plus respirer ?

- Ken va sous l'eau. Il plonge des heures sans respirer et attrape toujours les plus beaux poissons, argumente Duo.

Heero éclate de rire, et Duo a beau garder les paupières closes, le son de sa voix, semblable à de la musique, emplit l'habitacle et ses oreilles.

- Arrête-toi, exige-t-il, avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Et ce, malgré le fait qu'Heero soit en train de manœuvrer pour se ranger sur la bas côté.

- Tu habites encore loin ? demande « super Ken », entre deux baisers.

- Même s'il nous restait dix mètres, ce serait trop long, répond-il, tandis que ses mains se faufilent sous sa chemise et que ses lèvres réclament toute son intention.

- Je ne veux pas t'aimer dans une voiture, pas cette fois. Je veux un lit, des draps frais et n'être pas dérangé ou sur le qui-vive, le retient Heero, une main tendrement posée sur sa joue.

Duo soupire encore.

- T'es un méchant Ken ! se plaint-il, tout en se rasseyant convenablement sur son siège.

Heero commence à rire, mais Duo lui plaque sa main sur sa bouche.

- Je te préviens, _Bad Ken_. Si tu émets le moindre son, je te fais l'amour séance tenante et crois-moi, tu ne seras pas de taille à lutter.

Heero sourit contre sa paume, le regard sombre et la lui embrasse, avant de reprendre la route.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir, relève Heero, la voix rauque.

- Encore un mot, une syllabe et tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir de toute ta vie, promet Duo en retour, se mordant la lèvre et serrant son accoudoir, le regard droit devant.

Heero sourit sans bruit, son pied pressant l'accélérateur.

•

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, les plus longues de leur vie...**_

•

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à « la petite maison en bois dans la forêt » de Duo, Heero croit naïvement que son propriétaire va lui en faire la visite guidée.

- Il n'y a personne ici, s'étonne Heero. Tu n'as aucun voisin ?

- Le pied ! répond Duo, alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

- Tu me fais visiter ?

- Bien sûr.

Duo lui reprend la main, ferme la porte avec son pied, avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à l'escalier.

- Derrière ce mur, tu as le salon, plus loin la cuisine et dehors, la terrasse.

- C'est très intéressant, _timber_. Mais je n'ai rien vu d'autre que ce couloir et il n'est pas éclairé.

- C'est parce qu'il y a mieux, là-haut.

- Je me disais aussi, se moque gentiment Heero, sachant très bien où est-ce qu'il les emmène.

- Tu ne vas jamais me croire, mais derrière cette porte, il y a une salle de bain.

- C'est incroyable.

- Hallucinant ! Surtout, quand on sait que ta baraque fait quatre à cinq fois la mienne !

- Tu me fais peur. Ta chambre serait-elle dans un placard ?

- Hey ! s'offusque faiblement Duo. On peut en faire des choses dans un placard, assure-t-il, son corps à présent plaqué contre le sien.

- Je demande à voir, murmure Heero, qui commence déjà à le déshabiller.

- Tu ne vas pas en revenir. Tu ne voudras plus jamais partir d'ici.

- Je ne le veux déjà plus, répond-il, contre ses lèvres.

- Tu finiras par te demander comment tu as pu vivre dans tout ce luxe...

- C'est tout à fait répugnant, répond Heero, avant d'attraper la lèvre inférieure de Duo et de la faire lentement glisser entre ses dents, tandis que ses mains s'affairent à lui défaire son jean, pressant son désir, à chaque bouton trituré.

- Mhmmm ! _Good Ken_...

Duo tâte le mur derrière lui, tandis qu'ils s'embrassent, et finit par trouver la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

Aussitôt la porte ouverte, Heero l'emporte jusqu'au lit et l'y allonge, leurs lèvres toujours scellées.

•

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

•

Duo repose sagement sur le torse musclé de son pilote, l'une de ses jambes caressant les siennes de temps à autre.

Alors qu'il suit méticuleusement le tracé des abdominaux parfaits de son _Ken_ parfait, Heero lui demande, tout en continuant de masser sa nuque et de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux dénattés :

- Tu as toujours vécu seul, ici ?

- Ici, oui.

- Et avant ?

- Avant, non.

- Tu préfères ne pas en parler, devine Heero, sans mal.

- Plus tard, peut-être.

Le silence prend place, le temps pour Duo de changer de sujet.

- Comment cela va-t-il se passer ?

- Entre nous ?

- Oui.

- Je ne dispute pas de courses tous les jours, et je suppose que tu n'es bûcheron que lorsque cela est nécessaire.

- En dehors des urgences, je ne le suis que pour certaines saisons, confirme-t-il.

- La mienne a pris fin...

- Il y a trois jours, je sais, le coupe doucement Duo, sans cesser de caresser son ventre, son flanc et sa hanche dénudés. Tu as remporté, enfin conservé, le titre de champion du monde face à un Zechs Merquise, alias Milliardo Peacecraft, particulièrement remonté. Ensuite, eh bien, tu n'as pas su quoi faire d'autre pour te détendre que de piloter Wing Zero a nouveau, mais cette fois contre Trowa, lui-même à bord de son fidèle Heavyarms, débite-t-il, d'un air blasé.

Heero suit à présent la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale de sa main, et descend jusqu'au drap, bien en dessous de ses reins.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi, remarque-t-il, alors qu'il le sent frissonner sous ses caresses.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es une célébrité ?

- Tout le monde ne s'intéresse pas d'aussi près à la Formule Un. Trowa nous a présentés, mais nous avions vu, à ton regard, que tu nous avais immédiatement replacés.

- Je m'intéressais aux courses de voitures et de motos, mais plus depuis longtemps. Seulement, quand tu travailles avec des gars qui arborent fièrement les autocollants, le porte-clefs, l'écharpe, les gants et le bonnet de l'écurie des Gundams, et qui vouent une adoration sans borne à vos exploits, t'es forcé d'être un peu au courant.

Heero sourit, tandis que ses mains baladeuses se faufilent sous le drap pour venir caresser ses fesses et ses hanches, avant de remonter lui masser les reins.

Duo en frissonne plus fort encore, et s'étire de plaisir contre lui. Ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux courts et ses lèvres entrouvertes dans son cou, s'appliquant à raviver les marques qu'elles ont précédemment laissées.

L'écurie des Gundams est bien sûr célèbre pour ses pilotes, mais aussi pour l'extraordinaire puissance de leurs bolides, qu'eux seuls peuvent appréhender.

Heero Yuy, surnommé « Break System » par certain, pilote du Gundam Wing Zero, est le numéro un, depuis le commencement de sa carrière, mais également l'un des seuls pilotes de légende encore en activité.

Sa maîtrise et sa détermination sans égales en a déstabilisé plus d'un et ont fait de lui un être à part. En mémoire, son grave, seul et unique accident avec le Gundam Wing, première génération. Les gens se demandent encore comment Heero a pu en ressortir vivant… et victorieux à la fois !

Trowa Barton, surnommé « The Silencer », ex-pilote professionnel du Gundam Heavyarms, est toujours, à ce jour, le troisième meilleur pilote de tous les temps.

S'il a choisi de se retirer pour raison personnelle, il a tout de même souhaité rester dans cet univers, qu'il affectionne particulièrement, en devenant le mécanicien attitré d'Heero.

Ils ont beau ne jamais en parler, tout le monde sait qu'Heero et lui aiment à disputer des courses sur le circuit privé de Quatre Raberba Winner ou celui d'Heero, faisant revivre et perdurer leur amitié légendaire et leurs magnifiques montures.

Au milieu de ce parcours de rêve, une ombre : un mystérieux accident, grave, dont personne ne connaît les détails, si ce n'est qu'il se serait produit sur le circuit de son mari, a failli lui coûter la vie. Si Heero n'avait pas été présent sur les lieux, Trowa serait mort, ce jour-là.

Quatre Raberba Winner, riche et puissant homme d'affaires, digne héritier de sa famille et amateur de courses automobiles, est connu pour être un adversaire de taille. Aux commandes de son Gundam Sandrock, « Le Prince du Désert » a déjà disputé quelques courses pour des galas de charité. Il en profite généralement pour inviter et se mesurer aux meilleurs. C'est de cette façon qu'il a rencontré Heero, Trowa, Wufeï et Zechs.

Personne n'ignore, jusqu'au fan le moins averti, que si Quatre avait pu passer professionnel, il serait, encore aujourd'hui, en quatrième position des pilotes les plus doués. Seulement, son père s'y est toujours fermement opposé, allant jusqu'à lui faire construire un magnifique et gigantesque circuit privé, pourvu qu'il lui obéisse. En contrepartie, son fils devait prendre la tête de l'entreprise ce qu'il fit avec plus d'assiduité après l'accident de Trowa, peu après la mort de son père.

Wufeï Chang, « le Dragon Solitaire », ex-pilote professionnel du Gundam Shenlong plus connu sous le nom de « Nataku », est redoutable et imprévisible tant sur le circuit que dans sa vie privée. Placé au cinquième rang des meilleurs pilotes, il a soudainement arrêté et reprit ses études pour devenir médecin.

Aujourd'hui, il vit en Chine avec sa femme, Sally Po, de même profession, et leurs trois enfants.

Tout le monde a encore en mémoire l'étrange et inhabituel règlement de compte entre lui et Heero, en plein milieu d'une course.

Une rumeur circule que Wufeï défendait son territoire, convaincu qu'Heero s'intéressait à Sally.

Milliardo Peacecraft. Anciennement, Zechs Merquise, « Two Faces ». Il a toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais impliquer sa famille dans son choix de devenir pilote, au lieu d'endosser son héritage. Il n'appartient pas à l'écurie des Gundams, mais à celle du Lotus Blanc. Il pilote le célèbre Epyon, tout aussi puissant que le Wing Zero, et est à ce jour, le seul qui peut rivaliser avec son pilote, Heero Yuy. Il passe sans cesse de la première place ex æquo à la deuxième, Heero finissant toujours de l'achever en fin de saison.

Si une haine profonde semblait les désunir, elle a progressivement diminué, lorsque Heero a officialisé son union avec sa sœur, la Princesse héritière du Royaume de Sank, Relena Peacecraft.

Seulement, ce qu'Heero ignore, c'est que Duo aurait pu avoir sa place parmi eux parmi les pilotes de légende.

Aussi, Heero relève la seule nouveauté dans tout ce que vient de rapporter son bûcheron à mi-temps, _affriolant à plein temps_.

- Tu t'y _intéressais_ ?

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, champion !

Heero sent bien que le terrain est miné. Et Duo sent bien qu'il doit vite le renseigner un minimum, s'il ne veut pas attiser sa curiosité ou créer une gêne entre eux.

- J'ai été moi-même pilote, par le passé.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ?

Mais Duo ne sourit pas.

- Des courses sauvages, du « No Speed Limit », si tu préfères. Motos, voitures... tout ce qui a un moteur et permet d'arriver à une vitesse respectable.

Tout comme Heero et Trowa en leur temps ; avant d'être officiellement et respectivement : pilote et mécanicien.

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de passer professionnel ?

- Des rêves de gamin ! lance Duo, un peu amer.

- Tu m'as l'air...

- Assez discuté, le coupe Duo, en se relevant en position assise. J'estime t'en avoir dit suffisamment.

Heero fronce les sourcils et se redresse à son tour.

- Gomen.

Il lui embrasse l'épaule et passe ses jambes le long du corps de Duo, avant de se plaquer contre son dos et de caresser son torse, en aveugle.

- Tout me fascine chez toi. Je n'ai pas pris en compte l'importance de ton jardin secret.

Duo soupire et se laisse enfin aller en arrière, contre lui.

- Plus tard, peut-être.

- Hn.

Duo tourne son visage vers celui d'Heero et l'embrasse.

- On peut toujours cultiver d'autres jardins, murmure-t-il, contre ses lèvres, souriant de nouveau.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié quelques règles de bases, répond Heero sur le même ton, tandis qu'il presse son désir plus fort contre ses reins. Montre-moi, susurre-t-il à son oreille, avant de la lui mordiller tendrement.

- Je suis bûcheron, moi, dit-il fièrement, alors qu'il se retourne et fait s'allonger Heero sous lui. La nature sauvage, ça me connait !

Heero et lui ne se quittent plus du regard.

Même lorsque Duo lui relève les jambes, lentement.

Même lorsqu'il le prépare, doucement.

Surtout lorsqu'il le pénètre, délicatement... avant qu'Heero ne puisse plus soutenir les puissantes ondes de plaisir que Duo fait naître et propage en lui.

Et alors que Duo cueille ses cris et gémissements à même ses lèvres, qu'il prend soin de son érection douloureuse jusqu'à éclosion de sa jouissance, Heero visite son nouveau monde intérieur... _TimberLand_.

•

_**Le lendemain midi...**_

•

Une musique classique résonne dans la chambre, inondée de lumière, de Trowa et Quatre.

- Mhmmm ? ! Trowa… se plaint Quatre, en cachant plus sûrement encore son visage dans son cou.

Trowa n'a aucun mal à tendre le bras et à attraper son téléphone portable, sans déranger son mari.

- C'est Heero, indique-t-il, avant de répondre. T'as vu l'heure ?

Quatre, tiré du sommeil par sa curiosité, colle son oreille sur le mobile.

_- Il est treize heures, baiseurs invétérés !_

- Je parie vingt dollars que _Timber_ dort encore, avance Trowa.

- Je rallonge de vingt, si Heero est encore au lit avec lui, renchérit Quatre, parfaitement réveillé. Alors ?

_- Je parie cent dollars que Trowa a dû te raconter l'histoire de l'asperge pour..._

- Okay, vingt dollars et on est quitte, l'interrompt Quatre.

_- Hn._

- Bon, reprend Trowa. T'appelles pour nous dépouiller, ou tu as une raison valable ?

_- J'en ai parlé avec Duo et..._

- Vous avez _parlé_ ? ! le cherche Trowa, en prenant un air faussement choqué.

_- Urusaï._

- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord, et que tu ne me ferais pas d'avances lorsque Quatre est à mes côtés.

Le dit mari « trompé » se retient de rire à gorge déployée, tandis qu'Heero s'abstient de répondre comme d'habitude.

- Allez Heero, nous t'écoutons, reprend Quatre.

_- Il vous invite chez lui, ce soir. J'ai bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il voit en vous_ _une sorte de couple adorable, voire idéal. Il va vite déchanter. Enfin, le plus tôt sera le mieux._

- Vieux grincheux, va !

_- D'un autre côté, vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis une semaine et je vous connais._

- Ne t'inquiète de rien, '_ro_, le taquine Trowa, en l'appelant ainsi, à la mode de _Timber_. Nous allons reprendre des forces toutes l'après midi et seront chez lui pour dix-neuf heures.

_- Pour information, nous allons manger, donc nous attabler. Faites donc en sorte de pouvoir vous asseoir, _les cherche-t-il, affectueusement.

- Le premier qui trouve vos deux petits coussins a gagné, répond Trowa, du tac au tac.

Il « entend » Heero sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Je t'envoie l'itinéraire. __À__ ce soir._

- À ce soir, Heero et passe le bonjour à Duo, enfin, si vous _parlez_ encore, ajoute Trowa.

_Bip bip bip..._

- Il m'a raccroché au nez, sourit-il.

Quatre glousse contre son épaule, suivant le mouvement, lorsque Trowa se décale pour déposer le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, s'enthousiasme-t-il.

- Moi aussi, répond Trowa, avant de l'embrasser et de l'emporter jusqu'à leur salle de bain.

- Dis, amour ?

- Hum ?

Trowa règle la température de l'eau, tandis que Quatre, derrière lui, semble plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Tu crois qu'on aura une _bûche_ au dessert ?

•

_**Du côté de chez Duo...**_

•

_- Je t'envoie l'itinéraire. __À__ ce soir._

Ces derniers mots et le léger mouvement d'Heero terminent de réveiller Duo.

Heero se rallonge complètement et se cale de nouveau contre lui.

- Mhmmm...

Seulement, sentir son corps tout contre le sien le fait se rendormir.

- Réveille-toi, _timber_.

Duo soulève difficilement ses paupières.

- Qu... quoi ?

- C'est l'heure, lui souffle Heero, replaçant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- L'heure de quoi ?

- L'heure de moi, répond Heero, en le retournant sur le lit.

Duo ouvre grand ses yeux et rit doucement, encore un peu groggy.

- Tu m'as l'air bien trop réveillé.

- Je t'attends depuis plus de deux heures, l'informe-t-il, alors qu'il parsème son visage de doux baisers.

- Deux heures ! s'effare Duo. Mais t'es fait en quoi ? Aaaaaaaaaah ? ! Mhmmmmm !

Heero est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réveillé, et Duo comprend qu'il n'a plus l'intention d'attendre avant de _prendre_ son « petit déjeuner ».

- Je... Ah ! Oui !... Je suppose que... Ouuuh !... je n'ai pas le temps de... (il se mord la lèvre, tentant de retenir un gémissement) prendre un café... !

- Avec ou sans lait ? sourit Heero contre son cou, alors que sa main s'affaire déjà à lui donner sa ration de caféine.

- Aaaaaaaaaah ! Heerooooooo !

Heero ne délaisse aucune partie de son anatomie, et Duo peut découvrir toutes les combinaisons possibles d'un réveil réussi...

S'ils ont fini par se lever et quitter leurs chambre _et_ salle de bain, c'était sans compter sur la cuisine.

Nus, sur le sol, Duo et Heero se remettent de leurs étreintes.

- Mais… t'es fait en quoi, sérieux ? demande Duo, haletant, les jambes encore nouées autour d'Heero. T'es tout le temps « dur » ! ajoute-t-il, en tentant d'enfoncer son doigt dans son torse, comme s'il parlait de cette partie de son corps. Tu t'es fait greffer le moteur du Wing Zero dans… dans… dans ta « bûche », ou quoi ? ! Non, mais je dis ça… Mon « hangar » est ravi, mais tu m'as pris de court, quand même !

Heero rit contre son cou.

- Ce dîner avec Quatre et Trowa va nous être fatal, mon ange. Et puis, je te signale que tu n'as rien à m'envier, et que tu ne manques jamais de me répondre.

- Alors là, je ne vais pas te contredire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi « dur » de toute ma vie ! C'est même étonnant que je sois encore capable de parler, tant mes cordes vocales sont sollicitées.

- J'aime tes vocalises, souffle-t-il, sous son oreille.

- Pas bouger, l'excité !

- En parlant de voix, sourit Heero, tout en caressant son cou de ses lèvres. Je te conseille de ne pas parler de « bûche » ou de « hangar » en _leur_ présence.

- J'suis pas fou ! J'ai eu ma dose avec Trowa. Au fait, faut que je cherche un foulard, et toi aussi.

- Autant nous plâtrer de la tête au pied, _timber_. Nous serions plus discrets.

- Ah !

- Hn.

- 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- Je suis censé préparer le repas, pas m'envoyer en l'air dès que tu apparais dans mon champ de vision. Et encore moins, restez là, à attendre le prochain assaut.

- C'est exact.

- Alors arrête de m'embrasser et de déboutonner mon jean ! Il va rendre l'âme à force d'être aussi peu considéré.

- Ça faisait déjà deux heures que je résistais à l'appel de ta natte, qui caresse ton dos à chacun de tes mouvements, se défend Heero. Et tu ne portes jamais rien d'autre que ce jean usé au premier bouton défait. Je pourrais dessiner tes courbes les yeux fermés, tant tu m'obsèdes.

Tout sourire, Duo se garde bien de lui dire, qu'il en est de même pour lui.

- Tu vas faire comment, quand tu vas partir ? demande-t-il faussement léger.

- Je ferai en sorte de ne pas être séparé de toi trop longtemps. Si tu y consens ?

Duo hoche la tête, les yeux pétillants.

- Ce serait un bon début.

_Un bon début._

Ces simples mots emplissent le cœur d'Heero d'allégresse.

- Allez, ils arrivent dans une heure à peine et je n'ai toujours pas fait les crêpes.

- Je vais mettre la table.

- Super ! Ça t'évitera de me tourner autour.

Heero lui sourit, tandis qu'ils se relèvent, avant de se rhabiller.

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas des coussins ?

•

_**La soirée...**_

•

Les invités arrivent à l'heure et sans encombre.

La soirée se déroule dans une ambiance très détendue, comme si Duo avait toujours fait partie de leur vie.

Confiant, il leur raconte un peu son histoire de son enfance avec le Père Maxwell, à sa prise d'autonomie à l'âge de seize ans.

Heero se garde bien de le questionner sur sa période « pilote », et lorsque Trowa s'apprête à gratter le sujet, le regard qu'Heero lui lance suffit à l'en dissuader.

Evidemment, rien de tout ceci n'échappe à Quatre, qui soit dit en passant, a déjà perçu une bribe de son trouble émotionnel, lors de leur première rencontre à la demeure Peacecraft.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais préparer le café.

- Laisse, _timber_, le retient Heero, par le bras. Je m'en occupe.

- Merci, accepte Duo.

- Je vais débarrasser ce qui reste, propose Trowa.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, tente de l'arrêter Duo.

- Laisse donc faire nos hommes. On va prendre l'air ? lui propose Quatre, un sourire indéchiffrable étirant ses lèvres.

- Okay, lui sourit-il, un peu hésitant.

•

_**Dans la cuisine...**_

•

Trowa dépose les couverts et assiettes dans l'évier, tandis qu'Heero sort les tasses à café.

- Tu m'expliques ? veut savoir le mécanicien et ami.

- Il ne veut pas en parler. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de déplaisant dans ce souvenir, et je n'ai pas envie de le brusquer.

- Hum.

Trowa fait un autre aller-retour, du salon à la cuisine.

- Je suppose que Quatre l'a remarqué, reprend Heero.

- Tout juste.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il va tenter de le faire parler maintenant ? s'inquiète Heero, sa main tenant le doseur à café en poudre, suspendue au-dessus de la machine.

- Je te trouve bien protecteur, observe Trowa. Ton « petit chat » serait-il dépourvu de griffes ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero verse le contenu de sa cuillère au cœur du filtre.

- Quatre ne dépasse jamais les limites, sauf en de rares occasions et c'est toujours justifié.

- Sauf une fois, tient à le contredire Heero, son regard, un peu dur, ancré à celui de son ami.

- Et tu étais là.

La réponse de Trowa sonne comme un remerciement et un appel au calme. Il se souvient combien son mari a souffert de savoir Heero en colère contre lui, après son « accident ».

- J'ai confiance en ton mari. Là n'est pas le problème, reprend plus « légèrement » Heero.

- Alors où est-il ?

- Duo a souffert, et même si j'aimerais connaître les raisons de son mutisme, je ne veux pas que qui que soit s'immisce dans sa vie privée.

Trowa s'adosse contre l'un des murs et croise les bras.

- Ce n'est pas ce que fait Quatre.

- Il fait bien pire ! J'en suis la preuve vivante et tu ne t'es pas vu. Nous étions bien différents, il y a encore sept ans.

- Et bien qu'attends-tu ? sourit Trowa, sûr de lui. Il te suffit de te rendre à la terrasse et d'interrompre leur discussion.

- ...

- Mais tu ne le feras pas. Parce qu'au fond, tu crèves d'envie de savoir.

- Ce n'est peut-être rien, répond Heero, sans démentir, toutefois.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, _vieux_. Tu l'aimes, et vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis peu.

- Raison de plus.

- On ne parle plus de raison, ici. Tu sors de ton mode de fonctionnement habituel, Heero. Et force est de constater que votre cas est similaire au nôtre, dans son caractère immédiat et inéluctable.

En silence, ils s'échangent un regard chargé de souvenirs.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai pensé à mettre des petits coussins sous vos arrogants petits culs. Tu pourrais au moins prendre des gants, pour une fois.

C'est le signe qu'Heero clôt là leur discussion, à peu près satisfait de ce qu'il en est ressorti.

- Rêve !

Le café est bientôt prêt, et c'est le moment idéal pour parler de la saison prochaine...

•

_**Quelques minutes avant...**_

•

Duo pose le premier un pied sur la terrasse, avant de respirer une grande bouffée d'air frais.

- C'est tout à fait charmant, commente Quatre, à sa suite.

Duo lui sourit.

- Merci. C'est du fait maison.

Quatre pose sur lui un regard étonné et admirateur.

- Ceci explique la magie de l'endroit.

Duo hausse les épaules, avant de diriger son regard vers les étoiles.

- C'est une belle nuit. Claire et limpide. Propice aux vœux et aux prières, ajoute Quatre.

Duo se rembrunit imperceptiblement.

Mais Quatre n'a pas besoin de voir avec ses yeux d'homme pour connaître la vérité.

- Toi, qui es croyant… tu penses vraiment à une autre vie après la mort ? l'interroge soudain Duo.

- Je crois en la vie éternelle. Et à en juger par la croix chrétienne que tu portes autour du cou, tu n'es pas loin de...

- Elle n'est pas à moi, le coupe Duo. Elle était à mon Père.

- Alors, c'est lui que tu regardes, là-haut ? le questionne-t-il, doucement.

Duo hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules, avant de plonger son regard sur l'horizon obscur des bois environnants, le sourire envolé.

- Moi, je pense à ma mère, reprend alors Quatre.

Duo le regarde furtivement.

- Elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Je suis le seul fils et dernier né de la famille, alors mes sœurs me parlaient d'elle, souvent. Surtout, Irea.

- Ça a dû être difficile pour ton père.

- Très. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il me détestait. Alors dès que j'ai pu, j'ai quitté définitivement le domicile familial et fait mon possible pour l'ignorer.

Duo se mord la lèvre, extrêmement surpris par ces propos.

- Je sais. Je ne donne pas cette impression, le plus souvent. Mais, j'ai mon petit caractère ! lance Quatre, mine de rien.

Duo s'autorise enfin à sourire.

- Par chance, et avec l'aide d'Heero et de Trowa, j'ai renoué le dialogue et j'ai pu faire la paix avec mon père, avant qu'il ne nous quitte, lui aussi.

Duo est bouche bée et ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

- Depuis, je m'efforce chaque jour de continuer le travail de mon père et d'honorer la mémoire de mes parents. Et lorsque Trowa m'en laisse le temps... quand il n'est pas là, donc... (Duo et lui rient un court instant) et bien, je regarde les étoiles et leur parle ; me pardonnant, chaque fois que je m'en sens digne, d'avoir fait honte à ma famille.

Profondément ému, Duo pleure doucement.

Quatre s'en aperçoit et lui offre son mouchoir, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Tu portes une bien lourde charge, Duo. Es-tu certain qu'elle t'appartienne ?

Surpris, Duo recule d'un pas, se dégageant de son emprise physique.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu as cru que parce que tu me confiais une partie de ton passé, j'allais faire de même ? !

- Non. J'ai d'abord eu envie d'exprimer l'amour que je ressens pour la vie, puis de l'associer au vécu de chacun. Je n'ai pas plus souffert qu'un autre. Bien au contraire.

Cette réponse déstabilise Duo, autant qu'elle semble le rassurer.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment vécu avec ton père et tu as perdu ta mère. C'est difficile et l'argent ne remplace pas tout.

- Tu en sais quelque chose.

- ...

- Tu parles du Père Maxwell avec beaucoup d'amour et de tristesse mêlés. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai associé au regard que tu portes sur l'univers. Pardonne-moi, si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Duo soupire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon Père que je cherche là-haut, dévoile-t-il. Je sais qu'il est là où les meilleurs s'en vont.

Quatre l'écoute attentivement, priant pour que ni Trowa, ni Heero ne viennent les déranger.

- Aucun doute. Ton Père était un être d'exception.

- Oui.

Il reprend après un silence.

- Je... C'est quelqu'un d'autre... Il s'agit de mon frère d'âme, Solo. Il est mort, lorsque j'avais quinze ans. Il en avait dix-sept et je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remis.

Quatre respecte ce nouveau silence.

- Il était amateur de courses de moto. J'en faisais avec lui ; on était les meilleurs. Un jour qu'il prenait le soleil avec sa copine, un abruti l'a provoqué en duel. Et ce con l'a accepté ! Trop fier pour rester en vie, voilà la vérité ! s'emporte Duo, qui commence à faire les cent pas devant Quatre.

- Il a gagné et son concurrent l'a agressé ? l'aide-t-il, voyant que Duo ne sait plus par où continuer.

- Même pas ! hausse-t-il le ton. Il a perdu devant le champion de l'état voisin. Shit ! Je lui avais dit cent fois de ne pas prendre ce virage à la légère ! Il ne m'écoutait pas, il se croyait invincible. J'étais bien meilleur que lui, mais je le lui cachais. J'avais peur qu'il ne se vexe et finisse par me tourner le dos. Résultat ? Il est mort sous mes yeux ! Moi, le « Shinigami » !

Duo cesse d'arpenter sa terrasse, et se calme.

- On devait... Il m'avait promis, même s'il était en couple, d'être mon premier amant. D'être celui qui me ferait voler le premier, confie-t-il, avec émotion.

- Tu étais amoureux de lui ?

- Oui, mais je savais que lui ne me considérait que comme un gosse de la rue. L'un de ses frères d'âmes dont il s'occupait, et avec qui il partageait la même passion.

- Il devait beaucoup tenir à toi, pour te promettre une telle chose.

- J'aurais dû courir à sa place, se reproche Duo. C'est de ma faute, s'il est mort.

- Et si tu inversais les rôles ?

- Comment ça ? Moi, à sa place et lui, à la mienne ?

- Hum.

- Il m'aurait arraché le bolide des mains et m'aurait sauvé la vie !

- Oui, mais jusqu'à quand ? le contre doucement Quatre. Si sa nature était de répondre à la moindre attaque, s'il n'avait pas la sagesse d'encaisser certains coups sans les rendre...

Duo ne sait pas quoi répondre et pourtant il cherche ; il rêverait de le contredire.

- Tu as fait preuve d'amour en le laissant faire.

Duo le jauge du regard.

- Je ne m'imagine pas empêcher mon mari de piloter ou de faire de la mécanique. Comme tu ne t'imagines pas empêcher Heero de risquer sa vie dans des courses automobiles ; je me trompe ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas peur pour lui. C'est le meilleur. Et Trowa et toi excellez également.

- Ne leur dit pas trop souvent. Ils sont déjà assez dingues sur mon maudit circuit.

Ils se sourient, avant que Quatre ne reprenne, cachant admirablement son trouble.

- Si j'étais Solo et qu'une fois mort, j'avais la possibilité de te voir et d'entendre tes pensées, je serais peiné de ressentir que par ma faute, par mon arrogance, j'aurais, non pas anéanti une vie, mais deux.

Duo respire comme il peut, mais ses larmes coulent sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Alors, Quatre comble le faible espace qui les sépare et le prend dans ses bras.

- S'il t'avait écouté, Solo aurait _juste_ perdu la course. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher sa fougue et son ignorance. Tu ne peux porter ni sa vie, ni sa mort.

- C'est ce que m'aurait dit mon Père, murmure-t-il. Et moi, j'aurais répondu qu'il n'était qu'un idiot téléguidé !

Quatre sourit.

- Si tu m'y autorises, j'aimerais inclure ta famille et tes amis dans mes prières.

- Oui ! J'aimerais bien, s'il te plaît.

- Et je ne t'oublie pas, frère des âmes. Tu viens de prendre une place de choix dans mon cœur.

- T'as investi dans les mouchoirs en papier ou quoi ? plaisante-t-il, en pleurs.

Quatre sourit et le serre plus fort dans ses bras, Duo reposant sa tête sur son épaule, peu habitué à se sentir à la fois léger et heureux, dans un passé aussi lourd et douloureux.

Ils restent un moment ainsi, cœur à cœur, jusqu'à ce que Quatre ne brise le silence, autant que leur étreinte.

- Je ne veux rien t'imposer, mais je perçois l'inquiétude d'Heero et Trowa ne cherchera plus à le retenir.

Duo renifle, ses larmes disparues.

- Tu ressens décidément beaucoup de choses... T'es quoi au juste, un mage du désert ?

Quatre éclate de rire et prit dans son élan, il l'embrasse sur le front.

- Non. Ma mère était volontaire, forte, fière et dotée d'une rare sensibilité. Et tout indique que j'ai hérité de son tempérament. Mon père était un grand humaniste également, je ne l'oublie pas.

- Oui, bah ! C'est bien ce que je disais !

Quatre rit encore, avant de lui demander :

- Tu veux rester seul un moment ? Je peux dire à Heero d'attendre ou de venir te rejoindre.

- Non, non, j'arrive. Merci.

- D'accord.

Quatre réinvestit la maison le premier et tombe sur son mari, confiant à souhait, et sur Heero, qu'il ressent troublé, alors qu'il ne laisse rien paraître.

- Tout va bien, répond Quatre, à leur question muette. Vous nous servez le café, je crois que nous en avons bien besoin, sourit-il.

Heero regarde par la porte fenêtre menant sur la terrasse, tandis que Trowa leur sert le breuvage, avant de rejoindre son mari qu'il fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Au bout d'une longue minute, Duo refait son apparition, l'air détendu et apte à terminer cette belle soirée.

- Que fais-tu debout, 'ro ?

- Je t'attendais.

Duo se mord la lèvre, surpris et touché par tant de considération. Il le rejoint sans plus attendre, imitant Quatre en prenant place sur les genoux de son pilote.

- Il fait frais dehors, remarque Heero, en entourant Duo de ses bras pour le réchauffer.

- Hum ? Je ne l'ai pas senti, répond-il distraitement, échangeant un regard complice avec Quatre.

- Le voilà, le secret ! se mêle Trowa. Duo ne sent pas le froid ! Voilà comment il peut être avec Heero sans risquer l'hypothermie.

Quatre et Duo se marrent, tandis qu'Heero lui balance l'un des petits oreillers à sa portée.

- Baka !

- Oh ! J'y pense, reprend Duo. Vous restez dormir ici cette nuit, il est tard et il fait apparemment froid.

- Nous acceptons avec plaisir. Je sens déjà Quatre piquer du nez !

- Okay. Vous verrez, l'aube est magnifique... La lumière passe au travers des feuilles et... ça brille... Une lumière jaune et verte…

La voix de Duo s'amenuise à mesure qu'il se laisse bercer par les battements de cœur d'Heero, par son souffle régulier qui caresse sa peau, par sa chaleur, qu'il ne dégage que pour lui, et par son odeur qui l'empêche de résister au sommeil.

Trowa et Quatre peuvent le voir fermer les yeux, son nez niché dans le cou d'Heero, l'une de ses mains agrippée à sa chemise.

Le pilote resserre son étreinte et lui dépose un doux et long baiser sur la joue.

- Dors, _timber_, lui murmure-t-il, inutilement.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher une couverture ? propose Quatre, à voix basse.

Trowa sourit et l'empêche de se lever.

- Duo n'est pas frileux, mon ange. Outre le fait qu'il nous est apparu torse nu, il est tout de même collé à _Iceman_ et il n'a pas les lèvres bleues.

Quatre étouffe son rire contre son cou, tandis qu'Heero sourit en coin, non sans lui adresser un autre « baka » réglementaire.

- Quatre, reprend Heero, après un silence. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je doive savoir ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne te demande pas de me révéler ses confidences...

- J'en suis heureux, le coupe-t-il, amicalement.

- Je souhaite seulement agir au mieux. Ne pas faire de faux pas.

- Ton souhait vaut toutes les précautions du monde, Heero, lui sourit-il.

- Hn.

Tout en discutant, Heero masse doucement la nuque et la tête de Duo, qui n'en dort que plus profondément, ronronnant de temps à autre.

- Pauvre « petit chat », compatit Trowa. Il est exténué. Vous avez bien trop _discuté_ !

- Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, ajoute Quatre, à sa suite, prenant Heero de court. C'est ceux qui en parlent le plus, qui en mangent le moins !

- Oublie un peu la théorie, _vieux_, poursuit Trowa. Et mets-toi à la pratique !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, vous êtes mon pire cauchemar !

Le couple infernal sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais il constate avec bonheur que rien ne semble perturber Heero, hormis Duo.

- Je ne comprends pas, reprend-il, justement. Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il se confie aussi vite ? Ce matin encore, il me refusait l'accès à son passé.

- Mes techniques d'extorsion d'informations sont classées top secret, plaisante Quatre, avant de continuer plus sérieusement. Duo n'a jamais confié sa version de l'histoire à qui que ce soit, et je suis très honoré qu'il m'ait choisi pour être celui qui écoute.

Heero ne répond rien, mais Quatre n'a pas de mal à deviner combien son ami aimerait tenir ce rôle.

- Laisse-le venir à toi. Vous avez l'air de beaucoup _parler_ tous les deux, ne manque-t-il pas de souligner.

- Hn. Rien ne presse. Je serai toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive, assure Heero, tout contre l'oreille de son bel endormi. Repose-toi sur moi, mon ange.

Surpris, Heero sent une larme couler sur la joue de son amant une seule larme, brillante et pure, qu'il s'empresse de recueillir d'un baiser.

_*C'est étrange*_ pense-t-il.

_Timber_ dort pourtant profondément…

Lorsque le pilote relève son regard sur son couple d'amis, Quatre a niché son visage dans le cou de son mari, prêt à s'endormir à son tour.

Heero et Trowa se regardent et se sourient, gravant à jamais cette scène dans leurs esprits, plus sûre et plus réelle qu'une photo dans un portefeuille.

- Tu nous as manqués, _vieux_.

Heero hoche sensiblement la tête, avant de délicatement poser sa joue sur celle de Duo.

•

_**Le lendemain matin…**_

•

Les rayons du soleil caressent le visage et le torse nu et doré d'Heero, qui a la surprise de se réveiller seul.

Non pas que cela ne lui soit jamais arrivé, mais lorsqu'il dormait avec Relena ou un amant de passage, il était toujours celui qui s'éveillait et quittait le lit en premier.

Il se passe une main sur son visage et se rassure il n'a pas rêvé. Il vit bien l'improbable bonheur promis par ses amis, et se trouve toujours dans la maison de son amant.

Il sort sans plus attendre de leur lit, et se dirige tout droit vers la salle de bain, avant de rapidement se rendre à la cuisine.

Il y découvre sa famille de cœur, Quatre, assis sur les genoux de son compagnon, en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Mais pas de Duo à l'horizon.

- Vous savez où il est ? les interroge-t-il, tout en se servant une tasse de café.

- Bonjour, Heero, le reprend Quatre.

- Bonjour, grogne-t-il. Inutile de vous demander si vous allez bien. À ce propos, je vous félicite pour votre discrétion, ce matin. Parce qu'il est évident que vous avez goûté autre chose que du thé.

Quatre et Trowa sirotent leur boisson, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Il m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, aujourd'hui, reprend Heero.

- Qui donc ?

- Son équipe, Trowa. L'arbre qu'ils ont abattu, avant-hier, menaçait de tomber à la prochaine tempête. Ils doivent contrôler les zones suivantes.

- Hum, je vois.

- Ce que je ne vois pas, moi, c'est Duo.

Quatre sourit et lui répond enfin.

- J'avais juste envie de te voir _déstabilisé_. Tu as raison, chéri, c'est amusant !

- Je te l'avais dit, assure Trowa, avant de l'embrasser.

- Je suis maudit, marmonne Heero, seul contre tous, avant d'avaler son café.

- Duo était _loin_, il n'y a pas quelques minutes. Mais, il semble qu'il soit de retour parmi nous, reprend Quatre.

Heero rince sa tasse, tandis qu'il nage en eau trouble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il est sur la terrasse.

Le pilote soupire discrètement, avant de se diriger vers le lieu-dit.

- Il est mignon tout plein, quand il est amoureux, se ravit Quatre.

- Je t'ai entendu, _mage de pacotille_ ! lui adresse Heero, avant de quitter le salon pour la terrasse.

Duo s'y tient debout, face à la forêt. Il a entendu et reconnu Heero ouvrir et fermer la porte-fenêtre, mais ne s'est pas tourné vers lui ne serait-ce que pour l'accueillir.

Alors, Heero hésite un instant, avant de se caller contre lui, et de nouer leurs mains sur le ventre de Duo.

Heero soupire de bonheur à le sentir se détendre à son contact. Il pose son menton sur son épaule, après lui avoir déposé un long baiser dans le cou.

- Je note que tu portes un tee-shirt. Tout va bien ? murmure-t-il, à son oreille.

- Je me suis enfui, ce matin, répond Duo, très sérieusement.

Le cœur d'Heero rate un battement. C'est une sensation nouvelle, qu'il a du mal à gérer.

- Enfui ?

- Ici-même. En rêve, oui. Loin, très loin de toi. Jusqu'à retrouver cette certitude que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux. Que c'est bien mieux comme ça comme avant.

À ces mots, à cette révélation, Heero le serre plus fort contre lui, le nez dans son cou, le rythme cardiaque douloureux.

- Seulement, je n'y arrive pas, continue Duo. Ça ne marche plus. Tout me ramène à toi. Et fait nouveau, j'ai envie de vivre pleinement ma vie, mon présent. Je me sens renaître, Heero. Et ce serait faire preuve de malhonnêteté que de ne pas intégrer Quatre à ma soudaine libération intérieure.

Heero se détend, mais garde Duo bien au chaud et fermement contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas pour un délit ou deux, plaisante-t-il, avant de continuer. Duo, je ne veux rien t'imposer. Je respecterai tes règles de vie à la lettre, mais laisse-moi une chance de…

- Hush, mon amour, le coupe-t-il. Hush !

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, Duo se retourne dans ses bras et lui barre ses lèvres de sa main.

- Je t'ai fait peur, _timber_. Ne me dit pas le contraire, lui dit encore Heero, remuant ses lèvres sous ses doigts.

- Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que d'être celui que j'aime, répond-il, avant de libérer sa bouche. Mais rends-toi compte, 'ro. On s'est rencontré il y a deux jours ! Et j'ai l'impression que cela fait des semaines qu'on est ensemble. Alors, oui, j'ai eu peur. Peur de changer de vie, d'aimer au-delà des limites que je m'étais fixées. Peur de moi, de toi, de nous. Peur d'avoir envie de tout te dire, de te raconter ma vie, mes zones d'ombres…

Heero l'embrasse sur le front.

- Tu as peur de me suivre, et de me voir rester à tes côtés, ici ?

- Plus maintenant, affirme-t-il, son regard améthyste ancré au sien. J'ai quitté mon passé, hier soir, cette nuit et définitivement, ce matin. Je suis en paix avec moi-même, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout te dire. Je sais que j'en ai parlé à Quatre, et je comprendrais que tu le prennes mal, mais…

- Chut !

C'est au tour d'Heero de lui couper la parole, un doigt posé sur sa bouche, avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres, gourmandes.

- Je t'aime, Heero, arrive à prononcer Duo, entre deux baisers enflammés.

- Je t'aime, Duo, s'empresse de le rassurer Heero, replaçant une de ses courtes mèches aux reflets d'or derrière son oreille sachant très bien qu'elle n'y restera pas.

- Si on m'avait dit que je m'engagerais avec un _parfait_ inconnu, au bout de deux jours !

« Le _parfait_ inconnu » l'embrasse à nouveau.

- Tu fais erreur, _timber_, murmure-t-il. Tu m'as dit oui, à la seconde où tu m'as vu.

- Ça y est, ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ! plaisante Duo, souriant.

Heero répond à son sourire contre ses lèvres, avant de l'entraîner dans un long et langoureux baiser.

- Mhmmm ! Heero…

- Hn ?

- Je n'ai pas pris mon petit-déjeuner, avoue-t-il, alors que son ventre fait des gargouillis.

Heero sourit, et l'entraîne jusqu'à la cuisine, main dans la main, où ils retrouvent leurs amis, le regard coquin et les joues rouges.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? se lamente faussement Heero, tandis que Duo se prépare un chocolat chaud.

- Rien de nouveau, se défend son meilleur ami, un sourire mystérieux sur son visage, bien trop impassible pour être tout à fait honnête.

- Hn. Vous avez la tête des gens qui viennent de braver l'interdit.

- Ah, oui ? répond Quatre, visiblement intéressé par cette théorie.

Heero les regarde tour à tour.

- Je ne vous séparerai plus jamais plus de cinq jours, décrète-t-il, accueillant Duo sur ses genoux. C'est bien trop dangereux pour nous !

Quatre et Trowa ne se départissent pas de leurs sourires, notant le « nous ».

- Au fait, Heero. Tu vas rester ici, jusqu'à la saison prochaine ? veut savoir son mécanicien.

Heero et Duo se consultent du regard, avant que ce dernier ne réponde.

- Non. Je termine ma mission dans trois semaines. Ensuite, j'accompagne Heero à Vancouver.

- Hum. Et ensuite ?

- Selon nos missions, nous logerons chez l'un ou chez l'autre, l'informe Duo, avant d'avaler un morceau de beignet.

- Tu sais qu'il a une propriété aux Etats-Unis, au Japon, en Russie, en France, en Espagne et en Italie, en plus de celle de Vancouver ?

Duo reste bouche bée, tandis que Trowa, l'indiscret, reçoit un beignet au sucre en pleine tête.

- Tu sais que ton mari en possède le triple, au moins ? contre-attaque Heero.

Lui et Trowa se sourient.

- Bien sûr ! Nous n'avons pas encore fini de les visiter. N'est-ce pas, mon ange ?

- C'est qu'il y a beaucoup de pièces et pour chacune d'entre-elles, une multitude de possibilités, lui répond Quatre, sur le même ton sérieux.

Duo rit à gorge déployée, tandis qu'Heero plonge son visage dans son cou, préférant se concentrer sur sa voix à lui.

- Vous partez quand, exactement ? se renseigne-t-il, après s'être enivré de l'odeur de son _timber_.

- Quand on aura fini de t'embêter, répond Trowa.

- Sorry, les gars ! Mais, on ne va pas pouvoir vivre, ici, trois semaines, les uns sur les autres ! répond Duo, du tac au tac.

- Oh ! Regarde, amour. Il défend son Heero ! remarque Quatre, sous le charme.

- Hey ! Vous êtes pas au zoo !

- J'aurais aimé que tu le voies sans tee-shirt, les cheveux lâchés, après le passage d'Heero. Il est à tomber, mon ange.

- Comme c'est mignon !

- Grrrrrr !

- Je sais, _timber_. Je sais.

_**à suivre…**_

* * *

*_timbérisé_ : Iroko )

**Note de fin :**

Je vous remercie toutes et tous d'avoir lu le premier chapitre jusqu'au bout ^^

Je remercie (et ce mot me paraît si étriqué) Lysanea pour son aide, plus qu'une aide !

Je lui envoie des chapitres de trente pages… ! Merci, merci, merci ^v^

Portez-vous bien et à bientôt !

**Kisu**

**Yuy ****ღ**


	2. TimberLand 2

**Timber**_**Land**_** !**

_**-Chapitre II-**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Joe.

_**Couples**_: 1x2 ; 3x4

_**Personnages**_ : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Hilde Schbeiker, Rashid.

_**Chanson**__** : **_"Cherish the day" de Sade.

-Vous trouverez le lien de la vidéo dans mon profil-

Je vous conseille de l'écouter avant ou pendant votre lecture. Le rythme est langoureux, tellement sensuel…

_**Note :**_ Merci pour votre accueil chaleureux et votre enthousiasme !

Je réponds ici à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de lien sur le site ou qui ne m'ont pas donné d'e-mail.

•

**JTFLAM :** Je trouve ta review incroyable ! Pour répondre à tes questions, il y a trois chapitres en tout et peut-être un épilogue.

**Q :** « que veut dire quatre par cet phrase "Heero a failli à sa ligne de conduite et  
Relena a choisi d'ignorer l'évidence" ? »

**R :** J'exprime ici qu'Heero n'a pas écouté sa conscience : « sa ligne de conduite » et qu'il allait se marier en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'en avait jamais été amoureux.

En me relisant, Lysanea m'a fait remarquer qu'Heero n'avait pas été intègre ; il trompait Relena avec d'autres hommes. Je l'aime tellement mon Heero que j'avais affirmé qu'il l'était quand même ^^' J'ai supprimé la petite phrase-menteuse XD

Relena révèle qu'elle était au courant de ces escapades. Cela montre bien qu'elle préférait ignorer son infidélité plutôt que de risquer de le perdre, ce qu'elle craignait. Ici, elle a choisi d'ignorer qu'Heero ne l'aimait pas de cette façon-là et de faire comme si c'était le cas.

Je réponds à tes autres interrogations dans la suite du dossier…

•

**Lime**

•

_Passé, Présent…_

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**AC 205,**_

_**Quatre semaines plus tard, à Vancouver…**_

•

La nuit est déjà bien avancée et seule la lumière orangée du feu de cheminée révèle la présence du couple, allongé sur le grand canapé blanc, dos contre torse, leurs mains enlacées sur le ventre du bûcheron.

Silencieux depuis un moment, tous deux observent la danse lancinante des flammes, chacun concentré sur la respiration lente, régulière et rassurante de l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que Duo ne mêle sa voix à la magie de l'instant.

- J'aime être ici. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine, mais je m'y sens bien ; vraiment bien.

- Dois-je en conclure que mes placards te conviennent ?

- Ça peut aller ! sourit-il, avant de porter l'une de ses mains à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais juré que tu avais plus d'un manche à balai de rechange.

- Viens un peu par-là.

Duo se retourne dans ses bras, de façon à lui faire face.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il, innocemment.

- Je t'aime.

Duo se mord doucement la lèvre mais ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Non, c'est juste que… J'espère que tu en as gardé quelques-uns, parce que t'es vraiment mal barré, là ! Et que « Je t'aime » par-ci, et que « tu es beau » par-là… Ta carrière est finie, mon pot' ! La glace fond à vue d'œil, nous allons tous périr noyés !

Alors que Duo s'amuse comme un petit fou et rit tout contre son torse, Heero l'observe, plus amoureux que jamais.

- Alors je dois faire vite.

- Faire quoi, chéri ?

- Approche-toi, je vais te montrer.

- Oh, ça ! sourit-il avant de combler la faible distance qui sépare leurs lèvres et de l'embrasser. Tu es mon jardin portatif. Non ! Ma plaine sauvage.

- Le cours de sauvetage n'est pas terminé, _timber_.

- Tu m'as déjà envoyé ta « sonde », 'ro. Et je ne parle pas des « mises à jour » !

- Je suis un explorateur sensoriel consciencieux.

- Tu es un maniaque sexuel ! Si Quatre et Trowa savaient… fait-il mine de le menacer.

- Ils te proposeraient sûrement des cours d'endurance, rit-il, la tête inclinée vers l'arrière.

Si Duo rit aussi, il ne manque pas de l'admirer jusqu'à ce qu'Heero revienne vers lui, les yeux pétillants.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple d'être heureux, confie Duo.

Le pilote inverse lentement leur position, Duo se retrouvant sous lui, avant de l'embrasser profondément, un long moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il descende sa main au niveau de leurs ceintures et ne s'active dans l'une de ses poches avant.

- 'ro, je te rappelle que je suis en « jachère ». Moi et mon adorable postérieur sommes au repos pour au moins cette nuit. Parce que, je ne parle pas de la fin d'après-midi.

- Le soleil déclinait et renvoyait sur ta peau et tes cheveux des couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes.

- C'est ça ! Tu trouves toujours une excuse.

Heero sourit contre son cou, mais n'arrête pas de triturer sa poche.

- Heero, je suis sérieux, lui dit encore Duo avant de se mordre la lèvre.

- Moi aussi.

Il sort enfin son poing de sa poche et le remonte jusqu'à hauteur de leurs visages.

- Ouvre-moi, murmure-t-il.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Ouvre-moi, répète Heero sur le même ton.

Duo fronce les sourcils, puis décide d'ouvrir « l'écrin » que lui présente son amant.

- Des clefs ?

- _Mes_ clefs.

- Tes clefs ?

- _Tes_ clefs, le rectifie-t-il encore.

- 'ro, je…

- Tu es mon nouveau monde, _timber_.

Duo regarde l'objet et Heero tour à tour.

- En aussi peu de temps, vraiment ?

- Je t'aurais donné les miennes le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, si tu n'avais pas déjà joué avec celles de la voiture. Tu es ici, chez toi.

Ils se sourient et s'embrassent un court instant, tandis que le feu crépite dans la cheminée.

- Une question se pose, cependant, reprend Duo.

- Laquelle ?

- Que vais-je faire ici, sans toi ?

- Tu ne te poserais pas la question, si tu acceptais de m'accompagner sur les circuits.

Duo soupire et repousse doucement mais fermement son pilote, les forçant à se redresser.

- On en a déjà discuté.

- Et je te remercie de t'être confié, mais je ne suis pas Solo.

Duo se lève puis se dirige vers la cuisine, ses pieds nus foulant le sol en marbre italien, après avoir rangé ses clefs dans sa poche.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas peur pour toi. J'ai confiance, même si tu es dingue.

- Alors, viens.

- Je ne veux plus jamais revoir un circuit de ma vie !

Il disparaît derrière le mur de verre séparant le salon de la cuisine américaine, puis se serre un verre d'eau.

Heero le rejoint d'un pas lent et tranquille, avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir.

Alors que Duo se rafraîchit, Heero passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns indomptables.

- Ça fait une semaine que nous sommes « chez nous » et tu refuses toujours de m'accompagner sur mon circuit privé.

Duo ne prend pas la peine de répondre, préférant lui présenter son dos nu, balayé par sa natte. Même si Heero l'aime sous tous les angles, son esprit est préoccupé par un sujet trop sérieux et sensible pour se laisser aller à cette vision de rêve.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer Wing Zero ?

- Sans vouloir être prétentieux, je suis un bon pilote, mais pas au point de conduire ton Gundam.

- Hn. Je peux t'avoir d'autres modèles.

- Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux !

Duo se retourne avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- _Timber_…

- Je fuis ce milieu depuis des années, le coupe-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Et voilà que je me retrouve avec un pilote et pas n'importe lequel ! Alors arrête, s'il te plaît.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, tu le sais.

- Malheureusement, oui. Mais je fais avec.

Alors que sa main retombe, Heero le prend dans ses bras et le serre fort un long moment, en silence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la douce sonnerie de la villa retentir.

- Tu es prêt ? murmure Heero contre son cou.

- J'ai des fléchettes tranquillisantes, au cas où, sourit Duo. N'oublions pas que ce sont des animaux de nuit.

Heero l'embrasse sur le front puis ils se rendent à l'entrée principale, main dans la main.

Il est près de minuit et Quatre et Trowa sont enfin arrivés.

- Oh ! Mais que voyons-nous, mon amour ? attaque directement Quatre, alors encore sur le pallier.

Trowa se contente de sourire en coin, tandis qu'Heero et Duo appréhendent le « démon de minuit ».

- Voyons voir… Vos lèvres sont rouges et nous pouvons constater la présence de traces suspectes, tels que des suçons, des morsures et… Ah ! Pas de griffures, mais Heero est couvert. Je suis sûr qu'il en porte, tu n'es pas de mon avis, chéri ?

- Hum.

- Evidemment qu'il est de ton avis ! râle Duo.

- Vos torses devraient pourtant luire d'une fine pellicule de transpiration sous la lumière de la pleine lune…

- On est pas des fruits de mer !

- Doux Jésus ! s'alarme Quatre, ignorant une fois encore la réflexion de Duo.

- Quoi ? panique le bûcheron.

- Vous n'avez pas fait l'amour juste avant qu'on arrive ? ! Vous n'avez pas été excités par l'idée que nous aurions pu vous surprendre en pleine action ? !

Duo ouvre grand la bouche, ses yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète Quatre. Vous n'avez plus de jus, hein. Je peux comprendre.

- Heero, mon amour. On peut aller se coucher ?

- Oui, mon ange.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on connaît le chemin ! leur adresse encore Quatre, très amusé.

Trowa et lui les regardent emprunter l'escalier.

- Je suis content de moi.

- Je vois ça, sourit Trowa.

- Duo n'était pas très bien, juste avant que l'on arrive. Il n'aurait pas passé une bonne nuit.

- Hum. Heero et moi serons sur le circuit, dès demain matin. Vous pourrez discuter tous les deux.

- Oui, mais il n'y a rien d'alarmant.

•

_**Le lendemain matin…**_

•

Duo se réveille seul dans leur lit XXL. Seulement, il ne se demande plus pourquoi Heero a choisi de telles dimensions.

« Par mesure de précaution » lui a-t-il expliqué le premier soir.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser toutes les demandes de séjour de Relena. Au moins, une fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il pouvait la repousser dans son sommeil et dormir sans être touché, à défaut de sentir sa présence.

Et vu qu'il se lève toujours en premier…

Duo baille plusieurs fois et s'étire jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'être l'incarnation même d'une guimauve. Puis, d'un pas nonchalant, il se dirige vers l'immense salle de bain ; une sorte de hall d'entrée en marbre blanc, attenant à la chambre et menant au dressing.

- Mon cher et tendre fessier. Une nuit et une matinée sans être importunés.

- Tu disais ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Duo en lâche son savon avant de se retourner, nu comme un ver, et de rencontrer le regard amusé de son amant.

- Oh ! Non. J'étais tout mou, tout sage, et maintenant, voilà ! Je pointe vers le nord !

Heero sourit, ravit de ce qu'il voit.

- Approche un peu, _boussole_ _d'or_.

- Tu devais pas être avec Tro' ? demande-t-il tout en le rejoignant.

Ce qui demande bien trois à quatre pas tant la douche est spacieuse.

- Je voulais te dire bonjour, avant de partir, s'explique-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Mhmmm ! Le baiser du matin…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo se retrouve assis sur le sol mosaïqué, haletant et brumeux.

- À ce midi, _timber_.

- C'est ça… à toute à l'heure…

Il se laisse tomber sur le dos, l'eau chaude coulant autour de son corps.

- Ce mec est un aspirateur. « Heero 9000, l'aspirateur-humidificateur super puissant » !

- J'ai bien d'autres options.

- Grrrr ! Sors d'ici et laisse-moi radoter en paix !... Hey ? le rappelle-t-il.

- Hn. ?

- Je t'aime, soupire-t-il.

Heero garde le sourire et referme doucement la porte.

Lorsqu'il arrive en bas des escaliers, Quatre et Trowa l'attendent, un même grand sourire dévoilant leurs dents blanches.

- Alors, on a pris son Actimel© ? On a renforcé ses défenses immunitaires ? le questionne Trowa.

- Baka ! Quand je pense que Duo s'imagine Quatre plus dangereux que toi, soupire Heero en empruntant le couloir menant à l'une des sorties de sa demeure.

Quatre et Trowa s'embrassent rapidement.

- À tout à l'heure, chéri.

- Soyez prudents ! a encore le temps de leur adresser Quatre, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, le sourire triste.

•

_**Au hangar…**_

•

Heero et Trowa libèrent leurs Gundams de leurs housses de protection.

- Tu l'as toujours ? demande ce dernier, en pointant la voiture recouverte d'une housse noir du menton.

- Hn.

- Tout le monde dit qu'elle est maudite.

- Foutaise.

- Trois pilotes professionnels sont morts, _vieux_.

- Des prétentieux, arrogants et méprisants. Ils se sont crus plus forts que ce que leurs consciences ne le leur permettaient.

Trowa ne répond rien, jette un dernier regard à cette ombre poussiéreuse et grimpe dans son Heavyarms.

- Ton casque.

Heero le lui lance.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de communiquer par radio pour nous comprendre. Les émetteurs/récepteurs intégrés au casque nous sont donc inutiles.

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être amnésique.

Trowa l'enfile, sans relever.

- Comment va-t-il ? demande Heero, après s'être lui-même installé à bord du Wing Zero.

- Comme à chaque anniversaire, soupire Trowa avant de faire rugir le moteur et de s'engager sur la piste.

- Il t'en parle encore ?

Heero l'imite dans un crissement de pneus.

- Non. Il préfère feindre.

- Hn.

Ils garderont le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent au hangar, profitant au maximum de l'ivresse d'une course amicale.

•

_**Au même moment...**_

•

Duo descend en cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner, à défaut d'en être un, et constate que Quatre s'y trouve déjà, sa tasse de thé posée devant son journal.

- Bonjour, Duo.

- Salut, Quat'. Bien dormi ? demande-t-il en cherchant un bol dans l'un des placards.

- Dormir ? Quelle drôle d'idée, le taquine-t-il. Inutile de sortir un bol, Heero te l'a préparé et placé au micro-ondes.

Duo sourit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Heero lui prépare son chocolat, mais il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le faire ce matin.

Alors que son lait chauffe, Duo observe l'homme d'affaires et mari du meilleur ami de son amant lire son quotidien.

- Tu es si sérieux. Cela te donne une tout autre allure.

Quatre lève le nez de son article et lui sourit.

- Ma destinée n'avait rien de réjouissante avant que je ne rencontre Trowa.

Le micro-ondes sonne. Duo prend son bol et va s'attabler à côté de son ami.

L'immense baie vitrée devant eux leur apporte toute la lumière naissante du matin et leur donne une vue imprenable sur le parc de la propriété et au-delà.

Malheureusement pour Duo, on y voit aussi très bien le circuit.

- J'adorerai savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés et comment cela s'est passé entre vous. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où 'ro et moi, on s'est mis ensemble…

- Fondus l'un dans l'autre, tu veux dire, le coupe Quatre.

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je prenne notre température, la prochaine fois ?

Quatre rit doucement.

- Je disais donc, reprend Duo. Tro' m'a dit que notre cas était similaire au vôtre. Que vous n'aviez pas vraiment eu le choix, si je ne me trompe pas.

- C'est vrai. J'ai bien l'impression que nous nous sommes « mis ensemble » aussi vite que vous.

Duo sirote sa boisson, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Tu risques d'être déçu. Je n'étais pas de très bonne compagnie, à l'époque. Votre histoire est plus intéressante que la nôtre.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

- Très bien, je te raconte.

- Attends ! Je prends mes tartines, la confiture et mes céréales.

- Heero t'aurait-il aspiré toute ton énergie, ce matin ?

- Quoi ?... Mais non, pas du tout.

- Mais que vois-je ? Tu rougis, ma parole.

- Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que…

- Que tu repensais à la dernière fois où Heero t'a longuement et délicieusement fait venir, le coupe Quatre, d'un air tout à fait naturel. Je me demande s'il connaît aussi bien le fond de ta gorge que moi. Vu comme ta mâchoire inférieure menace de se décrocher à chaque fois que nous bavardons tranquillement.

- Je… je… articule difficilement Duo.

- Je ne fais que mettre des mots sur ce que Heero et toi avez en bouche, tu sais. Oh ! fais attention à ne pas te renverser du lait sur ton pantalon, ce serait dommage de gâcher un breuvage aussi délicieux, sourit Quatre, avant de boire une autre gorgée de son thé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? ! Tu me coupes le sifflet, Quat'.

- Heero m'en voudrait, si je te coupais autre chose !

- Hush ! le coupe Duo, les yeux fermés. Plus un mot, espèce de détraqué.

- Aucun problème.

- Plus un mot sur 'ro et moi, mais je veux tout savoir sur vous deux. En espérant que je n'aurais pas à le regretter.

- Tout, ce serait trop long, mais je peux déjà commencer par le début. Ça te va ?

- Du moment que tu nous oublies !

- J'ai une excellente mémoire.

- Sans rire !

•

_**Flash back**_

_**AC 198, soit sept ans plus tôt, dans l'un des hangars de l'écurie des Gundams…**_

•

Heero et Trowa, tous deux jeunes prodiges de dix-huit ans, travaillent ensemble à la nouvelle stratégie d'attaque, lorsqu'ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée de deux personnes.

Ils relèvent le nez de leur schéma et posent leurs regards sur le jeune homme blond aux yeux turquoise, collé de près par un homme qui fait trois fois son envergure.

Le plus étrange ici, c'est qu'il donne l'impression d'être comme « éteint », las. Et l'on devine pourtant, aisément, qu'il devrait être lumineux et souriant.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, les accueille _chaleureusement_ Heero.

Lui et Trowa portent leurs combinaisons de pilote, mais ont défait le haut, nouant les manches autour de leurs bassins.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, étrangement. Non pas qu'il soit réputé pour être bavard, mais il n'aime pas plus qu'Heero qu'un intrus pénètre leur univers.

- Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de forcer le passage de cette façon, mais vous n'avez donné suite à aucune de mes invitations.

Heero et Trowa ne répondent rien.

- Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, reprend-il. Je souhaite ardemment vous voir participer à mon prochain gala de charité. Messieurs Chang et Merquise ont répondu présents au précédent.

- C'est étonnant, remarque Trowa, lui adressant la parole pour la première fois.

Quatre et lui s'observent beaucoup, depuis la première seconde où leurs regards se sont croisés. Mais si Trowa semble tout à fait partant pour la partie, Quatre ne lui renvoie que très peu de signaux.

- Maître Quatre, intervient son garde du corps. Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister. Votre père vous attend, il compte sur votre présence.

- Qu'il aille au diable ! s'emporte-t-il, le regard noir et glacial.

_Clac !_

Rashid vient de lui donner une gifle si forte que la tête de Quatre a pivoté sur le côté, dans un gémissement de douleur court et audible.

- Je suis honoré de l'amitié que vous me portez, mais je ne peux pas vous laissez insulter votre père.

Alors que Quatre se frotte doucement la joue, le regard dur envers son garde du corps et ami, les pilotes se demandent comment une telle chose a pu se produire.

- Je le déteste, Rashid ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé ! Je ne suis qu'un pion dans son jeu d'échecs.

- C'est faux. Votre père est un homme très occupé, il est vrai, mais il vous aime ; à sa façon. Vous devriez admirer son altruisme et son intégrité. Sans lui, mon peuple aurait disparu depuis longtemps et bien des institutions seraient corrompues.

- Je préférerais être mort, plutôt que d'être son fils !

Alors que Rashid baisse la tête, attristé par de tels propos, Trowa, le regard d'un vert émeraude éclatant, se rapproche d'eux en silence.

- J'en ai assez vu. Partons, décide Quatre.

Alors qu'il engage un pas dans le sens du départ, il est soudain attiré vers l'arrière et ne réalise ce qu'il s'est produit, que lorsqu'il se retrouve contre le torse musclé et parfumé de Trowa, sa main sur sa joue rougie par la gifle.

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas répondu à votre invitation.

Quatre détourne le regard, désarmé par sa voix suave et basse, ainsi que par son souffle qui lui caresse le visage.

- Faites comme bon vous semble. Cela n'a plus d'importance ; cela n'en a jamais eu.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Regardez-moi.

Quatre frissonne encore au son de sa voix, puis se concentre à nouveau sur son visage avant de soutenir son regard un long moment, sans que personne ne les interrompe.

- Je m'en moque. Faites ce que vous voulez, répète-t-il.

- Rassurez-moi, vous ne dites pas ça à tout le monde ?

- Je ne vois personne, à part Rashid, ma sœur et les associés de mon père, se livre-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Que diriez-vous de me voir, moi ?

- Je risque de vous ennuyer.

- Vous risqueriez de revivre, le contre Trowa.

- Ça suffit. Lâchez-moi.

Le pilote fronce les sourcils, fait rare, tant il est impassible d'ordinaire.

Face aux refus de Quatre, Trowa décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il le serre plus fort contre lui et niche son nez dans son cou, les faisant presque douloureusement frissonner.

- Ceci n'est pas envisageable.

Le cœur de Quatre rate plus d'un battement, avant qu'il ne puisse parler à nouveau.

- Comment oses-tu me toucher ? se rebelle-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

- Je te veux, murmure Trowa d'une voix rauque, ses mains pressant ses reins. Tout de suite.

Quatre se mord fortement la lèvre de peur de gémir, tant il est déstabilisé par tant d'assurance, par son odeur, sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau qu'il devine sous ses doigts refermés sur ses épaules nues, ses lèvres qu'il sent frôler son cou à chaque fois qu'elles remuent et par leurs désirs qui se font échos.

- Emmène-moi, chuchote Quatre afin que seul Trowa puisse l'entendre.

Autant dire « enlève-moi ».

Trowa relève le nez de son cou et s'adresse à Rashid.

- Je vais faire visiter l'écurie à Monsieur Raberba Winner, puis le raccompagnerai.

- Monsieur Barton, les ordres du Senior sont très clairs. Son fils doit rentrer avant la fin du banquet pour y rencontrer leurs investisseurs et actionnaires.

Trowa sent Quatre se crisper entre ses bras.

Muet, Heero ne se sent absolument pas concerné, si ce n'est qu'il devine Trowa très impliqué ; bien plus que pour un amant d'un soir, si attirant soit-il.

- Laisse, chuchote Quatre, déçu et sans vie.

- Accordez-lui quelques heures de liberté et je vous garantie qu'il rentrera, prêt à affronter sa destinée.

Rashid, témoin impuissant de la tristesse de l'héritier, pèse rapidement le pour et le contre.

- J'accepte. Sachez, cependant, que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Maître Quatre, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable.

- Je préfère rentrer tout de suite, dans ce cas, intervient Quatre.

- J'accepte les termes de l'accord, le contre Trowa, le regard ancré à celui du garde du corps.

- Bien. Maître Quatre, que décidez-vous ?

- Je reste, soupire-t-il après réflexion.

- Entendu. Je laisse une voiture devant l'entrée, si jamais vous vouliez partir plus tôt que prévu, et seul.

- Hum.

Rashid s'incline respectueusement, pose un dernier regard inquiet sur Quatre, puis s'en va.

Aucun ne bouge jusqu'à ce que l'imposante silhouette du garde du corps ne disparaisse.

- Bien. Tu as l'air d'avoir fait ton choix, lâche Heero avant de partir à son tour.

- Il ne t'en veut pas, tu sais, croit le rassurer Quatre. Il a même l'air content pour toi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Je le sais, sourit Trowa.

Quatre hoche la tête.

- Le Heavyarms et le Wing sont exceptionnels, mais je les ai déjà vus et revus, dit-il, son regard posé sur les voitures de course à côté d'eux.

- Sandrock n'est pas mal non plus.

- Il est mon meilleur ami, mon unique échappatoire.

Trowa caresse à nouveau sa joue, plus rose que sa jumelle.

- Rashid n'a pas tout à fait tord. Senior est connu pour avoir un comportement exemplaire.

Les yeux de Quatre tournent à l'orage, tandis qu'il tente de se défaire de son étreinte.

- Chuuut. Ne bouge pas, murmure Trowa, la voix rauque.

Quatre sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

- Ce regard-là n'est pas le tien, affirme-t-il tout en maintenant son visage levé vers le sien, un doigt sous son menton.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Tu es un astre, Quatre. Tu es censé briller en permanence.

- C'est ça, ta technique de drague ? Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui m'a tutoyé le premier, qui s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et qui répond à mon désir depuis le début.

Quatre ne trouve rien à répondre. Pire, il gémit fortement lorsque le pilote presse savamment son bassin contre le sien et le fait haleter.

- Touché, ajoute Trowa.

Il prend d'abord le temps de frôler ses lèvres, son regard ancré au sien, avant de les presser plus ou moins longuement en de chastes baisers.

Quatre se laisse faire, comme hypnotisé, tandis que Trowa l'entraîne jusqu'à une porte de sortie.

- C'est presque ça, susurre-t-il, contre ses lèvres.

- De… de quoi parles-tu ?

- Ton regard s'illumine, mais il manque encore quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Moi, répond-il, avant de l'entraîner dans une série de baisers plus fougueux et de le porter jusqu'à sa loge. Tu as le droit de me dire non, à n'importe quel moment, l'informe-t-il, alors qu'il lui caresse les reins sous sa chemise.

Quatre rouvre les yeux, le cœur battant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça.

Trowa sourit tout en ôtant ses vêtements.

Il attend de se retrouver totalement nu pour lui répondre.

- Parce que tu n'as jamais eu ce type de relation avec un homme.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Trowa s'avance à nouveau vers lui, tel un félin, avant de le déshabiller lentement, intégralement.

- Parce que tu trembles de désir et d'appréhension, souffle-t-il sur sa nuque. Parce que tu hésites à me regarder, comme maintenant.

Il place sa main sur sa joue, relevant son visage vers le sien, et de l'autre, rapproche leurs deux corps jusqu'à presser leurs désirs l'un contre l'autre.

- Mhmmm !... Ne pourrais-tu donc pas me donner ce dont j'ai besoin ?... J'ai envie de toi, Trowa Barton. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- J'ai envie de toi, Quatre Raber…

- Non, le coupe-t-il, la main sur ses lèvres. Juste Quatre.

- Quatre, répète Trowa avant d'aspirer la pulpe de ses doigts.

Puis il l'embrasse profondément, caressant son corps nu et frémissant contre le sien.

•

_**Fin flash back**_

•

- Et alors, c'était vrai ?

- Quoi donc, Duo ? fait-il mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Tro' était ton premier amant ?

Quatre sourit, mais ne répond pas.

- Tu vas me le dire, hein ? Je sais des trucs sur 'ro, ajoute-t-il face à son silence.

- Comme ?

- Tro' avait vu juste ?

Les deux amis se sourient, malicieux.

- Trowa a fait preuve d'un tel respect et d'une telle douceur…

Quatre se perd un instant dans son souvenir, puis il ajoute.

- Oui, il est le seul homme à m'avoir touché de cette façon.

- Et après ? demande Duo, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

- Après, quoi ?

- Hey, oh ! On se réveille l'empathe ! Lis donc un peu dans mes pensées.

- Je ne suis pas télépathe.

- Quatre !

- Eh bien, on s'est marié, sourit-il.

- Pfff ! Bien sûr. Vous avez sauté du lit et vous vous êtes mariés en boxer.

Quatre rit, le nez dans sa tasse.

- C'est mon père qui aurait été content !

- Allez, quoi ! Raconte à Doudou !

- Doudou ?

- C'est Hilde qui m'appelle comme ça. Je te raconterai… Si tu me dis la suite.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix.

•

_**Flash back**_

_**Sept ans plus tôt, à la loge de Trowa, deux heures plus tard…**_

•

Quatre s'éveille doucement, encore dans les brumes d'un sommeil court, profond et réparateur.

Mais lorsqu'il reprend pied dans la réalité, il se tourne sur le côté et se met à pleurer.

- Chuuut, mon ange, murmure Trowa. Viens-là...

Quatre ne peut résister à ses appels, quels qu'ils soient. Il se blottit donc dans ses bras chauds et rassurants avant de nicher son visage dans son cou.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande ensuite Trowa, inquiet, tandis qu'il lui caresse les cheveux et la nuque.

- Tu m'as trop donné… Comment je vais faire, maintenant ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Mais Quatre ne lui répond pas, préférant s'enfermer dans son mutisme.

- Je n'ai jamais fusionné avec qui que ce soit, reprend alors Trowa.

Quatre se tend légèrement.

- Tu es mon ange…

- Arrête… gémit l'ange en question.

- Mon élu, continue Trowa. Je t'aime, Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Tais-toi ! crie-t-il contre son cou.

- Je t'aime.

- La ferme !

- Je… Mhmmm ? !

Quatre le faire taire d'un baiser rageur, ses yeux ancrés aux siens. Mais bien vite, leur échange devient tendre et fougueux ; Quatre y mêlant quelques-unes de ses larmes.

- Non… C'est impossible.

- Nous deux, c'est pour l'éternité.

- Quand bien même, on ne doit pas se revoir ; jamais.

En évitant soigneusement son regard, Quatre tente de quitter le lit. Mais Trowa le retient et l'y plaque fermement, son corps collé au sien, ses mains emprisonnant les siennes au-dessus de sa tête.

- Arrête… gémit Quatre, d'une voix faible et désespérée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure.

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile ! Mon père n'acceptera jamais notre relation.

- Laisse-moi lui parler.

- Je t'en prie, ne complique pas les choses. Je…

- Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, le coupe Trowa, son regard d'un vert émeraude intense et brillant plongé dans celui redevenu turquoise clair et lumineux de Quatre.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant !

- Je préfère être anéanti par ce mensonge plutôt que de survivre à ton départ.

Quatre verse encore quelques larmes avant de finalement détourner son visage.

- Bien, reprend Trowa avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Tu dois absolument renouer le contact avec ton père, jusqu'au jour où je pourrai enfin lui être présenté en tant que futur gendre.

Il obtient l'effet escompté. Quatre tourne brusquement son visage vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Tu es fou ?

- De toi.

Quatre tente encore de s'enfuir, mais Trowa le retient sans mal.

- Trêve de plaisanterie. Je dois rentrer.

- Tu dois vivre ta vie.

- Tu n'es qu'un inconscient, naïf et fougueux ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages.

- Veux-tu devenir mon époux ?

Si Quatre frissonne devant tant de détermination, de calme et de douceur mêlés, il n'a pas le temps d'accepter ou de refuser que Trowa se penche sur son oreille et lui mordille savamment l'un de ses points les plus érogènes, tout en ondulant son bassin contre le sien.

- Mhmmmm !

- Viens avec moi, mon amour. Viens...

- Trowaaa !

- Ne joue pas avec nos vies… lui demande-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de ralentir le rythme jusqu'à s'immobiliser, désireux de le laisser parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? halète Quatre. Moi non plus… je n'ai pas envie de crier un autre nom que le tien, mais je suis réaliste.

- Tu n'es pas toi-même.

- Je suis…

- Eperdument amoureux de moi, le coupe Trowa. Fais-moi plaisir, annihile cette colère qui te ronge.

Quatre n'a plus aucune carte en main. Trowa le contre tout le temps et Quatre sait que son pilote peut lire en lui, comme dans un livre ouvert ; ce qui constitue une situation nouvelle et déstabilisante pour l'héritier.

Se sentant au pied du mur, il ferme les yeux un instant, tournant son visage d'un côté puis de l'autre en soupirant.

- Tu me mets devant le fait accompli !

- Pas tout à fait, mais on peut voir ça comme ça.

- Je déteste ça !

- Je peux comprendre.

Quatre soupire encore et encore, tandis que Trowa déplace sa prise de ses poignets à ses mains avant d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

- Je… J'ai tellement envie d'être avec toi, frissonne Quatre sous la caresse.

- Un mot et notre vie commence.

L'héritier hoche la tête, rouvre les yeux et verse ce qu'il croit être ses dernières larmes.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais.

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas, si tu m'abandonnais en cours de route.

- Plutôt mourir.

Quatre et lui se regardent un long moment en silence.

- Oui… Oui, Trowa.

Le pilote lui caresse le front, dégageant quelques-unes de ses douces mèches blondes au passage, puis glisse son doigt sur son nez avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvre légèrement.

- De là, tout devient possible.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

Duo a fini son petit-déjeuner et l'écoute attentivement, ses cheveux ondulés réunis sur une épaule.

- Ensuite, et bien, j'ai renoué le dialogue avec mon père, continue Quatre. J'ai appris à connaître Heero et voyais Trowa à sa loge le plus souvent possible. Au bout de deux mois, j'ai pu lui présenter mon fiancé.

- Ça s'est bien passé avec ton père ?

- Un grand oui ! Il n'a pas été très agréable au début, mais il a vite compris qu'avec son accord ou non, nous allions nous marier. « Votre fils porte en lui l'espoir d'une paix éternelle » lui a déclaré Trowa, sûr de lui, sourit Quatre à ce souvenir. Mon père est resté sans voix. J'ai dû lui jurer sur mon honneur que je ne lui avais rien soufflé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la seule chose que mon père m'a confié sur ma mère, c'est ce qu'elle lui a dit juste avant de mourir, alors même qu'il me tenait dans ses bras : « Notre fils porte en lui la lumière des âmes ».

- Waoh ! C'est beau et tellement vrai, s'émeut Duo.

Quatre lui sourit et incline légèrement son buste.

- Vous vous êtes mariés rapidement, non ?

Quatre détourne son visage, son regard perdu vers le parc.

Duo est très étonné par ce soudain revirement d'attitude. Son ami lui paraît bien triste, tout d'un coup.

- Après la mort du Senior.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

- Tu ne l'as pas été. Pardon de m'être fermé ainsi.

- Quatre…

- Alors, que sais-tu sur Heero que j'ignore ? le coupe-t-il.

- Rien du tout ! sourit Duo. J'ai dit que je savais des trucs sur lui, mais pas que tu les ignorais.

- Petit malin ! C'est tout à fait frustrant.

- Je sais, rit Duo.

- Et « Doudou » ?

- Ah ! Oui. Attend un peu que je me concentre…

•

_**Flash back**_

_**Une semaine plus tôt : Départ de chez Duo, trois semaines après l'arrivée d'Heero…**_

•

- 'ro, tu peux me descendre mon oreiller, s'il te plaît ?

Depuis ce matin, Heero aide Duo à faire ses bagages. Comme convenu, ils partent pour Vancouver où Heero pose ses valises dès qu'il le peut, et où il a fait construire sa piste privée, il y a cinq ans. Elle n'a pas les dimensions hallucinantes de celle de Quatre, mais reste tout de même impressionnante pour le commun des mortels.

Heero le rejoint, l'objet réclamé et sa trousse de toilette en main.

- Certes, Vancouver est mon refuge, mais j'ai tout de même de quoi t'offrir le confort minimum, _timber_.

Heero n'a jamais fait venir aucun de ses amants dans ce qu'il considère être son chez lui. Même Relena n'y a jamais séjourné plus d'un mois, en tout et pour tout.

- Je sais, _amour_. Mais celui-ci est ergonomique.

- Ergonomique.

- Exactement. Il épouse parfaitement ma nuque et me permet de dormir le dos bien droit.

Heero le regarde, le sourire en coin.

- Oui, bon, ça va ! Ce n'est parce que je ne m'en sers plus, préférant nettement dormir sur toi, que je vais le jeter !

- C'est surtout que je suis nettement plus « ergonomique ». Surtout lorsque nous « discutons ».

Duo lui sourit, le regard pétillant.

- En parlant de ça, comment vont-ils ? Tu as eu Tro' au téléphone tout à l'heure, non ?

- Hn. Ils nous rejoignent à la villa dans une semaine.

- Okay. Ça me laissera le temps de visiter et de m'habituer à…

- L'ergonomie du lieu ? le coupe Heero, coquin. Je dois bien avoir un placard ou deux.

La sonnette ne couvre pas le rire de Duo, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se tourner vers la porte qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée.

- Doudouuu !

Une jeune femme brune, de taille moyenne, entre sans attendre d'être invitée et se jette sur Duo, lui grimpant dessus.

- Viens ici, que je t'embrasse.

- Hilde, non…

Manqué.

Elle a le temps de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes deux secondes, avant qu'Heero ne la tire en arrière, l'obligeant à dénouer ses jambes d'autour de Duo, et ne la dépose devant la porte.

- Hey, là ! Faudrait voir à… Oh ! mon Dieu !

- Hilde, je te présente…

- HEERO YUYYYY ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! Non, j'y crois paaaaaaaaaaas !

- Chacun ses amis, grimace Duo, tandis qu'il se bouche les oreilles.

Impassible, Heero lui tend la main, désireux qu'il se rapproche de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Hilde effectue une danse indienne en sautillant sur le sol et en tournant sur elle-même, les poings serrés devant son visage.

- Hey, oh ! Moumoune ! T'as pas bientôt fini ton cirque!

- Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai bien pire en réserve.

Elle lui tire généreusement la langue, avant de reporter son intention sur la célébrité qui serre Duo tout contre lui.

- Vous… vous êtes ensemble, hein ? Vrai de vrai ?

- Non. Iceman est le roi des Pandas et il tient tout le monde dans ses bras !

- Tu me l'as même pas dit ! J'y crois pas !

- C'est tout récent, _bébé_ et je n'avais pas envie de le faire fuir.

- Pfff !

Les yeux brillant d'admiration, elle demande au pilote, sans oublier de glousser :

- Monsieur Heero Yuy…

- Et c'est le monde qui s'écroule, la coupe Duo.

- La ferme, faux frère ! Dites, je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

- Tu peux aussi la toucher, 'ro. Ça ne la dépaysera pas de ne pas se laver.

Hilde va pour lui faire regretter ses paroles, en deux-trois coups bien placés, qu'Heero l'arrête d'un regard dissuasif et d'un léger mouvement visant à protéger son amant.

- Eh ouais ! C'est bête, hein ? fanfaronne Duo.

Hilde l'ignore et sourit à Heero.

- Si j'avais aimé les hommes, j'en aurais voulu un comme vous.

Duo pouffe de rire.

- Tu rêves, _chouquette_ ! P'têtre Joe, à la limite.

- J'en connais un qui ne pourra bientôt plus transmettre ses chromosomes, lui promet-elle en relevant ses manches.

- Tout doux, la belle. _Timber_ est à moi et je tiens à ce qu'il soit opérationnel.

Autant Hilde que Duo se figent, la bouche grande ouverte.

C'est Duo qui la referme en premier et sourit, tout heureux.

- T'as entendu ça ?

- Ouais ! J'ai entendu, marmonne Hilde, contrariée. Dites, je peux prendre une photo ?

- J'suis prêt ! répond Duo, tout sourire.

- Pas de vous deux, imbécile ! Lui et moi, ajoute-t-elle, souriante.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

Quatre rit à gorge déployée, tandis que Duo sourit à ce souvenir.

- Elle te ressemble, cette Hilde.

- On s'entend bien, c'est vrai.

- Elle a dû plaire à Heero.

- Disons qu'il est rassuré de la savoir lesbienne ! Vu qu'elle me saute dessus et que je l'appelle par à peu près tous les noms de pâtisseries et de viennoiseries, sourit-il. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne pilotais plus du tout…

- C'est exact.

- Sandrock a une allure folle, tu as un circuit de dingue et ton mari adore piloter… Pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

Quatre hausse les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai plus envie.

Duo prend le temps de la réflexion avant de reprendre.

- Tu m'as dit que tu laissais Trowa piloter par amour, c'est bien ça ?

Quatre fronce les sourcils ; il sent bien que Duo a une idée derrière la tête.

- Oui.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, parce que j'avais adopté la même attitude envers Solo ; tu m'as aidé à ouvrir la dernière porte et je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant.

- C'est rien, sourit-il timidement.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pour ma « braise sur pattes ». Je l'aime, mais je ne le « laisse » pas faire ci ou ça. Je ne me vois pas lui donner « l'autorisation de », et inversement.

Quatre est de moins en moins à son aise.

- Si tu veux jouer sur les mots, se ferme-t-il.

- Pour être plus clair, j'avais peur pour Solo, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour Heero.

- Qu'essaies-tu de dire ?

- Personne n'a oublié la démission de Trowa en tant que pilote professionnel, juste après son accident et avant votre mariage.

- Tu attaques sans prévenir.

Quatre n'est plus du tout d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être empathe pour deviner d'où vient cette ombre dans ton regard.

- Ne te sous-estime pas, Duo. J'ai vite compris que tu étais quelqu'un de subtil et d'une grande intelligence.

- Merci. Tu m'as aidé à faire mon deuil, je me sens redevable.

- Ne le sois pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail, clôt-il la discussion en se levant.

- D'accord. Pas de problème, Quat'. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Hum.

Quatre sort de la cuisine sans perdre de temps, la gorge douloureuse d'avoir retenu son chagrin.

Duo est à la fois gêné et peiné de le savoir dans cet état, alors qu'il fait tant pour les autres.

- J'ai besoin de te voir, 'ro… Pfff ! Maudit circuit !

Contrarié, tiraillé entre l'envie irrépressible de voir son amant et le malaise qu'il ressent à l'idée de se rapprocher du site, Duo décide pourtant de s'y rendre d'un pas rapide, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, une veste en cuir noir recouvrant partiellement son tee-shirt rouge.

•

_**Quelques minutes plus tard…**_

•

Le complexe est à dix minutes à pieds de la villa, mais le parc est si beau, si apaisant que Duo en profite pour prendre son temps et se détendre un peu.

Mais à l'instant même où il pose un pied sur le sol lisse du hangar, une bouffée nauséeuse monte en lui.

- Duo ? !

L'interpellé relève le nez et rouvre les yeux pour s'apercevoir que les deux pilotes sont rentrés et le regardent avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude.

Heero s'approche de lui et le prend immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Serre-moi fort, 'ro.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? veut savoir Trowa, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, rien. Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Mais j'avais tellement envie de te voir.

- Je suis là, _timber_.

Duo hoche la tête, le nez niché dans son cou.

- Ton odeur me permet de faire face à cet endroit. Mais faut pas que tu me décolles.

- Aucun risque.

- C'est que tu serais pire que Relena !

C'est parce que Duo rit à la remarque de Trowa qu'Heero se permet de sourire à son tour.

- Tro', je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Tu trouveras sûrement ton mari en train de travailler et peu causant.

- Explique-toi.

- Quat' ne me semble pas très bien, même s'il n'a pas manqué de me rendre mal à l'aise avec ses remarques à deux balles !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu as fait quelque chose de…

- Attends, le coupe-t-il. J'ai fait le lien entre pas mal de choses vous concernant et j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il avait peur pour toi. Il n'aime pas te savoir aux commandes d'une voiture de course.

Trowa soupire.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas la bonne période pour nous deux.

- La mort du Senior, devine Duo.

- Oui, mais pas seulement. Six mois après nos fiançailles, lorsque son père est mort assassiné par un partisan de la paix déçu par ce qu'il croyait être l'œuvre du Senior, Quatre a littéralement explosé de colère.

- Hn. Nous avions tous les trois rendez-vous à l'écurie, mais lorsque Trowa et moi sommes arrivés, Quatre avait pris les commandes du Wing Zero, alors encore au stade expérimental.

- Il s'est senti trahi par ceux qu'il croyait être les siens.

- C'est compréhensible. Cet abruti a tué son père en se basant sur des ragots !

- Rien ne saurait justifier une telle perte de maîtrise, sévit Heero.

- Chéri… ? !

Duo ne comprend pas ce brusque revirement d'attitude, surtout envers Quatre.

- Heero, s'il te plaît.

- Le Heavyarms était en révision et le Wing n'était plus, détruit à la fin de la dernière course, reprend Heero, imperturbable. Trowa et moi l'avons donc rejoint à bord du Vayeate et du Mercurius.

- À en croire les « sept nains », vous les avez bousillés en un rien de temps !

- Quatre n'y a pas été de main morte, lui répond Heero, ignorant le regard noir de son ami.

- Je ne comprends rien...

Trowa et Heero échangent un regard.

- Asseyons-nous. Puisque Trowa me donne son accord, je vais te raconter ce dont personne n'a été témoin.

Ils s'installent simplement à même le sol, Duo tout contre Heero, ayant complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait dans un hangar.

•

_**Flash back**_

_**Six mois après la rencontre de Trowa et Quatre…**_

•

Trowa et Heero arrivent calmement au hangar du Docteur J., quand ce dernier les interpelle.

- Arrête-le, Heero.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Quatre a perdu patience et m'a volé le Wing Zero.

- Et alors ? demande Trowa.

- Ce Gundam est un prototype qu'Heero n'a pas encore essayé.

- Et alors ? demande Heero.

- Tout comme le Wing, ce Gundam est d'une grande maniabilité et est capable d'atteindre des pics de vitesse inégalés, mais le système zéro, dont il est doté, relie directement le cerveau du pilote aux commandes de la voiture.

- C'est presque comme si il pilotait par la pensée. Et selon les capacités du pilote...

- Oui, Heero. Mais il faut avoir une endurance à toute épreuve pour maîtriser une pareille technologie. C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort.

Ni une ni deux, les deux pilotent sautent dans leurs voitures de courses de remplacement : le Vayeate pour Trowa et le Mercurius pour Heero.

- Cette piste est l'une des plus dangereuses. Pour un peu, les voitures voleraient à chaque virage !

- Je sais, répond Heero.

- Le voilà. Ton futur Gundam a fière allure, remarque Trowa.

Quatre, à bord du Wing Zero, s'immobilise à l'autre bout de la piste et leur fait face.

- Fais attention. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

- Quatre est un être pacifique, Heero. Tout va bien se passer.

- N'en sois pas si sûr.

- Quatre, tu nous entends ? le contacte Trowa par radio.

Pas de réponse.

- Quatre, mon ange…

Soudain, la voix de Quatre résonne, sombre, lente et inquiétante.

- Dégagez de là.

Heero crispe ses mains sur le volant, prêt à en découdre, tandis que son ami tente de dénouer le problème.

- Quatre, rentrons au hangar et discutons, tu veux ?

- Laisse-moi… tranquille.

- Chéri, ton père n'aur…

- Ne me parle pas de mon père ! l'agresse-t-il.

- Trowa, arrête. Tu ne pourras pas le raisonner.

- Quatre, mon amour, je…

- Foutez-moi la paiiiiiiiix ! ! !

Sans plus attendre, Quatre s'élance vers eux à plus de quatre cents kilomètres heure.

- Trowa ! Il te fonce dessus !

- Je ne bougerai pas, Quatre.

- Je t'aurais prévenu, lui répond-il.

- Pousse-toi de là ! hurle Heero, en vain.

Même s'il le voulait, Quatre ne pourrait pas dévier de sa trajectoire. Aussi, Heero décide de limiter les dégâts en s'élançant le plus vite possible entre lui et sa cible.

- Quatre, tu vas tuer Trowa ! !

- Hein ? ! Heero ? ! Trowa ? ! s'affole Quatre, semblant prendre soudainement conscience de l'inévitable et tragique accident.

Il vient tout simplement de se déconnecter du système Zero, mais il est trop tard.

Le Gundam touche l'aile avant du Mercurius, l'envoyant littéralement voler dans les airs, tandis qu'il éventre le Vayeate de part en part.

Le Wing Zero n'a rien. Pas même une égratignure.

Le Mercurius est sérieusement abîmé, mais son pare-choc hors norme a sauvé la vie du pilote.

Le Vayeate, quant à lui, est presque totalement détruit.

- TROWAAAAA ! NON ! NON ! NON !

Quatre sort sans plus attendre de la voiture et court en direction du Vayeate.

- TROWAAAAA ! TROWAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ses larmes, sa peur et son chagrin l'empêchent de voir Heero qui se précipite sur lui avant de lui sauter dessus et de le plaquer au sol.

- Heero, laisse-moi le voir ! Je t'en prie, il peut encore être sauvé…

- Ça suffit ! Tu en as assez fait comme ça !

Alors qu'il tente de se relever, Heero l'immobilise à nouveau.

_- Heero…_

- Hn ? !

_- Ne sois pas trop dur… avec lui…_

- TROWA ! TROWA ! hurle encore Quatre, qui vient également de l'entendre.

-…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOON !

Heero ne dit rien, mais ferme fort ses paupières et ses poings.

Alors qu'ils entendent les sirènes de l'ambulance et des camions de pompiers, Heero relâche progressivement son étreinte autour de Quatre, puis tombe au sol, au bord de l'inconscience.

- Heero ? ! Heero, tu m'entends ?

Mais Heero n'a rien à lui répondre. Il lui en veut. Quatre vient peut-être de lui enlever son meilleur ami.

- Je vous demande pardon… Je suis tellement désolé...

- Monsieur, veuillez vous écarter, s'il vous plaît.

- Ou… oui.

Heero finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

Duo est en pleurs et a bien du mal à s'arrêter. Alors Heero le berce et lui frotte doucement le dos, parsemant son cou de doux baisers.

Trowa ne dit rien, peiné de ne pas arriver à apaiser son mari depuis tant d'années.

Les deux pilotes attendent que Duo se calme, en silence, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne la parole.

- C'est horrible.

- Hn. La suite n'a pas été facile non plus…

•

_**Flash back**_

_**À l'hôpital, quatre jours plus tard…**_

•

Heero ouvre doucement les yeux et tombe presque immédiatement sur Relena.

- Heero ?... Infirmières ! Il s'est réveillé.

- Trowa…

- Ne bouge pas, Heero.

- Trowa, répète-t-il, le regard noir.

La jeune femme se recule légèrement.

- Il est dans le coma. Quatre le veille jour et nuit. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

Heero se lève aussitôt et ôte ses divers fils le reliant aux machines, défiant les aides- soignantes et sa petite amie de l'en empêcher.

D'un pas assuré, il rejoint la chambre de son ami, sa chemise d'hôpital laissant entrapercevoir son parfait fessier.

- Heero ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir debout, l'accueille chaleureusement Quatre, affaibli et amaigri.

- Comment va-t-il ? lui demande Heero sans le regarder.

Quatre se mord la lèvre et pleure en silence, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Il est…

_Bip bip bip_

- Mon dieu ! s'exclame Relena. Trowa se réveille !

Quatre, méconnaissable, fantomatique, se précipite sur lui.

- Trowa ? Doucement… prend ton temps…

Quatre lui prend tendrement la main et la lui caresse.

Heero, qui s'est également rapproché, observe la scène avec plus de réserve.

Trowa finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux et les poser sur les mains de Quatre tenant si précieusement la sienne. S'en suit alors un balayage complet de la pièce.

- Où… suis-je… ? Qui… êtes-vous ?

- Trowa…

- Trowa ? Est-ce… mon nom ?

Quatre ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne peut en sortir. Son regard est à présent totalement voilé par ses larmes et il ne tarde pas à s'écrouler dans les bras d'Heero.

- Calme-toi, Quatre.

Mais il n'a plus aucune force ; il abandonne. Alors Heero le prend complètement dans ses bras et le porte jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allonge sur ce qui fut son lit.

- Je veux mourir, implore Quatre, totalement désemparé. Ma vie sans lui à mes côtés… ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue… Mhm ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te mets sous intraveineuse. Tu commences à te déshydrater.

- Mais…

- Tu vas te battre, le coupe Heero. Pour lui et pour toi, aussi.

- Je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Trowa est en vie.

- D'une certaine façon, je la lui ai quand même ôtée !

Heero, qui ne lui a que très peu adressé de regards jusqu'à maintenant, le fixe intensément.

- Ce n'est pas une amnésie permanente.

- Comment ça ? !

- J'ai jeté un œil à son dossier.

Quatre pleure de plus belle.

- Je suis prêt… à tous les sacrifices… mais je supplie tous les dieux réunis… de sauver mon Trowa…

Heero se décrispe peu à peu, voyant à quel point Quatre tient à lui.

- Calme-toi.

- J'ai… froid…

- Hn.

Sans hésiter et avec un grand naturel, Heero se glisse à ses côtés et le prend dans ses bras.

- Heero ? !

- Dors.

Quatre se blottit contre lui, surpris de sentir son corps dégager autant de chaleur.

- Tu m'en veux encore.

- Ça passera.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! Tu dois m'en vouloir, Heero. Toujours.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Trowa m'aurait pardonné si…

- Trowa ne t'en tiendra jamais rigueur, le coupe-t-il.

- Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que je te demande de préserver cette rancune à mon égard.

- Tu commences à m'énerver, Quatre.

- Fais-le ! Puisqu'il ne me condamnera jamais, juge-moi coupable. Je veux être hanté par le remord.

- Arrête.

- Comment payer autrement ? Le quitter reviendrait à le punir, lui aussi.

Excédé, Heero lui attrape la mâchoire.

- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Que tu me crois ou non, tu es maintenant capable de maîtriser le système Zero.

- Non...

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Quatre. Ton altruisme et ton empathie sont à la fois tes forces et tes faiblesses. C'est à toi d'apprendre à t'auto-protéger. Tu peux t'isoler de ton environnement, mais pas de lui.

Quatre reste sans voix.

- Je ne peux rien pour toi. Tu es le seul à savoir quoi faire, mais au besoin, sache que je répondrai présent.

Le Prince du Désert hoche la tête, ses grands yeux plongés dans ceux du pilote.

- Maintenant, dors.

Heero relâche la pression et fait disparaître les larmes de Quatre par de douces caresses sur ses joues.

- Tu mérites tellement d'être heureux, Heero.

- Hn.

- Ce n'est pas elle, tu sais.

- Prie donc pour ton futur mari et fous-moi la paix.

Quatre se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras avant de s'endormir profondément.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire au bout de quatre jours, précise Trowa. Une éternité pour mon entourage.

Duo parvient à contenir sa tristesse, le nez niché dans le cou d'Heero.

- Je regrette. Je n'aurais jamais dû aborder le sujet. Quel imbécile, je fais !

- Hey ! le gronde Heero.

- Heero a raison. Tu as fait ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

Duo renifle aussi discrètement que possible.

- Même. J'ai pas été très fin.

- J'imagine, le taquine Trowa, désireux de détendre l'atmosphère.

- 'ro, t'as entendu ? Il « m'imagine » !

- Hn.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

- Que du bien, mon ange.

Duo ouvre grand la bouche, son regard allant de Trowa à son amant.

- Trowa, sors de ce corps ! adresse-t-il à Heero, ses deux mains faisant pression sur ses joues lui fripant le visage.

Son pilote lui renvoie ce qui aurait dû ressembler à un sourire avant de rapidement l'embrasser.

- Je comprends que tu aies décidé d'arrêter, Tro'.

- Même si cela ne m'a posé aucun problème, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Heureusement pour moi, je suis doué et j'adore la mécanique.

- Tu n'as pas eu le choix ? Mais pourtant, Quatre m'a dit qu'il te laisse piloter, parce qu'il t'aime, justement.

- Hum. Il te parle de ce qui est devenu un passe-temps.

- Je suis perdu, là.

- Ma mémoire fraîchement retrouvée, je n'ai pas pu parler de mon travail plus de deux minutes.

•

_**Flash back**_

_**À l'hôpital, huit jours plus tard…**_

•

Quatre ne décolle plus de son fiancé. Tous deux allongés et enlacés sur le lit de Trowa, ils discutent de tout et de rien, en attendant l'arrivée d'Heero et Relena.

- Je suis si désolé pour ton père.

- Moi aussi. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il soit parti avec l'assurance que son fils l'aime plus que tout et surtout, que son œuvre perdurera bien après lui.

- Hum.

Ils restent un moment silencieux, avant que Trowa ne reprenne.

- On peut reculer la date du mariage, si tu veux.

- Non. Mon père n'aurait pas souhaité que nous cessions de vivre et d'avancer.

- Je le pense aussi, murmure Trowa avant de déposer un long et doux baiser sur son front.

_Toc toc toc_

- Entrez !

Si Quatre les invite avec joie, il ne bouge cependant pas d'un millimètre.

- Bonjour, vous deux ! s'avance Relena, armée d'un panier remplit de fruits exotiques frais.

Les minutes passent et c'est inévitablement qu'Heero et Trowa en viennent à parler de Formule Un.

- Je pense pouvoir participer à la prochaine saison. Le Heavyarms est prêt.

- Hn. Docteur J. veut que j'utilise le Wing Zero.

- Pourquoi tant d'empressement ?

- Merquise a acquis la même technologie. Il conduit sa nouvelle voiture : l'Epyon.

- Hum. Le temps pour moi de signer les papiers de sortie et je fais des essais avec mon Gundam. Je n'aime pas trop que quelqu'un d'autre que moi… mhmm ? !

- Pardon, s'excuse Quatre.

Rendu nerveux par la décision de son fiancé de continuer son métier, Quatre vient de s'appuyer sur ses côtes cassées.

- Ce n'est rien.

Trowa l'embrasse sur le front avant d'échanger un discret regard entendu avec Heero.

•

_**Trois semaines plus tard, au hangar réservé au Heavyarms…**_

•

Heero et Trowa discutent calmement des changements effectués sur sa voiture, tandis que Quatre se tient debout à côté d'eux, immobiles, le regard braqué sur le Gundam.

- Je t'observe sur les trois premiers tours, ensuite je te rejoins avec le Wing Zero.

- Compris.

Les mains de Quatre commencent à trembler, alors qu'il voit son pilote se saisir de son casque.

Sa respiration se coupe lorsqu'il monte à bord de son « engin de mort ».

Son cœur menace d'imploser lorsque Trowa met le contact et fait gronder le moteur.

Soudain, Quatre tombe à genoux sur le sol et hurle de douleur, ses mains crispées sur son coeur.

- Aaaaaaah ! J'ai mal ! J'ai mal !

Agile comme un chat, Trowa saute de sa voiture et arrive aux côtés de son amant en même temps qu'Heero.

- J'ai compris, mon ange. Chuuut, le berce-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répète-t-il.

- Chuuut. C'est fini, c'est fini.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

- La saison a débuté deux semaines après votre mariage. Cela coïncide donc avec la date de ta démission, remarque Duo, toujours confortablement blotti dans les bras d'Heero.

- Hum. Nous avons pu reprendre les commandes de nos Gundams un an après notre union. Mais il a cessé de piloter il y a environ un an et demi.

Un long silence clôt leur entretien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par l'arrivée inattendue de Quatre.

- Il est treize heures, vous devez avoir faim. Je vous ai apporté des sandwiches et des jus de fruits.

Trowa se lève le premier et rejoint son mari avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

- T'es un amour.

Heero et Duo l'imitent et s'approchent de la table où Quatre a déposé leur déjeuner.

- Tu sais faire des sandwiches ? demande Duo.

Heero et Trowa rient doucement.

- Je sais _cuisiner_.

Duo se mord la lèvre avant de rire.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être insultant.

- Penses-tu ! Si tu veux, je peux t'enseigner l'art du rouleau à pâtisserie ou comment réussir sa crème fouettée.

- Euh… non, merci, grimace Duo. Tes cours ne me disent rien qui vaille ! Oh ! Fais pas l'innocent, Monsieur-ça-serait-dommage-de-gâcher-un-aussi-bon-breuvage !

- Je suis certain qu'Heero et Trowa sont d'accord avec moi. Pour ma part, je l'aime brûlant.

- Help ! Heero !

- Viens, _timber_, sourit l'interpellé. Je profite que tu sois ici pour te faire visiter ma loge.

- Oui, c'est bien, ça ! Allons-donc à ta loge.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, et ils le sont, on y sert des boissons chaudes tout à fait exquises, leur dit encore Quatre.

- 'ro, accélère !

Quatre attend qu'Heero et son amant soient sortis du local avant de reporter son attention sur son mari.

- Un jus de fruit ?

- Volontiers.

- Il sait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Quatre se contente d'hocher la tête avant de lui tendre son verre.

- Non, merci.

- Tu viens de me dire oui, à l'instant, s'irrite sensiblement Quatre.

- Danse avec moi.

- Maintenant ? Ici ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à…

- Tout de suite, le coupe Trowa de sa voix la plus suave.

Quatre en frissonne et suit son mari du regard, lorsqu'il s'éloigne de lui pour brancher son Ipod à la sono.

Il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de tout ce cirque…

Puis, son mari revient vers lui, sa combinaison de pilote roulée autour des hanches, son torse musclé vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt vert.

Rapidement, la mélodie s'élève. Inquiétante d'abord, puis subtilement rythmée, veloutée et envoutante. Mariée à la voix particulièrement sensuelle de l'artiste, l'ensemble donne à cet instant d'intimité une volupté bienvenue.

- Sade, reconnaît Quatre, alors qu'il valse lentement dans les bras de son pilote, joue contre joue.

- Hum, hum.

Trowa le serre fort contre lui, les faisant langoureusement onduler, l'une des ses mains caressant ses reins et l'autre sa nuque.

_Tu contrôles la façon dont je me déplace  
Et je respire ton air  
Tu ne peux que me sauver  
Ceci est ma prière  
Si tu étais à moi  
Si tu étais à moi  
Je ne voudrais même pas aller au paradis  
_

_Je chéris le jour  
Je ne m'égarerai pas  
Je n'aurai pas peur  
Tu ne me trouveras pas en train de courir  
_

Si Quatre adore danser avec lui, il ne parvient pas à se détendre. Il ne ressent que trop bien « l'anguille sous roche ». Alors il écoute attentivement les paroles, en quête de réponses.

_Tu contrôles la façon dont je me déplace  
Tu t'empares de mon air  
Tu me montres combien l'amour peut être profond  
_  
_Tu contrôles la façon dont je me déplace  
Et je respire ton air  
Tu ne peux que me sauver  
Ceci est ma prière_

_Je chéris le jour_  
_Je ne m'égarerai pas_  
_Je n'aurai pas peur_  
_Tu ne me trouveras pas en train de courir_  
_Je chéris le jour_  
_Je ne m'égarerai pas_  
_Je n'aurai pas peur_  
_Je ne m'enfuirai pas_

_Tu me montres combien l'amour peut être profond  
Tu me montres combien l'amour peut être profond  
Ceci est ma prière_

_Je chéris le jour_  
_Je ne m'égarerai pas_  
_Je n'aurai pas peur_  
_Je ne m'enfuirai pas_  
_Je ne t'intimiderai pas_

_Je chéris le jour_  
_Je ne m'égarerai pas_

_Je chéris le jour_  
_Je chéris le jour_  
_Je chéris le jour_  
_Je chéris le jour_  
_Je chéris le jour_

Quatre espère de toute son âme que son pilote ne songe pas à…

- Je chéris _ce_ jour, Quatre, murmure-t-il à son oreille, interrompant ses pensées. Celui-ci autant que les autres.

Il retient son mari fuyant contre lui et ajoute :

- J'ai demandé à Rashid et ses hommes d'escorter ton Gundam jusqu'ici.

- Tu as fait quoi ? demande Quatre en colère, son regard ancré au sien.

- Il devrait arriver demain, en début d'après-midi.

- De quel droit ?

- Il est temps de tourner la page, mon ange. Tu dois piloter Sandrock à nouveau.

- Certainement pas demain !

La date anniversaire de « l'accident ».

- Demain est le jour idéal.

- Tu m'énerves, Trowa ! Lâche-moi !

Mais son mari le retient, son regard d'un vert éclatant scrutant l'être aimé.

- Je ne me disputerai pas avec toi.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu cherches !

- Je te cherche, toi. Où es-tu ? Ici, avec moi, ou…

- Je refuse d'en parler.

- Et bien, j'insiste. Je ne peux mourir que de ton absence, Quatre. Et tu n'es pas là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Que je me suis pardonné ? ! J'ai failli vous tuer, toi et Heero.

- Nous avons toujours pris de gros risques sur les circuits. Je n'allais pas reculer devant l'adversité alors que l'amour de ma vie avait besoin de moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas poussé ?

- Parce que je t'aime. Parce que si je t'avais laissé le champ libre, tu aurais fini par te tuer. Parce qu'Heero t'aurait sans doute arrêté d'une manière plus radicale. Parce que je préfère mourir mille fois que de te savoir « perdu ».

Quatre triture son tee-shirt, son front posé sur son épaule.

- Arrête… s'il te plaît.

- Reprend les commandes du Sandrock et fais la paix avec ton passé. Notre avenir commun en dépend.

Trowa doit attendre un long moment avant que son mari n'accepte le marché d'un timide hochement de tête.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il encore contre son oreille, avant d'y déposer un doux baiser.

- Je t'aime, Trowa, mais je pense toujours que tu fais fausse route.

- Nous serons bientôt fixés.

Un désagréable frisson traverse Quatre, tandis qu'il sent son mari le serrer plus fort contre lui.

_**À suivre…**_


	3. TimberLand 3

**Timber**_**Land**_** !**

_**-Chapitre III-**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf... vous verrez bien ^^

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4

_**Person**__**nages :**_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner...

_**Note en bas de page.**_

•

**Lime**

•

…_Futur._

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**Le lendemain…**_

•

Il est cinq heures du matin.

Duo n'a pu sommeiller que deux petites heures et pourtant, ce dernier scrute la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité depuis bien trente minutes, comme s'il avait dormi toute une nuit.

À ses côtés, Heero dort comme un bienheureux, son bras entourant sa taille avec possessivité.

_*Comment je vais sortir de là, moi ?*_ se demande le bûcheron.

Il décide de changer de position, mais à peine s'est-il retourné qu'Heero le serre plus fort contre lui.

_*Oh, non ! Comment il est trop mignon ! ! Aaaah ! Mais faut que tu me lâches, 'ro. Allez ! On lâche son Doudou !*_

- Mhmmm, grogne le pilote, le faisant sursauter.

_*Quelle horreur ! Il peut lire dans mes pensées ? !… Argh ! Faut que je sorte d'ici vivant ; s'il me sent bouger, il va me sauter dessus.*_

Il tente encore de se détacher de lui, mais sans succès.

_*Okay… Il s'est greffé des menottes ou quoi ?*_

Soudain, une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

_*Mon oreiller ergonomique ! !*_

Sûr de son coup, il s'en saisit.

_*Garantie à vie, celui-là ! Vu que je dors sur 'ro. Allez, mon gros, au boulot !*_

Lentement, avec précaution, Duo s'écarte millimètre par millimètre de sa « bouillote réglable » et commence à faire glisser l'oreiller en mousse à mémoire de formes entre eux deux.

L'opération réussie, Duo se glisse hors du lit avec toute la discrétion dont il est capable.

Mais au moment de sortir de la pièce, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder son amant serrer le pauvre coussin, ratatiné sous son étreinte.

Puis, il referme doucement la porte, s'empare d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt dans le dressing…

_*Mes affaires font pas tâche déjà au milieu de ses pulls en cachemire !*_

… puis sort en direction du parc.

- Aaah ! Rien ne vaut une bonne bouffée d'air frais !

S'il est heureux comme tout les dix premières minutes, il ne tarde pas à s'ennuyer ferme ensuite.

Surtout, quelque chose le tracasse. Il est attiré par le circuit privé d'Heero. Son regard n'arrête pas de s'y poser, alors même qu'il s'efforce de penser à autre chose.

_*Oh ! Et puis, mer…credi !*_

D'un pas trop déterminé à son goût, il se rend en direction du hangar du Wing Zero.

- Merde, y a un code !... Pardon, mon Père, mais c'est plus fort que moi, s'excuse-t-il le regard porté vers les étoiles avant de forcer l'entrée.

L'obscurité est totale, mais cela ne semble pas le déranger. Au contraire, ne pas voir ce qui l'entoure lui fait presque oublier où il se trouve.

Alors qu'il avance à tâtons, sa jambe bute sur un objet dur et contondant.

Il pose ses mains sur l'ombre et constate qu'elle est recouverte d'une sorte de bâche, poisseuse, qui plus est.

- Ça ne peut pas être sa voiture. Ce qui est entreposé ici ne sert jamais.

Soudain frustré de ne pas voir, il décide d'allumer puis de découvrir l'obstacle poussiéreux.

- Woh !

Duo recule de deux pas, le souffle coupé.

Son regard déshabille la voiture de course noire de jais, décorée de petites bandes blanches et vertes, juste de quoi lui donner une allure encore plus imposante et inquiétante ; mais ce qui domine, c'est le noir de la carrosserie rutilante. Comme si le temps ne pouvait altérer sa force animale, sa beauté, son agressivité visuelle.

Duo sent l'excitation l'envahir et prendre le contrôle de chacune de ses cellules.

Il la veut. Elle lui appartient déjà.

- C'est l'évidence, se murmure-t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, il enfile ses combinaison et casque noir avant d'enclencher l'ouverture des deux portes coulissantes du hangar.

- Toi et moi, on est de sortie, ma belle !

Totalement envouté, Duo en oublie complètement son aversion pour ces engins. Mieux, la voiture le réconcilie avec sa passion, son don, ce qui aurait dû être sa destinée.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est que cette voiture est un Gundam. Le Deathscythe responsable de la mort de trois pilotes d'essai. La voiture capable de se fondre dans son environnement, de se rendre comme « invisible ».

La voiture qu'Heero a sauvée de la casse… et des mains expertes de Trowa qui voulait se servir des pièces détachées pour réparer le Wing.

Dès qu'il prend place dans l'habitacle, Duo se sent comme chez lui. Il démarre et gémit de plaisir.

- Viens, ma belle. Allons défier la vie !

Le crissement des pneus et le son continu de ses tours de piste alertent l'ouïe fine d'Heero, qui avait déjà commencé à se réveiller, dérangé par le froid et l'étrange mollesse de son… coussin.

Sans perdre une minute, il quitte leur lit, puis court jusqu'à son complexe automobile.

De l'autre côté de la villa, dans les appartements privés du couple d'amis, Trowa a lui aussi ouvert les yeux.

- Chéri ? émerge difficilement Quatre.

- Il se passe quelque chose.

- Oui, j'entends à présent. Heero ? Non…

- Duo ? ! ! prononcent-ils en même temps.

Ils se lèvent de suite et se rendent sur les lieux, tout comme Heero.

Au pas de course, il ne leur faut pas plus de trois minutes avant d'arriver, à peine essoufflés.

S'ils sont tous les trois en jeans et torses nus, ce n'est pas à cause de la fraîcheur du matin qu'ils frissonnent, mais à la vue du spectacle.

- Je croyais que Duo avait décidé de détester ça, relève Trowa, brisant le silence.

- Hn.

Heero suit le Gundam du regard, perplexe.

- Il prend son pied, intervient Quatre. Il revit, c'est incroyable !

- Alors, il va bien ? demande Heero.

- Plus que bien.

- La « maudite » a enfin trouvé son maître, ajoute Trowa.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'aies jamais pu t'en défaire. Ton cœur devait sentir que son propriétaire t'était destiné.

- Hn.

- Ton scepticisme n'est plus crédible, mon vieux !

Ils doivent patienter encore quelques minutes avant de voir revenir Deathscythe vers eux et s'immobiliser.

Alors qu'ils s'avancent vers la voiture, Duo en sort et ôte son casque, dévoilant son large sourire.

- Cette voiture est faite pour moi, 'ro. Je le sens.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que trois personnes sont mortes en l'espace de deux mois.

- Alors c'est bien le fameux Gundam Deathscythe, la voiture « maudite ».

- Hn.

- Peu m'importe ! Et puis, il faut quelqu'un de tout aussi maudit pour la piloter.

Heero soupire.

- Je perds tous les êtres que j'aime, 'ro… sauf toi. Toi, je ne te perdrai pas.

Heero jette un œil à la voiture ; ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vue.

- Tu es l'élu. Deathscythe est à toi, désormais.

Le regard pétillant, Duo entoure le cou de son pilote de ses bras avant de lui donner un long et langoureux baiser.

- Merci… Beaux « tatouages », vous deux ! ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers leurs amis.

Les « tatoués » sourient.

- C'est du fait maison, je suppose ?

- C'est plus économique, répond Quatre. On a un bel aperçu de ton talent sur le torse et le dos d'Heero, mais ôte un peu ta combinaison, voire ?

- Je viens de fournir un gros effort, je ne dois pas m'exposer au froid.

- Bien entendu, intervient Trowa. Heero, tu devrais prendre tes distances ou il va finir par attraper une pneumonie.

- Baka !

- Au fait, 'ro, mon oreiller te plaît ?

- Il est tout sauf ergonomique, râle-t-il, l'air grognon.

Duo sourit avant de nicher son nez dans son cou et de caresser son dos nu et musclé.

- Désolé, mon amour. Je sais que tu es du matin, du midi, de l'après-midi, du soir et de la nuit, se moque-t-il. J'ai dû te manquer.

- Il n'est que cinq heures trente.

Trowa et Quatre s'éclipsent discrètement afin de rejoindre leurs appartements.

- Il fallait le dire tout de suite, ça change tout, chuchote Duo à son oreille. D'habitude, tu sonnes l'assaut à six heures et les décalages horaires m'ont toujours perturbé.

Heero sourit et frissonne de la tête aux pieds, avant de presser ses mains sur ses reins jusqu'à ce que Duo soupire d'aisance contre son cou.

- Tu as déjoué la sécurité du site.

- Désolé.

- Un talent caché ?

- Oui, mais rien d'extraordinaire.

- Tout comme ta façon de piloter, ironise Heero.

- Tout à fait.

- Hn. Ça m'apprendra à déléguer.

- Mhmmm… Si tu pouvais ne pas déléguer ce qui va suivre, je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

- Deathscythe à l'air de te combler.

- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux d'une machine ? !

- Non.

- Eh bien tu devrais ! sourit Duo. Elle me fait vibrer comme personne.

Heero lui adresse ce sourire en coin si particulier, annonciateur de longues heures en tête-à-tête.

- J'aime les défis, lui dit-il avant de le porter jusqu'à sa loge.

- C'est marrant, t'as pas l'air comme ça ! le titille Duo, tout en enlevant le haut de sa combinaison.

- C'est marrant, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir conduire avant un moment.

- Huh ? !

Heero referme la porte.

Lui et Duo n'en ressortiront que bien plus tard, histoire de déjeuner avec leurs amis ; eux aussi, affairés à finir leur nuit ou à bien à commencer leur journée.

•

_**En fin d'après midi…**_

•

Quatre est anormalement silencieux depuis ce midi ; depuis que son mari a réceptionné son Gundam.

Vêtu de sa combinaison, son casque sous le bras, « Le Prince du Désert » soupire discrètement avant de caresser la portière de sa main gantée.

L'imposant Sandrock est magnifique. Très résistante et d'une qualité rare, sa carrosserie a la particularité de supporter de grandes températures extérieures malgré la chaleur dégagée par ses deux moteurs.

Résolument optimiste, Trowa l'observe du coin de l'œil, s'installant lui-même aux commandes de sa voiture.

Le Heavyarms ou la « Forteresse mobile ». Seul Trowa et Heero peuvent le piloter tant la machinerie est lourde et difficile à manier.

Il y a eu quelques petits changements à l'écurie privée d'Heero.

Désormais, le Deathscythe veille aux côtés du Wing Zero au hangar numéro un et le Heavyarms a rejoint le hangar numéro deux aux côtés du Sandrock.

- Quatre ? l'appelle doucement Trowa, voyant bien que son mari est songeur.

- Hum ?

- À toi l'honneur, chéri.

« Chéri » lui renvoie un regard noir. Il n'a toujours pas digéré le « piège » tendu par son mari.

Trowa est prêt et attend de voir passer le Sandrock devant lui avant de démarrer à son tour et de s'engager sur la piste.

Au hangar d'à côté, Heero et Duo ne sont que simples spectateurs.

- Tout va bien se passer, _timber_.

- Quat' n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Tu te rends compte, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec une banane ce midi. Une banane ! Et il n'a rien dit !

- Ses stratégies sont imparables et il connaît le système.

- Oui, mais… Comment ça, « il connaît le système » ? !

Heero ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et préfère contacter le pilote du Sandrock.

- Quatre, ici Heero.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de plus ? Des bulles avec du pétrole ?_

Trowa, qui entend la conversation, n'intervient pas. Il sait que tout va se jouer maintenant.

- Outch ! Il est pas d'humeur, le « Prince du Désert », murmure Duo.

- Hn. Ça fait cinq minutes que tu tournes en rond.

_- …_

- Je t'ai installé le système Zero.

_- Quoi ? ! Non, je ne peux pas !_

- Tu le maîtrises, Qua…

_- Débranche-le, _le coupe-t-il.

- C'est à toi de l'enclencher, mais je veillerai à ce que tu l'utilises.

Ils savent tous qu'Heero a mis en place tout un système de panneaux mobiles afin d'intensifier ses entraînements. Ainsi, lorsqu'il l'aura mis en route, des obstacles de toutes sortes pousseront comme des champignons sur le circuit.

_- S'il te plaît, Heero… Je ne veux pas piloter sous son influence._

- Tu n'arriveras à rien sans ça. C'est la seule façon de gagner cette partie.

_- Alors tu viens avec nous._

- Non.

_- J'ai besoin de toi ! Si jamais je n'y arrive pas… Trowa quitte la piste ! Laisse-moi seul._

_- Non_, répond son mari.

- J'ai confiance en toi, reprend Heero. Au stade où nous en sommes, je ne te serai d'aucune utilité.

Quatre ne sait quoi répondre et quand bien même, il n'arrive pas à sortir le moindre son.

_- À tout à l'heure, chéri. Je coupe la communication radio._

C'en est trop. Quatre s'arrête en plein milieu du parcours.

Haletant, il prend le temps de méditer avant de repartir.

- Que fait-il ? l'interroge Duo.

- Il tourne la page.

Duo est ému. Il se blottit dans les bras de son pilote et attend patiemment le déroulement de la course.

Après quelques petites minutes, Heero enclenche l'un de ses programmes d'entraînement ; l'un des plus difficiles, l'un des moins accessibles.

Dans sa voiture, Quatre a du mal à suivre le rythme.

Il sait qu'il n'a plus le choix.

Alors il avise le petit bouton rouge avant de le presser.

- _Système Zero enclenché_, l'informe son ordinateur de bord.

- Il est trop tard pour reculer, s'encourage-t-il.

Il déjoue tous les obstacles sans aucune difficulté et finit par arriver à la hauteur de son mari. Il ralentit alors son allure, heureux de rouler à ses côtés, satisfait de garder le contrôle sur lui-même.

Trowa accélère ensuite, Quatre ne manquant pas de le dépasser à nouveau et de le guider entre les murs mobiles.

Le programme d'Heero ne leur permet pas vraiment d'apprécier plus longtemps la compagnie de l'autre sur le circuit, mais lorsqu'il se termine enfin, ils sont heureux de rentrer au hangar et de savourer sa victoire.

•

_**Quelques minutes avant…**_

•

- Ça à l'air de bien se passer, non ? demande Duo tout en tendant le cou pour mieux voir.

- Hn.

- Tu n'avais donc aucun doute ?

- Aucun.

- Ça craint ! Tu doutes jamais de rien. Je vais faire comment pour te surprendre ?

- Tu le fais à chaque instant, _timber_.

- Oui, pour le moment, c'est du tout frais ! Tu connais la publicité pour les meubles « pas cher » quand même chers ?

- Non.

- Et bien, tu es le poisson rouge qui a une mémoire de trois secondes…

- Charmant.

- Mais laisse-moi finir !

- Hn.

- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est la pub !

- Hn.

Duo sourit devant son air grognon et l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue.

- J'adore le poisson.

- Hn.

Duo rit doucement avant de reprendre.

- Donc, dès que tu me vois, tu dis : « Oh ! Duo. », « Oh ! _Timber_. », « Oh ! Un nouveau jouet. ». T'as l'impression que tu ne vas jamais te lasser de moi, mais tu vas faire quoi quand tu auras vu et revu toutes les positions du karma sutra ? Parce qu'on n'en est pas loin, là.

Heero, qui tient Duo dans ses bras, a tout fait pour se retenir, mais il ne le peut plus et finit par éclater de rire.

- Quoi ?

- _Kama_ sutra, _kin'gyo(1)_.

- Ah oui. Bref, tu peux pas manger du poisson toute ta vie, tu finiras par trouver ça fade, à force.

- Duo Maxwell Yuy ne peut pas être autrement qu'exceptionnel en bouche.

- Pfff !... T'as dit quoi là ? !

Heero lui sourit et replace une de ses petites mèches derrière son oreille avant de lentement poser un genou au sol et de lui faire sa demande.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Duo déglutit.

- On n'est pas un peu jeunes ?

- Trowa et Quatre se sont mariés à dix-huit ans et nous en avons vingt-cinq, _timber_.

- J'ai pas l'impression d'être un croulant, 'ro. J'ai encore toutes mes dents !

- Tu penses peut-être que c'est trop tôt, mais je suis sûr de moi. Peu m'importe que tu me répondes aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans.

Heero voit bien ses yeux briller, mais Duo finit par retirer sa main et se détourne de lui.

- _Timber_ ? s'inquiète Heero en se relevant.

- Chuuut ! Je cherche ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie, ce qui pourrait justifier un « non »… Parce que c'est du délire, là !

Apaisé, Heero attend.

- Je trouve pas ! Tout va bien… Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons et mon bon gros Deathscythe est là pour…

- Oublie-le donc un peu, celui-là, le coupe Heero.

- Oui… je veux bien l'oublier un peu.

Heero se met alors à le courser dans le hangar et ne tarde pas à le rattraper.

- Hey, mais j'étais perché !

- Ne me fait pas languir, _neko(2)_.

- Tu me le demandes à chaque fois et tu m'as déjà vu céder ?

- Très bien. Je ne céderai plus non plus dans ce cas, sourit Heero contre son cou.

- Co… comment ça, tu ne céderas plus ?

- Hn.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, là ! Tu me fais languir au-delà de la limite du raisonnable.

- Tu trouves ?

- Tu veux peut-être que je fasse circuler un sondage parmi tes anciens amants ?

- Ils n'ont pas eu droit aux mêmes traitements que toi.

- Ah.

- Hn.

- 'ro ?

- Oui ?

- Hilde va péter un câble, mais ma réponse est : oui.

Heero quitte son cou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu peux prendre ton temps. J'aime assez l'idée de ne plus céder…

- J'ai dit oui, 'ro ! Oui, je veux être ton époux. Alors tu cèdes, un point c'est tout !

- Hn, hn.

- Oh ! non, non, nonn… Mhmmmoui…

- Pardon de vous déranger, les interrompt Quatre tout sourire et pas désolé du tout. T'as pas l'impression de t'être trompé de programme, Heero ?

L'interpellé et Duo rouvrent les yeux et se sourient lèvres contre lèvres, avant de se tourner vers eux.

- On peut pas vous laissez cinq minutes, leur dit Trowa, radieux.

- Non mais t'as vu ta mèche ?

- J'avais une poussière dans l'œil et mon adorable mari s'est proposé de m'aider.

- Bah bien sûr ! Sachez, bande de névrosés du sexe, que Duo Maxwell Yuy n'a aucun compte à vous rendre.

Quatre et Trowa se sourient.

- T'en as mis un temps, _vieux_. Quatre semaines, c'est pas ton meilleur score, ironise-t-il.

- Vous inquiétez pas les lapinous, on vous battra niveau bambin ! sourit Duo

Quatre et Trowa perdent un peu de leur gaieté, leurs regards posés sur Heero, au visage soudain fermé.

Alors que Quatre s'apprête à intervenir, Trowa l'en empêche en serrant sa main plus fort.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué que Quat', mais je ressens parfaitement que quelque chose ne va pas, ou plus... ? Heero ?

- Je ne veux pas d'enfant, Duo, lâche-t-il sans détour.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as été long à la détente, mais tu as fini par apprécier leur compagnie, à l'orphelinat.

Heero ne lui répond pas.

- Si tu refuses de m'expliquer, comment veux-tu construire une vie de couple ?

Duo ne parvient pas à contrôler ses émotions et lâche la main de son amant avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Heero le considère un instant avant de finalement se détourner.

- Alors on en est là ? s'emporte Duo. Je touche ton point sensible et tu t'évanouis dans la nature ?

Heero fait une pause devant son installation informatique et enclenche le plus haut niveau d'entraînement, avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

- Je te parle, tête de mule !

- Vous aviez tort, adresse le pilote à ses amis.

- Heero ! le rappelle Quatre.

- Laisse-faire, le retient son mari.

Heero prend place à bord de son Gundam, puis démarre, lorsqu'au moment de s'engager sur la piste, dite « noire », Duo fait irruption devant la voiture, lui barrant la route.

- Je vais te le faire bouffer ton circuit !

- Duo…

- Je te demande de venir t'expliquer.

- …

- Descend tout de suite !

Heero finit par obtempérer et le rejoint. Immédiatement, Duo le prend dans ses bras et le serre fort.

- C'était la première et dernière fois que tu tentais de m'abandonner, 'ro. T'as compris ?

Le pilote est ému ; il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Gomen.

- Je m'excuse également. Je me rends compte que nous avons tous plus ou moins dévoilé notre passé, excepté toi. Je t'ai « blessé » sans le vouloir, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

Heero prend le temps de respirer son odeur et de caresser son dos, sa nuque et ses cheveux. Autant de douceur qu'il a bien cru perdre à jamais, en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Duo se laisse aller à ses retrouvailles, le visage niché dans son cou.

- J'ai tué une petite fille et son chiot, il y a dix ans, révèle Heero à brûle pourpoint.

Duo rouvre les yeux de surprise et prend le temps d'assimiler l'information avant de l'encourager à se confier.

- Je ne te jugerai jamais, _amour_. Tu peux tout me dire.

- J'ai toujours son dessin coincé entre les pages du recueil d'Odin…

•

_**Flash back**_

_**Dix ans plus tôt, au Japon…**_

•

Heero, jeune garçon fougueux et taciturne d'une quinzaine d'années, se prépare à disputer une énième course sauvage dans les rues désertes d'un site industriel japonais en construction.

- Hey, « number one » ! l'interpelle l'un des participants. J'ai appris qu'une petite fille s'intéressait à toi. T'en as de la chance ! le raille-t-il.

Mais Heero ne s'emporte jamais. La maîtrise de ses émotions passe pour une grande indifférence, mais il n'en est rien.

•

_**Une semaine plus tôt…**_

•

Heero est allongé sur l'herbe, profitant des rayons chauds du soleil, quand il sent quelque chose lui chatouiller le front.

- Hn ? !

Il se redresse en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, avant de répondre au lumineux sourire de la petite fille brune ; il n'y a d'ailleurs bien qu'à elle qu'il sourit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Oniisan(3) !

- Je ne suis pas ton frère, Nikkou(4).

- Et alors, tu es orphelin comme moi, on peut être ce qu'on veut !

Heero soupire, mais n'a pas le cœur à la contredire.

- Je voulais te présenter mon nouvel ami : « Chien » !

L'adorable chiot aboie, comme pour répondre présent.

- Hn. C'est l'orphelinat qui te l'a acheté ?

- Oui. Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais aucun cadeau pour tous mes anniversaires réunis ; juste un ami.

- « Chien », répète Heero, dubitatif. Ce n'est pas très original comme prénom.

- Je peux l'appeler « Heero » ?

- Non plus.

- Je sais pas quel nom lui donner.

La petite fille n'a qu'à se dandiner dans sa petite robe jaune clair pour le faire craquer.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider.

- Ouiiii ! Allez viens « chien », Oniisan nous invite à s'asseoir sur lui.

- Non, je… D'accord.

Il reçoit Nikkou dans ses bras, le chiot jouant avec une brindille plus grosse que lui, devant eux.

- Que penses-tu de « Taiyou »(5) ?

- Taiyou ?

- Hn.

- Oui, j'adore ! se félicite la petite fille en battant des mains. Merci, Oniisan.

Heero lui présente ses mains, paumes offertes au ciel. Nikkou y place les siennes et compare la longueur de leurs doigts avant de tester la résistance de ceux du pilote quand on les tord en sens inverse.

Heero sourit, son nez frôlant ses cheveux raides.

- Il est l'heure de rentrer. Je te raccompagne ?

- Oui, mais avant, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle sort un morceau de papier de sa ceinture avant de le lui tendre, toute excitée.

- Allez, ouvre !

Heero s'emploie à déplier le carré. Une fois fait et sans l'avoir déchiré, il peut voir un personnage à la touffe brune impressionnante, une petite fille et son chien plus grand qu'elle et surtout, une voiture ; la sienne. Le tout devant son orphelinat.

- Il ne manque rien.

- Hn. Je n'ai pas mis Relena parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie de notre vie, s'excuse-t-elle.

- Tu as bien fait… Imouto(6).

La petite fille se mord la lèvre avant de se jeter à son cou et de le serrer très fort.

Heero lui frotte doucement le dos et la porte en se relevant.

- Viens, Taiyou.

- Allez, Taiyou, tu dois obéir à Oniisan !

Heero se charge de l'attacher, puis s'en va en direction de l'orphelinat, écoutant Nikkou lui raconter ses journées et la façon dont elle s'y prend pour faire le mur…

•

- Heero ! l'appelle une jeune fille blonde, le ramenant au présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Relena ?

- Ne fais pas ça, c'est dangereux !

- Va-t-en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Heero…

Le pilote monte dans sa voiture et fait en sorte de couvrir sa voix par le grondement du moteur.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le Docteur J. l'observe depuis bientôt cinq courses.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que sa vie va prendre un tournant inattendu ; tragique.

Par pure arrogance, l'un des participants prend Heero pour cible. Il fait tout pour le sortir du circuit, jusqu'à mettre la vie des autres pilotes en danger ; jusqu'à ce qu'Heero soit obligé de donner un violent coup de volant pour ne pas s'écraser contre un mur… et voit son « pot de colle » attitré foncer tout droit sur Nikkou et son chiot, cachés derrière des poubelles.

Elle avait encore fait le mur, en pleine nuit, pour voir les exploits de son oniisan.

Heero les aurait rejoint peu après si Docteur J. ne lui avait pas proposé d'être son pilote d'essai.

L'idée de mourir au cours de l'un d'eux l'avait immédiatement séduit et le scientifique savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui pour tenter l'impossible.

Puis, la mort ne venant pas, Relena était entrée plus sûrement dans sa vie et il fit la rencontre de Trowa.

Depuis, Heero a construit sa vie sur un profond remord, attendant le jour où il pourrait enfin s'affranchir de ce qu'il considère comme étant sa dette, sa faute.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

Duo pleure doucement sur son épaule, ses deux mains crispées dans son dos, tandis qu'Heero lui caresse tendrement le sien.

Trowa et Quatre connaissent toute l'histoire, mais l'émotion de tristesse reste intacte ; aussi, le « Prince du Désert » verse quelques larmes, bien vite effacées par son mari.

- Elle avait confiance en moi et je l'ai trahie.

- Non !

Duo essuie ses joues avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Heero.

- Elle t'aimait, tu étais son grand frère, sa lumière tout comme elle était la tienne. De là où elle est, je suis certain qu'elle ne souhaite qu'une chose : que tu te délestes de ce fardeau et que tu lui souries à nouveau. Hein, Quat' ? Tu peux contacter les morts, aussi ?

Tout le monde pouffe de rire.

- Non, mon Duo, mais je peux répéter ce que je t'ai toujours dit, Heero. Nikkou et Taiyou vivent en toi. Ils s'épanouissent en ton cœur chaque fois que tu t'autorises à être heureux.

- Tu vois, 'ro. Tu peux pas être un poisson, t'es à moitié chien !

Heero sourit avant de le serrer très fort contre lui et de lui murmurer un émouvant « merci ».

- Je t'aime, 'ro.

- Je t'aime, Duo. De tout mon être.

Duo sourit puis ferme les yeux, certain d'être dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie.

•••••

Leur mariage est célébré cinq mois plus tard dans les magnifiques jardins d'une des propriétés du témoin de Duo : Quatre. Heero a dû passer un accord avec l'un des plus grands magazines « people » pour que leurs photographes puissent couvrir l'évènement sans gêner la cérémonie.

Dans la même année, Heero fera l'un de ses plus beaux cadeaux à son mari en l'emmenant à l'un des centres hospitalier Raberba Winner pour y « donner la vie » ; Quatre et Trowa les imitant peu après.

Ce centre propose un service de « don », aussi bien des hommes que des mères porteuses.

Les couples homosexuels, pour ne parler que d'eux, ont ainsi la possibilité d'« unir » leurs « vies », préférant ne pas savoir qui sera le père biologique du ou des enfants à naître.

Si les deux couples ont choisi cette formule, la mère porteuse de Quatre et Trowa mis au monde des jumeaux.

À leurs naissances et d'après les tests de paternité, il s'était avéré que Trowa était le père biologique du premier-né et Quatre, du deuxième ; fait extrêmement rare.(A)

Heero fut, quant à lui, père biologique du premier et Duo, du deuxième petit garçon né l'année suivante.

•

_**AC 213, le soir du Nouvel An…**_

•

- Daddy(7) ! Chichi(8) ! Hiro(9) m'a pris ma boule !

Duo et Heero se sourient avant de quitter la cuisine et de rejoindre leurs fils au salon, agenouillés devant le sapin.

- Tu en as déjà accroché plein, Keenan, le réprimande gentiment mais fermement Heero.

- C'est pas grave, Otousan(10), assure Hiro en se relevant. Je vais en profiter pour revoir mes cahiers d'écriture.

- Bah voyons ! le rattrape Duo avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire un gros câlin. On voit tout de suite de qui tu tiens !

- S'il préfère travailler plutôt que de décorer le sapin, je ne vois pas où…

- Non mais ça va pas, 'ro ? Ne faites pas attention, mes poussins, Otousan est toute chose à cause de la nouvelle année.

Leur différence de culture n'est pas la seule raison. S'ils ont décidé d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux le soir du réveillon, c'est parce que toute la famille passe la fête de Noël à l'orphelinat d'à côté. Ils enseignent ainsi la solidarité, le partage, l'altruisme en somme et la noblesse du cœur à leurs fils.

Heero sourit et reçoit leur deuxième fils, Keenan, dans ses bras.

- Moi, j'ai pas envie de travailler !

- Hn. On voit tout de suite de qui tu tiens.

- Y en a un qui n'aura pas de cadeaux, ce soir, le menace Duo.

- Je le prendrai de force, rétorque Heero, le sourire en coin.

- Chichi va voler ton cadeau ? ! s'inquiète Keenan.

- Il le fait tout le temps, se plaint Duo, néanmoins tout sourire.

Hiro reste sagement dans ses bras, sa main serrant la tresse de son père, tandis que Keenan demande à redescendre de ceux d'Heero avant de courir vers le sapin pour continuer son œuvre.

Ils sont les portraits crachés de leurs parents.

Hiro est aussi brun qu'Heero et ses yeux bleu-clair tirent vers l'indigo lorsqu'il est excité à l'idée de passer au niveau supérieur d'une discipline. Son besoin de contact humain vient de sa mère biologique tandis que son calme, sa ténacité et sa facilité d'apprentissage viennent de son père. Le fait qu'il porte les cheveux mi-longs, rassemblés en une magnifique natte, en proclamant qu'il voulait faire comme daddy a beaucoup ému Duo.

C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui a tenu à ce qu'il s'appelle ainsi. Heero a bien tenté de l'en dissuader, mais Duo a été catégorique. « C'est notre lumière, mon amour et il vient de toi. » lui a-t-il dit et répété.

Keenan, et Heero a veillé à ce qu'il se nomme autrement qu'Iro, a la chance d'avoir la même couleur d'yeux et la même nature de cheveux que Duo, mais il préfère les porter courts et s'en occuper le moins possible, comme son chichi. Dissipé, il sait néanmoins faire preuve d'une grande concentration pour peu que le sujet l'intéresse. D'une nature joviale, il adore taquiner son frère et effacer ses calculs mathématiques, si bien qu'Hiro doit parfois recommencer jusqu'à trois fois le même exercice mais sans jamais s'énerver après lui. Lassé d'une telle impassibilité, Keenan s'en va finalement jouer à ses côtés, en silence.

- Dis, Daddy ? l'appelle Hiro.

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Ils arrivent quand ?

- Bientôt, mon cœur.

- C'était « bientôt » aussi tout à l'heure.

- Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre.

- J'attends depuis longtemps déjà.

- Ils te manquent, tes cousins, hein ? lui demande Duo tout en caressant sa joue.

- Hn.

- Tu veux m'aider à convertir les grammes en kilogrammes pendant que je finis de préparer le dessert ? Ensuite je te refais ta tresse, hum ?

Le sourire de béatitude qu'Hiro lui adresse fait rire Duo, tandis qu'il l'emporte dans la cuisine.

- J'ai trouvé un nouvel assistant, chéri !

Heero leur sourit.

- Chichi ? l'appelle Keenan.

- Hn ?

- Je peux pas mettre l'étoile, c'est trop haut.

- Tu ne mets pas le reste des décorations ?

- Non, c'est pour Lorenzo et Shaims(11). Oniisan m'a dit qu'il était d'accord.

- C'est gentil.

- Hn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre, Trowa et leurs fils débarquent enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux familles.

- Bonsoir, Shaims. Oh ! C'est le fils à son baba, ça, hein ?

Shaims, qui veut dire « soleil » en arabe, est une sorte de Quatre miniature. Blond comme les blés, très doux, calme et souriant, il a cependant les yeux verts de sa mère, mais qui rappellent évidemment ceux de Trowa ; ce qui jette le trouble lorsqu'ils sont de sortie.

- Tu ne serais pas en pleine régression ? le titille Quatre.

- C'est pas possible, ça ! Hiro transforme tout ce qu'il touche en formule mathématique.

Quatre rit doucement, tandis qu'il entre et pose son fils à terre.

- Baba(12) ? s'impatiente-t-il doucement.

- Tu peux aller au salon retrouver tes cousins, mon cœur.

Shaims court jusqu'à la grande salle avant d'être joyeusement accueilli par Hiro et Keenan.

- Il est où Lorenzo ? demande Hiro.

- Khoya(13) arrive, il est avec papa. Oh ! Vous avez pas fini de décorer le sapin, se réjouit-il.

- Oniisan a laissé sa part, lui dit Keenan tout en l'entraînant au pied de l'arbre.

Entre temps, Trowa arrive à son tour, son fils Lorenzo dans ses bras et une valise dans une main.

Le frère jumeau de Shaims tient lui aussi beaucoup de son père. Il a les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts et promet d'être plutôt grand. D'une nature observatrice, ils ont bien cru qu'il ne parlerait jamais. Mais dès les premiers mots, Lorenzo a montré qu'il maîtrisait très bien ses deux langues paternelles.

Calme, patient, doué en tout et très protecteur, il a toujours un œil sur son frère au cas où il aurait besoin de lui. On ne sait pas si la couleur de ses yeux est génétiquement due à sa mère biologique ou à son père.

Dès qu'ils entrent et ferment la porte, Lorenzo se hâte d'aller retrouver ses cousins, pressé de comparer son niveau informatique avec Hiro.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont grandi, remarque Duo.

- Nous nous sommes vus il y a un mois, minimise Quatre.

- Va dire ça à nos têtards !

- Hiro et Keenan sont tout aussi épanouis.

- Ils sont merveilleux, sourit Duo.

- Il ne s'en est toujours pas remis, intervient Heero, qui les a rejoints au salon avec Trowa.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de faire ton Shreck !

- Je ne peux pas être Shreck et Dark Vador à la fois, _timber_.

- Je me sens plus vraiment bûcheron, 'ro.

- Même si tu as cessé cette activité à la naissance de notre premier enfant pour t'y consacrer en plus des orphelins, tu seras toujours mon _Timber_, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

- Et toi, Heero, quand prends-tu ta retraite ? veut savoir Quatre.

- Très subtil, mon ange, intervient son mari.

- Autant demander quand Trowa prendra la sienne, répond Heero.

Quatre sourit avant de tremper ses lèvres dans sa flûte de champagne.

- D'ici deux ans, Quat', le renseigne Duo. Trente-cinq ans, c'est bien pour arrêter. Hein, _Pépé_ ?

- Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir osé m'appeler ainsi, lui promet son mari, faisant violemment frissonner Duo.

- J'en connais un qui va marcher comme un _Pépé_, demain matin.

- Tro', étouffe donc ton mari avec un gâteau !

- Je préfère me servir d'autre chose.

Duo ouvre grand la bouche.

- Tu ne t'y fais toujours pas, hein, mon Duo ? s'amuse Quatre, le regard pétillant.

- Je… je…

- Uncle(14) ? l'appelle Shaims les bras tendus vers lui, alors que son frère, Lorenzo le suit de près.

- Oh, non, toi et ton frère êtes trop mignons ! s'extasie Duo, faisant rire son neveu.

« Oncle Duo » le prend dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, tandis qu'« Oncle Heero » se baisse au niveau de Lorenzo avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour l'accueillir et le porter.

Tout sourire, ce dernier s'empresse de le rejoindre et s'accroche à son cou.

- On peut jouer au jeu de Ojisan(15) ? demande Shaims en serrant fort la natte de Duo.

Au cours des dernières années, Heero a crée un jeu vidéo de courses automobiles ; l'un destiné aux plus de seize ans et une autre version pour les tout-petits.

Quatre et Trowa se raclent la gorge dans une harmonie parfaite. Shaims tourne la tête vers eux, croisant deux turquoises et deux émeraudes, avant d'interroger son frère du regard, ne comprenant pas sa faute.

- Tu as oublié de dire « s'il-te-plaît », khoya, l'aide Lorenzo.

- Oh, pardon, j'ai oublié ! sourit-il faisant s'attendrir tout le monde. S'il-vous-plaît, on peut y jouer ?

Duo se mord la lèvre avant de couvrir de tendres bisous le visage de Shaims, qui rit aux éclats et tire sur la tresse de son oncle.

- C'est Keenan qui t'envoie, pas vrai ?

- Oui, mais je dois pas le dire, chuchote Shaims.

- Il est trop mignon !

- Il va falloir faire une p'tite cure de désintoxication, mon Dodo, se moque Quatre.

- J'ai pas pris Lorenzo dans mes bras encore, ça devra attendre !

- C'est oui ? demande Shaims qui sent bien que les adultes se désintéressent passablement de sa requête.

- Si Baba et Papa sont d'accord, c'est oui, répond Duo.

Shaims regarde à nouveau ses parents avec envie et espoir.

- Hum.

- Je le suis aussi, mais ne tire pas sur la natte de ton cousin ! Ça ne poussera pas plus vite.

- Mais Hiro dit rien ! se défend-il.

- Shaims… le prévient Trowa.

- D'accord, c'est promis ! Merci Baba, merci Papa !

Shaims et Lorenzo descendent des bras de leurs oncles et partent annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs cousins.

- Je vous avais bien dit d'envoyer Shaims ! se réjouit Keenan.

- Ça vous tente une petite partie en fin de soirée ? propose Quatre après les avoir tendrement suivis du regard.

- Hn.

- Pourquoi pas.

- C'est ça, préparez-vous, les macarons ! Je vais tous vous bouffer !

- Daddy va manger des Mac Aron ! ! s'agite Keenan.

- On se calme « Kerobero » ! dit-il en s'éloignant un peu plus des enfants, incitant leurs invités à faire de même.

- Si tu veux mon avis, _vieux_, ton mari est en manque de sucrerie.

- 'ro est bien meilleur ! répond Duo. Une sorte de glace chaude longue durée, vous voyez ? Sauf que le nappage chaud est à l'intérieur.

- Tu viens officiellement de déclarer notre mise à mort, _timber_.

Duo regarde son mari, puis tourne lentement son visage vers Quatre et Trowa, découvrant leurs expressions.

- Quelle horreur !

- Hn.

- Quel bonheur, les contre Quatre, soutenu par le sourire de son mari.

La soirée se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur, promettant d'autres anniversaires et réveillons tout aussi savoureux…

•

_**Dans la chambre d'Heero et Duo…**_

•

Heero est déjà dans la salle de bain, tandis que Duo se déshabille.

- Les enfants dorment à poings fermés. Je suis content de voir qu'ils ont passé un bon réveillon.

- Moi aussi, répond Heero en se présentant à l'entrée de la douche.

Duo se tourne vers lui et sourit.

- Chouette, je cherchais justement un porte-serviette.

- Je porte particulièrement bien le Duo.

Duo rit et le rejoint sous l'eau chaude.

•

_**Dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre…**_

•

Le couple est tendrement enlacé et confortablement allongé sur leur lit, les cheveux encore humides de leur douche.

- Bonne et heureuse année, mon amour.

Trowa l'embrasse sur le front.

- Je te l'ai souhaité le huit décembre(B), mais bonne année, mon cœur.

- Dis ? l'interpelle Quatre après un silence. Tu n'as pas l'impression que le matelas est bizarre ?

- Non.

- Je t'assure que quel que chose n'est pas normal !

- J'y suis, sourit Trowa. Il ne bouge pas.

- Hum, hum, confirme son mari avant de l'embrasser. Il ne doit plus rien en rester au lever du _soleil_.

- _Shaims_ est un lève tôt, lui dit-il avant de mordiller son oreille.

- Mhmmm… heureusement que Lorenzo s'occupe de le retarder…

- Son khoya est tout pour lui…

- Vous êtes tout… pour moi…

- Je vous aime…

Et Trowa l'aime avec tant de passion que Quatre ne peut plus répondre ou dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligible.

Jusqu'au matin où comme tous les jours de l'année, Shaims et Lorenzo frappent à leur porte, parés pour descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec la famille Yuy Maxwell.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Note :**

Traductions trouvées sur internet :

(1) Kin'gyo : poisson rouge

(2) Neko : chat

(3) Oniisan : frère aîné ; grand frère

(4) Nikkou : lumière du jour / rayon du soleil

(5) Taiyou : soleil

(6) Imouto : (ma) sœur cadette

(7) Daddy : papa (terme employé par leurs fils pour appeler Duo)

(8) Chichi : père (terme employé par Keenan pour appeler Heero)

(9) Hiro : Lumière sur le chemin

(10) Otousan : père (terme employé par Hiro pour appeler Heero)

(11) Shaims : soleil.

(12) Baba : papa (terme employé par les jumeaux pour appeler Quatre)

J'ai utilisé « Abi' » au début, mais Lysanea m'a expliqué la différence entre les deux mots.

« Abi' » : « Père » étant un terme très respectueux, « Baba » correspond bien mieux au langage adopté par les enfants ^^

(13) Khoya : frère

(14) Uncle : « oncle » en anglais (terme utilisé par les jumeaux pour appeler Duo)

(15) Ojisan : « oncle » en japonais (terme utilisé par les jumeaux pour appeler Heero)

(A) « Le phénomène de jumeaux avec des pères différents, qui porte le nom scientifique de super-fécondation, est très rare chez les humains, mais plus fréquent chez les animaux, chats ou chiens.

Il survient lorsque la femme produit deux ovules dans un cycle menstruel, a expliqué le professeur Rusen Aytac, chef du département de gynécologie de l'Université d'Ankara. »

Si la suite de l'article vous intéresse, vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil.

(B) Le 8 décembre 2010 est, d'après mon calendrier, le nouvel an musulman.

Étant donné que le monde musulman fonctionne encore sur le calendrier lunaire, le nouvel an pour l'année 2010 se situera entre le 6 et le 8 décembre, selon l'endroit de la planète où on se trouve. J'ai choisi le 8 parce que je l'ai lu sur un calendrier, je ne l'ai pas décidé arbitrairement.

Inutile de préciser que Lysanea m'a expliqué tout ça ^^'

•

•

Je réponds ici à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de lien sur le site ou qui ne m'ont pas donné d'e-mail. Comme il est interdit de discuter/répondre par reviews/réponses interposées, il est plus prudent que je poste mes notes en fin de chapitres ^^

•

**JTFLAM :** Cela s'est comme imposé à moi ; plus je rédigeais, plus je retrouvais sur mon chemin les quelques faits marquant de la série. Cela m'a beaucoup plu de décrire les propriétés de chaque voiture de course ^^

En même temps, je ne me suis pas trop étalée sur le sujet parce que je n'y connais rien du tout ! Je me suis demandé ce qu'en penserait un éventuel fan de Formule Un XD

Pour ce qui est de la fidélité d'Heero, je vous rassure tout de suite, il l'est et le restera !

On ne peut décemment pas laisser un « Timber » tout seul… ni laisser Heero Yuy s'échapper… XD

•

**Ombrepluie :** Merci d'être là ! ^v^

Pour le petit cœur et bien d'autres petites choses adorables, je les ai simplement copier/coller sur des commentaires laissés sur des forums tels que Daily, YouTube…

**Kisu**

**Yuy ****ღ**


	4. TimberLand 4

**Timber**_**Land**_** !**

_**-Chapitre IV-**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ .·**·.¸(¯`·.¸*.Lysanea.*¸.·´¯)¸.·**·.

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Hiro, Keenan, Shaims, Lorenzo, John.

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4 JohnxRelena Zechs+1+Zechs

_**Personnages :**_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Milliardo Peacecraf/Zechs Merquise, Relena Peacecraft, Hiro et Keenan Yuy Maxwell, Shaims et Lorenzo Barton Raberba Winner.

**Note 1 :** Euh… oui, c'est bien moi qui viens de faire grincer le portail de Timber_Land_ ^^'

Bien entendu, je m'excuse de vous avoir tant fait attendre, mais c'est grâce à votre énergie collective que j'aie finalement eu l'envie et surtout, l'inspiration d'écrire une vraie suite.

Seulement et comme vous le savez, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps avant d'être à peu près satisfaite de mon travail. Ensuite, Lysanea m'aide énormément (grand comme ça, oui ^^) à le parfaire.

Je comprendrais tout à fait que certains et certaines d'entre vous m'ayez rayé de la liste, déçus ou mécontents de ne pas avoir eu une suite plus rapidement.

Cependant, je tiens parole et n'abandonne jamais un dossier ouvert…

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être présent et je vous souhaite de passer un bon et agréable moment ^_^

**Note 2 :** Comptez encore deux autres chapitres + un épilogue.

_**Rars en fin de chapitre**_

•

**Lime**

•

_Un grain de folie…_

* * *

•

_**À Manama, au Moyen-Orient, deux ans plus tard…**_

_**AC 215.**_

•

Il est déjà plus de deux heures du matin, lorsque Duo et Heero se mettent en route pour le Manoir Barton Raberba Winner, après que ce dernier ait disputé et remporté son dernier Grand Prix International et Intercolonial sur le circuit de Bahreïn. (A)

« Il est situé à Sakhir, en plein désert, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Manama, la capitale de l'île de Bahreïn. Le circuit a été créé à l'initiative du Senior Raberba et financé par des sociétés d'investissements gouvernementales.

Le complexe comprend cinq autres pistes dédiées aux sports mécaniques.

Construire un circuit en plein désert posait un sérieux problème : avec le vent, le sable risquait de tourbillonner sur la piste et de la rendre ainsi dangereusement glissante. Les organisateurs ont donc pris la décision de pulvériser un produit adhésif autour de la piste, pour empêcher le sable de s'y répandre. Pour renforcer la sécurité, la piste est également régulièrement balayée lors du week-end du Grand Prix. Les petits problèmes d'adhésion qui subsistent malgré tout constituent un challenge supplémentaire pour les pilotes.

En AC 195, le circuit de Bahreïn est le premier circuit, et le seul à ce jour, à recevoir le prix de la "FIA Institute Centre of Excellence Award", pour la sécurité optimale qu'il offre aux pilotes et pour la qualité des infrastructures d'accueil que propose le Royaume de Bahreïn.

En effet, on trouve sur place un centre médical, des cours de conduite, des cours de formation médicale, des loisirs variés, etc. En outre, le projet de développement d'une chaîne hôtelière autour du circuit est actuellement en cours (les grands hôtels les plus proches sont à Manama). Tous ces investissements ont été évalués à 2 milliards de dollars. » (A)

Heero a non seulement remporté la course, mais il a pulvérisé son propre record au passage : une heure et douze minutes pour cinquante-sept tours et vingt-trois virages, au lieu de son habituel une heure et trente minutes.

Si personne n'est surpris de sa victoire, le « Number One » suscite toujours autant d'enthousiasme et d'hystérie collective, surtout lorsque Zechs Merquise est de la partie. Les cinquante milles spectateurs et les milliards de téléspectateurs, sur Terre et dans les Colonies, se sont régalés, autant qu'ils déplorent le départ de ces deux pilotes.

Mais Heero tient sa promesse et quitte le monde professionnel de la Formule Un à l'aube de ses trente-cinq ans, à l'instar de son plus féroce concurrent Zechs, et de son ami et complice de toujours Trowa.

Quatre lui a d'ailleurs promis monts et merveilles et bien que Duo se soit bouché les oreilles, il a pu clairement entendre les mots « bâton de dynamite », « apprivoisé », « englué », « miel », « gland » et « fraises sauvages ».

Lui et Heero auraient pu loger dans l'un des luxueux hôtels de Manama, mais ils ont, depuis dix ans, une résidence secondaire rattachée au Manoir de leurs amis.

Ne souhaitant pas se faire conduire, Heero et Duo ont demandé à Quatre de leur prêter un véhicule.

- J'ai justement le même modèle que celui que vous utilisez à Vancouver, c'est marrant, non ? leur dit Quatre avant de leur tendre les clefs.

- Tu l'as acheté quand ? lui demande Duo d'un air blasé, avant de lui arracher le trousseau des mains.

- Je l'ai commandé dès que j'ai su où se déroulerait l'ultime Grand Prix pour nos maris, se félicite Quatre, très excité à cette idée.

Pour l'heure, Hiro, âgé de neuf ans et son frère, Keenan, huit ans, somnolent à l'arrière de leur BMW X1 sDrive 18d© (B) marron, bercés par le bruit sourd et continu du moteur.

« Construction allégée, gestion de l'énergie, technologie moteur. » (B)

C'est Duo qui a choisi le modèle de leur voiture familiale. En bon ex-bûcheron, il fait le maximum pour préserver l'environnement, ou lui nuire le moins possible lorsqu'il ne peut pas faire autrement.

Ce n'est en tout cas pas lui qui empêche leurs fils de s'endormir. Il n'a pas desserré les dents depuis que son mari est rentré au hangar, les deux moteurs de son Gundam en feux.

Heero lui jette bien des regards en coin, mais préfère laisser son mari conduire tranquillement et attendre de se retrouver en tête-à-tête, seul avec lui.

Leurs fils voulaient tellement assister à la dernière course de leur père (depuis la tribune VIP), que lui et Duo ont finalement accepté de les emmener avec eux, plutôt que de les laisser au Manoir avec leurs cousins sous la surveillance d'Irea et de Quatre.

Duo pose les clefs du véhicule sur le petit meuble de l'entrée dans un léger tintement métallique, avant de raffermir son étreinte autour d'Hiro, échoué sur lui, les bras et les jambes ballants, comme s'il avait couru plus d'un kilomètre.

Keenan est tout autant fatigué, son visage niché dans le cou d'Heero, sa petite main refermée en poing lui froissant le col de sa chemise.

Ils montent les coucher dans leur chambre commune, avant de rejoindre la leur au même étage de l'aile ouest ; leur quartier privé.

Tout comme celle de Quatre et Trowa, la chambre d'Heero et Duo est comparable à un appartement de luxe : la première porte ne donne pas directement sur cette pièce, mais sur une entrée majestueuse.

Et dans sa folle amitié, Quatre a fait reproduire et agencer leur intérieur à l'identique de leur chambre à Vancouver.

Le sol est comme chez eux, en marbre blanc de Carrare, et une fontaine centrale est illuminée par un puits de lumière naturelle creusé jusqu'au toit.

Cette entrée donne sur trois portes : celle de leur chambre de type japonaise, celle de leur immense salle d'eau et celle de leur dressing, dans lequel les enfants adorent jouer à cache-cache.

Tout est pensé pour les protéger et leur permettre de grandir et de s'épanouir dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Aussi, Trowa et Heero ont-ils fait installer un interrupteur d'appel dans chacune des pièces de leur maison respective, y compris à la porte d'entrée des chambres des parents ; leur souci majeur étant de vivre leur vie de couple en toute discrétion, et ce, même si les enfants venaient à coller leur oreille sur ladite porte.

Présentement, Duo ignore ouvertement son mari et ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir changer d'attitude avant un long, très long moment.

- Tu t'imagines bien que je ne vais attendre plus longtemps ? lui fait remarquer Heero, après avoir poussé la porte d'entrée.

Duo ôte sa veste en cuir noir avant de la jeter sur l'un des fauteuils en osier blanc, à droite de la fontaine.

- Je suis bien trop énervé pour te parler, maintenant.

- J'en ai rien à faire.

- Leave me alone (1) ! fulmine effectivement Duo en lui faisant face.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- N'essaye même pas de me toucher, le prévient-il, les poings et les dents serrés.

Heero respecte son besoin d'espace et ne s'avance pas plus vers lui.

- T'avais besoin de faire le con, tout à l'heure ? reprend Duo en essayant de ne pas crier trop fort.

- C'était une course de Formule Un, _timber_, pas une partie d'échecs.

Duo le rejoint en deux grandes enjambées avant de le gifler fortement, faisant à peine pivoter la tête de son mari, qui, soit dit en passant, a eu tout le temps de le voir arriver.

- Tes pseudos concurrents ont terminé la course vingt-trois minutes après toi ! Tu aurais pu gagner en prenant moins de risques !

- Tu crois ?

- T'as voulu finir en beauté ? Va donc tester le canapé, espèce de crétin dégénéré en voie de dispari… !

Heero le coupe dans son élan d'insultes en l'attirant à lui d'une traction, avant d'enrouler un bras autour de sa taille et de placer une main ferme sur sa nuque.

- Rien ni personne ne peut m'atteindre en dehors de toi et de nos enfants. Je ne permettrai pas qu'un différent nous sépare, même une minute, lui dit Heero d'une voix grave, son regard soudé au sien.

Malgré son long et profond frisson, Duo ne décolère pas et son regard à lui dit tout de sa rancune. Il n'a jamais eu peur pour Heero en dix ans de mariage et de courses automobiles, sauf ce soir.

- Je suis peut-être ton mari, mais je ne suis certainement pas acquis à ta cause. Si tu refuses de découcher ce soir, c'est moi qui pars ! crache-t-il, furieux contre lui-même de ne pouvoir lui résister qu'avec des mots.

Parce qu'au fond, il le sait bien. En admettant qu'il arrive à se défaire de son étreinte, il ne ferait pas deux pas vers la sortie qu'Heero le rattraperait et l'empêcherait de partir, quitte à le clouer sur la porte pour lui faire l'amour séance tenante.

Mais Duo n'a pas le temps de tester cette théorie qu'ils sont interrompus et surpris par les reniflements de leurs fils, tous deux cachés derrière la porte entrouverte.

Elle ne s'est pas fermée complètement lorsqu'Heero l'a distraitement poussée, préoccupé, alors, par son mari et à mille lieues d'imaginer que leurs enfants pourraient les entendre, puisque censés être profondément endormis.

- Que se passe-t-il, Keenan ? lui demande Duo en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Mais son fils ne lui répond pas et préfère cacher son visage dans son cou.

- Hiro ? le questionne alors Heero, à genoux à son tour.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vaaas ? demande soudain Keenan, avant d'être secoué par un nouveau sanglot.

- Oh, non, mon cœur… Daddy ne va nulle part, huuush…

- Mais tu l'as dit, lui reproche timidement son fils avant de renifler.

- Pourquoi tu criais ? lui demande Hiro, inquiet.

C'est la première fois qu'Heero et Duo s'affrontent aussi gravement.

Ce dernier soupire. Il se sent coupable de les faire pleurer.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, votre père et moi nous disputions, c'est vrai. Mais, on ne va pas se séparer, je vous le promets.

- Alors, pourquoi tu as dit ça ? insiste Keenan.

- Mon poussin, sache que les adultes ont la fâcheuse manie de dire ce qu'il ne pense pas vraiment, ou de parler avant de réfléchir, hum ?

Les moues dubitatives de leurs fils lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas réussi à les convaincre.

- Très bien. J'en veux à votre père parce qu'il a pris des risques inconsidérés sur le circuit, alors le ton a monté et vous êtes arrivés au moment où on allait s'expliquer.

Maintenant que son mari s'est exprimé, Heero décide qu'il peut et doit intervenir à son tour.

- C'est parce que nous dialoguons tous ensemble que nous sommes une famille unie. Si votre père vous dit qu'il n'est pas question de séparation, vous devez le croire sur parole. Et si vous avez besoin de me l'entendre dire, sachez que rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer tous les quatre, c'est bien compris ?

Hiro et Keenan hochent la tête, leurs yeux brillants de larmes et de fatigue mêlées.

- Hn. Cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi vous êtes sortis de votre lit ? reprend doucement Heero.

- C'est à cause de la p'tite souris, répond Keenan. Comment elle peut passer sous mon oreiller, alors que je dors dessus ?

Ses pères sourient, soulagés que leur fils ait changé de sujet, signe qu'ils ont su le rassurer.

- C'est un secret, _trésors,_ lui répond Duo. Personne ne le sait et pourtant, elle parvient toujours à subtiliser les dents de lait.

- Mais elle ne passe que si tu dors, complète Heero. Elle est craintive. Si elle sent que tu guettes son arrivée, elle ne viendra pas te déposer une surprise.

- Iee, iee, je vais dormir very profondément, Chichi, tu peux lui dire ?

- Je passe le message, maintenant, au lit.

- Haï !

Heero se charge de les porter jusqu'à leur chambre, pendant que Duo rumine leur semblant de conversation sous sa douche.

Heero a déjà pris la sienne dans sa loge, après la course ; il l'attend donc près de leur lit, debout devant les portes-vitrées coulissantes menant à leur immense terrasse.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont bien dormir ? lui demande Duo en terminant de natter ses cheveux. Il fait peut-être trop chaud ou la clim' est trop forte…

Au son de sa voix, chargée d'inquiétude et de culpabilité, Heero se retourne pour poser son regard sur son mari, avant de le rejoindre et de l'entourer de ses bras chauds et rassurants.

Quelque peu refroidi par le chagrin de leurs enfants, dont il se considère comme étant l'unique responsable, Duo ne le repousse pas et se laisse être dorloté.

- Bien sûr, _timber_. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont très fatigués. Notre dispute a donc pris une dimension...

- Ils ont vraiment cru que j'allais partir, le coupe Duo en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

- Oui, mais leurs pères ont su les apaiser, lui répond son mari en caressant sa joue.

Duo ferme les yeux un instant au contact chaud et doux de sa main sur son visage.

- Sorry, mais ça m'aide pas. Je me sens toujours aussi fautif, soupire-t-il.

- C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, chéri. Tu ne pourras te détendre que si tu me confies ce qui te contrarie depuis deux semaines. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de cette course, un peu plus rythmée que les autres, je l'avoue, mais de ce que t'a raconté Milliardo derrière mon dos et dont tu refuses toujours de me parler.

- Il m'énerve, celui-là ! Et toi aussi, tiens ! dit-il en tapant son épaule sans se détacher de lui pour autant. T'as de la chance que je sois à ce point dépendant de toi.

- Je peux tout encaisser, mais toi-seul peut nous sortir de cette impasse, lui répond Heero en choisissant d'ignorer ses pics. Parle-moi…

- J'ai essayé de prendre sur moi, d'ignorer ce qu'il m'a dit, mais rien n'y fait, commence Duo après un énième frisson. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il t'a provoqué sans cesse ce soir et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de lui répondre jusqu'à le mettre hors circuit. L'Epyon est en miettes, t'aurais pu y rester, pauvre imbécile ! Tu as des enfants et un mari, t'es plus tout seul, shit !

- Crois-moi, quand je te dis que je savais ce que je faisais. Et puis, les jours de Milliardo ne sont pas comptés. Tous l'ont cru mort, mais il est bien vivant.

- Je ne vais pas bien, 'ro. Mon angoisse ne passe pas, alors que tu es là, bien vivant et à la retraite.

- Je sais, _tenshi_.

- Arrête de faire ça… murmure faiblement Duo en s'agrippant soudainement à sa nuque.

- Tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te détendre… susurre Heero contre son cou, tandis qu'il le fait reculer vers leur lit.

- Je veux rester fâché contre toi et tu me déconcentres.

- … et que je vais m'appliquer à les employer, pas plus tard que maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, 'ro !

- On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, lui répond-il avant de l'allonger sur leur drap blanc.

- Sale bête déterminée, bougonne faussement Duo, tout en lui dégageant inutilement une mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui retombe aussitôt devant les yeux.

Mais qui ne peut dissimuler son sourire de prédateur…

•

_**Trois quarts d'heure plus tard…**_

•

Duo reprend doucement sa respiration, vautré de tout son long sur Heero qui lui caresse nonchalamment les reins.

- Voilà qui est mieux, _timber_, hn ?

- Ton postérieur… n'est pas à l'abri de sérieuses représailles.

- Mais j'y compte bien, sourit Heero avant de le retourner comme une crêpe et de se positionner au-dessus de lui de façon à ne pas trop peser sur son corps. Que t'a dit Milliardo ? lui demande-t-il ensuite.

- C'était le jour où on est allé voir Relena… commence Duo.

- Je sais, ça, le coupe Heero.

- Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve ? ! Je commence mon histoire où je veux !

- Gomen. Vas-y, _tenshi_. Tu peux reprendre depuis le jour où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture, si tu le souhaites.

- N'importe quoi… soupire Duo sans parvenir à retenir un sourire à ce souvenir, plus amoureux que jamais.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je débute quand j'ai envie !

- Haï.

- Pourquoi toi, tu m'énerves et moi, non ?

- Je t'aime.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Ça suffit, _timber_, le prévient tout de même Heero d'un ton, d'un regard et d'une pression de ses mains sur son corps qu'il n'est jamais bon d'ignorer.

Duo détourne les yeux et s'emploie à dépoussiérer leur drap du revers de sa main.

- Tu me racontes sous la douche ? Ça va finir de nous délasser, lui propose Heero avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Duo hoche la tête et se lève à sa suite…

•

_**Flash back**_

•

Deux semaines avant la dernière ligne droite du championnat, Relena, fraîchement mariée et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, téléphonait à Heero pour convenir d'un rendez-vous, chez elle, en Oregon.

Très heureux de renouer le contact après dix ans de silence, quelle n'a pas été leur surprise lorsqu'Heero et son mari sont tombés nez-à-nez avec Milliardo, censé être, d'après les journaux, à l'autre bout de la planète…

- J'ai enfin l'honneur de rencontrer le fameux Duo Yuy Maxwell. Vous êtes sublime, bien plus beau qu'en photos volées, le complimente Milliardo en faisant durer son baisemain. On ne parle que de votre vie de couple et de vos deux fils héritiers...

- Nous ne lisons pas les journaux, lui répond Duo en tentant de reprendre sa main, en vain.

Milliardo ne les a jamais croisés. Le peu de fois où Duo et ses enfants rejoignaient Heero sur son lieu de travail, ils restaient dans sa loge à l'attendre, à l'abri des photographes, de la « Yuymania » et autres inconvénients...

Et si Milliardo parle de photo volées, c'est parce que la famille Yuy Maxwell n'a accordé aucune autre séance depuis leur cérémonie de mariage et ne donne que très peu d'interviews. Alors le moindre cliché du « pilote du Gundam maudit et mari du très célèbre et convoité : Heero Yuy » fait la une des journaux et alimente sans cesse les potins.

Les derniers titres étant : « Number One a quitté le domicile conjugal ! », « Le divorce le plus cher de l'histoire », « Qui aura la garde d'Hiro et Keenan : Yuy ou Maxwell ? », « Qui est vraiment Duo Maxwell ? »…

- Ton portrait doit tapisser pas mal de casiers, intervient Heero en retirant la main de son mari de sous ses lèvres, avant d'effacer la « trace » de ses doigts.

Milliardo lui sourit, toujours partant pour le provoquer.

Interloqué, Duo préfère ne pas intervenir. Il sent bien que quelque chose lui échappe…

- Où est 'lena ? reprend Heero, bien décidé à ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

- Dans ses jardins, c'est la saison idéale pour les tulipes.

Heero et Duo vont pour s'y rendre lorsque Milliardo les arrête.

- Elle ne tient pas à y rester. Au contraire, elle préfère vous recevoir dans son pavillon d'été.

- Vas-y, chéri. Tu connais les lieux et elle doit avoir envie de te revoir, seul-à-seul, lui dit Duo. Vous rentrerez à son rythme et discuterez tranquillement.

- Fais-donc. Je veille sur ton cher et tendre, Heero. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

Le pilote du Wing Zero a l'impression d'avoir ses semelles de chaussures collées sur le sol.

- Allez ! insiste Duo en riant, avant de le pousser gentiment vers la porte. Shoo ! (2)

Mais Heero se retourne pour l'embrasser, faisant instantanément perdre pied à son mari, délicieusement surpris.

Sur une dernière œillade meurtrière envers Milliardo, Heero libère son mari de son étreinte.

Les joues roses, celui-ci sourit et secoue la tête, faisant virevolter ses petites mèches aux reflets d'or, ainsi que le reste de sa chevelure, longue et soyeuse, laissée libre.

- Nous ne serons pas long, _le_ prévient Heero.

- Juste le temps pour nous de faire connaissance, répond Milliardo.

- Hn.

En plein « cui-cuitage » intensif, Duo fait un clin d'œil à son mari.

Ce dernier ne met pas longtemps avant de repérer le chignon faussement négligé de Relena. Elle-même détecte rapidement sa présence, signalée par son parfum que le vent lui porte jusque sous son nez et qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier.

- Heero, l'accueille-t-elle, un bouquet de tulipes jaunes fraîchement coupées à la main.

- Bonjour, 'lena.

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

Elle l'entoure de ses bras comme elle peut, quelque peu empêché de se blottir contre lui par son ventre.

- Tu m'as tant manqué, lui murmure-t-il.

- Toi, aussi, Heero…

- Pourquoi avoir mis tant d'années ? lui demande-t-il en se détachant d'elle, prenant sa main libre dans les siennes.

- Tu n'as pas changé, tu entres toujours dans le vif du sujet sans perdre de temps. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre encore dix ans ! le taquine-t-elle.

Ils se sourient et se dévisagent un long moment en silence.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour toi d'entendre ça, reprend-elle, mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un que l'on peut oublier, Heero. John a fait preuve d'une patience inimaginable.

- J'aurais préféré…

- Chuut, le coupe-t-elle d'un doigt léger sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime d'une amitié insondable », ce sont tes mots, tu te rappelles ?

- Hn.

- J'en ai honte, mais je ne les ai compris qu'il y a peu. Ensuite, il m'a fallut dépasser mes préjugés pour t'appeler.

- Lesquels ?

- Tu aurais pu m'oublier, ne plus avoir envie de me revoir, je risquais de perturber votre vie de famille, et bien d'autres…

- Aucun risque, lui assure Heero, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas été là pour ton mariage et à la naissance de vos enfants. Mais c'était trop dur, je n'étais pas encore prête, tu comprends ? Et John m'a fait une sorte de « mariage-surprise », c'est à peine si j'ai pu m'habiller décemment ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de…

Heero la fait taire d'un doux baiser sur son front.

- Tu es resplendissante. John est l'un des hommes les plus chanceux au monde.

- Oui, je le crois aussi ! plaisante-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

- Des jumeaux, devine Heero.

Relena hoche la tête, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- Ma requête peut vous paraître folle, peut-être même déplacée, mais accepteriez-vous, Duo et toi, d'être les parrains ? J'en ai parlé avec John et il n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

- À la condition que tu sois la marraine d'Hiro et de Keenan. Duo et moi en serions très heureux.

Profondément émue, Relena ne peut s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

- J'accepte avec la plus grande joie ! dit-elle en tapant des mains, faisant trembler ses tulipes. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. À ce propos, Duo n'est pas avec toi ? demande-t-elle en scrutant les allées bordées d'arbustes.

- Il nous attend au pavillon d'été.

- Alors, pressons-nous de le rejoindre.

Elle lui prend le bras et tous deux marchent d'un pas lent jusqu'au lieu dit.

- John n'est pas là ? s'enquiert Heero.

- Non et crois-moi qu'il le regrette, mais une affaire urgente l'a retenu en Angleterre.

- Ce n'est que partie remise.

- Absolument !

•

_**Pendant ce temps, au pavillon d'été…**_

•

Duo est debout devant l'une des portes-vitrées et admire les magnifiques parterres de fleurs, se rappelant de ce jour où il doutait de faire le bon choix, d'être dans son bon droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour…

- Vous n'avez jamais clairement expliqué comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble, Heero et toi ? lui demande Milliardo tout en lui servant une tasse de thé au citron.

- En effet, répond prudemment Duo, avant de se tourner vers lui et d'accepter la boisson qu'il lui tend. Merci.

- Soit vous avez trompé ma sœur pendant de long mois, soit vous vous êtes littéralement jetés l'un sur l'autre…

- Notre honneur est sauf, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Hum, hum. Je te prie… Je peux te tutoyer ?

- Oui.

- À la bonne heure, se réjouit-il. Je te prie donc de bien vouloir me pardonner, je suis d'un naturel curieux.

- Je sais, lui répond Duo du tac-au-tac.

Milliardo lui sourit, un air affamé sur le visage.

- Les gens se posent encore beaucoup de questions à ton sujet et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Cela ne doit pas être évident de vivre dans l'ombre de ton mari ? Tu es un grand pilote, d'après les rumeurs… Tu n'es pas frustré d'avoir raté ta vie professionnelle ? lui demande-t-il avant de boire une longue gorgé de thé, son regard d'un bleu perçant consciencieusement fixé sur Duo.

- Notre vie de famille est notre seule et unique fierté, et vivre dans l'ombre d'Heero Yuy me comble au plus haut point.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, murmure Milliardo.

- Je veux que nos fils grandissent loin de toute cette agitation médiatique, c'est l'une de nos priorités.

- Je comprends, lui assure-t-il poliment. Vous vous êtes mariés très rapidement, sans parler de la venue au monde de vos enfants… Enfin, j'imagine que cela doit bien occuper tes journées, lorsqu'il n'est pas là.

- J'oubliais que tu es toujours célibataire. Aucun être ne trouve donc grâce à tes yeux ?

Milliardo sourit, le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

- Lucrezia est adorable, mais j'ai encore bien trop d'admirateurs à satisfaire.

Duo se garde bien de renchérir, mais Milliardo n'a semble-t-il pas terminé d'exposer sa vie privée.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de caresser la peau si douce d'Heero Yuy. Ses lèvres gourmandes suffisent à vous réconforter, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne me souviens plus exactement… son grain de beauté est situé sur sa fesse droite ou gauche ? J'en ai cajolé tellement, je m'y perds à force, ajoute-t-il avant de boire une autre gorgée. Mhmmm, mon thé est à la température idéale.

Duo repose doucement sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, bien plus tendu qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

- Relena ou n'importe quel ex-amant d'Heero auraient pu te renseigner, rétorque-t-il d'un air serein qui ne trompe cependant pas Milliardo.

- Ma sœur et moi n'entretenons pas ce type de conversation, et aucun « amants-minutes » d'Heero, comme on les nommait, n'a eu la chance ou le loisir de dormir avec lui ni de le voir totalement nu. À croire qu'Heero n'ôtait jamais son pantalon ; c'était plutôt eux qui se précipitaient à baisser le leur, rit-il. Voyons ? ! Tu m'as l'air bien pâle tout d'un coup. Aurait-il procédé de la même manière avec toi ? s'enquiert-il de son air hypocrite.

Cette fois-ci, la coupe est pleine, mais Duo a la maturité, l'intelligence et la maîtrise de se retenir de lui envoyer un crochet du droit. Par contre, il ne contrôle pas sa force et brise l'anse de sa délicate tasse en porcelaine.

- Vouloir te venger de ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans, ou tenter de déstabiliser Heero à travers moi pour les prochaines courses te ressemble bien : c'est minable.

D'un air supérieur, Milliardo le nargue d'un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui prends tous les risques, alors qu'une famille aimante m'attend bien sagement à la maison. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à son comportement, non ?

- Ah, vous voilà ! les interrompt Relena. Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète-t-elle en observant Duo déposer délicatement les morceaux de l'anse sur le rebord de sa soucoupe.

Heero fronce les sourcils et rejoint son mari ; la colère ayant tendance à le sublimer.

- Ne te fais aucun souci, ma chère, la rassure Milliardo. Duo et moi jouions à « action ou vérité » et il semblerait que nous soyons à égalité.

- On s'en va, décide Heero.

- Non, l'arrête Duo. Je veux rester et avoir une chance d'apprendre à te connaître, Relena. J'espère simplement ne pas avoir gâché votre journée…

- Mais, non, pas du tout, voyons ! le rassure-t-elle, troublée.

- J'aurais adoré prendre part à vos charmantes retrouvailles, mais le devoir m'appelle, intervient Milliardo d'un air satisfait et repu.

Ils ont beau dire et faire comme si de rien n'était, le malaise est palpable.

- Milliardo, tu es incorrigible… se désole sa sœur, alors que son frère vient l'embrasser sur le front.

- À bientôt, Heero, le salue-t-il en le dépassant pour sortir.

Le pilote du Wing Zero le toise, les poings serrés, tandis que Duo l'ignore superbement, préférant aider Relena à s'asseoir confortablement.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir endommagé ton service à thé.

- Duo, je t'en prie. Je t'ai traité comme un va-nu-pieds misérable la seule et unique fois où l'on s'est croisé. C'est à moi de te présenter mes plus plates excuses, ainsi qu'au nom de mon frère.

Duo marque un temps d'arrêt suffisamment long pour que son mari vienne prendre place en face de Relena.

- Un « va-nu » quoi ?

La future maman et Heero sourient, tandis que Duo s'assoit à côté de son mari.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

- Je vois, répond Heero en coupant l'arrivée d'eau. J'ai eu des tas d'aventures avant de te rencontrer. Alors pourquoi l'éventualité d'avoir couché avec ce manipulateur-notoire te dérangerait-il au point de te mettre dans tout tes états ? demande-t-il en les entourant d'une serviette.

- Je sais pas… il m'énerve. Il t'énerve pas, toi ? !

- Duo…

- Je crois… C'était le championnat de trop, 'ro. Non, la course de trop. On a des enfants et je t'aime… J'ai vraiment eu très peur, ce soir…

- J'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte et je m'en excuse, _tenshi_. Mais vois l'étincelle de joie et de fierté dans les yeux de nos fils !

- Évidemment ! Je leur ai fait croire que de finir la course avec le moteur en feu faisait parti du spectacle !

Heero rit dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il lui frictionne agréablement le dos.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle !... Plus bas s'il-te-plaît… Mhmmoui, c'est bon là…

- Gomen nasaï, lui murmure Heero au creux de l'oreille tout en lui massant les reins à travers la serviette.

- Tu peux l'être, oui et arrête de me renifler !

- Calme-toi, _timber_, le prévient-il une nouvelle fois en cessant tout mouvement.

Duo se blotti un peu plus contre lui et soupire contre son épaule avant de respirer longuement son odeur.

- Comment peut-il savoir que tu as une marque de naissance sur ta fesse droite ? Parce qu'il a beau jouer l'amnésique, il s'en rappelle parfaitement.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui et je remarque qu'il est toujours aussi doué pour faire tourner son monde en bourrique, répond Heero en se rendant au dressing cherché deux boxers noirs, son grain de beauté hypnotique accroché à ladite fesse.

- Tu viens de me traiter de « bourrique » ? lui demande Duo en le poursuivant, nu, non sans admirer le corps parfait de son mari.

- Baka…

Heero lui lance son sous-vêtement avant d'enfiler le sien ; Duo faisant de même.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai tout de suite compris son manège ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien voulu te dire avant le Grand Prix de Bahreïn.

- Tu as voulu me protéger, comme d'habitude, mais tu n'aurais pas dû, le gronde Heero qui l'a rejoint et lui caresse à présent le bas du dos.

- Tu m'énerves, tout m'énerve ce soir, répète Duo d'un ton beaucoup moins convainquant, en jouant avec ses petites mèches brunes qui bordent sa nuque.

- Change de registre, tu veux ?

- Il m'a dit que tes lèvres « gourmandes » _(et il joint le geste à la parole en agitant ses doigts pour former les guillemets)_ pouvaient réconforter n'importe qui, râle encore Duo.

- Milliardo prend ses rêves pour la réalité. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne comme je t'embrasse, toi.

- Mais, il m'a dit que…

- C'est un être particulièrement agaçant et persévérant, le coupe Heero. C'est étrange, il me rappelle quelqu'un…

- Hey !

Duo rit encore contre ses lèvres lorsqu'Heero les caresse des siennes.

- Allons-nous coucher.

Confortablement réinstallés sur leur lit, Duo fait distraitement glisser sa jambe sur celles d'Heero.

- Raconte-moi, 'ro, je veux savoir. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas dormir avant de connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

- Hn. Je sais…

•

_**Flash back**_

_**Un mois et demi après la rencontre de Trowa et Quatre…**_

_**AC 198.**_

•

Comme chaque fois qu'il peut s'échapper de sa cage dorée, Quatre se précipite au hangar numéro trois pour venir frapper à la porte de la loge de son fiancé secret.

Sa relation avec son père s'est améliorée plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et il espère lui présenter Trowa dans les semaines à venir.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, Quatre n'a pas pu lui téléphoner pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Résultat : Trowa n'est pas dans ses quartiers et ne peut répondre à ses appels, puisque Quatre entend distinctement son mobile sonner à travers la porte de sa loge.

Aussi, décide-t-il d'aller trouver Heero au hangar numéro un ; Trowa est sûrement avec lui…

Alors qu'il progresse dans le sombre couloir menant audit hangar, Quatre entend des pièces métalliques tomber et rebondir sur le sol ; ce qui est très inhabituel, il n'a jamais vu personne travailler aussi silencieusement qu'eux.

Il ralentit le pas, essayant de reconnaître les murmures qui lui parviennent…

- _Je ne te le dirai pas deux fois_.

Quatre identifie sans mal la voix du pilote du Wing.

Certain qu'il ne parlerait jamais de la sorte à son ami, Quatre décide qu'il est préférable de ne pas le déranger et va pour faire demi-tour lorsqu'il distingue clairement la voix de son interlocuteur indésirable…

- _Je te garantie que tu vas aimer ça._

Ressentant le mélange explosif du désir et de la convoitise émanent de Zechs, et la détermination à l'éjecter mort ou vif de la part d'Heero, Quatre décide qu'il est préférable de les espionner, au cas où il devrait s'interposer pour les séparer.

Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, concept auquel Trowa et Quatre n'adhèrent pas, celui-ci n'a qu'à se caler confortablement contre le mur pour observer la scène par l'ouverture de la porte qui laisse filtrer un rai de lumière artificielle et donne une vue imprenable sur l'improbable.

•

_**Quelques minutes avant…**_

•

Après une longue journée d'entraînement, Heero sort de sa douche, une serviette blanche nouée autour de ses hanches pour seul vêtement, l'eau ruisselant de ses cheveux sur ses muscles saillants.

Sa loge, son lieu de vie, donne directement sur le hangar. Aussi, s'aventure-t-il près de son installation informatique relié par deux énormes câbles à son Gundam, avant même d'enfiler un boxer, ne s'imaginant pas une seconde que quelqu'un d'autre que Trowa, ou Quatre oserait pénétrer son antre à cette heure-ci de la soirée et surtout sans y être, soit autorisé, comme l'est le personnel de l'équipe du Wing, soit invité en tant qu'amant.

- Alors la légende dit vrai : tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de travailler, constate Zechs en sortant de l'ombre du fond du hangar.

- Hein ! ?

Extrêmement surpris et contrarié de ne pas avoir su détecter sa présence, Heero se lève brusquement de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

- Dégage, le menace-t-il ensuite.

Zechs s'avance toujours vers le pilote, caressant son corps d'athlète du regard, sûr de lui et de sa force de persuasion.

- Tu te trompes sur mon compte, je suis celui qu'il te faut.

Heero frissonne de colère, les poings serrés et le regard noir.

- J'en doute.

Pourtant, il laisse Zechs s'approcher de lui…

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'effleurer sa joue qu'Heero le repousse violemment, faisant tomber une série d'enjoliveurs flambant neufs.

- Je ne te le dirai pas deux fois, lui dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos, décidé à continuer sa programmation.

Zechs, splendide et rare « spécimen », sourit en coin avant de venir poser sa main sur son épaule.

D'un geste vif et nerveux, Heero lui saisit le bras avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Immédiatement, Zechs reprend la situation à son avantage et le retourne de façon à se presser contre lui, lui bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une main de fer et lui relevant le visage de l'autre.

- Je te garantie que tu vas aimer ça.

Profitant de l'apparente soumission d'Heero, Zechs l'embrasse profondément et lui caresse goulument le corps, allant jusqu'à lui ôter sa serviette de bain et lui cajoler son obsédant fessier, sans ramollir sa prise autour de ses poignets.

Agréablement surpris, il constate qu'Heero répond à son baiser, un peu durement, il est vrai et en gardant les yeux ouverts, ancrés aux siens.

Leur baiser dure un long moment, aussi Quatre fronce les sourcils. Il a du mal à cerner son nouvel ami. Aucun plaisir ni désir n'émanent de lui et pourtant, il ressent qu'Heero en retire une grande satisfaction.

Plus que conforté dans son élan, Zechs glisse sa main libre sous la cuisse d'Heero puis la remonte jusque sur sa hanche, se pressant d'avantage contre lui.

Heero le fixe toujours d'un air indéchiffrable et le laisse faire. Non parce que Zechs embrasse comme un demi-dieu, mais pour en apprendre d'avantage sur lui ; sa façon de se comporter et même de bouger son corps en dit long sur ses stratégies en tant que pilote de Formule Un.

- Parfaitement délicieux… se régale Zechs en picorant les lèvres humides, rougies et dociles d'Heero.

Il est loin de se douter que leur improbable rapprochement n'est qu'un sujet d'analyse pour Heero, un moyen d'entrer dans ses pensées, de le mettre à nu.

Aussi, lorsque ce dernier lui sourit en coin, Zechs prend cela pour un assentiment.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment… avoue-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les reprendre avidement.

- Profites-en bien… ça ne va pas durer, le prévient froidement Heero entre deux baisers.

Absolument pas découragé, bien au contraire, Zechs le retourne contre le mur froid du local, avant de se caler contre son dos, avisant-là son grain de beauté sur sa fesse droite qu'il presse de son index.

- Fais pas semblant d'être indifférent, Heero… Je vais te faire hurler à la lune, lui promet-il en se frottant contre lui.

- Ton temps est presque écoulé.

- Imagine un peu ce que cela donnerait au lit, hum ? Enfin, là ou ailleurs… lui susurre-t-il contre sa nuque sans se préoccuper de ses avertissements.

Heero émet un rire mauvais ; il a fini d'étudier.

D'un mouvement brusque et étonnement puissant lorsque l'on sait Zechs plus grand que lui, Heero se libère sans aucune difficulté avant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Aveuglé par son désir, Zechs croit qu'Heero souhaite simplement le dominer sexuellement, mais il est bien loin du compte.

- C'est précisément ce que j'ai tenté de faire, mais rien de bon n'en est ressorti, lui répond Heero en lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuite.

- Tu as tort, le contredit-il en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, satisfait de ce qu'il croit être des préliminaires.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Hm, hm.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre : Heero l'embrasse profondément, longuement mais durement. Joueur, Zechs encaisse sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'Heero ne lui morde la lèvre jusqu'au sang, faisant sursauter et gémir le pilote de douleur.

Sans temps mort, Heero le libère de son étreinte avant de l'envoyer s'écraser lourdement contre le Wing.

Bien plus décontenancé qu'il ne veut bien se l'avouer, Zechs se relève en portant deux doigts sur sa lèvre sanguinolente, bien moins meurtrie que son ego, tandis qu'Heero s'avance vers lui dans son plus simple appareil, nullement gêné et absolument pas déstabilisé.

- T'aurais pas le temps de jouir que ton cœur cesserait de battre, Zechs. Alors, sors d'ici… Tout de suite… Et ne t'avises jamais plus de me toucher.

Haletant, profondément troublé qu'une telle puissance et qu'un tel charisme puissent se dégager d'un être aussi jeune, Zechs prend le temps de le dévisager, regrettant amèrement de ne pouvoir laisser son empreinte sur sa peau, de se perdre en lui et de lui faire crier son nom…

Il finit par quitter l'immense salle par la porte du fond, celle-là même qu'il a emprunté pour entrer et qui se situe à l'opposé de derrière laquelle se trouve toujours Quatre, plus estomaqué que jamais.

- Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ? demande ensuite Heero en ramassant sa serviette pour la nouer de nouveau autour de ses hanches, comme si elle venait tout juste de se défaire par accident.

Quatre se mord la lèvre et pousse la porte.

- Pardon, Heero… C'est-à-dire que je cherche Trowa et…

- Il est avec Wufeï au hangar numéro cinq, le renseigne-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa loge. Autre chose ?

- Euh… non.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y revenir, alors saisis ta chance.

- D'accord, accepte aussitôt Quatre. Eh bien, pourquoi ? Surtout lui.

- J'avais besoin de connaître et d'éprouver ses désirs et ses limites en tant qu'homme ; je les ai déjà analysés en tant que pilote.

- J'ai quand même du mal à suivre ton raisonnement, Heero… Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir couché avec lui ? Tu en aurais appris bien plus, non ?

Heero sourit d'un air amusé et satisfait.

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Il n'a plus aucun secret pour moi. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je le devancerai toujours. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il puisse adopter comme stratégie, je triompherai toujours sur lui, en plus des autres.

- Oh.

- Hn.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que Zechs ne jouait pas, mais je ressens depuis longtemps sa forte attirance pour toi… Je suis tenté de dire qu'il était « sincère », comme peut l'être un calculateur-né.

Heero ne répond rien.

- Écoute, tu vas peut-être me trouver ridicule, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne crois pas en l'amour et je ne te le reproche pas. Je sais précisément ce que je serais devenu, si je n'avais pas rencontré Trowa et s'il n'avait pas eu la force, le courage et l'intelligence de me tenir tête. Mais nous savons tous les trois que Relena n'est pas…

- Bonne soirée et bonne nuit, Quatre, clôt-il la discussion en rentrant dans sa loge, lui claquant la porte au nez.

- Heero… soupire-t-il, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Quatre ? l'appelle Trowa qui vient tout juste d'arriver.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ? ! !

- Que se passe-t-il ? ! demande Trowa en lui prenant les mains pour le rassurer.

Il a vu les appels en absence de son amant lorsqu'il est rentré à sa loge et s'est précipité au hangar numéro un, persuadé d'y trouver son ange.

- Promets-moi de n'étudier personne d'autre que moi ! exige Quatre, très sérieusement.

- Tu t'es disputé avec ton père ? cherche à comprendre Trowa.

Deux semaines plus tard, Quatre présentait son fiancé à son père, avant que celui-ci ne se fasse assassiner par un partisan de son propre parti, quatre mois après…

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

- Heureusement que je ne te connaissais pas à l'époque, finalement, ronchonne Duo.

Heero lui dépose un doux baiser sur la tempe.

- Mon unique projet de vie était de remporter mes courses jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, _timber_. Je n'aimais rien ni personne, si ce n'est prendre tous les risques et mes amis, Trowa et Quatre, que j'estimais ne pas mériter.

Duo quitte la chaleur de ses bras pour se redresser et s'asseoir.

- Parce que tu crois que ça va faire passer la pilule ? Relena, c'est très différent, mais savoir que Milliardo t'a… Pouah !

- Duo…

- Il t'a vu tout nu ! Il t'a caressé, embrassé et tu l'as embrassé ! !

- Je lui ai ouvert la lèvre, le corrige Heero.

- Il a vu ton « engin » et ton grain de beauté ! s'offusque Duo.

- Je n'ai rien ressenti, il s'est excité tout seul. Et puis personne n'a jamais vu mon autre marque de naissance, à part toi…

- Encore heureux, vue où elle est placée, grommelle-t-il, les bras croisés.

- Je n'ai jamais appartenu qu'à toi, murmure Heero contre sa nuque, avant d'y glisser ses lèvres, appréciant les frissons de son mari.

- Je sais, se ravit secrètement Duo.

- Tu as déniché puis touché mon cœur en une fraction de seconde…

- Pfff ! Si tu crois que tu vas atteindre ma corde sensible, tu rêves, mon pote !

- Mon être… _(un baiser sur son épaule) _mon âme… _(une légère morsure sur son cou)._ Toi seul sais comment me prendre, lui murmure-t-il à son oreille, le faisant violemment frissonner.

Duo ne peut décemment plus rester sur ses positions ; il se retourne vers lui pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse et une fougue toutes particulières.

- Je t'aime, lui souffle Heero avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour, je serais aimé tel que je le suis et que j'aimerais en retour avec autant de force.

- T'as gagné. Je me sens bête, maintenant, soupire Duo en baladant ses doigts sur les pectoraux et abdominaux de son mari.

- Hn.

- T'es censé vanter mes mérites, non pas appuyer ma théorie !

- Tu es l'être le plus fatiguant qui soit, je vais mourir avant l'âge.

- Merci, ça m'va droit au cœur.

Ils se dévorent du regard quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de rire doucement et de se rallonger.

- J'me sens si fatigué, articule paresseusement Duo en se calant confortablement contre Heero.

- Dors, _timber_.

La mélodie de l'interrupteur d'appel résonne, interrompant le baillage intensif de Duo.

Oubliant leur fatigue, ils se lèvent aussitôt, enfilent leurs bas de pyjamas en soie par-dessus leurs boxers en un éclair, puis vont pour se rendre à la chambre de leurs fils d'où l'appel semble provenir.

- Hiro, Keenan… ? ! s'étonne Duo en les trouvant debout sur le pas de leur porte et non pas dans leurs lits à les attendre. Mais que se passe-t-il, mes poussins ? Il est tard, vous devriez dormir.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar… pleure Hiro en se frottant les yeux.

- Et moi, je veux pas être tout seul, ajoute Keenan en levant les bras vers son Chichi.

Heero et Duo n'ont pas besoin de se consulter pour prendre la même décision.

- Ça vous dit de dormir avec nous ? leur propose ce dernier.

Hiro hoche simplement la tête, tandis que Keenan grimpe déjà dans les bras d'Heero.

- On va chasser ce vilain rêve, dit Duo avant de porter Hiro et de le réconforter de câlins et de doux baisers sur la tête.

Ils n'ont pas franchi le seuil de leur chambre que leurs enfants se sont déjà rendormis.

Délicatement, Heero et Duo déposent leurs fils au centre du lit, avant de venir se coucher auprès d'eux.

•

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

_**12h21**_

•

Duo papillonne des paupières avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux.

Il est allongé sur le dos, son fils Hiro dormant sur son ventre, façon étoile de mer, sa main droite refermée sur sa natte.

Tendrement, Duo lui caresse le dos, faisant doucement s'étirer son fils sans qu'il ne sorte de son rêve, avant de pivoter son visage vers son mari qui, d'après son petit sourire tendre et amusé, semble les observer depuis le début.

Celui de Duo s'élargit à la vue du spectacle : Heero sert également de matelas à Keenan, confortablement allongé sur lui.

D'un même mouvement, Heero et Duo remontent leurs mains avant d'y déposer chacun leur tour un long et doux baiser.

- Ohayo, _timber_, murmure Heero.

- Hi, my pensioner (3), lui répond Duo sur le même ton, quand Hiro déplace soudain sa main pour la placer sur sa bouche.

Heero rit doucement, mais les vibrations suffisent à faire s'agiter Keenan qui lui envoie sa main en pleine figure, comme s'il cherchait à éteindre son réveil en tapant sur l'interrupteur.

Duo tente d'étouffer son rire, mais Keenan papillonne des paupières à son tour avant de s'éveiller en sursaut.

- La souris ? J'ai pas dormi dans mon lit !

Alerté par la voix de son frère, Hiro ouvre les yeux, mais préfère se pelotonner un peu plus contre son père et observer son frère qui croit dur comme fer à cette histoire.

- Peut-être qu'elle s'est faite piéger par une tapette, ou que Miaou l'a mangé, suggère ce dernier en pensant au chat de ses cousins.

- Non ! s'horrifie Keenan. Daddy, Chichi... ?

- Mais non, mon poussin, le rassure Duo. Ton frère a fait un vilain cauchemar… Hein, Hiro ?

- Hn, répond-il, ayant parfaitement saisi le message contenu dans le regard de ses pères.

- Tu vois ?

Keenan observe son frère un long moment avant de revenir vers son père.

- Chichi, on peut aller voir, please ?

- Haï.

- Heero ! le rappelle Duo au moment où son mari s'apprête à quitter leur chambre, Keenan dans ses bras. Comment as-tu pu… ?

…placer le modèle réduit du Deathscythe sous son oreiller, alors que Keenan dormait sur lui.

Heero lui sourit et son mari comprend.

- Superman a encore frappé ! rit Duo avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. Ça va mieux ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demande-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Oui, répond Hiro en battant doucement des jambes, son menton posé sur ses mains jointes sur le torse de son père.

- Tu te rappelles de ton cauchemar ?

- Hn. C'était un tigre préhistorique qui traversait des cerceaux de feu et qui voulait te manger. J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir et d'être tout seul.

Duo fronce ses sourcils et fait intérieurement tout son possible pour ne pas culpabiliser d'avantage.

- C'est à cause de notre dispute à ton père et moi ?

Hiro ne répond pas.

- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, mon cœur. Je sais que c'est de ma faute et je m'en excuse.

Hiro détourne son regard et continue de battre des jambes.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère et tranquilliser son fils une bonne fois pour toutes, Duo le fait glisser sur le côté avant de le chatouiller.

C'est sur cette scène que tombe Heero lorsque lui et Keenan reviennent de leur chasse au trésor.

- Tous sur Daddy ! ! ! ! s'enthousiasme ce dernier.

- Hein ? !... Non, non…

Keenan et Hiro grimpent sur leur père et s'en donnent à cœur-joie, sous les yeux brillant d'émotion d'Heero.

Quand celui-ci les rejoint sur le lit, leurs fils se cachent derrière lui, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Daddy et toi êtes trop durs, on n'arrive pas à vous chatouiller, se plaint Keenan en faisant référence aux muscles de ses pères.

- Vous devriez insister sur le bas du flanc, c'est très efficace sur lui, leur conseille Heero comme s'il disséquait une grenouille.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! se défend Duo. T'as du pot de ne pas être chatouilleux… C'est bizarre d'ailleurs… Tu es si sensible et réceptif…

… à mes caresses lorsque nous faisons l'amour, s'abstient-il de compléter à voix haute.

Heero lui sourit avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser.

Quand ils daignent quitter le regard de l'autre, tous deux cherchent automatiquement leurs enfants des yeux.

Ils jouent sagement aux soleils devant les portes-vitrées avec la voiture miniature de collection que vient de recevoir Keenan, à l'instar d'Hiro lorsqu'il a perdu sa première dent de lait.

- Non, Oniisan. Quand le Deathscythe Hell Custome se transforme en armure mobile, il déploie ses ailes, comme ça, regarde...

- Hn. Le Wing Zero Custome a des plumes et un double canon laser.

- Hn. T'as vu la faux ? Elle s'allume dans le noir. Mets tes mains autour, tu vas voir.

- Les doubles faucilles du Sandrock Kai Custom de Shaims ne s'allument pas, mais ils peuvent dégager une forte chaleur.

- Hn. Et le Heavyarms Kai de Lorenzo a un petit couteau et il peut envoyer pleins de missiles de partout !

- Oui, mais il n'y a que lui et Ojisan Trowa qui arrivent à le faire fonctionner.

- Toi aussi, tu sais, relève Keenan.

- Hn., concède son frère.

Duo serre plus fort encore les mains d'Heero dans les siennes et ils se murmurent en même temps un « je t'aime » plus vibrant et vivant que jamais, quand le téléphone portable de Duo sonne.

- Il est resté dans ma veste dans l'entrée, dit-il en quittant leur lit pour aller décrocher, suivit par son mari.

_- Bonjour, mon Dodo !_

- J'ai même pas eu le temps de dire « allo », vieux manitou !

Il entend Quatre rire à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Prêt pour le petit-déjeuner façon déjeuner ? À moins qu'Heero ait comblé ta faim et la sienne par la même occasion ?_

- Je serais toi, je m'inquièterais plutôt de l'état dans lequel doit être ton mari. Son boudoir a dû en prendre un sacré coup !

_- C'est sûr qu'il l'a trempé plus d'une fois, mais je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de se ramollir trop longtemps._

- Sans rire ?

_- Tout n'est pas qu'une question de doigté, un poignet souple et entraîné peut faire la différence…_ explique-t-il très sérieusement ; comme d'habitude.

- Je veux pas entendre ça, se lamente Duo en posant son front sur l'épaule d'Heero.

_- Au pire, il s'occupe du mien. On n'est jamais à court de miel._

- C'est ça, au pire !

_- D'un autre côté, je l'ai senti passer. Tu pourrais quand même te soucier de moi !_ fait-il mine de se plaindre.

- Monsieur fait son malheureux !

Quatre rit doucement.

_- Il reste des fraises pour vous et les enfants, vous venez ? Shaims et Lorenzo vous attendent avec impatience en cuisine._

Évidemment, Quatre ne tiendrait pas ce type de discours si ses enfants pouvaient l'entendre ; il s'est donc retiré au salon pour passer son appel, Trowa étant resté auprès d'eux.

- Avec plaisir, Quat' ! Keenan et Hiro arriveront avant nous. Ne les faites pas attendre et servez les enfants d'abord.

_- Mhmm, ça sent la p'tite tension du matin, ça, hein ? T'es tout crispé, mon Dodo._

- Ça suffit !

_- À tout de suite ! _rit encore Quatre.

Duo raccroche puis relève son visage vers son mari avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- Je t'en prie, ne parle surtout pas de boudoir.

Heero lui sourit avant d'appeler leurs fils, absorbés par le jouet de Keenan.

- Vous mettez vos chaussons, avant !

- Yes, Chichi !

- Ne courez… pas.

Keenan et Hiro sont partis en toute hâte vers leur chambre, pressé de retrouver leurs cousins et de jouer avec leur voiture transformable miniature.

- Bien sûr, chéri, se moque gentiment Duo en se rendant à leur salle de bain pour se rafraîchir rapidement.

Heero le rattrape, se colle à son dos et commence à lui caresser le torse.

- 'ro, si on a du retard, Quat' va pas nous lâcher d'une semelle… Je l'entends d'ici : « Encore un peu de lait, mon Dodo ? Oh, j'oubliais. Tu as eu ta dose, ce matin. »

Heero sourit contre son cou avant d'y déposer un doux et long baiser.

- Si on arrive trop tôt, il va prendre cet air offusqué et désolé de constater que tu n'as pas été correctement honoré par ton mari. Tu te rappelles : « Mon pauvre ami, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

- C'est pas faux… Mais euh ! Je sais plus quoi faire, moi, avec lui ! se désespère Duo.

- Trowa et moi sommes d'accord : ne changeons rien à nos habitudes.

- C'est-à-dire ? demande Duo en se retournant dans les bras de son mari pour lui faire face.

- Aime-moi.

Duo sourit largement, tandis que son mari défait sa natte avant de lui prodiguer un divin massage du cuir chevelu.

- À condition… que tu te venges de moi juste après… exige Duo entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

- Je te le promets…

•

_**Plus d'un an plus tard,**_

_**Hiver AC 216.**_

•

Une année sur deux, la famille Yuy Maxwell fait le déplacement jusqu'en Arabie Saoudite pour fêter la nouvelle année chez les Barton Raberba Winner.

Elle y reste généralement deux semaines, le temps pour leurs enfants de profiter de leurs cousins.

- Hiro, yamero, now ! s'écrie Keenan en courant après son frère autour de l'énorme pouf jaune du salon.

Hiro, dix ans et demi, est l'aîné des cousins. Les jumeaux ont trois mois de moins que lui ; ils sont nés la même année, soit en AC 206, alors que Keenan a vu le jour en l'an AC 207.

Leurs parents étant très proches, les enfants passent toujours leurs grandes vacances d'été et d'hiver ensemble, soit chez les uns, soit chez les autres.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de faire tout ce raffut ? s'interpose Duo en se plaçant entre ses deux fils. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire en si peu de temps ?

- Oniisan veut pas me prêter son game, se plaint Keenan.

- Tu as le tien, chéri.

- Yes, Daddy, demo…

- Ça suffit, Keenan, intervient Heero avec toute sa tendresse et fermeté de père.

- Je veux bien lui prêter, Otousan, se précipite à dire Hiro, n'aimant pas voir son petit frère en si fâcheuse posture.

- Je sais, répond Heero. Mais ton frère doit apprendre à apprécier ce qu'il a et surtout à respecter son environnement.

Keenan se dandine, le regard braqué sur le sol.

- Chichi et moi savons que tu accordes beaucoup d'intérêt aux affaires de ton frère, que c'est plus affectif qu'autre chose, dit Duo en s'agenouillant devant son fils et en lui caressant la joue. Comme quand tu fais la sieste à bord du Wing Zero ou du Deathscythe, ou quand toi et ton frère venez faire la grasse matinée dans notre lit.

Depuis que leurs enfants ont compris comment enclencher le contact de leurs voitures de courses, Heero a installé une double sécurité : elles ne peuvent démarrer que par reconnaissance vocale, combinée à un code de huit chiffres.

- Haï. Je veux pas lui prendre, je veux juste jouer avec.

Heero s'approche de leur fils qui arbore la même coiffure que lui ; c'est-à-dire aucune.

- Viens dans mes bras, mon ange.

Keenan ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et s'agrippe à lui, ses petites mains sur ses épaules.

- Gomen, Chichi, s'excuse-t-il en plongeant ses deux améthystes dans le regard attendri mais ferme de son père.

- Tu dois comprendre que toute existence a son lot de frustrations et de satisfactions.

- Ça veut dire quoi « frustation » ?

- « Frust_r_ation » signifie que tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu veux au moment où tu en as envie, voire ne pas l'avoir du tout.

- Comme quand je voulais l'énorme peluche Pikatchu et que Daddy m'a dit no ?

- Par exemple, oui.

- D'accord.

- Ton frère t'aime énormément et tu es l'un des rares avec vos cousins à pouvoir l'embêter sans qu'il ne dise rien, mais tu dois respecter son espace vital tout comme il respecte le tien.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai plus le droit de dormir et de jouer avec lui ? s'inquiète-t-il sérieusement.

- Bien sûr que non, mon ange. Tu dois simplement cesser de lui prendre ses jouets sans lui demander son autorisation.

- C'est tout ?

- Hn.

- Hiro t'a bien demandé s'il pouvait emprunter ton vélo, avant-hier ? l'interroge Duo.

- Yes, Daddy. Et même que j'ai dit oui ! répond-il tout fier de lui.

- Good boy. Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, j'ai bien compris.

Heero et Duo l'embrassent sur la joue avant que son père ne le dépose à terre.

Dès lors, Hiro lui tend sa console.

- Euh… Est-ce que je peux jouer avec ton nouveau game ? demande Keenan, soucieux d'appliquer à la lettre les consignes de ses parents.

- Haï, Otouto (4).

- Thank you !

Ignorant presque le jouet tant désiré, Keenan se jette dans les bras de son grand frère pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Hiro sourit, rassuré qu'il ne se soit pas fait trop gronder, puis tous deux vont s'asseoir sur les poufs vert et jaune, en attendant que leurs cousins rentrent de leur cours de natation.

Heero et Duo s'étreignent et s'embrassent rapidement avant d'aller prendre place dans la partie opposée de la pièce, afin de laisser le « coin jeux » aux enfants ; affectueusement rebaptisé « coin-mioches » par Duo.

À l'entrée du séjour baignée de lumière, Trowa et Quatre ont observé la scène avec un mélange de tendresse, d'amusement et d'admiration, avant d'aller s'installer confortablement sur le canapé, en face de leurs amis.

- Vous êtes vraiment de bon parents, les complimente Quatre assis sur les genoux de son mari.

- On fait de notre mieux, sourit Duo. Ils sont adorables, mais Keenan a besoin de se rassurer en prenant nos vêtements ou des objets que nous utilisons quotidiennement. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Hiro.

- N'oublie pas qu'il a mal vécu l'absence de son frère aux dernières vacances d'octobre, le corrige son mari en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. C'est la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés plus d'une journée.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Keenan n'est parti qu'une semaine en colonie et je ne voulais pas croire Heero, quand il me disait que son frère lui manquait à ce point. Au contraire, je me suis dit qu'Hiro allait être content de pouvoir faire ses devoirs en toute tranquillité et retrouver ses affaires là où il les avait rangées.

- Ils sont vos portraits crachés, ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'ils aient tant besoin l'un de l'autre, leur dit Trowa en échangeant un regard complice avec Heero.

- C'est comme Shaims et Lorenzo, sauf que nous devons faire un travail plus profond et plus long, dit Quatre.

- Comment ça ? demande Duo.

Ni Quatre ni Trowa n'ont le temps de lui répondre que l'une des deux portes s'ouvre à la volée.

- Uncllllle ! Ojisaaaaan ! chante Shaims en se précipitant vers eux, avant de sauter sur les genoux de Duo.

Lorenzo vit son bonheur plus discrètement, veillant surtout à ce que son frère ne tombe pas en arrière. Une fois certain que Duo le soutient, il se tourne vers Heero, qui le prend dans ses bras avant de le faire voler dans les airs, faisant rire ses neveux et sourire leurs parents.

- Bonjour, mes amours ! les accueille chaleureusement Duo. It's incredible ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandi !

- J'ai ten years ! explique Shaims, tout fier d'avoir enfin atteint un âge à deux chiffres et en écartant ses dix doigts pour que ses oncles puissent constater qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.

- Et toi, Lorenzo, ton père m'a dit que tu avais refusé de sauter une classe ? lui demande Heero.

- Hum. Je veux rester avec mon Khoya.

- Tu serais resté dans la même école pourtant.

- Oui, mais je ne pourrais plus le surveiller.

- Tu as l'impression que tu dois le faire ?

- Hum.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon khoya, répond-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Si jamais il tombe, s'il a peur, s'il est triste ou s'il se perd… semble-t-il s'épouvanter, tandis que Shaims l'écoute sans rien dire, son regard posé sur lui.

- Je comprends, vous ressemblez tant à vos parents, dit Heero en regardant Trowa, le sourire en coin, avant de se prendre une cacahuète sur la tête.

Heero et Duo leur donnent à chacun un baiser sur le front, puis les font descendre de leurs genoux.

- Ojisan ?

- Oui, Shaims ?

- Tu peux me faire voler, moi aussi ?

Heero sourit.

- C'est dangereux, khoya ! s'oppose Lorenzo.

- Mais, je veux le faire !

- Tu pourrais te faire mal ou avoir peur.

Quatre s'apprête à intervenir quand il est stoppé dans son élan par la pression de son mari sur sa main et le regard de ses deux amis.

Shaims qui a l'habitude d'écouter son frère autant que ses parents, regarde ces derniers afin d'y trouver un semblant de soutien ou de défense.

Confiant, Trowa lui sourit tendrement, tandis que Quatre tente d'esquisser le sien.

- Tu dois faire tes propres choix, mon fils, lui dit Trowa. Vivre selon ton ressenti.

Shaims jette un coup d'œil à son frère, puis se tourne de nouveau vers son oncle.

- Je suis prêt, Ojisan, affirme-t-il en levant ses bras vers lui.

Sous les yeux inquiets de Lorenzo, Heero fait sauter Shaims au-dessus de lui, le faisant rire à gorge déployée.

- Encore, encore !

Après quelques sauts supplémentaires, Heero le rattrape, lui dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux puis le remet sur ses pieds.

- Merci, Ojisan. C'était super ! dit-il en sautillant.

- C'est facile de faire voler des crevettes, lance Duo. Allez, shoo ! Hiro et Keenan ont des tas de choses à vous raconter.

- Nous aussi ! lui répond Shaims.

- Khoya, attend ! le retient Lorenzo. Ton lacet est défait et tu vas tomber.

Shaims observe son frère le lui refaire sous le regard des quatre adultes.

- Oh, non ! C'est trop mignon, s'extasie Duo.

- T'as pas bientôt fini, se moque gentiment Trowa.

- Keenan a appris à tresser les cheveux de son frère, sourit Duo. Et ça me fait le même effet !

- Papa et Baba m'ont appris, mais j'arrive pas à faire des beaux nœuds, se désole Shaims.

- Je vais te remontrer, lui promet Lorenzo. Si tu ne sais pas, tu viens me voir, tu ne dois pas courir comme ça, tu pourrais te faire mal. Papa et Baba nous l'ont déjà dit.

- Oui, je sais.

- J'ai fini, on peut y aller.

- Choukrane (5) !

Le temps d'embrasser son frère sur la joue et les voilà courant vers le « coin-mioches ».

- Je suppose que vous avez compris l'ampleur du problème ? leur demande ensuite Quatre.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un chouilla ? veut minimiser Duo.

- Non, mon Dodo. Lorenzo est excessivement soucieux pour son frère, alors qu'il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. Shaims est la joie de vivre incarnée et il tient parfaitement sur ses deux jambes.

- Si vos fils se sont séparés durant une semaine, les nôtres, et surtout Lorenzo, refusent catégoriquement de vivre loin l'un de l'autre, ajoute Trowa.

- Ils n'ont que dix ans et le monde est encore trop grand à leurs yeux. Laissez-leur du temps, suggère Duo.

- Bien sûr, je ne veux pas les brusquer ni les traumatiser, répond Quatre. Nous veillons seulement à ce qu'ils ne s'angoissent pas.

- Je crois que ce sera à Shaims de montrer à son frère qu'il est capable de s'occuper de lui tout seul, dit Heero. Pour l'heure, ce sont leurs parents qui sont à l'épreuve.

- Hum. Nous en parlions encore ce matin, confie Quatre. Notre devoir en tant que parents est d'être à l'écoute de leurs besoins. Ils doivent savoir et sentir qu'ils sont aimés et en sécurité. C'est tout ce qui nous importe.

- Je te sens bien trop angoissé, Quat' et ce n'est bon ni pour eux, ni pour vous. Tes enfants sont très épanouis et je suis certain que tout ira pour le mieux. Je le pense vraiment ! Tu entends les rires de nos bambins ?

Quatre hoche la tête et serre plus fort la main de Trowa.

- Alors cesse de te prendre la tête et repose-toi un peu sur ton mari !

- Je rêve ou tu me réprimandes ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une poire ! Tro' a dû te passer un savon ; je ne fais que rincer le tout.

- J'ai toujours de l'eau froide à disposition, ajoute Heero.

- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? s'étonne Quatre face au silence de son mari.

- Je serai là pour te réchauffer, assure-t-il d'un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Hey, mais ça vaut le coup d'être bête !

- Comme tu y vas ! lui dit Quatre, faussement vexé.

- 'ro, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis super angoissé pour Hiro. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à sauter une deuxième classe ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour chauffer ta peau de mon souffle, _timber_, murmure Heero à son oreille, faisant rire et frissonner Duo.

- Hey, mais… Tu veux dire que je suis bête tout le temps ?

Tout le monde éclate de rire…

La journée se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble.

Le soir venu, chaque parent couche ses enfants…

•

_**Dans la grande chambre « spéciale vacances » d'Hiro et Keenan et de Shaims et Lorenzo…**_

•

Chaque « miniature » est dans son lit, l'un de leurs pères à leur chevet, en train de les border.

- Dis, Papa ?

- Oui, mon ange, répond Trowa.

- Pourquoi ils viennent pas vivre avec nous ?

La question de Shaims a le mérite de faire silence et d'attirer l'attention.

- Tes oncles et tes cousins vivent au Canada, _trésor_. Ils ont leurs écoles et leurs camarades là-bas.

- Elle est bien, mon école !

- Bien sûr, mais ce serait moins drôle si vous étiez tout le temps les uns sur les autres et puis vous n'auriez plus rien à vous raconter.

La petite moue de Shaims montre qu'il n'a pas l'air convaincu par ses arguments.

- Mais on se voit pas souvent.

- Lorsque tu seras en âge de voyager seul, tu pourras aller les voir.

- Pas sans Khoya ?

- C'est comme vous voudrez, mon cœur.

Shaims hoche la tête, satisfait de sa réponse.

- C'est quand l'âge de voyager tout seul ? veut savoir Keenan.

- Quand tu ne te poseras plus la question, répond Duo, occupé à démêler les cheveux d'Hiro.

- Mais je vais me la poser tout le temps ! s'horrifie son fils.

- Profitez-donc du moment présent, les mioches !

Les quatre garçons rient à l'entente de ce qualificatif « made in Duo ».

- Voilà, mon cœur.

- Elle n'est pas très serrée, remarque Hiro, alors qu'il en a pourtant l'habitude.

- Elle doit être souple pour la nuit, sinon ta natte te gênerait, lui explique tout de même Duo, surpris.

- Hn.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il devant son air préoccupé.

Hiro hausse les épaules, triturant un peu le bout de sa tresse.

Alerté par la contrariété de leur enfant, Heero les rejoint, puis prend Hiro sur ses genoux de façon à ce qu'il fasse face à son Daddy.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ?

- Haï, Otousan.

- Évidemment, tu n'es pas obligé de nous en parler tout de suite, mais sache que ton père et moi sommes inquiets, _angel_.

Hiro plonge son regard bleu dans celui de Duo, ayant imposé à son tour un silence absolu.

- Sean m'a dit que mon frère et moi, on n'avait pas de maman et qu'il était impossible d'avoir deux pères, que forcément toi ou Otousan n'était pas mon vrai papa.

Duo et Heero échangent un regard entendu ; ils s'y attendaient et se sont préparés au mieux.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les cousins seraient présents.

- Tro', Quat'…

- Aucun problème, Duo, le coupe Trowa. Ils nous ont interpellés sur ce sujet, la semaine dernière.

- Okay. Tu es en droit de te poser des questions sur notre famille, Hiro. Sean a raison sur le principe, mais pas dans le fond. Dans le cas présent, ton père biologique est Heero et je suis celui de Keenan. Vous avez tous deux une maman différente qui a accepté de vous portez pour qu'Otousan et moi puissions avoir des enfants sans passer par l'adoption.

Duo dissimule sa tristesse à prononcer ces mots-là à la perfection, mais ni son mari ni ses amis ne sont dupes de son aisance.

- Khoya et moi on a la même maman ! tient à préciser Shaims pour rassurer ses cousins.

- Chuuut, mon ange, laisse tes oncles discuter avec leurs fils, hum ?

- Pardon.

- Viens-là.

Shaims sort de son lit pour venir se caler confortablement dans les bras de Trowa.

- Là où Sean se trompe, reprend Heero, c'est lorsqu'il te dit que tu ne peux pas avoir deux papa ou que tu n'as pas de maman. Daddy et moi vous aimons tous deux de la même façon et ne faisons aucune différence, tout comme le fait sans doute son papa et sa maman.

- Oui, mais moi j'ai la même natte que Daddy et Keenan ne se coiffe jamais, comme toi, argumente très sérieusement Hiro, faisant sourire les quatre pères.

- Ce qui prouve que l'amour n'a rien à voir avec la génétique, répond Heero.

- Mais si un jour vous vouliez en savoir plus sur vos « mères bienfaitrices », sachez qu'elles nous ont autorisé à les contacter en cas de demandes de votre part, les informe Duo. N'hésitez surtout pas à venir nous trouver, d'accord, mes poussins ?

- Yes, Daddy ! Mais moi, j'ai pas envie, répond Keenan.

- Comme tu veux, _angel_. Ton désir d'en savoir plus sur tes origines maternelles peut se manifester plus tard.

- Hn.

- Et toi, mon cœur ? demande Duo à Hiro.

- Iee, Daddy, j'ai pas envie. Je voudrais apprendre la génétique, avant.

Heero sourit en coin avant de lui embrasser le haut de la tête.

- Daddy et moi vous aimons plus que notre propre vie.

La fin de sa phrase fait se froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude de leurs fils.

- Chichi a un sérieux problème de diction. Ce qu'il a voulu dire c'est que nous vous aimons plus que tout au monde, mes anges, les rassure Duo.

Mission accomplie : leurs enfants sourient, soulagés et l'esprit apaisé.

- C'est pas le moment de faire ton Dark Vador, l'affreux ! adresse-t-il ensuite du bout des lèvres à son mari.

- Tu dois pas avoir envie de dormir toi, lui promet Heero.

Duo se lève d'un bond.

- Il est tard les moufflets et nous avons fait un long voyage, j'en ai plein les pattes !

Duo s'étire et baille avant d'embrasser et de chatouiller la joyeuse bande des « quatre fantastiques ».

Heero, Quatre et Trowa font de même avant d'aller éteindre la lumière.

- Chichi ? l'appelle Keenan.

Heero rallume la lumière, mais reste dans la porte.

- Hn ?

- Jamie m'a dit que c'était pas possible que tu sois retraité à ton âge, parce que tu es trop fort et que son papa dit que tu es une légende.

Les adultes sourient.

- J'aurais pu piloter encore quelques années, mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter il y a un an pour me consacrer à ma famille.

Comme Keenan ne répond rien, Heero s'interroge.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Iee, Chichi. C'est juste que tu pilotes toujours… je ne comprends pas bien.

- Daddy, tes oncles et moi-même pilotons pour le plaisir, _tenshi no_, pas pour travailler, sourit-il devant son analyse.

- Aaaaah ! s'exclament les quatre enfants.

- Tu as d'autres questions ?

- On peut avoir un chien ?

- Plus tard. Ensuite ?

- Jusqu'à quand l'école est obligatoire ?

- Jusqu'à ce que ton père et moi en ayons décidé autrement.

- Ah, bon.

- Hn, sourit Heero.

- J'ai fini ! répond Keenan, tout content.

- Alors, au dodo.

- Bonne nuit les enfants et n'oubliez pas qu'au moindre problème, vous appuyez sur le bouton d'appel, juste-là, sous l'interrupteur, leur rabâche Quatre. Soyez certain que nous vous entendrons. Vous devez simplement attendre que l'un de nous vienne vous voir, c'est bien compris ?

- Ouiiii ! répondent-ils tous en chœur.

- Vous dormez, hein ? s'enquiert Duo.

- Yes, Uncle, répond Shaims en se cachant sous son drap.

- Ouais, ouais… On verra qui tombera le nez dans son bol de chocolat, demain matin.

Les enfants rient tandis que Duo referme la porte.

- Eh bien, vous vous en êtes bien sortis, les complimente encore Quatre qui sent bien que Duo n'est pas dans son assiette.

- Non, c'était horrible, s'émeut-il justement en nichant son visage dans le cou de son mari.

- Chuuut, _timber_.

Heero lui dépose de doux baisers dans le cou, puis frotte doucement sa joue contre la sienne.

- On est pas une famille normale ! Comment voulez-vous que ça aille ?

- Bien des enfants nés d'un couple hétéro sont maltraités, malaimés ou ignorés, intervient Trowa. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas les premiers couples homos à avoir eu recours aux mères porteuses. Je ne dis pas que notre position est facile, mais notre plus belle victoire sera lorsque le monde posera son regard sur nos enfants.

- Il n'y aura rien d'autre à voir que la tolérance et l'harmonie des cœurs, complète Quatre.

Heero frotte le dos de son mari tout en le serrant fort contre lui.

- N'oublie pas que leurs marraines sont là pour leur assurer un univers féminin. Ils sont très contents d'aller voir Tante 'lena et ils s'entendent très bien avec sa fille et son fils.

- Ses jumeaux ont deux ans ! Ça les fait juste marrer de les voir bouffer leur purées. Et Tante Hilde, c'est juste une hystérique ! Tu parles d'un repère.

Tout le monde rit, sentant bien que Duo se ressaisit. Pour le reste, seul Heero peut remédier à le détendre complètement et chasser ce gros nuage.

- J'y pensais l'autre jour, se souvient Trowa. C'est une bonne chose que Relena se soit remise et qu'elle ait fait le premier pas vers vous.

- Hn. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais j'en suis heureux. Elle est très épanouie, son rôle de maman lui apporte beaucoup et son mari est formidable.

- Oui, bon, ça va ! John par-ci, John par-là… Moi aussi, je sais faire des roulés aux dix milles ingrédients ! Encore un compliment sur lui et c'est lui que je vais rouler dans la farine !

- Mon _timber_ est jaloux ?

- Ton _timber_ veut aller se coucher !

- Ça sent la nuit blanche, ça, se réjouit Quatre.

- T'as dû mettre le même parfum alors, lui répond Duo du tac au tac.

Ils rient tous deux comme des imbéciles, tandis qu'Heero et Trowa se sourient en coin, toujours très amusés par leurs compagnons.

…

Plus tard dans la nuit, Heero sent les doigts de son mari caresser son torse inlassablement, signe qu'il veille encore alors qu'il devrait dormir.

- Dors, _timber_, tu es exténué.

- Malgré toutes tes attentions, la peur m'empêche de rêver, murmure-t-il.

- Que crains-tu donc ?

- Qu'un beau matin, nos enfants nous reprochent de les avoir conçus et gardés avec nous.

- Iee, mon amour.

Heero se tourne sur le côté, faisant face à son mari.

- Heero…

- Chuuut, le coupe-t-il en lui caressant ses lèvres, puis sa joue avant de dégager une mèche de son visage. Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit vendredi soir, lorsque je suis allé les chercher à l'école ?

Duo hoche un peu la tête en signe de négation, les yeux brillants de tristesse.

- Qu'ils avaient bien compris que leurs camarades de classe avaient une maman et un papa, mais qu'ils étaient très heureux et très fiers de vivre avec nous et qu'ils seraient très tristes si on les enlevait de chez eux.

- Tu les as rassurés au moins ? s'alarme Duo.

- Bien sûr que oui, chéri. À la fin, Keenan m'a parlé de devenir pilote, bûcheron, boulanger et magicien.

Duo rit, ému et rassuré.

- Hiro veut être pilote, aventurier et chercheur pour la NASA, c'est pas mieux !

Heero l'embrasse avant de prendre le temps d'écouter la lente, profonde et silencieuse respiration de son mari, son regard cobalt plongé dans ses améthystes.

- Tu n'empêcheras pas les messes basses, les rumeurs et les moqueries de circuler, murmure Heero. L'important est que nos fils sachent la vérité. Lorsqu'Hiro nous a interpellé tout à l'heure, il était déjà prêt à l'entendre et Keenan aussi. Ils ne grandiront pas dans le mensonge et seront capable de faire face à toutes les situations.

- Et nous serons toujours là pour les y aider.

- C'est bien là notre seule et unique fonction, _timber_.

- Je t'aime, Heero. Si tu savais combien je suis heureux à tes côtés…

- Pas autant que moi.

Que n'a-t-il pas dit là !

- Quand même, je t'aime pour l'éternité, au moins !

- Moi, aussi.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles « éternité », parce qu'avec toi, c'est toujours un peu paranormal, tout ça.

- Je t'explique simplement l'aspect scientifique.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Pour la science, rien n'est vraiment illimité, il faut toujours que vous fassiez des calculs et que vous fichiez en l'air toutes nos théories spirituelles.

- Je me sens bien d'en tester une, là, tout de suite.

- Laquelle ?

- Je n'ai pas encore élucidé celle de l'absence d'apesanteur lorsqu'un « Timber » vous retourne l'âme et le cœur.

- Ah, c'est bien ça ! C'est mon domaine de prédilection.

- Ah, oui ? feint Heero, alors qu'il bascule son mari sur le dos et parsème son cou de baisers et douces morsures, son désir battant contre le sien.

- Hn. Je sais exactement quand le Yéti veut tailler sa glace.

- … ? !

•

_**Pendant ce temps,**_

_**Dans la chambre de Quatre et Trowa…**_

•

Ils ne dorment pas non plus. Trowa sent bien que son mari est préoccupé. Il sait aussi que Quatre viendra à lui lorsqu'il l'aura décidé et qu'il n'a pas à le brusquer ; ce que Quatre ne tarde pas à faire.

- Trowa, je tiens à m'excuser.

- De quoi ?

- Il aura fallu l'intervention de Duo et d'Heero pour que je me recentre et retrouve une certaine maîtrise de mes émotions en ce qui concerne nos fils, alors que tu me dis la même chose qu'eux depuis des semaines. Ce n'est pas que j'ai ignoré tes conseils ni ton rôle de père…

- Je sais, le coupe-t-il. Je ne me suis jamais senti déprécié, mon ange.

- Cela me rassure. Je crois qu'il me fallait l'avis de quelqu'un d'assez proche et d'extérieur à notre vie de famille quotidienne pour que j'accepte de l'écouter et en même temps, d'être interpellé par ses propos. Même Irea et Rashid n'ont pas réussi à m'atteindre. Mais là où j'étais le plus inquiet, c'est lorsque je me suis aperçu que je ne t'avais pas vraiment entendu ; j'ai eu peur que tu le prennes mal, tu comprends ?

- Hum. Je n'aurais pas pu attirer à ma vie un être aussi merveilleux que toi, si mon ego et mon orgueil étaient aux commandes de mon existence. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que toi et les enfants ailliez bien ; peu m'importe que cela passe par moi, quelqu'un d'autre ou par une activité.

- Tu passes ton temps à me déclarer ta flamme et me dire que je suis un être d'exception mais, Trowa, tu es tellement fort, présent et constant… Tu es un pilier…

Sa voix se brise par l'émotion, alors Trowa se redresse et lui prend son visage en coupe dans ses mains avant de tendrement presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je t'aime et je ne sais pas comment te le dire… reprend Quatre. Tu es le miracle de ma vie, Trowa, voilà, c'est ça ! Je t'ai pris pour un mirage, mais tu m'as rattrapé pour ne plus jamais me lâcher. Tu m'as tout donné, tu as tout supporté : mon travail, mes réunions, mes heures matinales et tardives, l'arrêt de ton métier de pilote…

- Tes rires, tes sourires, ta chaleur, ton regard, ta douceur… le coupe Trowa. C'est vrai, je suis courageux. J'ai dû prendre sur moi, me marier avec l'être que j'aime le plus au monde et savourer chaque moment passé avec toi, _en_ toi, me sacrifier et te faire l'amour encore et encore… Que c'est dur, ironise-t-il.

Quatre, ému par tout ce qu'il entend, ressent et perçoit de son mari, lui rend son sourire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- En effet, constate Quatre à présent totalement détendu, apaisé… et excité.

- Tu ne cours pas chercher ton pot de miel ? s'étonne Trowa entre deux baisers enflammés.

- Non… Je te veux nature cette nuit…

Trowa roule sur Quatre et lui remonte les mains au niveau de sa tête avant d'y entremêler leurs doigts.

- Hum. Y en a plus, c'est ça ?

Quatre se mord la lèvre. Les enfants et ceux d'Irea ont fait un sort aux trois pots restant pour confectionner des gâteaux destinés à l'orphelinat de la région.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

Trowa éclate de rire.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Note :**

(1) Leave me alone ! : Fous-moi la paix !

(2) Shoo ! est une exclamation anglophone qui signifie Ouste !

(3) pensioner : retraité,e

(4) Otouto/Oto/Ototo : petit frère

(5) Choukrane : merci

(A) Cette partie du texte vient du site, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

(B) Je vous mets le lien direct du modèle cité sur mon profil.

•

•

**RARs :**

Je réponds ici à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de lien sur le site ou qui ne m'ont pas donné d'e-mail.

•

**Altaya :** Je suis contente que ce dossier te plaise également. Mais… mais Ikea nous aurait-il menti ? ! Ils prétendaient qu'un poisson rouge avait 3s de mémoire…XD

Merci pour l'info !

•

**Ombrepluie :** Je n'ai pas résisté à idéaliser les enfants de nos g-boys adorés.

•

**JTFLAM :** [l'un est "la mort" et l'autre "le survivant" donc ils sont complémentaires. "Puis la mort ne venant pas…" maintenant heero l'a enfin sa mort ^-^]

Oh, j'adore ! *v*

•

**MAXWELL :** Merci ! C'est court, mais ça vient du cœur )

•

**Bretzel :** Nan, trop mignon ton pseudo ^v^ Merci et Bienvenue ! J'espère avoir de l'inspiration pour d'autres OS ou dossiers )

•

**Maman Bouba :** Merci beaucoup et pour ta présence également… Pour ma rapidité, on repassera, mais il y a une suite quand même ^^

**Kisu**

**Yuy **ღ


	5. TimberLand 5

**Timber**_**Land**_** !**

_**-Chapitre V-**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ .·**·.¸(¯`·.¸*.Lysanea.*¸.·´¯)¸.·**·.

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Hiro, Keenan, Shaims, Lorenzo, John Peacecraft-Kruger, Anton, Nani et Luana Kruger et Damon Sweet.

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4… surprises !

_**Personnages :**_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Hiro et Keenan Yuy Maxwell, Shaims et Lorenzo Barton Raberba Winner, Luana Kruger et Damon Sweet.

**Note 1 :** C'était censé être l'épilogue ^^

En retard, dites-vous ? ! Moi ? Nan, jamais… Vous devez confondre XD

Plus sérieusement, je ne peux poster que lorsque j'ai l'impression d'être allé au bout du bout du chapitre ; en évitant de me perdre en route, bien sûr ! Je dois remercier mon incroyable Bêta de lumière qui me permet de progresser et de me recentrer quand je doute de moi : merci de me guider encore et encore sur la voie des mots ^^

Tout ceci est si… incarné.

•

**Lime**

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

•

_**La relève est assurée,**_

_**première partie.**_

* * *

•

_**Vancouver,**_

_**À la demeure familiale Yuy Maxwell, bien des années plus tard…**_

_**AC 226.**_

•

Heero et Duo sont chez Quatre et Trowa à Manama pour encore quelques jours, avant que tous ne plient bagages pour rejoindre leurs enfants, restés à Vancouver.

Comme tous les étés, les deux familles se partagent les vacances chez les uns et chez les autres, donnant ainsi plus de liberté à leurs enfants qui se retrouvent seuls, afin qu'ils puissent vivre leurs vies de jeunes hommes sans s'inquiéter du regard de leurs parents…

- Hiro, t'as touché à mes affaires ! l'accuse Keenan à un cheveu de son visage.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Tu ne manques pas d'air, répond l'accusé avec le plus grand calme en se tenant tranquillement debout face à lui.

- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de dégénéré hormonal : t'as peut-être vingt ans et l'espoir d'accéder à tes rêves les plus fous, mais jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne dois toucher à mon jean-super-moulant-qui-emballe-tout-ce-qui-bouge-et-plus-exactement-Damon, c'est clair ?

- C'est toi-même qui l'as mis au panier, hier soir, après que Damon t'ait appelé pour te dire qu'il arriverait aujourd'hui, dans la matinée.

- Ah bon ? !

- Hn.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, espèce de pilote à la noix ! Non mais c'est dingue, ça ! râle encore son petit frère en descendant faire une lessive, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir.

Tel un parfum raffiné, un rire délicieux envahit la pièce et résonne aux oreilles d'Hiro.

- Il ne changera jamais, sourit Shaims, assis sur le lit.

Bien qu'il ait perdu de son aveuglante lumière, Shaims, tout comme son frère et ses cousins de cœur, est d'une rare beauté.

En vérité, ils reflètent ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils pensent. Voilà le secret des apparences : être beau de par ses pensées, son cœur, son âme.

Troublé par tout ce qu'il ressent en lui, entre eux et qu'il essaie de nier depuis quelques années, Shaims détourne son visage en faisant mine d'examiner les modifications apportées à la pièce ; c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

- Alors, Anastasia ? s'enquiert le natté.

Mais il a beau arborer la même coiffure que Duo, sa nature l'a bien vite rattrapé : sa longue chevelure brune indomptable et ses mèches rebelles rappellent d'avantage Heero, ce qui lui donne un air à la fois sage, fougueux et sauvage ; sans parler de son intimidant regard bleu nuit.

Également, son frère Keenan peut bien passer son temps à contrarier la pousse de ses cheveux, ils retombent toujours harmonieusement sur son front, mettant ainsi en valeur ses incroyables yeux violets, comme ceux de Duo.

- C'est fini et tu savais très bien que ça ne durerait pas, répond Shaims.

- Tu m'as affirmé le contraire dans trois de tes mails, en quatorze mois.

- T'as compté les mois ? ! s'étonne-t-il en se faisant à nouveau piéger par son regard.

- Hn.

- Lorenzo et Damon ne devraient plus tarder, change-t-il de sujet, embarrassé par cette révélation.

- C'est pour cette raison que Keen' cherche son jean « miracle » partout. Damon et lui ne se sont pas vus depuis trois semaines. Si mon frère croit qu'il a besoin de ce vêtement pour lui mettre la pression, il se trompe lourdement !

- Ton frère m'a toujours dit qu'il s'était trouvé bête de n'avoir pas su attendre six petit mois de plus avant de « voler » pour la première fois. Même s'il a choisi mon khoya pour passer le cap, le fait de rencontrer Damon juste après…

Lorenzo a été le premier amant de Keenan, mais ils n'ont jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont plus amusés qu'autre chose et ce, même s'ils ont toujours été sincères durant leur brève relation intime.

- Hn. Lorenzo et Keenan ont tout fait pour cacher leur « relation » à nos parents, mais je crois qu'ils s'en sont doutés.

- C'est certain, souffle Shaims à mi-voix, d'un air désabusé.

- Comment te serais-tu conduit à la place de nos frangins ?

- Je n'y suis pas.

- Imagine.

- J'ai pas envie.

- C'est bien-là toute la problématique, Shaims : de quoi as-tu envie ?

S'ensuit un échange de regards lourds de sens et définitivement gênants pour l'intéressé.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

- Je ne savais pas que le « soleil » fuyait, le pique-t-il en faisant référence à la signification de son prénom. On nous apprend pourtant que c'est aux planètes de tourner autour.

- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais ton changement de comportement brutal et inexpliqué me déplaît fortement, se défend Shaims en se levant du lit, les poings serrés.

- Si tu cessais de nous fuir depuis toutes ces années, tu m'aurais vu évoluer.

- Je ne fuis pas ta famille !

- Non, juste moi. Depuis nos dernières vacances d'été, il y a quatre ans, je ne t'ai plus jamais vu qu'en photo. Oh ! pardon, nous communiquons par mail, le raille-t-il, amer.

- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je… j'avais des imprévus de dernière minute…

- Ton hypocrisie me donne la nausée.

- Cette fois-ci, tu dépasses les bornes ! Je viens d'arriver chez vous et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de m'insulter ?

- Tu t'es anormalement assombri, Shaims. Tu es toujours aussi beau, mais quelque chose ne tourne par rond et nous savons tous les deux quelle en est la cause.

- Arrête ! Je… tu me perturbes, je dois sans cesse lutter contre…

- Moi ?

Blessé et perdu, Shaims se précipite vers la porte en faisant tout pour ne pas courir, avant d'abattre rageusement sa main sur la poignée.

- Reste, onegaï (1), lui demande Hiro en bloquant la porte de sa main.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… As-tu l'intention de me faire prisonnier, aussi ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul, l'attaque une dernière fois Hiro, avant de soupirer de regret, puis de reculer d'un pas.

Aussitôt, Shaims quitte la pièce en claquant la porte, hors de lui.

À peine quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que Keenan n'entre à nouveau dans la chambre de son frère… à se demander s'il en a lui-même une.

Il a toujours pris une place dans le dressing d'Hiro pour y ranger quelques affaires. C'est tout simplement vital pour lui de matérialiser ce lien avec chacun des membres de sa famille, y compris les Barton Raberba Winner.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, 'ro ? Sans rire, Shamy m'a envoyé balader, là ! Enzo va pas être content.

Son frère ne répond rien et va s'appuyer contre son bureau.

Compatissant, Keenan s'approche jusqu'à entourer son cou de ses bras et pose son front contre le sien.

- J'suis avec toi, Oniisan (2). Tu as décidé de tout lui dire, ne (3) ?

- Hn.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas forcément toi en particulier qu'il rejette, mais son homosexualité qu'il refoule, non ?

- Je n'en suis plus si sûr…

- Écoute, il refuse même d'en parler avec moi, son khoya et ses parents, alors avec toi ! Celui pour qui il a précisément les sentiments qu'il s'interdit d'éprouver pour un mec. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il se renie. Il semble vouloir adopter une sorte de comportement qui, selon lui, passerait mieux en société, alors même que les couples d'hommes et de femmes sont acceptés et intégrés. À ce qu'il paraît, ce n'était pas comme ça avant et même au début de la Colonisation… Etrange…

- Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec son image. Shaims vit très bien le fait d'avoir deux pères… C'est autre chose. Je pense qu'il a tout simplement peur.

- De quoi ?

- De lui-même, en premier lieu. De moi, ensuite.

- Ce n'est pas logique ! Je n'ai pas eu peur, moi et toi non plus…

- Que s'est-il passé ? les interrompt une voix familière.

Keenan se détache de son frère pour se retourner.

- Hi, Enzo ! le salue-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Okaeri (4), l'accueille sobrement Hiro en allant à sa rencontre.

Bien qu'il soit contrarié et pas qu'un peu, Lorenzo prend le temps de leur donner une brève, mais non moins chaleureuse, accolade.

- Khoya refuse de me parler et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, il y a quatre ans et il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi.

- Oui, enfin, en même temps, on a tous compris. Ah ! les joies du maillot de bain quand on désire quelqu'un ! commente Keenan.

- Je l'aime et j'ai l'intention de le lui dire, déclare Hiro en regardant son cousin droit dans les yeux.

- Si c'est pour lui faire du mal, abstiens-toi ! aboie Lorenzo.

- Tu vas pas commencer à nous secouer les puces avec ta « jumeau-attitude », s'interpose Keenan.

- Yamero (5), Otouto.

Son petit frère hausse les épaules.

- Je sais que tu éprouves des sentiments pour mon khoya, mais il rejette… commence Lorenzo.

- Je sais, le coupe Hiro.

- « Des sentiments », articule difficilement Keenan en grimaçant, comme s'il devait manger un plat d'escargots vivants. Non mais à qui tu crois t'adresser, là, sérieux ? Oniisan aime ton frère éperdument, bouffon dégriffé !

- Keenan !

- Oh ! la ferme, 'ro ! Tu m'as appris à écrire mon prénom y a un bout de temps.

- Tu défends bien ton frère, toi, rétorque Lorenzo.

- Uniquement quand je vois qu'il est injustement attaqué ou méprisé et que cela vienne de toi me déçoit ! Tu sais très bien qu'Hiro préférera tout supporter plutôt que de nous contrer ; les autres ne peuvent pas en dire autant. Shaims a de qui tenir, ce n'est pas une petite nature !

- Mais…

- Combien de fois ton khoya « adoré » m'a confié qu'il ne savait plus comment refuser ta protection sans te peiner ? Hein ? Dis un nombre entre mille et l'infini, voir…

Son cousin de cœur ne répond pas et encaisse. De toute façon, quand Keenan part en croisade, il est inutile de tenter de le contrer : il ravage tout sur son passage.

- Oui, il a besoin de réconfort, comme moi j'ai besoin de celui de mon frère, reprend-il. Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous soyons des demoiselles en détresse. Nos bijoux de famille sont bien à l'abri et on sait s'en servir.

- Je crois qu'il a compris, l'arrête Hiro en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule affectueux.

- Que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ? demande Lorenzo à Hiro après un long soupir.

- Il me fuit. Je vais donc devoir trouver le bon moment pour le coincer et aller jusqu'au bout de notre conversation.

- Khoya…

- N'est pas un porte-plume, le coupe encore Keenan. Même s'il a l'air appétissant, il n'est pas en sucre, alors lâche-le un peu, tu veux !

Lorenzo soupire une nouvelle fois, mais opine sans rien dire en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts et soyeux.

- Je voulais vous parler d'un truc important…

- On t'écoute, _cousin_, l'encourage Keenan, qui n'est pas rancunier pour un sou.

Il a juste bonne mémoire.

Et quand bien même, Lorenzo n'a rien fait de mal ou de répréhensible… Tout le monde sait le lien particulier qui unit les Princes jumeaux Barton Raberba Winner.

Au contraire, il a fourni de très gros efforts pour intervenir le moins possible dans la vie de son frère.

- J'ai rencontré une jeune femme de notre âge, lors de mon séminaire de formation aux métiers du journalisme. Nous étions dans le même groupe de travail et...

- Abrège, Enzo, l'interrompt Keenan.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? veut savoir Hiro.

- Luana. Luana Kruger, dit-il avec un large sourire.

- « Kruger » comme dans le Peacecraft-Kruger de tante 'lena ? demande Keenan.

- Hm. Elle est la fille d'Anton Kruger, le frère aîné du mari de Réléna, John Peacecraft-Kruger. Luana et sa famille vivent en Allemagne. Sa mère est originaire de la Polynésie Française et se nomme Nani…

- Nani ? ! relève Keenan avant de pouffer de rire.

- Otouto… le réprimande son grand frère Hiro, non sans sourire, lui aussi.

- Bah, quoi ? Tu te rends compte que la mère de Luana s'appelle « Comment » en japonais ? précise-t-il inutilement en riant.

- Baka, le dispute encore son frère en lui taclant l'arrière du crâne.

- Dans son pays natal, « Nani » signifie « enfant aimé de l'assemblée divine », explique posément Lorenzo.

- Okay, okay… répète Keenan en se forçant au calme. Dans ce cas, que veut dire Luana ? « Je me couche tôt », « J'aime le café sans sucre » ?

Il explose à nouveau de rire et va se cacher derrière Hiro.

- 'ro, attaque !

- Tu vas la fermer, un peu, rétorque son protecteur.

- Luana veut dire « fleur de soleil », répond Lorenzo en sachant pertinemment quel effet cette traduction va produire.

- Sans rire ? fait Keenan.

- Hm.

- Eh ben, t'as pas fait dans la demi-mesure ! dit-il ensuite en revenant se placer aux côtés d'Hiro. Non content d'avoir un frère du soleil, voilà qu'il nous déniche sa fleur !

- Si ce n'est pas un signe du destin, qu'est-ce que c'est ? commente Hiro. Tais-toi, Keen' ! ajoute-t-il précipitamment, lorsqu'il voit son petit frère prêt à repartir à l'assaut.

Lorenzo sourit, sans être tout à fait détendu : son frère le préoccupe toujours.

- Je l'ai invitée à me rejoindre, ici. Elle arrive demain, le temps de prévenir nos parents.

- Y a pas de soucis ! assure Keenan. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble… Tu crois qu'il faudra porter des lunettes de soleil et mettre de l'écran total ?

- Urusaï ! lancent en même temps Lorenzo et Hiro.

- Cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes ensemble, mais c'est un véritable coup de foudre, poursuit Lorenzo. Celui qui conditionne toute votre vie…

- Waoh ! T'es grave atteint, constate Keenan. Mais je vais quand même mettre mon jean fétiche, rien que pour tester ton honnêteté ; Luana ne pourra que m'en remercier.

- Bah, voyons.

- Tu vas perdre un kilo tellement tu vas transpirer, lui promet Keenan en passant la main sur son torse nu et musclé.

Plus finement que son frère, cependant. Hiro est un athlète accompli.

- C'est plutôt Damon qui va t'épuiser, réplique celui-ci.

- Ça nous fera des vacances, ajoute Lorenzo en adressant un clin d'œil complice à son meilleur ami et confident Hiro.

- Je dérange ? demande Shaims en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, khoya. Entre, ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus et je n'en peux plus, se plaint Lorenzo, tandis qu'il le rejoint pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Et Dieu sait combien Shaims en a besoin.

- Je suis si content de te voir…

- J'vous laisse, les « Wiwi ». Je vais me passer de l'huile sur le corps rien que pour toi, Enzo, lui dit encore Keenan avant de sortir, suivit de près par son frère.

Dont Shaims évite soigneusement le regard.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit pour Luana ? ! s'étonne-t-il.

- Je viens de le faire, mais il s'est mis en tête de tester mon engagement.

Shaims rit contre son épaule.

- Il me tue.

- Tu ne riais pas tout à l'heure et je sais que c'est à cause de Hiro.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a tout d'un coup, soupire Shaims, espérant sans doute faire gober son mensonge à qui l'écoute. J'espère qu'il va retrouver ses esprits et redevenir le cousin, l'ami que j'aime tant.

- Il t'aime tout autant, Khoya. Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer.

- Hm. On verra…

Lorenzo n'insiste pas et l'embrasse sur le front.

Tout ce dont à besoin son frère pour le moment, c'est de se sentir aimé et soutenu.

Et, oh ! surprise, c'est sa spécialité !

•

_**Au même moment,**_

_**Dans le couloir…**_

•

Hiro n'a le temps que de refermer doucement la porte qu'il voit son frère sauter dans les bras de son amant, lui enserrer la taille de ses jambes et l'embrasser furieusement.

Damon est un jeune pilote australien de Formule Un de vingt-cinq ans, très séduisant et très beau : il a les cheveux courts et bruns dont quelques unes des mèches raides lui tombent devant ses yeux vert d'eau.

Keenan est en couple avec lui depuis ses dix-sept ans. Il en a dix-neuf, aujourd'hui, contre vingt pour son frère et ses cousins.

- Keen'… my angel…

- Quoi… ? Quoi d'autre que nous ? Trois semaines, Dane, trois semaiiines…

- Je peux saluer ton frère ?

- Tu lui diras bonjour tout à l'heure, se plaint encore Keenan, occupé à mordiller son oreille.

- Keenan, il faut qu'on parle de ta tendance à m'empêcher de saluer ta fami... Hey, là ! On touche pas ce point quand on est observé, p'tit malin.

- Idle time (6) ! Tu as prononcé mon prénom en entier, là ?

- Pourquoi, c'est important ?

- Mon jean n'est pas encore sec, tu veux pas attendre quelques heures ? T'es pas assez chaud à mon avis.

- Ton pantalon m'indiffère, Keen'. Je te préfère sans.

- Ça sait parler à son petit ami, ça, hein ? ! dit-il du bout des lèvres en lui grattant sous le menton.

- Y a pas écrit « Médor » sur mon front.

Keenan glousse contre ses lèvres.

- Tu remues pourtant bien la queue.

- Je vous laisse, intervient Hiro, le sourire en coin. À défaut de croire au Père Noël, je veux continuer à vivre en ayant l'impression que mon frère à toute sa raison.

Lui et ses pères ont tout de suite accepté et accueilli Damon au sein de la famille. Ils sont très heureux que Keenan soit tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi responsable, intègre et calme ; il fallait au moins ça pour le supporter !

- Attends, 'ro, le retient Damon. Excuse-moi. Bonjour, dit-il avant de claquer sa main dans la sienne et de la serrer, soutenant sans difficulté son amant de l'autre bras.

- Okaeri, Dane.

« Okaeri », oui. Parce que Damon est ici comme chez lui, à l'instar de la famille Barton Raberba Winner.

- Ça y est ? s'impatiente Keenan en pressant ses pieds sur le fessier de Damon.

- Bon courage ! lui lance Hiro en se dirigeant vers l'escalier principal.

- Parle pour ton frère !

- Damooon… susurre Keenan, son désir battant contre son ventre.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé si mes heures de vol ne m'avaient pas fatigué ?

- Non.

- T'as bien raison…

•

_**Deux jours plus tard,**_

_**En cuisine…**_

•

- ro', tu pourras venir m'aider, tout à l'heure ? lui demande Keenan entre deux bouchées de légumes.

- Le Death' II a un problème ?

Chacun des fils des deux familles s'est vu offrir la réplique des Gundams de leurs pères. Si les carrosseries sont identiques, les technologies, elles, sont basiques. Puissantes, certes, mais rien qui puisse altérer la lucidité du pilote ou rendre sa voiture comme invisible…

Le Sandrock II et le Heavyarms II sont sagement restés en Arabie Saoudite.

Les pères continuent de piloter leurs bolides de légende, mais ne participent plus qu'à des galas de charité. Cela rapporte beaucoup aux associations : les fans se déplacent et participent financièrement en masse.

Des quatre enfants, seul Hiro a voulu passer professionnel ; les jumeaux et Keenan pilotent eux aussi, mais pour des causes humanitaires et écologiques.

Si Shaims a souhaité travailler avec Quatre, Lorenzo s'est dirigé vers le monde de l'information, option journalisme. Keenan, lui, se passionne pour la haute gastronomie japonaise et française, mais reste indécis sur le métier qu'il veut exercer.

- Iee, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à m'engager correctement dans le double virage et je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à faire le fier en me débrouillant tout seul. Dad' nous a assez répété qu'il n'y avait que les idiots comme Solo pour risquer leur vie sans penser à ceux qui les aiment.

- Hn.

- Je peux t'aider, propose Damon en lui volant un morceau de carotte.

- Non, Dane. C'est notre contrat : quand tu viens ici, tu te reposes.

- Et cela consiste à… ?

- T'occuper exclusivement de moi, répond-il, tout sourire.

- Autrement dit : céder à tous ses caprices, traduit Lorenzo.

- Ah, bah, oui ! Où avais-je la tête ? ironise Damon en ricanant, le faisant sourire.

- Tu peux, 'ro ? lui demande Keenan. Je sais que tu planches toujours sur le Wing II, mais ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Nos pères m'interdiront purement et simplement de participer à la prochaine course, sinon.

La technologie Zero a finalement été interdite, puisque seuls Heero Yuy, Zechs Merquise et Quatre Raberba Winner ont su la maîtriser. Tous les autres pilotes d'essai en sont morts, à savoir dix-neuf personnes.

- Aucun problème, lui assure son frère, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Shaims, qui s'intéresse aussitôt à son poisson grillé.

Celui-ci ne prend même plus la peine d'esquisser son sourire de façade ; pas après ce qui s'est passé la veille au soir…

•

_**Flash back**_

•

_Toc toc…_

C'est parce que Shaims se perd dans la contemplation des étoiles qu'il n'entend pas Hiro toquer à la porte ni entrer dans sa chambre. Et vu qu'il pense tout le temps à lui, il ne fait pas attention à son impression de le sentir à ses côtés ; il parvient même à imaginer qu'il respire réellement son odeur.

- Shaims ?

- AAAAAAAH ? !

Il se redresse en position assise, la main posée sur son cœur.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

- Gomen, j'ai frappé mais tu ne m'as pas entendu, s'excuse Hiro en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour lui caresser la joue.

Ce geste est tout à fait naturel entre eux quatre. Ils ont toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection les uns pour les autres. Alors Shaims ne devrait pas se reculer de façon à échapper à cette preuve d'amitié.

- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ? lui demande inutilement Hiro en baissant doucement sa main.

Et Shaims la suit du regard, comme s'il observait un serpent à sonnette prêt à attaquer, les crocs gorgés de venin.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi froid et distant envers moi. Tu ne joues même plus avec ma natte, tente-t-il de plaisanter.

- J'ai passé l'âge, lui répond Shaims en regardant ailleurs.

- Tu me coiffais encore, il y a quatre ans.

- C'était une autre époque, semble-t-il regretter.

- Pourquoi cette nostalgie ?

- Parce que je te considérais encore comme mon cousin et que…

Il s'interrompt soudain, conscient qu'il vient de se dévoiler… tout seul… comme un grand.

_*Quel imbécile !*_ se réprimande-t-il sévèrement.

- Et depuis, qui suis-je devenu à tes yeux ?

Shaims le jauge avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère.

- Quelqu'un qui torture mon être !

Pour échapper au regard scrutateur et à l'enivrante odeur de Hiro, Shaims est obligé de sortir de sous ses draps et de faire quelques pas dans sa chambre pour tenter de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu passes ton temps à nous mentir à tous et à toi-même. Que t'arrive-t-il, mon Shaims ? Cela ne te ressemble pas… C'est à peine si je te reconnais.

Il se lève à sa suite pour le rejoindre, tandis que Shaims se passe une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir…

- Repose-toi dans mes bras, comme avant.

- Ce n'est plus aussi simple.

Au moment où Hiro pose une main sur son épaule, Shaims se retourne vivement et se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, pris au piège par son propre sursaut.

- Tu te fais du mal et cela me fait souffrir de te savoir dans cet état.

- Te fous pas de moi !

- Jamais. Tu es si doux, si… ? !

En excellent boxeur qu'il est, Shaims lui a envoyé un puissant crochet du droit.

- Et là, je suis doux ?

Hiro fait jouer sa mâchoire.

- Rien de ce que tu feras pour me repousser ne marchera.

Il ne nie pas sa force, mais tout le monde sait que Hiro est presque aussi endurant que son père Heero.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Laisse-toi aller… Écoute ton cœur, Shamy.

- Sors, s'il-te-plaît, sors, sors, sors ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Hiro. S'il-te-plaît…

Hiro hésite : il pourrait facilement passer outre son refus et le prendre dans ses bras. Il pourrait l'embrasser, rien qu'une fois, persuadé que ce baiser déclencheur mettrait un terme à cette relation fastidieuse.

Mais quelque chose le retient.

Il ne s'en sent pas le droit ; pas encore.

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas, soupire-t-il. Bonne nuit, Shaims.

Une fois la porte sourdement claquée, celui-ci se prend la tête entre les mains, en pleurs et se laisse lentement glisser le long du mur.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

Ressentant le trouble de son frère, Lorenzo lui serre la main, quand son téléphone sonne.

- Luana arrive dans cinq minutes, sourit-il.

- Ceci est un écran tactile, pas une poupée gonflable. Alors, arrête de le mater comme ça, le charrie Keenan.

Mais son cousin et initiateur ne l'écoute plus et se lève pour revoir sa coiffure en tout point identique à celle de son frère et de son père Quatre. À la différence près que Lorenzo a la même couleur capillaire que son père Trowa.

- Je reste avec Damon, les informe Shaims. On ira se prélasser au bord de la piscine.

Il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à s'isoler, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ou Hiro le forcerait à reprendre leur « discussion ».

- Okay, Shamy ! On y va, 'ro ?

- Hn.

- À tout à l'heure, Dane, murmure-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais droit à des petits noms ? demande Damon en retenant fermement Keenan par le col de son tee-shirt.

- Euh… il me semble que « Dane » en est un.

Damon lui adresse un sourire qui veut clairement dire : « C'est ça, fais le malin ! »

- C'est un autre prénom, pas un sobriquet stupide qui exprime ton attachement, mon ange. Et permets-moi de te faire remarquer que tous ceux et celles que tu côtoies en ont un, sauf moi.

- Pourquoi, tu as une idée précise en tête ? Mon kiki, mon touttifrotti, mon soufflet aux champignons ?

- Je pensais plutôt à un : « À tout à l'heure, mon amour. Je t'aime. »

Keenan s'efforce de garder le sourire, mais cela lui est difficile.

- C'est terriblement banal, c'est pas pour moi, ça.

- Hm.

Damon relâche la pression, aussi bien avec sa main sur son vêtement qu'avec son regard et l'embrasse rapidement pour le rassurer.

- Je t'aime, sale tricheur. À tout à l'heure.

L'irréductible Keenan hoche la tête, mal à l'aise, puis se détourne en feignant d'être parfaitement serein et en accord avec lui-même.

Si Shaims ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Hiro s'en aller, il détourne vite les yeux lorsque celui-ci se retourne pour l'observer, loin d'être dupe.

Damon, lui, soupire et repousse son assiette, l'appétit coupé.

- Keenan finira par te le dire, Damon. Sois patient.

- Je ne crois pas, Shaims. Pas si j'attends.

- Il t'aime, tu sais.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, rétorque Damon avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Tu chausses les mêmes gants que Hiro ? lui reproche Shaims en faisant allusion à sa façon d'entrer en matière.

Damon lui sourit.

- Merci du compliment.

- Bonjour, tout le monde ! chante une douce voix féminine.

D'un même mouvement, ils se lèvent pour accueillir et saluer la nouvelle venue.

- Tu es belle comme une rose, lui dit Shaims, absolument ravi de son arrivée.

Luana et Shaims se sont déjà parlés par téléphone, d'où la raison du tutoiement, mais ils ne se voient pour la première qu'aujourd'hui.

- Khoya ne nous a pas menti : tu es rayonnante ! poursuit-il.

- Merci, sourit-elle en serrant plus fort la main de Lorenzo, fier comme Artaban.

- Luana Kruger, je te présente Damon Sweet, le compagnon de Keenan, les présente Lorenzo.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Damon.

- Moi de même, Luana.

- On peut se tutoyer ? Je préfère…

- Moi aussi.

•

_**Au même moment,**_

_**Sur le sentier qui mène au circuit…**_

•

- Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est entre Damon et toi, alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui te retient, veut savoir Hiro.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux par…

- Arrête ça, Otouto, le coupe-t-il. Je ne suis pas très content que tu oses essayer cette diversion grotesque avec moi… C'est à la limite du mensonge et je déteste ça.

- Gomen ne.

La tête basse, Keenan enfonce profondément ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, reprend-il. Pour tout te dire, je préfère éviter le sujet.

- Ce que je respecte, Keen'. Mais Damon ne patientera pas éternellement.

- …

- Comme moi avec Shaims.

- Il est inutile de te demander en quoi consiste ton plan « made in Yuy » ?

- Hn.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Ils se sourient.

- Dis-moi, 'ro. Tu te souviens de ce que nous ont dit nos parents au sujet de nos mères bienfaitrices ?

- Oui.

- Je me demandais ce que tu en pensais, aujourd'hui…

- Tu as envie de rencontrer la tienne ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Je n'en ressens pas l'envie, mais si tu veux le faire et que tu as besoin de moi, je répondrais présent. Quoi que tu décides, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci, Oniisan.

Au son de sa voix et d'après sa façon de le lui dire, d'un ton presque solennel, Hiro devine que son petit frère ne le remercie pas seulement pour son soutien sur ce sujet précis, mais aussi pour toutes les fois où il est là pour lui, y compris celles où il le gronde avec et par amour.

- Viens-là, lui dit Hiro en s'arrêtant pour l'étreindre un instant.

Keenan niche son visage dans son cou et en profite, comme toujours, pour caresser la longue et douce natte de son frère.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu t'isoles dans ton monde d'incertitudes, reprend-il.

- Je sais, Oniisan, mais toi et nos parents arrivez toujours à m'en sortir. C'est le principal, non ?

- Non, tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu dois parler avec Damon et lui ouvrir ton cœur jusqu'au bout. Tu te donnes corps et âme dans votre relation, ton refus de prononcer ces mots-là est tout à fait absurde.

Comme son frère ne répond rien, Hiro ajoute :

- Un mot à nos pères et t'es cuit, mon vieux !

- Mais euh, t'as pas bientôt fini de m'embêter ? rouspète faussement Keenan en se détachant de lui.

- T'as de la chance que je sois préoccupé par Shaims. Autrement, je m'entretiendrais avec Damon dès aujourd'hui et…

- Ouais, bah, prends ton temps… Sur ce... le dernier arrivé est une crotte de nez ! lui lance-t-il soudain en détalant comme un lapin vers le hangar.

- Mon frère est un débile, se désespère-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- C'est toujours mieux que d'être un perdant !

Méditant un court instant sur cet enseignement, Hiro s'élance à sa poursuite…

•

_**Une demi-heure plus tard…**_

•

- Ralentis, Keen' et accélère ensuite, lui conseille Hiro par radio.

_- Je peux pas faire ça, là !_

- Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis.

_- Oh… ça marche !_

- Tu pilotes comme un manche, Otouto.

_- Urusaï et merci pour ton coup de pouce !_

- Hn. Tu veux t'amuser un peu avec le niveau quatre ?

Il parle de l'intensité des parcours d'obstacles créés par leur père Heero.

_- Deux et trois, c'est bien. Quatre, ça ne m'amuse plus du tout !_

- Tu peux largement aborder ce niveau et plus, si tu te concentrais mieux que ça.

_- J'ai pas envie !_

- Hn.

Hiro, lui, s'échauffe avec le niveau quatre et évolue actuellement avec les cinq et six. Heero étant son père et maître instructeur, personne ne s'étonne de voir son fils développer aussi vite ses capacités.

- Niveau trois enclenché… Je reste à l'écoute.

_- Okay !_

Hiro profite de leur silence radio pour téléphoner à ses parents, à Manama…

_- Hiro ?_ répond Duo au bout de seulement deux sonneries.

- Bonjour, Dad'. Tout va bien, ici, le rassure-t-il immédiatement. Et vous ?

_- Tout est sous contrôle… Me regarde pas comme ça, Quat' !_

_- Bonjour, Hiro chéri,_ le salue Quatre en élevant la voix afin qu'il puisse l'entendre distinctement.

- Bonjour, Ojisan (7).

_- Il te demande de te taire et de le laisser tranquille_, traduit Duo.

Hiro devine que son père Heero et Trowa ne sont pas dans la même pièce qu'eux.

- _Alors, my son, de quoi veux-tu nous parler ? _reprend Duo.

- C'est-à-dire que…

_- Tu veux que je te passe ton père, peut-être ?_

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher et je t'ai toujours tout dit, Dad'.

_- Je sais, angel_._ Ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand… 'ro ?... Il arrive. Comment va ton frère ? Luana, Damon, Shaims et Lorenzo sont bien arrivés ?_

- Oui. Keen' est sur le circuit et les autres sont dans les jardins.

_- Okay, super. Je te passe ton père… Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques derrière mon dos ?_ demande-t-il ensuite à son mari.

_- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais te répondre ?_

_- Absolument. J'ai tout pouvoir sur toi._

_- Hn. Passe-moi donc le téléphone._

_- Non._

_- Non ?_

_- Tout à fait : n.o.n… Okay, d'accord, tiens… C'est Hiro, _se dépêche-t-il de dire en ricanant bêtement.

_- Merci, chéri,_ répond Heero sur un ton bien particulier.

_- T'inquiète pas, mon Dodo. Je te ferai un bon massage, _le rassure Quatre_._

_- On t'a rien demandé, toi ! Va donc voir ton mari._

_- C'est-à-dire qu'on fait des petites pauses de temps en temps,_ sourit-il largement.

_- Je t'écoute,_ dit Heero en passant au salon pour être au calme.

Et c'est peu dire !

- Bonjour, Otousan. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

_- Jamais._

- Hn.

_- Tu veux qu'on rentre plus tôt ?_

- Non, tout va bien ! J'ai… j'ai besoin de te parler. Mais avant, tu diras bien à Dad' que j'aurais aussi bien pu me confier à lui, mais je…

_- Il le sait et il n'y a jamais eu aucune jalousie ni compétition, entre nous. Rassures-toi._

- D'accord… Je le savais, mais bon…

Heero ne dit rien et attend que son fils choisisse ses mots.

Ce que n'aurait pas fait Duo, préférant souvent parler pour lui, croyant l'aider.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous m'aillez appelé « Hiro ».

_- C'est de la faute de ton père_, sourit-il largement. _J'ai dû veiller à ce qu'il ne nomme pas ton frère « Iro »_.

Son fils rit avec lui.

- Il est raide dingue de toi, ne ?

_- De mon prénom, en tout cas._

•

_**Flash back**_

_**Quatorze ans plus tôt…**_

•

Heero, Duo et leurs enfants pique-niquent dans un coin de leur parc ; les paparazzis les obligeant plus ou moins à rester chez eux.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec nos adorables bambins, c'est qu'ils ont toujours l'impression d'être au bout du monde pour peu que l'on s'éloigne plus que d'habitude de la maison, dit justement Duo en couvant leurs fils du regard.

Ils ont joué à cache-cache entre les arbres pendant un long moment avant de faire la sieste, épuisés.

- Ça ne va pas durer, dit Heero.

Lui et Duo se sourient amoureusement avant d'être interrompus par Keenan qui se réveille en sursaut, les yeux fatigués.

- Daddy ?

- Oui, mon cœur ?

Keenan se frotte la joue, l'air inquiet.

- C'est rien, my love. C'est du pipi d'abeilles, lui explique Duo.

Heero sourit.

- Les abeilles font pipi ? s'émerveille son fils, tandis que Hiro dort toujours profondément.

- Bien sûr ! Comment veux-tu qu'elles éliminent tout le bon miel qu'elles ingurgitent ?

- Mais… ? ! C'est pour nous le miel ? Tu m'as dit qu'elles avaient des petits seaux accrochés à leurs pattes et qu'elles faisaient très attention pour ne pas renverser leur contenant.

- Leur _contenu_, le corrige Duo. Le contenant est le seau qui contient le miel : le contenu.

- D'accord.

Duo sait bien que son fils n'a pas tout compris, mais il lui répètera jusqu'à ce que cette notion lui paraisse évidente.

- Elles en gardent toujours une part, sinon, comment feraient-elles pour survivre ?

Keenan rentre alors dans une profonde concentration, ses yeux violets brillants comme des joyaux, avant de demander :

- Ça vole pas, les ours ? Parce que ça ferait un très gros pipi au miel !

Duo rit doucement en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Non, les ours ne peuvent pas voler. Ferme tes yeux, maintenant. Ce n'est pas l'heure de veiller.

- Mais… Chichi, je peux aller jouer ? tente-t-il auprès de Heero.

- Il me semble que ton père t'a demandé de retourner à ta sieste, non ?

- Haï… demo… j'ai plus sommeiiiiiiiil…

Keenan baille furieusement avant d'attraper la tresse de son père et de se rendormir contre lui en baragouinant un « Hiro a le droit de se lever quand il veut, lui… C'est pas juste… ».

C'est simplement que Hiro récupère plus vite, comme son père. Mais pour ne pas laisser son petit frère tout seul, il a pris l'habitude de rester lire à ses côtés en attendant que Keenan finisse de dormir, que ce soit le matin ou pendant la sieste. Ce dernier ne manquant jamais de rouspéter parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se réveiller avant son grand frère.

Heero et Duo ont heureusement expliqué à Hiro que son frère voulait s'occuper de lui, à son tour, et qu'il avait l'impression d'être « nul » pour reprendre son terme.

Depuis lors, Hiro simule son sommeil une fois sur trois et attend que Keenan vienne le secouer énergiquement, le sourire aux lèvres et leur goûter dans les mains.

Ainsi, munit d'un joyeux « Dis-donc, tu avais besoin de dormir, 'ro… Encore pluuus que moi ! », Keenan entraîne son frère jusqu'à leur salle de jeux, sous le regard amusé de leurs parents.

•

_**Fin du Flash back**_

•

_- Ce n'est pas de ça dont tu souhaites me parler,_ devine Heero en quittant son doux et furtif souvenir, qui n'a somme toute rien à voir avec ce dont ils parlent.

- Iee. Je ne vous en ai jamais rien dit mais j'aime quelqu'un depuis longtemps… Vous le connaissez bien…

Heero décide de l'aider, après quelques longues secondes de silence :

_- Tes oncles, Duo et moi n'avons jamais cessé de vous observer_. _Nous savons que Lorenzo a été le premier amant de Keenan, tout comme nous savons que tu es tombé amoureux de Shaims, il y a quatre ans et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il fait tout pour t'éviter depuis._

- Oh ! je vois…

_- Keenan et son cousin de cœur n'ont jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est flagrant. Mais il tient de son Daddy pour avoir demandé à Lorenzo de, je cite : « le faire voler le premier ». Duo et moi n'étions pas inquiets quant à la tournure que prendrait leur relation ; contrairement à la vôtre, à Shaims et toi._

- Nous nous disputons sans cesse depuis son arrivée. Il refuse de me faire face.

_- Pourquoi maintenant ?_

- Je voulais nous laisser le temps de vivre nos expériences, d'être certains de nos choix… Enfin de _mes_ choix et de _mes_ sentiments.

_- Les tiens n'ont jamais changé._

- Non, c'est toujours aussi fort, plus même.

_- Trowa et Quatre nous ont confiés à ton père et moi que Shaims n'était pas très à l'aise avec son « héritage » ; il ne sait plus trop où il en est. Contrairement à son frère, son don d'empathie le perturbe… Il lui est difficile de trouver l'équilibre entre sa force et sa grande sensibilité ; il a peur de paraître excessif dans ses propos et dans sa façon d'être. Ses pères lui expliquent qu'il ne doit et ne peut se fier qu'à ce que lui dicte son cœur, mais il se braque et refuse de les écouter. Tu n'es pas le seul qu'il tente de fuir dès qu'il le peut._

Hiro médite un moment sur ces nouvelles données tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur le circuit.

Keenan se débrouille très bien et Hiro note que son style aurait fait des adeptes dans le milieu professionnel.

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais il me rend dingue ! Si tu voyais comment il me regarde, ce que sa présence provoque en moi…

_- S'il ne ressentait rien en retour, il n'agirait pas ainsi et tout serait clarifié depuis le début. Shaims est de par nature calme et méthodique, autant que son frère et ses parents._

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit.

_- Que comptes-tu faire ?_

- Lorenzo m'a posé la même question.

_- Ce n'est pas étonnant._

- Hn. Je me demandais si je devais en parler avec mes oncles, avant d'aller plus loin.

_- Fais comme tu le sens, mon fils, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Quatre sait déjà tout, donc Trowa aussi._

- Ils trichent !

_- Plains-toi,_ sourit son père. _J'ai subi bien pire._

- J'aime et je respecte mes oncles. Je ne veux pas les décevoir ou leur donner l'impression de les trahir.

_- Je comprends… Quatre souhaite te parler._

- Oui… d'accord…

_- Tranquillise-toi, Hiro,_ commence directement son oncle_. Je souhaite simplement apaiser les tensions et te permettre d'avancer comme tu l'as toujours fait_.

- Hn.

Quatre sourit. Il ressent combien son neveu est tendu.

_- Trowa et moi tenons à te rappeler tout l'amour que nous avons pour toi et ton frère. Nous vous considérons comme nos propres enfants. Rien de ce que vous ferez ne pourra altérer cela. Vous êtes libres de vivre vos expériences, de faire vos choix, que cela nous plaise ou non. Nous sommes simplement là pour vous aider, vous conseiller ou vous secourir en cas de besoin. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un père et un oncle envahissant et autoritaire._

Hiro est trop ému pour lui répondre et il est soulagé de savoir que son oncle peut ressentir combien il est touché par ses mots.

_- Lorenzo est passé des hommes aux femmes avec naturel, _reprend Quatre_. Pour lui, c'est une question d'envie, cela dépend principalement de son état d'esprit._

- Je t'assure que c'est sérieux avec Luana. Keen' et moi ne l'avons jamais vu sourire de cette façon.

_- Je te crois,_ sourit Quatre. _Shaims nous a surpris, enfin surtout moi, je l'avoue. Il semble se jouer un mauvais tour et n'accepte aucune main tendue vers lui._

- Je ne pensais pas le voir se fermer comme une huître, un jour. Il était si doux, si tendre, si attentif aux autres… Il riait tout le temps, se rappelle tendrement Hiro.

_- Nous avons toujours pu discuter, mais depuis quatre ans, Shaims se replie sur lui-même. Et son mal-être, qui s'est transformé peu à peu en tristesse, l'empêche, lui, de s'épanouir et nous, ses pères et son frère, d'être pleinement heureux. Trowa et moi avions l'intention d'employer les grands moyens dès notre arrivée à Vancouver, mais si tu ressens que tu peux lui venir en aide, n'hésite surtout pas. Et n'oublie pas que Shaims me ressemble : il peut avoir des mots très durs par moment. Et je sais que tu te retiens d'aller jusqu'au bout de toi-même par peur de nous déplaire. Il ne faut pas._

- Tu ne me confierais pas une mission aussi importante, si tu n'étais pas sûr de… de mon amour pour lui, affirme-t-il enfin devant son oncle.

Et Quatre se réjouit de l'entendre prononcer ces mots-là, parce qu'il sait que son fils aime profondément Hiro.

_- C'est certain. Et je suis d'autant plus confiant que tu as su attendre quatre longues années avant de venir vers lui. Tu as fait preuve de patience et de sagesse, alors que tes hormones réclamaient la jouissance immédiate de tout ce qui pouvait bien te faire envie._

- Ojisan…

_- Bah, quoi ? ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore dit ?_

_- Ne vas pas pervertir mon fils, l'ostrogoth !_ intervient Duo qui vient d'entrer dans le salon pour venir se blottir dans les bras de Heero, qui est, lui, très attentif à ce que dit Quatre.

D'un pas de velours, Trowa les rejoint à son tour pour enserrer la taille de son mari.

_- Tout ça pour dire que tu dois te concentrer sur ta vie, tes envies, tes choix_, lui dit Trowa en prenant le combiné. _Ne te soucies pas de nous, mais de vous._

- Merci.

_- Nous sommes tous extrêmement fiers de vous,_ lui dit ensuite Duo après avoir arraché le téléphone des mains de Trowa._ Faites-vous confiance et tout ira pour le mieux._

- Yes, Dad'.

_- Maintenant, fais le vide dans ton esprit et concentre-toi sur ton objectif_, lui conseille Heero. _Tu l'aimes, tu sais que c'est lui et personne d'autre, alors rien ne doit te faire obstacle, pas même lui et son hypothétique refus._

- Haï, Otousan ! répond Hiro, regonflé à bloc.

_- Tu parles toujours de notre fils, là ?_ demande Quatre.

_- Tu crois qu'il s'y est pris comment avec moi ?_ lui répond Duo. _Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a pratiquement violé ! Tous des dingues, les Yuy !_

_- C'est le grand chelem, à toi de déterminer l'importance de l'enjeu,_ continue Heero, imperturbable. _Ton cœur bat pour Shaims ? Le sien souffre de ton hésitation et ne demande qu'un électrochoc pour redémarrer._

- Haï.

_- Je crois qu'il a compris, serial killer,_ dit Duo.

_- J'aimerais surtout revoir mon fils en un seul morceau_, fait Quatre.

Heero et Trowa se sourient.

- Merci, Otousan, et remercie tout le monde de ma part.

_- Hn. Passe à l'attaque, mon fils._

_- Ça suffit !_ s'interpose Duo en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains. _Ton père n'est qu'un forcené et Tro' n'est pas mieux !_

- Oui, mais il fallait bien ça pour t'attraper et surtout te retenir. Idem pour Ojisan Quatre. En fait, c'est grâce à Ojisan Trowa et Otousan si nous sommes ici, aujourd'hui.

_- What ? ! _s'étrangle Duo_. Heero Yuy Maxwell, on va avoir une petite discussion toi et moi, _adresse-t-il à son mari.

- Je te laisse, Dad'. J'ai à faire.

_- Je t'aime, mon ange. Tu passeras le bonjour à tout le monde !_

- Yes, Dad'. Je vous aime, moi aussi.

Hiro raccroche, complètement requinqué.

Il sourit encore lorsque Keenan revient vers lui, le casque sous le bras.

- Alors, j'étais comment ?

- Peux mieux faire.

Joueur, Keenan se jette sur lui pour lui faire ravaler sa mauvaise foi.

- Donne tout ce que tu as, 'ro !

- Je croyais que tu voulais gagner ?

- Alors là…

•

_**Au même moment,**_

_**À Manama…**_

•

Duo vient de raccrocher, mais il perd bien vite son sourire devant l'expression préoccupée, presque triste de son ami.

- Quat' ?

- Notre fils ne va pas bien, répond-il nerveusement. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir au téléphone, ou de le voir pour le ressentir.

- Ça va s'arranger, tente de le rassurer Duo.

- Pas si Lorenzo s'en mêle.

- Fais-leur confiance, chéri, hm ?

- Shaims est apeuré ! rétorque Quatre à son mari. Si son khoya lui propose son aide, il va…

- … refuser, le coupe Heero, surprenant tout le monde.

Quatre secoue négativement la tête.

- Tu sembles oublier qu'il tient de toi, reprend-il. Même si Shaims sera tenté de se laisser protéger par son frère, son cœur, sa fierté, votre éducation, le forceront à réagir et à reprendre sa vie en main.

- Vous semblez oublier qu'il a réussi à fuir votre fils durant quatre ans.

- Même s'il refuse de se l'avouer, Shaims est retourné à Vancouver pour affronter ce qu'il est, dit Trowa. Il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment indécis, il le sait. Il saura remettre son Khoya a sa place et Lorenzo l'écoutera parce qu'il n'aura pas d'autre choix.

Quatre soupire avant de venir nicher son visage dans le cou de son mari.

- Vous avez l'air si sûrs de vous…

- C'est le cas, répond Trowa. Et tu l'es également. Autrement, tu n'aurais pas pu venir en aide à Hiro.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiet, rétorque Quatre d'un ton agacé.

- Je sais, mais je suis là, mon ange.

- Quel père je fais ? Je devrais prendre mon jet et courir le rejoindre pour le consoler.

- N'oublies pas ton collant bleu pétrole et ta cape rouge !

- Duo, je suis sérieux, là !

- Moi aussi. Nos fils sont en sécurité, chez nous. Tu dois laisser vos jumeaux se dépatouiller tout seuls… jusqu'à un certain point. C'est ça, ton rôle de papounet.

- Je leur laisse deux jours. Si après, je ressens que ça ne va pas mieux, j'y vais.

- Et on t'accompagnera, assure Duo. Je pense aussi à notre fils…

- Inutile de te faire du souci, _timber_. Hiro a fait le point. Il est plus déterminé que jamais et nos vacances se dérouleront comme prévues.

- J'appellerai les enfants, demain, tranche Trowa. D'ici-là, je veux que tu arrêtes de ruminer tes sombres pensées.

- « Sombres pensées » est un peu fort, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non, Duo. Quatre se reproche le mal-être de Shaims… dans sa totalité.

- Oui, mais c'est normal, veut-il le soutenir.

- Je laisse à Heero le soin de te faire ravaler cette affirmation. Quant à toi, mon ange, tu te recentres.

- Hm.

- Eux aussi ressentent quand tu ne vas pas bien. Et c'est de ta lumière, de ta force dont ils ont besoin.

Entouré, protégé par l'aura de son mari, Quatre hoche la tête, ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration.

Trowa adresse encore un clin d'œil à ses amis, qui, en quittant discrètement le salon, peuvent l'entendre fredonner une mélodie et le voir danser avec son mari, lentement, joue contre joue.

•

_**Pendant ce temps,**_

_**À Vancouver…**_

•

Lorenzo profite que Damon et Luana discutent pour prendre son frère à part…

Shaims fronce les sourcils mais le suit jusqu'à un autre banc, non loin.

- Je te sens soucieux, dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Je le suis, répond Lorenzo.

Et Shaims ne reconnaît que trop bien ce ton et son expression.

- Ton séjour ici t'est douloureux, reprend-il. Je le sais, je le sens et je le vois.

- Khoya…

- Je ne le supporte plus, le coupe-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Je vous ai laissé faire, toi et Hiro, mais c'est terminé. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir plus longtemps.

Shaims soupire et retire ses mains.

- Tu as réussi à te maintenir tant bien que mal durant quatre ans, mais à la minute où tu as remis les pieds ici, ton état s'est aggravé ! poursuit Lorenzo.

Shaims ne sait pas quoi répondre et se concentre pour ne pas pleurer sur son épaule et lui demander de régler son problème à sa place. Comme de faire en sorte que Hiro n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de l'approcher et d'affoler tous ses sens.

Mais il a déjà honte de penser à fuir, de ne pas affronter ce que la vie lui présente, de vouloir se déresponsabiliser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde… Alors le formuler à voix haute, le faire… Que diraient ses pères ? Quel regard poseraient-ils sur lui ? Et lui-même, comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre en ayant fait preuve de lâcheté ?

Shaims est soudain prit de nausées.

- Je vais dire à Hiro de ne plus t'adresser la parole, au moins jusqu'à que tu te sentes mieux, lui propose justement son frère.

- Non ! réagit-il vivement en se levant.

- Khoya, tu ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Laisse-moi te protéger.

- Il en est hors de question ! Ne t'avise pas de décider ou de faire quoi que ce soit à ma place.

- Tu préfères peut-être agoniser jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- Je refuse de perdre mon honneur et ma dignité !

S'ensuit un long silence, lourd et pesant.

- Je t'aime, Khoya, reprend plus calmement Shaims. Mais si tu décidais de ne pas respecter mes choix, je serais forcé de disparaitre.

- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

- Si tu m'empêches de faire face à… à ma destinée, je ne pourrais plus jamais me présenter devant toi, ni devant nos pères.

Cette éventualité suffit à faire paniquer Lorenzo, qui se lève pour l'étreindre avec force.

- Ne nous fais pas ça… Je ne le supporterai pas.

- Moi non plus. Mais tu ne me laisserais pas le choix.

- Je ne ferai rien d'autre que d'être là quand tu en auras besoin.

- Tu me promets de ne pas interférer dans ma vie, quelles que soient mes difficultés ?

- Si tu ne m'en fais pas la demande…

- … explicite ? le coupe-t-il.

Lorenzo soupire.

- Explicite, oui, je te le promets… Même si c'est dur de te voir souffrir sans rien faire, ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter rapidement.

Comme si c'était utile de le préciser !

- Merci, souffle Shaims, son cœur battant à l'unisson de celui de son frère jumeau. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu fais beaucoup pour moi.

- Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne serais pas dans cet état, se reproche Lorenzo.

- Je t'en prie, cesse de porter ma vie à ce point…

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Autant me demander de ne plus respirer…

- Khoya… se lamente Shaims.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que d'accomplir ta mission.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ta mission est de briller et d'illuminer le monde, lui explique très sérieusement Lorenzo. Je ne serais jamais parfaitement heureux et épanoui, si tu ne t'autorises pas à l'être également.

Ce type de discours a toujours eu tendance à rendre Shaims mal à l'aise et à l'émouvoir en même temps.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible, murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée.

- J'y veillerai, lui promet Lorenzo. Je refuse de te perdre… En aucune façon.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Shaims raffermit son étreinte et tente de dissimuler ses larmes en détournant son visage. Peut-être qu'observer les magnifiques paysages l'aidera à noyer sa tristesse…

Sauf que son regard s'est arrêté sur les hangars, au loin, et que rien ni personne ne parvient à lui faire oublier Hiro.

…

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la piscine, Luana adresse un énième drôle de regard à son vis-à-vis…

Seulement, celui-ci s'éternise.

Alors Damon comprend…

- Comment l'as-tu su ? Heero, Duo, Quatre ou Trowa te l'ont dit ? Il n'y a qu'eux qui sont au courant.

- Non, répond-elle en lui souriant. Tu ressembles un peu à ta mère et surtout, la mienne la rencontre régulièrement, en Autriche. J'ai comme qui dirait vu ta photo où tu avais une quinzaine d'années. Mais j'admets que sans cela, je n'aurais jamais pu faire le rapprochement.

- Je vois, dit-il, la mine un peu défaite.

- Je ne dirai rien, je te le promets, Damon Lud…

- Sweet, la coupe-t-il. Damon _Sweet_.

- Pardon, s'excuse-t-elle en portant une main légère et délicate à ses lèvres.

Damon retrouve le sourire, rassuré de constater que sa beauté exotique est le reflet de sa beauté intérieure.

- Bien que je ne l'aie rencontré qu'à trois ou quatre reprises durant ma petite enfance, tu me fais un peu penser au beau-frère de mon père : mon oncle par alliance, Milliardo. Tu n'utilises pas ton vrai nom de famille.

- C'est celui de mon père, c'est mon vrai nom de famille.

- Oui, mais si tu ne révèles pas ton autre moitié identitaire, c'est bien pour protéger ta mère, non ?

- Ma mère ne s'est jamais opposée à ma passion pour la course automobile, répond-il sèchement sans donner plus d'explications.

- Ah, c'est bien, sourit-elle.

- Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, soupire Damon. C'est une histoire banale et sans issue.

- Elle parle souvent de toi, tu sais.

- Jusqu'à quel âge ? Je dirai celui que j'ai sur la photo : seize ans.

Luana ne dit rien, son regard suffit à lui donner raison.

- Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Luana, tu veux ?

La jeune femme lui sourit.

- En cas de complications avec Keenan, sache que tu peux compter sur moi, assure-t-elle. Je ne prétends pas avoir le talent de mon père en matière de diplomatie, mais Lorenzo m'a expliqué comment je devais m'y prendre pour provoquer « Keenou-va-faire-de-la-pate-à-choux » et détourner durablement son attention.

Damon rit, surpris et attendri par son élan d'amitié pur et désintéressé.

- Tu es une belle âme, Luana.

- Merci à toi de me dire cela. Vois-tu, je suis née Kruger, mais j'ai très vite compris que je devais mériter mon héritage, qu'il était un devoir pour moi d'honorer ma famille. D'autant plus depuis qu'elle est liée à celle des Peacecraft de part le mariage de mon oncle John et de Réléna.

- Tu vas plaire aux pères de Lorenzo.

Avec un sourire épanoui, Luana hoche énergiquement la tête.

- Je l'espère tellement…

- Chasse-moi vite ce vilain doute. Tu es parfaite.

Très émue, Luana lui serre la main et le remercie.

Un peu plus tard, tous les six se retrouveront autour d'un barbecue et chacun aura à cœur d'être le plus léger et courtois possible.

•

_**Le soir même,**_

_**Dans la chambre de Shaims…**_

•

Il n'est que vingt-deux heures, mais pourtant, tout le monde est déjà au lit ; ce qui ne signifie pas qu'ils y dorment.

Hiro et Shaims ne font pas exceptions à la règle, sauf qu'ils veillent par contrariété et non parce qu'ils sont « occupés ».

Shaims sort de sa deuxième douche froide, le cerveau tournant à plein régime : Hiro l'obsède. Il occupe toutes ses pensées depuis quatre ans et ce, malgré la distance que Shaims s'est évertué à mettre entre eux.

_Toc toc…_

- Entre, Keen' ! l'invite-t-il en frottant ses cheveux blonds avec sa serviette blanche, une autre négligemment nouée autour des hanches.

Keenan devait passer pour lui emprunter un foulard en soie turquoise brodé de fil d'or, histoire de changer de couleur.

_*C'est étrange, je pensais qu'il avait oublié.* _se dit-il.

Il se retourne alors et à la vue de son visiteur, son cœur rate un battement...

- Mon frère devra se contenter d'un de ses tissus violets en soiepour se faire attacher. Encore une fois, Damon se fout de ses vêtements.

Rougissant et subissant une bouffée de chaleur, Shaims déglutit difficilement. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, si bien que les mots se bousculent dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à en articuler un seul.

- Nous avons besoin de discuter et je pensais que tu serais enfin disposé à m'écouter, ce soir, poursuit Hiro.

Shaims tente de reprendre contenance en frictionnant à nouveau ses cheveux et en pivotant légèrement sur le côté pour ne plus avoir à lui faire face.

Fermant fort les yeux une seconde ou deux, il se félicite d'avoir dû trainer sous le jet d'eau glacée.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Il a beau se racler la gorge, le son de sa voix ne lui convient pas.

- De ce qui nous unit.

Pris de vertiges, Shaims ne l'entend qu'à moitié. Son cœur bat tellement fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il est partout à la fois, prêt à exploser de douleur.

- Shaims ?

Celui-ci ne l'a pas entendu ni vu se rapprocher, alors il sursaute et fait deux pas en arrière lorsqu'il se rend compte que Hiro se tient à quelques pauvres centimètres de lui.

- Quoi... ? Comment ? se corrige-t-il.

Et cette voix qui déraille !

- Te rends-tu compte dans quel état émotionnel tu vis depuis tout ce temps ? s'inquiète Hiro en caressant sa joue du revers de ses doigts.

Le Prince du désert se dégage à regret et s'en veut de ne pouvoir cacher le fait qu'il frissonne au moindre contact.

- Retourne-toi, s'il-te-plait. Je souhaiterai m'habiller pour la nuit.

- Tu plaisantes ? On a grandi, pris nos bains ensemble…

- On était des enfants ! s'emporte-t-il vivement.

- La douche collective après l'entrainement sur les circuits de nos parents, on prenait encore le biberon, peut-être ?

- Retourne-toi.

- Non.

- Je te demande pardon ? !

- Je te demande d'assumer ce que tu es.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? !

- Je vais continuer et aller plus loin encore, répond-il en comblant la faible distance qui les sépare.

Shaims a bien essayé de reculer, mais sa jambe a buté contre son bureau en bois noble : il se retrouve coincé.

- Ton frère m'a dit qu'il t'arrivait de dormir dans ma chambre, à Manama ?

- Je m'occuperai de mon khoya plus tard. Va droit au but, dit-il les dents serrées.

- Alors j'irai droit sur _toi_.

Shaims se serait bien précipité vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et lui demander de sortir, mais Hiro ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, qu'il lui a bloqué le passage avec son corps.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris : je ne serai jamais ton amant, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et pour être certain que tu saisisses bien : je n'aime pas les hommes. Je voudrais juste retrouver mon cousin.

Hiro soupire et fait fi de ses mensonges à répétition.

- J'ai essayé de te parler à plusieurs reprises…

- Faut croire que t'es pas doué pour ça.

- Tu sais comment je suis, Shaims ? Qui je suis ? Et de qui je tiens ?

L'interpellé ne répond pas, les poings serrés et le regard acéré, quoique fébrile.

- Tu sais que je vais jusqu'au bout, que tu ne me laisses plus le choix des armes, que je traduis ton attitude par une affirmation et qu'elle m'oblige à prendre la seule décision valable qui s'impose, ajoute-t-il d'une voix grave et envoutante.

Hypnotisé par la forte détermination de Hiro, Shaims a l'impression d'être paralysé, perdant sensiblement son équilibre, les jambes en coton.

Doucement, Hiro l'accule dos au mur, cale son corps contre le sien, puis remonte lentement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

_*Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Pourquoi ?*_ se reproche Shaims.

- Simple précaution, explique Hiro. Je sens bien que ton poing te démange… Sans parler du « reste », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin malicieux.

En frôlant doucement sa joue de la sienne, il plonge ensuite son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

Mais délivré du pouvoir ensorceleur de ses yeux et uniquement de celui-ci, Shaims réussit à retrouver un peu ses esprits et se débat… faiblement et en vain, puisque totalement captivé par son odeur, la douceur de sa peau et sa chaleur.

Comprenant son erreur, Hiro se redresse.

- Ne quitte plus mon regard.

Redevenu incapable de lutter, Shaims halète de plus en plus, partageant son souffle chaud avec son vis-à-vis.

- Hiro, écoute… d'accord… on va discuter et… Arrête !

- Toi d'abord… répond-il en continuant de parsemer son visage de doux baisers.

Pour tenter de contenir un soupir de bien-être, Shaims se mord la lèvre.

- Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça…

Mais Hiro ne l'écoute pas et c'est avec une infinie tendresse qu'il lui capture sa lèvre inférieure pour la faire délicatement glisser entre ses dents.

Dans le même temps, il descend une de ses mains le long du dos de Shaims jusqu'au creux de ses reins qu'il caresse avec légèreté, maintenant toujours fermement ses poignets de l'autre.

- Oh, mon Dieu… non… gémit Shaims de plaisir, avant de happer l'air, comme s'il recherchait un remède contre le désir. Tu es en train… de tout gâcher. J'ai… j'ai besoin de plus de temps…

- C'est faux ! Tu serais reparti et m'aurais fui pendant des semaines, des mois, peut-être bien des années encore...

Le souffle court et le regard fixé sur sa bouche, Shaims ne dément pas.

- Crois-tu que je sois malhonnête ? demande soudain Hiro.

- N... non, répond Shaims, désorienté par ce revirement de situation.

- Me penses-tu capable de jouer avec toi ou avec un autre ? De malmener sciemment mon prochain ? le questionne-t-il encore.

- Non, jamais ! Tu es quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête. Comment peux-tu mettre en doute ta nature profonde ?

- Parce que je nous sais profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre et que je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions : est-ce simplement ce que je suis qui t'éloigne de moi ? Me trouves-tu indigne de confiance ?

- Non ! s'écrit Shaims, horrifié par ses propos. Je te trouve... Tu es parfait, Hiro. Tu n'as pas à te remettre en cause.

- Vraiment ?

Shaims hoche la tête.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

- Je... je ne sais plus où j'en suis...

- Oui, mais seulement voilà : tu n'es plus crédible, mon Shamy. Assez de mensonges !

Inconsciemment, Shaims hoche à nouveau la tête.

Et tandis qu'ils se dévorent du regard, Hiro libère ses poignets avant d'entourer sa taille et de le serrer plus fortement contre lui.

- Tu en meurs d'envie et moi aussi, murmure Hiro avant de frotter son nez au sien, puis de l'embrasser longuement et tendrement.

Comprenant qu'il est tout à fait inutile, voire ridicule, de continuer à lutter contre l'évidence, Shaims plonge ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Hiro et s'abandonne à ses bons soins...

…

Quelques longues et délicieuses minutes plus tard, Hiro porte Shaims, tremblotant, sur le lit où il les fait asseoir.

Blotti dans ses bras, les jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin, Shaims pleure et s'accroche à son cou et à sa tresse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_*Je n'ai jamais vécu ça, avant… On ne m'a jamais touché de cette façon… avec autant de… maîtrise…*_ constate Shaims, profondément troublé.

- Tu sens tellement bon... souffle Hiro à son oreille.

Il se doute bien du combat intérieur de son aimé, mais il est bien décidé à tout faire pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau.

_*Que vais-je faire, maintenant… ? Je ne veux et ne peux déjà plus me passer de lui… de sa peau, de son odeur, de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur mon corps… J'ai... j'ai envie de lui…*_ s'avoue-t-il douloureusement, tandis qu'Hiro parsème son épaule et sa nuque de baisers en lui caressant le dos et les jambes.

- Hiro, écoute… chuchote-t-il en frissonnant, d'un ton défaitiste que Hiro déteste plus que tout, surtout venant de lui.

- Dis-le… le coupe-t-il de sa voix basse et grave.

- Je t'en supplie, arrête… Ça va trop vite… C'est trop fort...

- Dis-le, Shaims. Dis-le ! répète-t-il en haussant et durcissant sensiblement le ton.

Luttant jusqu'au bout, Shaims l'étreint autant qu'il serre les dents.

- DIS-LE ! se fâche Hiro en pressant sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse et le faisant violemment sursauter.

- JE T'AIIIME ! lâche-t-il avec force en lui agrippant la nuque et une poignée de cheveux. Je t'aiiime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

- Chuuut… Je t'aime, Shamy, l'interrompt-il en lui caressant la tête.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment, Hiro berçant doucement Shaims, en pleurs, mais jouissant néanmoins d'un apaisement inattendu…

_*D'où vient ce silence… ? !*_ s'étonne-t-il.

Il attend encore un long moment avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix qu'il juge incertaine :

- Promets-moi… que rien ne changera entre nous… si jamais…

- Je serai toujours ton ami, lui assure Hiro.

Sanglotant de nouveau, Shaims raffermit encore son étreinte autour de lui.

- Hey, là… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mon Shamy, rien… reprend Hiro en le câlinant toujours.

- Tu… tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être… Contrairement à moi, se reproche-t-il.

- Tu crois ça ? J'ai été lent et hésitant. Je ne suis pas fier de moi, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Non, je suis le seul responsable. Même si je le voulais, je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Je nous ai fait du mal, beaucoup. À toi, mon khoya, mes pères… Je suis si égoïste !

- Regarde-moi.

Non sans tergiverser, Shaims sort finalement le nez de son cou, tout en crispant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu dois sans doute me trouver ridicule…

- Bien sûr que non, répond Hiro en dégageant l'une de ses courtes mèches qui lui barrent le front.

Il en profite alors pour le dévisager, comme si un détail avait pu lui échapper depuis toutes ses années, puis remonte sa main jusqu'à sa joue, qu'il frôle avec une précaution infinie.

Touché au plus profond de son âme, comme jamais cela ne s'était produit avec autant d'intensité, Shaims pleure de nouveau.

Ses larmes silencieuses expriment un tout : de la joie, de la tristesse et d'autres choses encore qu'il ne peut nommer, ni même expliquer.

Et tant pis s'il passe pour un émotif.

De toute façon, c'est le cas et surtout, son don d'empathie a tendance à exacerber tout ce qu'il vit.

- Je t'en prie, Hiro… Dis quelque chose... Que tu m'en veux, que tu as changé d'avis… N'importe quoi, mais cesse de me traiter comme l'un des êtres les plus estimables en ce monde ! Je ne mérite pas autant d'attention. Je suis né dans une famille multimilliardaire, je suis aimé de mes parents, de mon frère, de vous et tout le monde se plait à dire que je suis l'un des dignes héritiers de mes pères : le nouveau Prince du Désert… La vérité, tu la veux ? Je ne suis rien d'autre que moi ! Juste un mec incapable d'affronter… toi ! termine-t-il après avoir cherché ses mots.

- _Toi_, le reprend Hiro.

- _Moi_ ?

- « Juste un mec incapable de _t'_affronter, _toi »_, répète-t-il avec un tendre sourire. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre type amoureux, mon Shamy. Le combat que tu as dû mener s'est uniquement déroulé entre toi et toi. Et tu es effectivement juste toi… dans toute sa splendeur.

- Arrête… soupire-t-il.

- Tout le monde sait que je suis le fils naturel de Heero Yuy, le coupe-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Et cela suffit à faire taire toute protestation.

Shaims note que Hiro ne parle en ces termes qu'en de très rares occasions. Celui-ci se considère réellement comme étant le fils de Heero et Duo et il défie quiconque de venir contredire ce fait.

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai su trouver ma place, poursuit-il. Parce que je ne fais pas d'empathie comme toi ou ton père. Je n'ai plus ou moins que mes émotions à gérer, tu comprends ? Toi, tu as le fardeau d'être un ange, Shaims. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement que d'entendre et ressentir tout ce qui vit autour de toi. Et c'est justement parce que nous sommes tous unis par une amitié d'âme indicible que tu peux te permettre de relâcher la pression avec nous, de te laisser aller à partir dans tous les sens, parce que tu sais, au fond de toi, que jamais aucun de nous ne te jugera. Bien au contraire, tenshi no.

Ces « simples » mots, sortis tout droit du cœur, suffisent à apaiser Shaims qui arbore cette adorable expression d'intense réflexion, les yeux dans le vague.

Cela a au moins eu le mérite d'avoir séché ses larmes !

Sans rien montrer de son trouble, si ce n'est qu'il le désireardemment, Hiro se fait violence pour ne pas l'aimer séance tenante et sans passer par la case départ.

Poussant un discret soupir, Shaims glisse sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et plonge à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de vous mériter, mais je te remercie. J'ai une dette de vie envers toi, envers vous tous.

Même s'il a conscience que Shaims n'est pas totalement rassuré, Hiro est pour le moins satisfait de ce qui est ressorti de leur première vraie discussion depuis quatre longues années.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens m'ajouter-là ? dit Hiro d'un air exaspéré, tandis que Shaims se mord la lèvre, son désir renouvelé.

Mais lorsque Hiro va pour l'allonger sur les draps frais, Shaims le stoppe dans son élan d'une main douce et légère posée sur son torse.

- Attends !

Hiro sait qu'il ne pourra pas dormir de la nuit, mais il sourit en lui caressant la joue.

- Gomen. Je te sens encore troublé. Je comprends.

- Non, tu n'y es pas… Enfin, si, je suis complètement bouleversé, mais…

Hiro fronce les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que Shaims lui ôte son tee-shirt souillé et s'affaire à déboutonner son jean.

Surpris et heureux, Hiro sourit plus largement et se dévêt à la vitesse grand V, sous le regard à la fois amusé et anxieux de son futur amant.

Une fois nu à son tour, Hiro vient se caler tout contre lui et constate avec bonheur que Shaims l'accueille à bras ouverts.

- Je crains que tu n'aies pas tiré le bon numéro, fait ce dernier.

- Je n'ai encore rien tiré, à ce que je sache.

Shaims glisse ses jambes le long de ses flancs, les joues rougissantes.

- Je ne suis pas un steak, proteste-t-il pour la forme. Mais tu peux quand même me retourner et griller mes neurones. Pour ce à quoi ils me servent !

- Je vais te retourner dans tous les sens et pas qu'une fois, lui promet-il avant de l'embrasser.

- J'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes, Hiro, s'inquiète Shaims en caressant ses lèvres gourmandes du bout des doigts.

- Crois-moi, mon Shamy, tu l'es déjà et bien au-delà…

Shaims n'a pas le temps de sourire nerveusement plus longtemps que Hiro l'embrasse profondément et ondule impatiemment contre lui.

Si Shaims se laisse complètement guidé par son initiateur, c'est parce que Hiro en connaît un rayon : il sait varier les plaisirs, les positions, les pressions sur son corps... Il a la capacité de penser au bien-être de son amant avant le sien.

Et s'agissant de Shaims, Hiro s'applique comme jamais : caresses, massages, mots tendres… L'intensité de sa douceur contrastant souvent avec la violence et la puissance de son désir pour lui.

Son objectif est simple et délicat à la fois : Shaims ne doit pas souffrir, plus jamais… ou en tout cas, le moins possible.

•

_**Le lendemain midi…**_

•

Shaims papillonne des paupières jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur celui de Hiro au-dessus de lui, son visage paré d'un sourire d'extase.

- Ohayo, tenshi no.

Shaims le contemple un long moment sans rien dire, tandis que Hiro caresse sa peau, raffolant de sentir ses frissons sous sa paume.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, souffle Shaims.

Certes désorienté, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire, toute sa lumière aveuglante retrouvée.

- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais.

- Je suis si désolé…

- Chuuut, pas ça, non. Plus jamais ça.

Shaims hoche la tête, avant de forcer Hiro à se rallonger pour qu'il puisse nicher son visage dans son cou et respirer son odeur.

- Apaise-toi, murmure Hiro en lui caressant le dos.

Il s'attendait à ce réveil. À ce que la peur de Shaims refasse timidement surface, refusant de rendre les armes aussi facilement.

- J'ai tant à t'offrir, à te donner et tu en as tellement besoin… poursuit-il.

- Mon cœur me faisait tant souffrir, confie Shaims en redessinant le contour des lèvres de Hiro de la pulpe de ses doigts. Et il semble si serein et si fougueux à la fois, à présent. Comme libéré de ses chaînes.

- C'est parce que tu as besoin de vivre, autrement dit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Ému, Shaims se presse plus fort contre lui.

- Tu as tout ton temps, reprend-il en le cajolant. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu retrouves ton équilibre.

Shaims prend le temps d'écouter le chant des oiseaux avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- Je suis prêt et je le veux de tout mon être… Je t'aime, Hiro.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

Il connait la réponse, mais il sait que Shaims a besoin de le dire à voix haute pour sortir de sa torpeur.

- J'étais terrorisé.

- De quoi ?

- De la force, de la déferlante de mes sentiments pour toi… Je ne savais pas quoi en faire ! C'est difficile à expliquer… Je ne voulais pas y faire face et pourtant, ils font partie intégrante de moi, de ce que je suis... J'avais l'impression de m'arracher le cœur chaque fois que je te rejetai.

Puis, Shaims ricane, l'air sombre.

- J'étais persuadé que je pourrais vivre sans toi et que je finirais par t'aimer comme avant, comme un enfant...

Hiro l'embrasse sur le front et lui caresse la joue.

- Tu sais, reprend Shaims, j'ai beaucoup souffert de ne plus te voir durant ces quatre dernières années. Et je me doute que toi aussi...

- Hn.

- Je suis déso...

- Qu'est-ce je t'ai dit ? le coupe-t-il tendrement en apposant un doigt autoritaire en travers de sa bouche.

Shaims soupire.

- Et maintenant, qu'en est-il ? le questionne Hiro.

- Pour être honnête, je suis encore apeuré par notre nouvelle relation.

- Tu peux compter sur moi pour lutter contre cette angoisse irraisonnée.

- Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça.

Hiro lui pince le nez pour avoir réussi à placer ce mot tabou.

- L'important est que tu te sois enfin libéré. Me battre pour toi ne me fait pas peur, bien au contraire.

- Que vont dire nos parents ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Hiro se met à rire, faisant se redresser Shaims sur un coude.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- C'est à peine s'ils ne préparent pas un gâteau pour nous féliciter d'avoir enfin clarifié la situation.

- Ah bon ? !

- Hn.

_*Pas si sûr…*_ se dit Shaims.

Il ne dit plus rien durant un moment, puis finit par venir s'asseoir sur le bassin de son compagnon.

- Monsieur prend ses aises, sourit le dénatté, ravi de son initiative.

- Même si tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs, cette nuit…

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, le coupe Hiro. J'y suis allé doucement, mon Shamy. Je n'ai pas dépassé la troisième, assure-t-il en faisant référence aux crans d'un boîtier de vitesses.

- J'ai bien senti que tu n'avais pas rétrogradé, rétorque Shaims.

- J'ai bien vu et entendu ton contentement, répond Hiro du tac-au-tac et en souriant largement.

Rougissant légèrement, Shaims détourne son regard et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas l'habitude de… Tu t'es occupé de moi et j'aimerais te rendre la pareille. Seulement, je ne suis sorti qu'avec des jeunes femmes et je crains d'être maladroit… avec toi, confie-t-il en tentant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la sangle abdominale de son amant.

- Comment t'es trop mignon quand tu hésites ! le taquine Hiro. J'espère que tu rougiras encore d'ici quelque temps, lorsque tu seras devenu un expert en... « moi ». En tout cas, je ferai tout pour ! Regarde-moi ces petites joues d'un rose soutenu...

- Je peux aussi bien m'en aller, tu sais, fait-il mine de le menacer en prenant appui sur ses genoux pour se relever.

- Que tout le monde garde son calme ! s'écrit-il en imitant un jeu d'acteur et en incitant Shaims à se rasseoir de ses mains sur ses hanches.

Shaims rit aux éclats.

- J'aime ton rire, murmure Hiro en se redressant.

- Je t'aime, toi, répond-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement et en tirant doucement sur ses longs cheveux.

Depuis qu'il est petit, Shaims a tendance à tirer sur sa natte en signe d'affection...

Quatre et Trowa ont beau lui avoir expliqué que ce n'était pas agréable pour son cousin, Shaims n'a jamais pu s'en empêcher et Hiro le lui interdire.

- Je suis là, lui assure ce dernier en frottant son nez au sien. Fais-moi confiance et tout ira bien.

- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Hiro.

Celui-ci grimace d'un air dubitatif.

- Oui, bon, sauf pour cette fois-là, concède Shaims. Mais c'était avant !

- Et maintenant ?

- Je veux jouir de ce qui nous unit chaque jour qui passe… T'es content, tu l'as, ta réponse de rêve ?

- Ça peut aller, minimise Hiro.

- Hey !

Mais la tape de Shaims sur son épaule ne dissuade pas Hiro d'aller jusqu'au bout de son petit jeu.

- Ça manque un peu d'adoration du style : Je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu étais merveilleux, l'être parfait en tous points.

- Je n'entends rien, je dois avoir les oreilles bouchées.

- Je remercie les Dieux d'avoir lié ma destinée à la sienne, continue Hiro d'une voix théâtrale. Oh ! Hiro, mon Hiro, mon aimé, mon adoré… mhm ? !

Avant d'être interrompu par son Prince de la meilleure façon qui soit…

- Mhmmm… se délecte encore Hiro de son baiser. Ça, c'est mon Shaims : torride et doux à la fois.

Son amant lui sourit et le contemple de ses yeux verts pétillants de bonheur, avant d'onduler avec souplesse sur son bassin.

Étonné par la rapidité avec laquelle Shaims gagne en assurance, Hiro l'interroge du regard.

- Tu me rends dingue, explique-t-il en le forçant à se rallonger d'une main ferme sur son épaule.

Intrigué et très excité à l'idée de voir ce qu'il compte faire ensuite, Hiro se laisse être commandé.

- Guide-moi encore… lui demande Shaims en parcourant son torse de baisers, puis son ventre en embrassant chacun de ses « carrés de chocolat ».

- Te guider à faire quoi… ? Oooh, je vois...

Après s'être attardé à lécher son nombril, Shaims se concentre à présent sur la « pointe d'or » de son « obélisque » et paraît bien décidé à en dévoiler tous ses secrets…

- Je veux tout apprendre, Hiro, tout…

- À... à ton service...

•

_**Dans l'après-midi…**_

•

À la demande de Shaims, Lorenzo, Keenan et Hiro ont l'interdiction formelle de souffler mot de leur nouveau statut d'amants à leurs pères.

- Je veux avoir le temps de me préparer, se justifie-t-il.

- N'importe quoi ! lâche Keenan avec sa délicatesse légendaire. Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas déjà au courant… Surtout Uncle Quat' !

- Et alors ? J'fais c'que j'veux !

Lorsqu'il est en compagnie de Keenan, Shaims est méconnaissable.

De son côté, Lorenzo est allé remercier Hiro et s'excuser d'avoir douté de lui :

- Khoya est plus rayonnant que jamais. Merci.

- Tu détiens la palme de la possessivité, mais je protège tout autant mon frère, Enzo. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ; pas envers moi, en tout cas !

- Hm.

- Et puis, entre nous, je serai passé outre ton interdiction. Tu n'aurais été qu'un obstacle à franchir et parfaitement franchissable, mon vieux.

Le rire discret de Lorenzo fait se tourner les têtes de Luana et Shaims.

- Hey, venez par-là, p'tits cachotiers ! les appelle ce dernier.

- Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois, répond Hiro. Où est Dane ?

Shaims se lève pour se rasseoir sur ses genoux avant de lui répondre :

- Damon a rejoint Keen'…

•

_**En cuisine…**_

•

- Besoin d'aide ?

Keenan sourit en sentant Damon entourer sa taille et caler son corps contre son dos.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être deux pour faire fondre du chocolat au bain-marie.

- Et si tu te foulais le poignet ?

Keenan pouffe de rire en renversant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Aucun risque : je ne m'en sers pas beaucoup quand tu es là.

Damon ne sourit pas longtemps et garde le silence pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui murmurer un « Je t'aime » des plus sérieux.

Keenan frissonne mais ne dit rien. Il préfère éteindre la plaque chauffante et faire mine de se concentrer sur la suite de la recette, comme si de rien n'était.

Seulement, par son étreinte, Damon l'empêche d'aller farfouiller dans le frigidaire. Il paraît évident qu'il veut le forcer à lui répondre.

- Dane, j'ai besoin de la crème de soja.

- Et moi de toi.

- Je te signale que je suis dans tes bras.

- J'aimerais entendre ces mots-là, Keen'.

- Pas maintenant, Dane. Pas ce soir.

- Quand ?

Keenan hausse les épaules et profite que son compagnon le libère pour aller chercher l'ingrédient manquant.

- Ne crois pas que je te pose un quelconque ultimatum, reprend Damon. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

- Écoute, Dane… commence Keenan en se retournant vers lui, sa petite brique de soja à la main.

- Tu ne pourras pas te défiler indéfiniment. J'y veillerai.

Keenan hoche la tête, les yeux humides de larmes.

- Je sais, murmure-t-il difficilement.

En deux pas, Damon vient le serrer dans ses bras et le consoler.

- Ton dessert à l'air délicieux, j'ai hâte d'y goûter.

Keenan niche plus sûrement encore son visage dans son cou.

- C'est parce que… c'est fait avec amour.

Damon raffermit son étreinte : c'est un bon début.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Note :**

Traductions trouvées sur internet :

(1) Onegaï : s'il-te-plait.

(2) Oniisan : frère aîné ; grand frère.

(3) …, ne ? : …, n'est-ce-pas ?

(4) Okaeri : bienvenue, bon retour.

(5) Yamero : arrête, stop.

(6) Idle time ou dead time : Temps mort.

(7) Ojisan : oncle.

•

**Note de fin :**

Merci de m'avoir lu et de me suivre, malgré les délais que je vous impose. Mais comme certains d'entre vous le savent, ce temps m'est nécessaire pour faire le tri entre toutes mes idées (dit comme ça, on pourrait croire que j'en ai beaucoup lol !) et pour choisir, ensuite, celles qui me semblent un tant soit peu crédibles.

Je tiens à remercier les internautes qui m'ajoutent à leur liste, c'est très motivant d'être remarqué, lu et attendu… au tournant ? XD

Je vous souhaite d'être heureux ! Bon courage à toutes et à tous !

A tout bientôt !

**Kisu**

**Yuy **ღ


	6. TimberLand 6

**Timber**_**Land **_**!**

_**-Chapitre VI-**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ .·**·.¸(¯`·.¸*.Lysanea.*¸.·´¯)¸.·**·.

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Hiro, Keenan, Shaims, Lorenzo, John Peacecraft-Kruger, Anton, Nani et Luana Kruger, et Damon Sweet.

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; Damon x Keenan ; Hiro x Shaims ; Lorenzo x Luana…

_**Personnages :**_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Hiro et Keenan Yuy Maxwell, Shaims et Lorenzo Barton Raberba Winner, Luana Kruger et Damon Sweet.

_**Chansons : **_"Jesus to a Child" de George Michael et "With or Without you" de U2.

**Note de la bêta coupable : **je m'excuse platement auprès de vous, lecteurs fidèles et généreux qui avaient dû subir une si longue attente pour avoir la suite de cette merveilleuse histoire. Je suis la seule à blâmer car j'ai mis beaucoup (trop) de temps pour la relecture du chapitre 5. Je ne développerai pas ici la liste de mes raisons, j'assume et accueille à bras ouverts tous les légumes pourris (mais pas les œufs) que vous me lancerez, sans chercher à les éviter : je le mérite. Et je promets de tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise plus… Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce chapitre 6, beau, douloureux et drôle, dans la lignée de cette excellente histoire !

**Note de moi XD :** la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille… C'est la raison pour laquelle, je préfère me concentrer sur le courage des individus. Alors merci à toi, Lysanea… et merci à vous, chers lecteurs !

_**Rars en bas de page**_

•

_**La relève est assurée,**_

_**deuxième partie**_

•

**Lime**

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**Le lendemain après-midi…**_

•

Bien qu'ils soient aussi populaires que leurs parents, Keenan et Hiro ont tout de même pu faire quelques courses au méga supermarché du coin sans signer plus d'une vingtaine d'autographes chacun et sans trop se faire photographier ; ce qui est tout à fait acceptable, quand on sait que la saison estivale de Vancouver bat son plein.

- ... Le site internet des commandes est en dérangement, on a donc prévenu les agents de sécurité du centre avant de nous y rendre, Keen' et moi, répond Hiro à son père.

Le fait que son téléphone portable soit en liaison sans fil avec son oreillette lui permet de porter les courses, d'une main et d'ouvrir la porte de leur demeure, de l'autre.

_- Le chef du service, Stan, est sympa,_ répond Duo. _Il nous a tout de suite compris. Il ne s'est pas moqué en nous prenant de haut._

- C'est pratique que vous ayez passé cet accord avec eux : un simple appel et tout le personnel nous aide à entrer et sortir. En même temps, ça leur ramène du monde !

_- Votre père et moi voulions que vous puissiez goûter aux plaisirs d'une vie à peu près normale. Il était hors de question de vous cloîtrer à la maison. Piloter et aller en forêt n'allaient pas vous satisfaire toute votre vie !_

- Dad', Keen' et moi sommes comblés, d'accord ? Nous vivons et gérons parfaitement bien votre et notre célébrité.

_- J'en suis heureux… Et nous sommes si fiers de vous…_

- Nous le savons, dad'. Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, ni pour quoi que ce soit nous concernant.

Hiro n'aime pas sentir son père triste ou mélancolique.

_- Shaims va mieux, si j'ai bien compris ?_ s'enquiert Duo d'un ton qui se veut plus léger. _Son père l'a appelé, hier soir. Quat' avait la joue collée à celle de Tro',_ ajoute-t-il en riant. _Mais leur fils n'a pas été très bavard…_

- Ouep ! Shaims va beaucoup mieux.

- _Mais tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus_, devine son père.

- Nous avons tous promis.

_- Mince ! Je ne peux même pas interroger ton frère…_

- Eh non… ! Keen', pose les sacs, ici.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le baudet ?

Tout le temps qu'a duré leurs emplettes, Keenan s'est plaint d'avoir dû suivre les directives de son grand frère.

- Tu as porté le même poids que moi, espèce de grincheux.

- T'as entendu ça, dad' ? crie-t-il inutilement à l'oreille de Hiro, puisque les capteurs sonores de son oreillette sont d'excellente qualité.

_- Écoute ton grand frère, ça te réussit toujours._

Hiro a mis l'écouteur en mode « haut parleur » afin que son petit frère puisse l'entendre.

- Si c'est comme ça, je vais ranger les produits surgelés, décide Keenan en tirant Hiro par la chemise.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

- Bah, quoi ? T'es de la lignée des Findus©, non ? Ta place est au congélo !

Duo explose de rire.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_ demande Heero qui vient de rejoindre son mari, deux limonades en mains.

_- Rien, mon amour_, répond Duo. _Il se trouve que notre relève est assurée, voilà tout._

Hiro sourit avant de se racler la gorge.

_- Pardon, _reprend son père._ Je t'appelais aussi pour vous prévenir que nous arrivions de bonne heure, dimanche prochain._

- Dans une semaine, donc. Je passe le message.

_- Tu vas le dire à Shaims en privé, hein ?_

- Dad'… Fais au moins semblant de ne pas être au courant, tu veux ?

_- Okayyy !_ chantonne Duo. _Je vous aime. Soyez sages !_

- Comme d'hab' !

_- Mouais…_

- Tu peux me passer, otousan, s'il-te-plait ?

_- Bien sûr !_

Duo passe son écouteur à son mari, tandis que Hiro coupe la fonction « haut parleur » du sien.

_- Bonjour, fiston._

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour, chichi ! hurle Keenan depuis la cuisine.

_- Tu passeras le bonjour à ton frère._

- Il te demande de continuer à ranger les courses, traduit Hiro.

- Pfff ! De toute façon, c'est moi qui cuisine, alors… bougonne Keenan tout en agençant le contenu du frigidaire.

- Otousan, pourrais-tu me rappeler la date de la prochaine conférence de presse du Grand Prix de Singapour ? Elle est notée dans ton agenda, je crois…

Hiro n'oublie jamais ce qu'il a vu, entendu et lu, et encore moins en ce qui concerne son métier, l'une de ses passions.

Aussi, Heero devine sans mal que son fils veut lui parler en privé, craignant d'être écouté par Duo.

_- Je vais me chercher d'autres glaçons, _timber_._

_- Autrement dit, tu vas dans le congélateuuur ! _dit-il avant d'éclater de rire, faisant traîner la fin du mot clef.

Heero opère un levé de sourcil extraordinaire, mais décide de revenir sur « l'incident » plus tard. Pour l'heure, Hiro semble bien plus mystérieux encore…

_- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te tracasser, mon fils ? C'est Shaims ? _le questionne-t-il tout en plongeant la main dans le bac à glace, snobant la pince en plastique prévue à cet effet.

- Non, c'est dad'.

Heero suspend son geste et semble ne pas ressentir la brûlure des glaçons entre ses doigts.

- Je crois qu'il se culpabilise encore un peu de nous avoir imposés, à Keenan et à moi, les inconvénients de votre renommée. J'ai beau lui assurer qu'il n'en est rien, il reste convaincu que nous aurions pu avoir une vie de bien meilleure qualité. Au-delà de ça, il est... étrange par moment. Pour tout te dire, il me fait peur, parfois... Il est comme à des années lumières de notre vie et semble regretter... d'être parmi nous, termine-t-il difficilement. Je sais qu'il nous aime plus que tout, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, mais je n'ai plus dix ans et je sais qu'il nous cache quelque chose... Son regard se voile et s'assombrit de plus en plus souvent…

Heero soupire.

_- Ton père est incorrigible._

- Vous nous le diriez, si l'un de vous était malade ou rencontrait une difficulté grave, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Haï. _Timber_ et moi n'avons rien, rassure-toi._

- Je te crois… Nous sommes tous très heureux, mais si vous ne l'êtes pas totalement…

_- Nous le sommes, Hiro. Il doit juste revenir sur un fait de son passé et refaire le point une bonne fois pour toutes. Pour ce qui vous concerne, ne faites pas attention à son apparente tristesse, votre père se porte très bien._

- Je n'ai peut-être pas su choisir les bons mots…

_- Iee, mon fils. C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui. Tu as été parfait. Ton père se rit de moi dès qu'il le peut…_

- Alors, c'est que tout va bien ?

_- Dis-donc, mon amour, tu piles les glaçons avec tes dents ou quoi ? _intervient Duo qui vient de faire irruption dans la cuisine.

_- Exactement, _répond Heero à son fils autant qu'à son mari.

- D'accord... Je te laisse, dit Hiro avant de raccrocher.

- T'as l'intention de m'aider à ranger les provisions, monsieur-je-sauve-notre-Daddy-qui-va-très-bien ?

- Je t'aime, Keen'.

Au fond, Hiro est très heureux que son frère ne s'aperçoive de rien et le prenne donc pour un fabulateur.

Mais en vérité, Keenan s'inquiète tout autant et sa façon à lui de ne pas céder à la panique est d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

- Euh… oui, moi aussi, 'ro…

- J'y crois pas, tu fonds comme neige au soleil. Ça marche encore, le coup de l'amour fraternel ?

Il a toujours su s'y prendre pour détourner efficacement et durablement son attention.

- Tu m'énerves !

Mais Hiro continue de rire.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? s'intéresse Shaims qui vient d'arriver.

Aussitôt, Hiro se retourne pour aller le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Je suppose que mon idiot de frère t'empêche de me dire où se trouve Damon ?

- Il est… mhm Hiro… ! Au circuit…

- Il suffit que je l'abandonne trois heures pour que _monsieur_ retourne sur le bitume !

- Tu veux peut-être que j'aille lui parler ? lui propose Hiro d'un air entendu.

- Non, merci. Occupe-toi plutôt de ton homme, ça me fera des vacances !

- Il peut faire les deux, assure Shaims.

- Je ne t'ai encore jamais dit que tu as l'air d'un parfait idiot depuis que tu sors avec mon frère ? Je ne saurais dire si c'est lui qui déteint sur toi ou si c'est tout simplement ta nature profonde qui se révèle enfin…

- Dehors !

L'air rieur, Keenan fuit ses bourreaux armés de torchons « frappeurs » pour aller retrouver son compagnon.

Les mains dans les poches, il emprunte le sentier qui mène au hangar en songeant combien il est heureux pour son frère et son cousin de cœur, lorsque son regard se pose sur l'un des chênes massifs et majestueux qui délimitent le site automobile du reste du parc, le ramenant des années en arrière…

•

_**Flash back**_

_**Dix ans plus tôt…**_

_**AC 216.**_

•

- Bonne nuit, mes p'tits princes, murmure encore Quatre avant de refermer la porte.

- T'es sûr de toi, Quat' ? Ils ont l'air fatigué…

- Oui, mon Dodo.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de reporter notre soirée…

- Si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera le prochain, intervient Heero d'un air contrarié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo, dit Trowa.

- Je veille au grain, ajoute Quatre.

- Je ne veux pas que le schéma de Nikkou se répète, dit Heero en faisant référence à la petite fille tuée avec son chiot, lors d'une de ses courses de « No speed limit ».

- D'accord, d'accord, accepte immédiatement le natté en caressant la joue de son mari. À condition que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de leur parler.

- Ils doivent comprendre, _timber_.

- Et ils comprendront, chéri. Laisse-moi faire, tu veux ?

- Hn.

Les Barton Raberba Winner sont arrivés la veille au soir pour séjourner tout le mois d'août à Vancouver.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, les pères de Shaims et Lorenzo ont fait venir leurs voitures de courses ; ce qui a pour effet de surexciter les « quatre fantastiques »…

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis, chuchote Keenan en sortant le nez de sous son drap.

- T'en es sûr ? demande Shaims sur le même ton, mais en gardant sa couverture bien haut sur son visage.

- Mais oui ! murmure-t-il. Rhabillez-vous, on y va !

Shaims observe Hiro et Lorenzo se lever, puis, ne voulant pas rester tout seul, il décide de suivre le mouvement de désobéissance.

- Baba nous a demandé de ne pas faire de bêtises, ne peut-il s'empêcher de leur rappeler, tout en enfilant son pull à capuche bleu marine et son pantalon en jean.

- Si tu as vraiment trop peur, je reste avec toi, ici, lui propose Lorenzo.

- Ah ! ça non, alors ! Vous venez avec nous ! exige Keenan.

Shaims regarde tour à tour son frère et ses cousins, puis décide de les suivre.

- Donne-moi ta main, Khoya et reste près de moi, d'accord ?

Shaims hoche la tête et vient se serrer tout contre son frère.

Ainsi, les quatre malicieux quittent leur chambre sur la pointe des pieds, descendent fébrilement les escaliers dans la crainte que leurs pères ne les découvrent en allumant soudainement la lumière, puis, soulagés d'être toujours plongés dans le noir, ils gagnent les jardins.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? fanfaronne Keenan.

- Que ce serait un jeu d'enfants, répond naïvement Shaims. Mais, je trouve que c'était pas très marrant.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'était génial ! murmure toujours Keenan en donnant l'impression de crier.

- On perd du temps, dit Hiro.

- Il faut passer derrière les buissons, suggère Lorenzo.

- Hn.

- Oh, non ! C'est plein d'araignées là-dedans, s'horrifie Shaims.

- Chichi dit que c'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse, répète fièrement Keenan.

- Et qui a peur des fourmis ? relève Hiro.

Keenan hausse des épaules, piqué au vif.

- Je préfère la lumière du soleil à celle de la lune, explique Shaims d'un air craintif.

- Je te protège, Khoya.

- Tu savais que l'astre lunaire reflète le rayonnement solaire ? l'interroge Hiro.

- Non… ? !

- Eh bien, dis-toi que le soleil est toujours présent, même dans la nuit.

Shaims lui offre un sourire éblouissant, rassuré de retrouver un peu de son monde dans un univers aussi inquiétant qu'insondable.

- Merci, 'ro ! dit-il en allant se jeter dans ses bras, non sans tirer sur sa natte.

- On peut y aller ou il n'y a pas assez d'étoiles à ton goût ? râle Keenan.

- Toi aussi, tu as peur du noir ! se rebelle Shaims en se détachant de son cousin.

- C'est même pas vrai !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si ! Et même que t'es allé te réfugier dans le lit de Hiro !

- Ouais et après t'as voulu venir avec nous !

- Mon khoya était pas là et Hiro était d'accord !

- On perd du temps, s'interpose une nouvelle fois Hiro.

Alors que Shaims et Keenan se tirent généreusement la langue, un bruit fait sursauter ce dernier qui, d'un mouvement brusque, va se cacher derrière son grand frère.

Très amusé, Shaims illumine leur petit groupe de son rire mélodieux.

- C'est un animal nocturne, otouto, dit Hiro. C'est-à-dire qu'il vit la nuit.

- J'ai pas besoin d'un dictionnaire parlant ! Bon, on y va ? s'impatiente Keenan en passant devant.

- On te suit, répond Lorenzo.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils courent devant les arbustes et buissons, s'arrêtent devant un parterre de fleurs, comme si les pensées sauvages pouvaient les dissimuler au radar infaillible de Quatre, avant de piquer un sprint jusqu'à leur gros arbre préféré.

Celui-là même où ils grimpent à présent, à plus de dix heures du soir, pour voir leurs pères faire leur tour de pistes…

Et le spectacle est saisissant !

L'éclairage puissant du site leur permet d'identifier clairement les Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Heavyarms et Sandrock. Ainsi, confortablement installés sur les branches du chêne, les enfants peuvent observer les quatre Gundam se livrer une course à plus de 250 km/h, sur un circuit de niveau neuf.

_- Ils sont là_, les informe Quatre par radio.

_- J'y vais_.

_- Attends un peu, mon Dodo. Ils sont tellement contents d'avoir réussi leur coup et de nous voir piloter._

_- Tu les sens calmes ?_

_- Oui, Heero. Je suis certain qu'ils sont bien calés dans leur arbre. Ils ne risquent rien._

_- Lorenzo et Hiro veillent sur leurs frères_, ajoute Trowa.

_- Hn._

_- Peu importe, je ne leur accorde pas plus d'un quart d'heure, ensuite, au lit,_ tranche Duo.

_- Je suis d'accord,_ dit Quatre.

Pendant ce temps, du haut de leur perchoir, leurs enfants s'émerveillent…

- Wouaaah ! font Shaims et Keenan, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Hiro et Lorenzo sont tout aussi impressionnés, mais préfèrent admirer leurs parents en silence et veiller à ce que leurs frères ne tombent pas.

Seulement, après une dizaine de minutes, Shaims et Keenan baillent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Ils sont loin d'avoir terminés leur programme, tu sais, otouto, lui dit Hiro.

- Tu as sommeil, Khoya, rentrons, conseille Lorenzo à son frère.

- Non, non, c'est bon… répond Shaims, tandis que Keenan conteste en grognant.

Alors que les pilotes effectuent leur énième tour, les étincelants et impressionnants Sandrock et Deathscythe ralentissent avant de disparaître dans leurs hangars.

- Oh, oh… s'inquiètent Shaims et Lorenzo qui ressentent les énergies de leur père et de leur oncle.

- C'est peut-être un pneu ? veut se rassurer Keenan.

- Non, répond Hiro.

- Ils font le plein ?

- Iee.

- Ou… ou alors, ils ont faim ? J'ai souvent faim, moi, la nuit…

- Oui, mais toi, t'es qu'un glouton.

- C'est pas gentil !

- Venez un peu par ici, les mouflets ! les appelle soudain Duo en rabattant le haut de sa combinaison noire sur ses hanches.

Guidés d'abord par le son de sa voix, comme sortie de nulle part, les enfants repèrent rapidement le rouge vif de son tee-shirt avant d'entamer leur descente, semble-t-il rapide et maîtrisée.

- Alors, ça vous a plu ? leur demande Quatre en retirant ses gants et en ouvrant le zip de sa combinaison.

- Oui, baba ! répond Shaims en sautillant jusqu'à lui pour sauter dans ses bras.

Il a eu très peur de se faire gronder, aussi Quatre décide de ne pas se fâcher.

Mais Keenan ne sautille pas, lui et hésite à regarder son père droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne vous cache pas que votre comportement nous contrarie, votre père et moi, les dispute justement Duo.

- I'm sorry, daddy, s'excuse Keenan.

- Hiro, Lorenzo, vous n'avez donc rien fait pour l'en dissuader ?

Il sait que Shaims n'aurait jamais eu une telle idée.

- Iee, daddy, dit Hiro.

- Nous voulions vous voir, nous aussi, répond Lorenzo. Mais Shaims n'y est pour rien, il ne voulait pas venir.

- Oui, mais je suis venu quand même ! dit Shaims, refusant de laisser son frère et ses cousins se faire réprimander sans lui.

Se sentant coupable d'avoir désobéi, Keenan se colle un peu plus contre Hiro qui lui prend la main en signe de soutien.

Devant cette scène, Duo ne résiste plus et s'agenouille en ouvrant grand les bras pour inviter ses fils à venir s'y réfugier.

Aussitôt, ils courent vers lui pour nicher leur visage dans son cou et l'étreindre le plus fort possible en serrant les poings.

- Gomen, s'excuse Hiro à son tour.

- Hiro et Lorenzo ne m'ont pas beaucoup aidé, tu sais ? Et Shaims ne m'a pas aidé du tout ! rapporte Keenan sans mentir, comme Duo le leur a demandé. C'est moi qui ait insisté… avoue-t-il ensuite d'une petite voix.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, mes amours. Je voulais simplement marquer vos esprits.

Rassurés, Hiro et Keenan sortent le nez de son cou pour accrocher le regard améthyste et toujours brillant de leur père.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquiert Keenan.

- Parce que je ne veux plus que vous sortiez de la maison sans notre autorisation, répond-il d'un ton ferme. C'est bien compris ?

En triturant nerveusement sa tresse, ses enfants hochent la tête.

- Et c'est valable pour vous aussi, adresse Quatre à ses fils qui acquiescent à leur tour.

- C'est promis, daddy, demo… why ? ose demander Keenan. Vous êtes bien dehors, vous ?

- La question n'est pas là. D'une, vous avez besoin d'avoir votre quota de sommeil et de deux, vous pourriez tomber et vous faire très mal, tandis que nous piloterions en toute tranquillité, persuadés que vous êtes en sécurité, bien sagement endormis dans votre lit.

- On monte tout le temps dans les arbres et on ne tombe jamais, veut le rassurer Hiro.

Duo sourit, mais ils doivent comprendre.

- Imaginez notre inquiétude, notre angoisse si nous rentrions dans votre chambre pour n'y voir que des lits vides, désertés… Ou si au moment de sortir du hangar, nous entendions l'un de vous hurler de douleur parce qu'il se serait cassé un bras ou une jambe et agoniserait depuis plusieurs longues et interminables minutes, perdu dans le noir et frigorifié jusqu'aux os… Quelles sortes de pères serions-nous alors, si nous ne sommes même pas capables de protéger ce que nous avons de plus cher au monde ?

Tandis que les enfants l'écoutent attentivement et le regardent avec effroi, Duo enfonce le clou avec :

- Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose à vous ou à vos cousins… Nos vies seraient totalement détruites...

- Nous serions terrassés par le chagrin, ajoute Quatre. Rien ni personne ne pourrait nous consoler…

- Terrassés comme le roi des dragons ? demande Shaims, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pire encore, répond son père.

Alors qu'ils considéraient leurs escapades nocturnes comme un jeu très amusant et excitant, les enfants réalisent pleinement la gravité de la situation, au cas où l'un d'eux présumerait de ses forces et capacités à franchir tel ou tel obstacle.

Surtout, ils ne veulent pas décevoir leurs parents et les rendre tristes… ni se casser quoi que ce soit, avoir très mal et…

- On peut vraiment être frigorifié jusqu'aux os ? s'intéresse Keenan.

- Absolument, répondent Quatre et Duo.

- Les araignées pourraient en profiter pour nous attaquer ! s'horrifie Shaims.

- Et les fourmis ! ajoute Keenan.

- Mais non, mes poussins, les rassure Quatre.

- Je ne le referai plus, dit Keenan. I promise… Quand vous direz, no, ce sera no et je ne bougerai pas de ma chambre, même si je n'ai pas sommeil et même si je m'ennuie !

- Good boy, my love.

- Moi aussi, baba, dit Shaims à son père, comme s'il était utile de le lui assurer.

Quatre sourit, pendant que Hiro grimpe dans les bras de son père pour lui faire un gros câlin, quand Heero et Trowa décident de sortir de leur cachette pour les rejoindre.

- Daddy nous a déjà tout dit, chichi ! se précipite à rapporter Keenan en allant se jeter dans les jambes de Heero, son visage levé vers lui.

Celui-ci le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien pour le porter.

- Et on a promis de vous écouter, tout le temps ! ajoute Hiro avec ferveur.

Se sentant bien seul à être le dernier à avoir les pieds sur le sol, Lorenzo tend les bras vers Trowa.

- Je ne peux que vous le conseiller, leur adresse Heero à tous les quatre en les fixant tour à tour, bien droit dans les yeux.

Leurs regards rivés sur l'impressionnant pilote du Wing Zero, vêtu de sa combinaison noire soulignée ci et là de fines lignes blanches, grises et rouges, les enfants reçoivent son message cinq sur cinq.

- Mais au cas où Duo et Quatre n'auraient pas réussi à vous convaincre d'obéir à certaines règles élémentaires de survie, sachez que je me chargerai personnellement de vous les inculquer, poursuit-il, faisant rentrer la tête des enfants dans leurs épaules.

Les « tortues ninja » se rappelleront toute leur vie de la fois où Heero s'est mis en colère, alors qu'ils jouaient pourtant tranquillement à se balancer au-dessus de la rambarde du Ferry-boat, qui reliait Vancouver à la ville de Nanaimo sur l'île de Vancouver ils se rendaient ensuite au festival de Parksville Beach pour aller y admirer les magnifiques et gigantesques sculptures de sable…

Ce qu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris, c'est pourquoi les gens l'avaient applaudi…

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se sont assis et n'ont plus bougé d'un millimètre durant tout le temps restant de la traversée ; comme tous les autres enfants, eux aussi très intimidés.

- Ceci est un contrat de confiance, les enfants, ajoute Trowa. La balle est dans votre camp : c'est à vous de ne pas nous trahir en brisant notre accord.

- Haï, uncle Tro', répond Keenan en serrant très fort le col de la combinaison de son père.

Les autres hochent énergiquement la tête, preuve de leur totale et complète coopération.

- À part ça, vous nous avez trouvé comment ? les questionne ensuite Trowa, tandis qu'ils s'avancent lentement sur le sentier pour rentrer.

- Vous êtes trop cools ! répond Keenan. Hein, chichi ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero lui embrasse le front avant de répondre au sourire de son mari.

- Ouais, c'était trop bien ! renchérit Shaims.

- « Oui », Shaims, pas « Ouais », le reprend Quatre.

- Oui, baba.

- Non, mais tu veux en faire un ministre, ou quoi ? dit Duo à son ami.

Quatre l'ignore et s'occupe plutôt de remonter la capuche sur la tête de son fils pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

- Tu sais qu'on est en été, Quat' ? Shaims doit avoir trop chaud avec ce pull.

- Tout comme moi, Shaims a besoin du soleil pour recharger ses batteries et la nuit peut avoir un effet psychologique tel qu'il aura froid, même s'il fait bon.

- Jusqu'au jour où il rencontrera son âme sœur...

- Le feu de l'amour lui donnera des ailes, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, en effet, confirme Quatre.

Quand ils passent le pas de la porte, leurs enfants se sont endormis, confortablement blottis dans la chaleur rassurante des bras de leurs parents.

- Que dîtes-vous de leur construire une cabane aménagée dans leur arbre préféré ? propose Duo. J'y pense depuis un moment…

- C'est une excellente idée, approuve Heero. Ce sera toujours plus sécurisant que d'être en équilibre sur une branche.

- Et « Heero, le terrible » nous sera très utile pour les faire dormir dans leur chambre et non pas dans leur nouvelle salle de jeux perchée, fait Trowa.

- T'es pas mal non plus dans le genre « terroriste » ! rétorque Duo.

- Oh ! regarde, mon amour : Duo défend son Heero comme au premier jour...

- T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes bêtises ! râle le natté.

- En tout cas, si vous vouliez tester leur sommeil, sachez qu'il doit être très profond pour que l'un d'eux n'ait pas crié de joie, murmure Trowa.

- Ou alors, ils sont assez malins pour simuler une fois de plus leur sommeil... suggère Quatre, loin d'être dupe.

- Quels amours… s'attendrit Duo en serrant plus fort son fils, tout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Ils sont toute ma vie, tous les quatre... Toi aussi, chéri.

- Trop aimable, ironise Heero.

- Bah et nous alors ?

- Toi et Tro' êtes un genre d'option, ce n'est pas pareil, plaisante Duo, faisant rire Quatre.

Sur les quatre enfants, seul Keenan les écoute attentivement en souriant largement tout contre le cou de son père...

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

Le vrombissement du moteur d'une des voitures de course de Heero et Duo, de type Leon, tire Keenan de son souvenir et le fait dépasser le chêne portant leur grande cabane pour se rendre jusqu'au hangar.

- Le temps d'aller racheter quelques provisions et _monsieur_ grimpe dans son jouet grandeur nature ! N'est-ce pas affligeant ?

- Je me suis programmé le niveau quatre, c'était grisant ! répond Damon, adossé contre le bolide.

- Ouais… Et si tu venais t'essayer à une autre activité tout aussi exaltante ? propose Keenan en faisant lentement glisser la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison.

- Je ne demande que ça, Keen', mais tu ne veux pas.

Keenan perd son sourire devant tant de sérieux et cesse de jouer.

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

- Il me semble que nous parlons de nous.

- Bah, oui ! Alors pourquoi prends-tu cet air si grave ?

- Tu as la mémoire courte.

Keenan soupire et détourne son visage.

•

_**Flash back**_

_**La veille, au soir...**_

•

Le dessert préparé avec amour de Keenan fut un franc succès. Mais curieusement, les couples se sont éclipsés les uns après les autres en moins d'une demi-heure...

Sous la douche, le cuisinier rit à gorge déployée tandis que son « commis » finit de se brosser les dents.

- Je crois que j'ai eu la main lourde sur le gingembre. J'ai voulu essayer une des recettes d'uncle Quat'... Faudra que je lui fasse mon rapport ! se réjouit Keenan avant de se rincer le visage.

Il n'a pas le temps d'apprécier pleinement la chaleur de l'eau sur son cuir chevelu, qu'il sent le désir de son amant battre contre son dos et ses mains parcourir son corps.

Entre deux baisers brulant sur son épaule, Damon lui susurre à l'oreille :

- Et que dirais-tu... d'étoffer ton dossier ?

Keenan se retourne pour l'embrasser et se renseigner, ensuite.

- À quoi penses-tu ? Un poulet à l'ananas ?

Damon sourit.

- Pas exactement, non...

Et pour illustrer son « idée culinaire », Damon emprisonne l'une de ses mains.

- Dane... se trouble-t-il, alors que son amant semble confondre ses doigts avec un sorbet à la fraise fait maison.

- Tu en as envie, my love, je le sais.

Mais Keenan retire sa main et va jusqu'à reculer d'un pas.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas...

Malgré les vapeurs d'eau chaude, Keenan a l'impression qu'on vient de le plonger dans un bain d'eau froide.

- Keen'...

- Je suis fatigué, le coupe-t-il en évitant soigneusement son regard. Je vais aller me coucher.

- Arrête, ne me fuis pas, s'il-te-plaît.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul, cette nuit.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Damon...

- Je ne l'accepte pas et j'estime avoir mon mot à dire !

Conscient que son compagnon n'est plus à son aise, Damon comble l'espace qui les sépare pour le reprendre dans ses bras et le réchauffer.

Et d'après la façon dont Keenan l'étreint, Damon a la certitude qu'il n'a pas du tout envie d'être seul, ni cette nuit, ni aucune autre.

- Je te devine, Keen'... Mais tu dois comprendre que nous sommes deux, tu ne peux pas changer d'avis comme de chemise nous concernant, ou jouer avec notre relation.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais !

- À la seconde où je m'offre à toi, tu te dérobes. Je t'aime et je me demande si le problème ne vient pas de là.

- ...

- Mais de quoi as-tu si peur, bon sang ?

- ...

Damon soupire de lassitude.

- Allons nous coucher... Tu n'es pas le seul à être « fatigué ».

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

- Tu refuses de venir en moi et de me dire ces simples mots, alors que tu te donnes corps et âme dans notre relation, reprend Damon, tirant son amant de leur souvenir commun. Je ne comprends pas…

- T'en as discuté avec mon frère, c'est ça ? l'interroge-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- Je ne parle pas de ce qui nous préoccupe derrière ton dos, si c'est ce que tu insinues. Seulement, tu dois bien te douter que j'éprouve le besoin de me confier puisque tu as l'art et la manière de couper court à toute discussion sérieuse à ce sujet ! Et soit dit en passant, ton frère n'est pas n'importe qui.

- ...

- Heureusement que je ressens tes sentiments à mon égard, parce qu'on pourrait croire que je ne suis qu'un...

Keenan l'empêche de continuer d'une main posée sur sa bouche.

- Aime-moi, reprend-il en se libérant.

- Je ne me sens pas prêt.

- Crois-moi, tu l'es. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- Patiente encore un peu, please, quémande Keenan en triturant le col de sa combinaison.

- Évidemment.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, non plus !

- Nianiania nianiania ! T'as pas bientôt fini de te plaindre ? Je te signale tout de même que tu es le seul et l'unique a détenir le passeport pour Keenan_Land_, espèce d'ingrat !

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des pochettes surprises ?

- Forcément, je t'ai trouvé dans l'une d'entre elles !

- Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ?

- C'est à voir… Tu es tellement occupé à regarder ce que tu n'as pas, que tu sembles déprécier ce que tu aaAH ? !

Keenan se retrouve allongé, le torse sur le capot lisse et légèrement bombé de la voiture, Damon sur son dos.

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne révision…

- Pourquoi, tu connais un bon mécano… Mhmmm !

- Pardon, mon ange, tu disais ?

Keenan se garde bien de rétorquer, estimant qu'il lui a suffisamment tendu la perche…

- Bien…

•

_**Quelques jours plus tard,**_

_**Tôt dans la matinée…**_

•

Depuis le grand salon blanc au sol de marbre, Damon entend le double bip résonner dans toute la maison, signe que les parents et oncles de son compagnon sont arrivés.

Ils sont installés sur le canapé, Keenan allongé sur lui de tout son long et profondément endormi.

Prévenus par Quatre, son mari et ses amis pénètrent la pièce d'un pas de velours.

- Bonjour, Dane, le salue Duo en chuchotant.

- Bonjour, tout le monde, murmure Damon. Bienvenue chez vous !

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici, à cette heure ? s'étonne Duo, la mine rayonnante.

- Keen' a insisté pour regarder un film de plus de trois heures. Sur moi, cela va s'en dire, et il s'est assoupi avant la fin.

- Et alors ? Tu n'avais qu'à le porter jusqu'à votre chambre.

- Et risquer de le réveiller ? ! Non, ça doit dormir, ces bêtes-là. Vous savez qu'on ne s'est pas vu pendant trois semaines ?

Les parents lui sourient avec tendresse.

- Je sais, c'est horrible, compatit Quatre d'un air dramatique. Je me souviens de la fois où Heero m'a privé de mon Trowa pendant cinq jours. Et bien, quand mon mari est rentré…

- On va préparer le petit-déjeuner, le coupe Duo. L'odeur du pain grillé le réveillera.

- Merci, dit Damon. Mais j'aurai bien aimé entendre la suite de ton histoire, Quatre.

- Vraiment ?

- Damon est encore très, trop jeune. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, s'interpose Duo en forçant son ami à quitter la pièce en le poussant dans le dos.

- Damon a vingt-cinq ans ! se défend Quatre.

- J'avais son âge quand je t'ai rencontré.

- Et alors ?

- Tu me traumatises, depuis.

- Parce que Heero et toi jouez aux cartes peut-être ? À ce propos, j'ai déniché un jeu imagé très inventif.

- Avance et tais-toi !

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

Duo grommèle quelques mots inintelligibles avant de prononcer plus ou moins clairement :

- On en reparlera plus tard…

Le même sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches, Heero et Trowa les suivent, toujours très attentifs à ce qui se passe.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Quat', reprend Duo en pensant lui clouer le bec. C'est celui qui en parle le moins qui en mange le plus !

_Et toc !_

Quatre émet son fameux rire léger et espiègle, signe que la situation est sous _son_ contrôle.

- Tu remarqueras que nos maris ne sont pas très bavards…

Duo grogne.

- Bien que leurs « Tour de Babel » font _parler_ et _s'agiter_ toutes les _langues_, n'est-ce pas, mon Dodo ?

_Et tac !_

- Grrr !

- Tu le sais pourtant, _timber_… vient murmurer Heero à son oreille.

- Et alors, j'ai quand même le droit d'essayer de le coincer… Dis voir, de quoi tu parles, toi ? Tu n'oserais tout de même pas appuyer les dires de cet épicurien, n'est-ce-pas, chéri ?

Heero sourit mais ne répond rien.

- Désolé, mais je me suis occupé de ton mari bien avant votre rencontre…

- Heero, mon amour, bats-toi contre cet être pervers et dépravé ! l'implore-t-il en lui écrasant les joues de ses mains.

- Le libidineux que je suis a recompté les pots de miel avant de partir de Manama et il en manque un…

- Et alors ?

- Avoue tout. Je sens bien que cela pèse sur ta conscience que de ne pas me dire enfin combien il est bon de lécher et suçoter tout ce bon miel. Tout ce sucre… ça vous donne un de ces coups de fouet !

- 'ro, j'ai besoin d'aide, là.

- C'est agaçant et terriblement frustrant de constater que malgré ton acharnement, il reste encore de cet incroyable liquide ambré sur la peau de ton mari… N'est-ce-pas, mon Dodo ?

- Je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement !

- Je suis un éternel frustré, fait Trowa.

- Tu es son éternel complice, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

- Et si on préparait le petit-déjeuner, comme cela était initialement prévu ? propose Heero.

- Je m'occupe du thé, décide Quatre en se dirigeant vers l'un des placards.

- Okay. Je vais voir s'il reste assez de lait… ajoute Duo.

Mais Quatre n'a pas le temps de plonger la petite cuillère dans le sachet de plantes séchées que son deuxième téléphone portable sonne.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Heero en prenant sa place face à la théière en fonte bleu nuit.

- Merci.

Quatre décroche sans attendre pour aussitôt mettre fin à l'échange et tout ceci dans sa langue natale.

- Nous travaillons tous beaucoup le reste de l'année et si on s'écoutait, on ne s'arrêterait jamais. Mais je dois m'occuper personnellement de cette affaire et ça ne peut pas attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaidoirie ? ! s'étonne Duo.

- Vous auriez le droit de m'en vouloir. À la naissance de nos enfants, nous avons tous convenu de nous couper de nos vies professionnelles deux mois par an et ce, chaque année.

- Oui et alors ?

- De nous tous, je suis le seul qui ne parvient jamais à respecter notre accord, se reproche Quatre.

- En comparaison avec votre rythme de travail à Tro' et toi, 'ro et moi donnons l'impression d'être en vacances toute l'année.

- L'influence de vos associations à travers le monde prouve à quel point vous travaillez dur. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu te déprécies, Duo !

- C'est réciproque !

Quatre et Duo gardent le silence un court instant, leurs regards chargés d'affection et d'admiration l'un pour l'autre.

- Écoute, tes jumeaux sont fiers de toi et tu as toujours été présent à leurs côtés, reprend Duo. Aujourd'hui, ils sont grands et en âge de comprendre ta situation. En ce qui nous concerne, nous avons tous failli à notre accord. L'année dernière, Heero a passé une semaine accroché à son téléphone. Le poste clef de Trowa ne lui permet pas d'ignorer les situations d'urgences et j'ai moi-même dû m'absenter quelques jours, en début de mois, pour mon association.

Quatre soupire et ne donne pas l'impression d'être moins sévère envers lui-même.

- Tu en as pour combien de temps ? demande Trowa en venant coller son torse contre son dos.

- Plusieurs mois, sans doute, le renseigne-t-il en caressant ses mains nouées sur son ventre. J'avais prévu de m'en occuper à la rentrée, mais la situation économique m'oblige à me saisir du dossier sans tarder. Je ferai en sorte de ne travailler que le matin et le soir... ou alors, l'après-midi...

- Tu vas faire en sorte de ne plus te culpabiliser et de travailler quand tu en as envie, le contre Duo.

- Notre amitié inébranlable devrait suffire à te rassurer et à te permettre d'être en accord avec ce que te dicte ta conscience, fait soudain Heero en accrochant le regard turquoise de son ami.

Dans ces moments-là, on ne sait pas toujours s'il cherche à briser la glace ou s'il confectionne une autre banquise...

Pourtant, Quatre s'apaise autant qu'il s'émeut de recevoir tant d'amour et de compréhension.

- Je suis lamentable, pardonnez-moi, dit-il. Après toutes ces années, je donne sans doute l'impression d'ignorer l'amour qui nous unit. Alors qu'au contraire, la force de votre amitié coule dans mes veines et me permet d'avancer.

Touché à son tour, Duo ne peut s'empêcher d'aller le prendre dans ses bras.

- T'as pas l'impression de me gêner, Tro' ? Allez, on prête son mari !

Quatre rit, tandis que Trowa s'écarte un instant.

- Merci, mon Dodo.

- Tu veux que je te dise ?

- Je t'écoute...

- Je te le déconseille fortement, _timber_.

- 'ro, Quat' ne va pas bien, il a besoin de réconfort.

- Il va bien mieux, il simule, insiste Heero.

- De toute façon, il s'en est aperçu, alors...

- Dis-moi tout, mon ami, l'encourage Quatre.

- Eh bien, au sujet du pot de miel manquant... C'était divin !

- J'en étais sûr !

- T'attends pas à ce que je te raconte quoi que ce soit, par contre.

- Nooon, penses-tu...

- Je t'aurais prévenu, _timber_.

- Tout va bien, chéri. Je contrôle la situation.

- Tu sais, Duo, commence Trowa, j'admire ta capacité à rester naïf en ce qui concerne mon redoutable mari, surtout après toutes ces années. C'est absolument fascinant ! Heero doit bien s'amuser...

- Tro', c'est trop ! s'offusque Duo.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'il était pire que Quatre ? l'interpelle Heero.

Quatre rit doucement, avant de retrouver tout son sérieux.

- Je dois y aller. Le devoir m'appelle.

- Je vais t'aider, se propose Trowa en le reprenant dans ses bras. À deux, nous irons plus vite.

- Je préfère que tu profites de nos vacances, chéri. Tu ne les as pas volées.

- Tu vois ça ? lui demande-t-il en faisant rouler l'alliance autour de son doigt.

- Oui…

- C'est nous, mes vacances.

Quatre sourit, achevé par cette énième preuve d'amour inconditionnel.

- D'accord. Merci à vous.

- Allez, shoo ! fait Duo. Prends cet appel et tranquillise-toi.

- Je vais en avoir pour une demi-heure, tout au plus. Le temps de télécharger et d'imprimer les éléments de l'affaire.

- Chouette ! On t'attend pour petit-déjeuner.

- Très bien. Je me dépêche.

- _Nous_ faisons au plus vite, le corrige Trowa avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau.

- Allez ! s'encourage Duo en tapant des mains. Au boulot, mon amour. Tout doit être prêt pour l'arriver des ventres sur pattes.

- J'ai rempli ma mission : le thé ne demande qu'à être infusé et j'ai mis la table.

- En clair, ça veut dire ?

Heero l'enlace avant de lui répondre.

- Que tu as la charge de nous ravitailler en lait et moi, le premier. J'adore les pressions à chaud.

L'étrange lueur dans son regard et son sourire font le reste…

- Mouais… Pas bouger, l'excité !

•

_**Trois quarts d'heure plus tard…**_

•

Tel un chat bien habitué à son petit confort, Keenan s'étire et se repositionne sur Damon, dans l'intention évidente de prolonger sa nuit.

- Lève-toi, my kitten. Tu m'écrases !

Keenan grogne de désapprobation et ronronne en même temps, avant d'humer une autre odeur, tout aussi délicieuse que celle de son compagnon.

- Ça sent le pain grillé ? ! dit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Ton frère a raison : t'es qu'un glouton !

Pour la peine, Keenan place « malencontreusement » son genou là où il ne faut pas ; s'il veut aller petit-déjeuner sans que Damon ne le retienne pour déguster un autre genre de toast...

- Oops ! Désolé.

- Bien sûr...

- Tu viens ? Mes parents et mes oncles sont sûrement arrivés...

- Je confirme. Nous nous sommes vus tout à l'heure.

- Okay... Au fait, qui est mort, hier ?

- Si tu ne t'étais pas endormi en plein milieu du film, tu le saurais.

- Allez, quoi...

- Tu m'as cassé les pieds, Keen', tu en es conscient, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr, Dane, répond-il avec un grand sourire avant de s'enfuir vers la cuisine.

- Hn. Mouais... Espèce de sale môme !

•

_**Au même moment,**_

_**Dans la chambre d'Hiro… et de Shaims.**_

•

Le fils du soleil (l'un de ses surnoms populaires) s'éveille et reprend lentement conscience de la chaleur de son amant à ses côtés…

Et de la caresse de ses doigts sur l'une de ses petites morsures ornant son fessier rebondi.

Comme il en a pris l'habitude, il lui dépose un doux baiser dans le cou tout en savourant le silence…

Un silence dont il n'a jamais profité qu'avec ses parents, celui où aucune agitation émotionnelle ne peut l'atteindre.

Quel bonheur…

- Je ne me suis pas encore habitué à te voir dormir bien après le lever du soleil, murmure Hiro qui, lui, est réveillé depuis près de deux heures.

Shaims sourit contre son cou tout en s'étirant.

- Ses rayons me bercent et m'apaisent depuis toujours. Mais ta chaleur, ton feu intérieur est plus intense encore…

- Fais attention ! À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu prends notre relation au sérieux.

Shaims pouffe de rire, puis se lève pour se rendre à leur salle de bain.

- Je peux aussi bien me contenter de l'astre solaire, Hiro, lui adresse-t-il depuis la douche.

- C'est une menace ? demande-t-il en le rejoignant.

- Comment, tu n'as pas vu mon nez s'allonger ?

- Ton nez, non, mais…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, tous deux se coursent dans les escaliers jusqu'au salon, dans des éclats de rire vibrants et pour le moins sonores.

Aussi, leurs parents et tous ceux présents dans la grande cuisine américaine n'ont aucun mal à se représenter la scène.

Mais à peine mettent-ils un pied dans ladite pièce que Keenan braque ses projecteurs sur eux.

- En voilà un charmant petit couple à ses daddy !

Shaims pâlit, son regard posé sur l'assemblée.

Hiro n'a pas oublié qu'ils devaient rentrer aujourd'hui, tôt dans la matinée, mais à l'évidence, Shaims l'a totalement occulté ; bien qu'il en ait été informé.

- Je peux tout vous expliquer ! Je sais que c'est soudain et inattendu, mais…

- Inattendu ? ! s'écrie Keenan. Non mais t'as fait l'école du rire ou quoi ?

Hiro sourit autant que leurs pères et oncles en entourant la taille de son homme.

- Ne te fatigue pas, tenshi no, dit-il avant de lui déposer un doux et chaud baiser sur l'une de ses marques présentes sur sa nuque.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se remémorer des dizaines d'instants érotiques passés avec son désormais compagnon, Shaims se passe une main autour du cou en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ojisan Quat', il reste du thé pour Shamy ? reprend Hiro en se dirigeant vers le bar.

- J'en ai fait d'avance.

- Super ! Otousan, tu n'as pas laissé dad' boire tout le lait ?

Tout le monde sait que Duo adore ça.

- Iee, je contrôle chaque goutte.

Duo recrache sa gorgée dans son bol et manque d'avaler le reste de travers, tandis que Quatre et Trowa pouffent de rire, aussi discrètement que possible.

- Euh… Non, il en reste, chéri, répond Duo. Il y a même une sacrée réserve, si tu veux tout savoir !

- Notre fils n'a pas besoin de connaître tous les détails, _timber_.

Pour toute défense, Duo écrase une brioche sur la bouche de son mari.

- Une viennoiserie, Dane ? lui propose-t-il pour faire diversion.

- Non, merci. Mais je pense que Keen'…

- Moi, oui ! le coupe-t-il, une fois sa bouchée avalée.

- … en reprendra.

- Quel rustre tu fais ! lance Hiro à son frère.

- J'chfais c'queucheveux !

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, fait Lorenzo.

- Je croyais t'avoir éduqué mieux que ça, songe tout haut Duo. Ça doit être la faute de ton père. De toute façon, c'est pas compliqué : tout ce qui cloche chez vous, c'est forcément de la faute de 'ro… et de Quat', aussi. N'oublions pas l'allumé de service ! Mes pauvres petits…

Totalement hébété de constater que la nouvelle ne fait pas polémique, Shaims finit par se ressaisir comme il peut et va embrasser ses oncles et parents.

- Salut, mon grand, l'accueille Duo avant de le serrer dans ses bras un court instant, le mettant tout de suite à son aise.

- Bonjour, uncle Duo.

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de rencontrer tes parents. J'ai comme un drôle de pressentiment…

Surpris, son neveu rit avec lui avant de se tourner vers Heero et de ravaler son sourire, pourtant si rayonnant.

- Bonjour, Shaims.

- Bonjour...

Se ravisant de le prendre dans ses bras à la dernière seconde, Heero préfère plutôt le considérer. Un instant qui semble durer une éternité quand on voit que personne n'ose faire un bruit ni un geste ; même Keenan a cessé de mastiquer, ce qui le fait ressembler à un rongeur qui stocke ses fruits secs dans ses joues.

Et c'est parce que Shaims ne parvient toujours pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux que Heero décide ensuite de le tester.

- Et si je m'opposais à votre union ? Après tout, il s'agit de notre fils et tu as tout fait pour l'éviter durant quatre ans, sans te soucier de savoir comment il vivait ta décision.

- Otousan ? ! s'oppose Hiro d'un air incrédule.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Duo, qui par solidarité envers son mari, l'arrête d'une main autoritaire levée vers lui.

- Mais enfin, dad'... Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire ça ? !

Duo n'a pas besoin de se justifier ou de parler pour se faire obéir. Son regard fait le reste, tout comme celui de Heero et de ses oncles.

- Si tu veux bâtir une relation solide avec lui, commence par le respecter, dit Heero. Shaims a parfaitement les moyens de défendre seul ses choix.

Heero n'agresse ni son fils, ni son compagnon et c'est bien ainsi que Shaims le perçoit.

- Hiro, écoute tes parents, dit-il sans se tourner vers lui.

- Shamy...

- Khoya et toi avez toujours eu tendance à nous surprotéger, Keenan et moi. Et pourtant, je sais que vous n'avez jamais douté de nos capacités. Alors, écoute tes pères, Hiro, je te le demande.

Hiro soupire de mécontentement, enfonce ses mains dans les poches avant de son jean et grogne en signe d'approbation.

Shaims ne saurait l'expliquer clairement, mais la difficulté que lui oppose Heero lui permet de faire appel à sa force intérieure ; de prendre position.

Et contre toute attente, cela lui fait le plus grand bien !

- Tu sais combien je vous aime, Duo et toi, commence-t-il en levant enfin son visage vers le sien. Vous êtes comme des pères pour mon khoya et moi, mais... Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, rien ni personne ne pourra me séparer de l'homme que j'aime, si ce n'est Hiro lui-même. J'ai vécu ces quatre longues années d'éloignement comme un exil et je sais à présent que mon cœur ne supporterait pas une deuxième mise à mort. J'aime votre fils de toute mon âme et soyez certains que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour le rendre heureux. Comme baba le fait pour mon père.

- Tu parles d'une référence ! fait Duo. Ça y est, t'es satisfait, gros balourd ? adresse-t-il ensuite à son mari.

- Pleinement, répond-il. Nous serons toujours-là pour vous, mais Hiro et toi êtes les seuls maîtres de votre destinée. Comme tu viens de me le dire, rien ni personne ne doit venir troubler votre vie de couple, pas même vos parents, termine-t-il en échangeant un regard discret avec Damon.

Ému et reconnaissant, Shaims hoche la tête et lui sourit enfin, tandis que Hiro retourne à la préparation de leur menu, satisfait lui aussi, mais surtout, soulagé.

- Vous auriez quand même pu me prévenir, marmonne ce dernier, faisant sourire ses pères.

Le cœur léger, Shaims va saluer ses parents.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé ton équilibre, n'est-ce pas ? lui demande Trowa.

- Oui…

- Tu en doutes ?

- Non, non… C'est juste que j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne.

- En tout cas, tu as meilleure mine. Ça fait plaisir ! se réjouit Quatre.

- Ça ne vous fait rien ? Je veux dire… On a grandi ensemble, comme des frères et je pensais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord.

- Éprouves-tu les mêmes sentiments pour Hiro, Keenan et ton Khoya ? le questionne Quatre.

- Absolument pas ! grimace-t-il. Mon khoya, c'est mon khoya et Keenan… Alors que Hiro, c'est… Hiro, conclue-t-il avec un rire nerveux et les joues rouges.

Comment ne pas fondre ?

- Je vois que tes cours d'élocution ont porté leurs fruits ! se moque Keenan. Tu as un don, c'est certain.

- Nous n'aimons pas parler en ces termes, mais vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté, lui dit Trowa.

- Pourquoi, t'as du retard ? lance Keenan.

Avant que Damon ne lui écrase une brioche sur la bouche.

- Mhm. Très efficace.

- Si ça marche sur 'ro, alors la magie doit opérer sur le reste de l'humanité, répond Duo en riant avec lui.

- Concentre-toi sur tes émotions et applique-toi à fortifier tes barrières, conseille Quatre à son fils, très heureux qu'il accepte de l'écouter à nouveau. Hiro va t'être d'une grande aide. La preuve en est : nous sommes arrivés il y a plus de deux heures et tu n'as pas ressenti notre présence, tant son bouclier est puissant…

- Justement, à ce propos…

À voix basse, Shaims explique avec émerveillement à ses pères et oncles cet incroyable silence et cette chaleur intense qui l'entourent, chaque fois que Hiro est à ses côtés, lorsque celui-ci l'interrompt en le rejoignant avec leur petit-déjeuner.

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur... de tes parents en tout cas, dit Hiro qui n'a rien suivi du dernier échange.

- Oh, l'autre ! T'as cru que Lorenzo allait pondre un article parce que t'as « enfin » accepté l'évidence que mon frère est à ton goût ? ! Essaye donc un peu de t'asseoir, on tiendra peut-être un scoop ! C'est qu'il travaille dur, notre P'tit Prince !

- Keenan ! le gronde Shaims.

Rien qu'une fois, Hiro et lui ont eu le malheur de ne pas fermer leur porte de chambre à clef (leur envie de l'autre ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps), lorsque Keenan est venu farfouiller dans l'armoire de son frère…

Malgré cet incident, Shaims et Hiro continuent de loger tantôt dans la chambre de l'un, tantôt dans celle de l'autre... Keenan a encore besoin de repères et de son grand frère ; surtout, lorsqu'il se dispute avec Damon.

- Yes, _Sunny delight©_ ?

- Oh ! rien de bien important, répond Shaims, sa petite vengeance prête à l'emploi. Je me demandais seulement si toi et Dane aviez discuté…

- De quoi ?

- Damon a bien refusé de participer à une rencontre de F1 à ta demande, non ?

- Oui et alors, qu'est-ce qui m'veut le « jus d'orange » ? demande-t-il, le nez dans son bol, soudain peu enclin à discuter.

- Techniquement, cette course n'était pas très intéressante, intervient le pilote.

- Techniquement, elles le sont toutes, relève Hiro. Fais gaffe, _vieux._ Otouto est de nature changeante, insinue-t-il en tendant une tartine de miel à son amant.

- Merci, _amour_.

- Hey, je n'vous permets pas ! Dane est le seul qui compte pour moi !

- Va dire ça à mon Khoya, lâche Shaims.

- Je ne regrette absolument pas de lui avoir demandé d'être mon premier amant ! s'emporte-t-il avant de tourner lentement son visage vers ses pères et oncles. Vous avez l'air d'être au courant… ?

- C'est le cas, assure Quatre avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

Même Luana continue de sourire, lui signifiant-là que Lorenzo lui a tout raconté de cette brève histoire.

- Bref ! reprend Keenan, nullement gêné. Si je l'avais rencontré six mois plus tôt, c'est Dane qui aurait pris cette place.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu as confiance en Lorenzo, alors que Damon était un inconnu, un mec mignon parmi tant d'autres, analyse Hiro, tandis que Shaims démêle sa longue chevelure brune de ses doigts, comme il le faisait, il y a encore quatre ans.

- Baka ! Ça va peut-être vous étonner puisqu'apparemment vous me prenez pour quelqu'un de lunatique, mais je l'aime ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir trouvé votre place dans l'univers.

Un ange passe…

Quand Hiro entraine son petit frère dans de grandes discussions passionnées, Keenan a toujours tendance à faire abstraction de tout ce qui peut bien graviter autour d'eux.

Cependant, Hiro n'abuse pas de ce pouvoir ; il ne s'en sert qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.

- Hn. Otouto peut être assez lent à la détente. Aussi, il ne faut pas hésiter à le pousser un peu, conseille Hiro à Damon avec qui il partage une belle complicité.

Analysant une nouvelle vague d'émotions, Quatre fronce légèrement les sourcils, fixant discrètement son neveu.

- Dad' ? l'appelle Keenan, comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui ? répond Duo.

- J'peux ravoir une brioche ?

- Quel glouton ! se moque son frère.

- J't'ai rien d'mander, l'affreux !

- Non mais t'as quel âge ?

- Faudrait voir à lire de temps en temps, tu manques cruellement de vocabulaire… dit Shaims.

- On dirait que t'as retrouvé le tien, jaune d'œuf !

- Tu veux que je te fasse monter les blancs en neige ? le menace Hiro.

- Shamy t'aurait pas demandé d'arrêter de le surprotéger, 'ro ?

- J'ai du rater cet épisode.

- Tout va bien ? demande Lorenzo à Luana.

- Oui. N'oublie pas que j'ai deux frères aînés, j'ai l'habitude de les voir s'asticoter.

- … ? !

•

_**En fin de soirée…**_

•

Chacun vaque à ses occupations…

Trowa a discuté une vingtaine de minutes avec Shaims et Hiro avant d'aller rejoindre Quatre, le nez plongé dans son dossier.

Duo, lui, est monté dans sa chambre en attendant que Heero revienne de son bureau, tandis que Lorenzo a invité sa belle au restaurant, puis au théâtre, voir une comédie musicale.

Quand à Damon et Keenan, ils reviennent d'une journée d'excursion en forêt avec les adolescents de l'orphelinat du centre ville, prévue de longue date.

Et bien sûr, il fallait que la sortie tombe le jour où le compagnon de Damon lui avouerait ses sentiments, autrement que par des gestes tendres et des regards qui en disent long !

Ils n'ont pas pu revenir sur ce qui s'est dit le matin-même. Aussi, Keenan aimerait bien s'isoler un peu, histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Seulement Damon ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et le capture dans une étreinte possessive, alors que Keenan espérait se cacher derrière l'un des grands arbres centenaires, à l'autre bout du parc.

- Je peux te parler, une minute ? demande Damon, convaincu que tout ne peut qu'aller au mieux, à présent.

- Si tu pouvais rompre en vitesse, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Damon marque un temps d'arrêt, puis se détache de lui pour lui faire face.

- Rompre ? ! C'est parce que je suis pilote, c'est ça ?

- What ? ! Je n'ai rien contre ta profession.

- Alors, pourquoi crois-tu que je veuille rompre ?

- Je suis trop jeune pour toi. Tu t'es bien amusé et maintenant que tu sais que je… Je déteste mon frère !

- Et moi, je l'aime… Shaims est très efficace, également !

Keenan relève brusquement la tête d'un air suspicieux.

- Idiot ! fait Damon, sous-estimant l'état émotionnel de son amant.

- Ça y est, tu m'as tout dit ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Keenan le contourne pour sortir de la maison et gagner les jardins.

- Sois pas bête… lui dit Damon en le rattrapant par le bras.

- J'avais saisi le message !

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as dit devant toute ta famille que tu m'aimais et tu le regrettes ? Tu ne le pensais pas, c'est ça ?

Keenan affronte son regard, mais lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour s'expliquer, il la referme aussitôt.

- Je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui aie compris.

Puis, Damon fait mine de s'en aller d'un pas assuré, mais intérieurement, il compte les secondes et s'empêche de ralentir son rythme de marche, priant pour que Keenan le retienne.

- Matte ! (1) Please…

Damon soupire de soulagement et se retourne pour observer Keenan se passer et se repasser la main dans ses cheveux, illuminés par les rayons du soleil.

- Reste près de moi.

- En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ? Je t'aime, Keenan. Je t'aime, répète-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Je ne vivrai jamais un amour tel que celui de mes parents ou de mes oncles. C'est trop rare, trop parfait.

Satisfait de le voir mettre cartes sur table, Damon revient l'enlacer.

- Duo avait donc raison.

- Qu'a bien pu te dire mon père ? !

- Que le bonheur qu'il vivait grâce à Heero et vous te faisait de l'ombre en quelque sorte ; que tu avais l'impression de devoir égaler leur aboutissement de vie familiale et de ne jamais pouvoir y parvenir.

- Et... que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que tu devais forcément savoir, ou tout du moins ressentir, la force et le sérieux de mon engagement pour toi, depuis le début.

- Oh...

- Là-dessus, Quatre a débarqué et m'a assuré que tu m'aimais du plus profond de ton être, mais que tu avais peur de mon rejet ; aussi improbable, soit-il.

Keenan garde le silence durant de longues secondes, ce que Damon respecte ; il sait que son compagnon fait le point.

- J'étais persuadé que tu finirais par me quitter pour te trouver un homme ou une femme de ton âge pour fonder une vraie famille et que si jamais je t'avouais mes sentiments, tu mettrais un terme à notre relation sur le champ, horrifié de me savoir dépendant de toi sur le plan affectif.

- Je ne voulais pas y croire et sache que cela me désole d'entendre ça.

- Hn... Alors comme ça, tu ne me trouves pas trop jeune pour vivre avec toi ?

- Absolument pas. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais me trouver trop vieux !

- N'importe quoi !

- Je trouve que ça se tient.

- Non, pas du tout !

Damon n'insiste pas et comme il s'en doutait, Keenan finit par ancrer son regard au sien.

- Je t'aime, Damon.

- Je sais, Keen', dit-il en lui pinçant affectueusement le bout du nez. Mais ça fait tellement du bien de te l'entendre dire... Si tu savais combien cela me rassure...

- Je t'aime.

- Attention ! Si tu me le dis trop souvent, je vais faire une overdose. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Damon se prend un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Je ne sais pas où tu as été pêcher ça, mais je ne me suis jamais moqué de notre relation.

Keenan ricane bêtement avant de se mordre la lèvre.

- Je dis parfois n'importe quoi pour me protéger.

- Que tu crois ! Au bout du compte, tu te fais du mal tout seul.

Keenan hausse les épaules.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre amant que Lorenzo et toi, tu le sais. Mais je ne me sens pas capable de te rendre pleinement heureux… Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur.

- Tes parents m'ont prévenu.

- Hey ! Mais, c'est quoi ce plan ?

- Heero m'a confié que tu tenais beaucoup de ton daddy et que par conséquent, j'allais devoir faire preuve de force de persuasion, de patience et d'endurance.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dit ça…

- Moi non plus, ironise-t-il.

- Damon ?

- Oh ! Je sens que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse.

- Eh bien…

- N'aie aucune hésitation. Je suis bien trop content de voir que tu n'as plus peur de me livrer tes pensées… que tu _t'ouvres_ enfin à moi.

- Très drôle !

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu me parles facilement de ton défunt père, John Sweet : un « rebelle » issu de la haute bourgeoisie australienne ; ton modèle, en somme.

Damon arbore un sourire mélancolique.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Keenan s'allonge et Damon se positionne au-dessus de lui, accoudé sur le gazon.

- Un monstre de gentillesse. Un être d'une intégrité à toute épreuve, comme tes parents et oncles.

- Hn…

Damon devine que Keenan veut en savoir plus sur sa famille, mais qu'il n'ose pas le lui demander par peur de faire un faux pas.

- Mes parents ont divorcé lorsque j'avais dix ans. Je ne le voyais que pendant les grandes vacances, mais malgré tous les efforts de ma mère pour nous fâcher, j'adorais mon père et lui, m'apprenait tout ce que je devais savoir pour pouvoir me construire dans un monde en destruction, comme il me disait. Cinq ans plus tard, il trouvait la mort en mer.

- Je me fais une idée assez précise de lui en prenant mes pères en référence, mais tu ne me parles jamais de ta mère.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.

- Mais Damon… Je ne connais même pas son prénom !

- Katharina.

Il se garde bien de dévoiler son nom de jeune fille, qu'elle a toujours porté, même en étant mariée.

- Eh bien, je crois que ta mère « Katharina » ne m'aime pas, avance Keenan, qui croit dur comme fer qu'elle se nomme Katharina _Sweet_. Tu m'as dit qu'elle refuserait de me rencontrer.

- Ma mère n'aime pas grand monde et encore moins l'idée que je sois homosexuel.

- Oui, mais…

- J'aime ma mère, mais elle m'a forcé à quitter le domicile familial à mes dix-huit ans en me demandant de choisir entre ma nature et « une vie plus respectable », je cite. Elle m'a coupé les vivres. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de faire partie du programme « And after Yuy ». La fondation m'a totalement pris en charge et j'ai pu acquérir mon indépendance rapidement.

- Oui, enfin, tu es leur meilleure recrue.

- Ça aide, je l'admets.

- C'était ça ou tu atterrissais à la fondation « Maxwell is you », ou à « Winner & Barton corp. ». Toutes les fondations de mes parents et de mes oncles sont implantées dans chaque nation terrestre et dans chaque colonie.

- Ce qui me rassure, c'est de savoir que nous aurions eu de grandes chances de nous rencontrer, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu passes beaucoup de temps dans chacune d'entre elles.

- Oui, mais surtout à celles de mes parents, ici, à Vancouver. J'adore organiser des ateliers cuisine dans les orphelinats.

- Et les enfants adorent être avec toi.

- Pour me tirer les cheveux, oui ! Y a pourtant pas grand-chose qui dépasse…

Satisfait de constater que son amant a déjà changé de sujet de conversation, Damon sourit et lui caresse la joue d'un air songeur...

•

_**Flash back**_

_**Trois ans plus tôt, à Melbourne, en Australie…**_

•

« La piste du circuit Albert Park est utilisée uniquement une fois par an, à l'occasion du Grand Prix d'Australie, lequel ouvre traditionnellement la saison de F1. La piste fait le tour du lac Albert Park, en empruntant des tronçons de la chaussée publique.

Les sections de piste usées ont été entièrement refaites en AC 199, afin que le revêtement en soit lisse et stable. Depuis, elle est considérée comme la plus lisse de tous les circuits actuels de F1. Bien que rapide, elle ne présente pas de grandes difficultés aux yeux des pilotes. Toutefois, le tracé du circuit épousant les courbes du lac, il offre très peu de lignes droites, ce qui rend les dépassements très difficiles. » (A)

Damon a vingt-trois ans et déjà un bon palmarès derrière lui. Il évolue au sein de l'association « And after Yuy » depuis ses dix-huit ans et remporte, à ce jour, trente-huit pour cent des courses.

- Prêt à en découdre, Damon ? lui demande Heero qui vient d'entrer dans le hangar.

Exceptionnellement, il a fait le voyage avec l'un de ses fils pour venir l'encourager et le soutenir. Damon est un modèle de comportement pour tous les jeunes de l'association.

Celui-ci, surpris de le savoir présent, se retourne, un chiffon en microfibre dans les mains.

- Tu as intérêt à gagner le trio de tête dès le début, sinon, tu finiras derrière sans pouvoir dépasser tes concurrents.

- Oui, monsieur Yuy. C'est un honneur et un immense plaisir de vous revoir.

- Chichi, il y a tes « crazy-fans » qui ont voulu m'arracher les cheveux ! Et je crois bien que je vais être atteint de surdité pendant plusieurs heures. Non mais faut voir comment ils hurlent ton nom, se plaint Keenan qui vient tout juste de débouler en se frottant la tête.

Avant de s'immobiliser à la vue du jeune pilote dans une position tout à fait improbable.

Loin d'être discrets, ils se dévorent du regard, l'air ahuri, se détaillant et se contemplant durant une longue et interminable minute, au cours de laquelle Heero n'a pas cherché à écourter leur échange visuel autant qu'émotionnel.

- Keenan, je te présente Damon Sweet, l'un de nos pilotes les plus prometteurs.

- Oui, enfin, après mon frère, le taquine-t-il dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance.

Damon lui sourit plus largement et va lui serrer la main, qu'il garde prisonnière.

- Il y a des compétitions bien plus importantes.

Keenan frissonne et s'en veut de rougir pour ce qu'il veut considérer comme étant une simple poignée de mains… un peu trop longue, chaude et électrisante, cependant.

Il se racle la gorge et jette un regard furtif à son père.

- Damon doit se concentrer. Vous ferez connaissance après la course.

- Okay.

- Tu pourras nous rejoindre à notre loge, Damon. Si tu le souhaites…

- Merci, monsieur Yuy. Je viendrai, confirme-t-il en posant ses yeux verts d'eau sur Keenan.

Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, les yeux brillant de joie et d'excitation.

…

En allant prendre place dans leur tribune réservée, Heero s'amuse à titiller son fils.

- Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Chichi… ronchonne-t-il.

- C'est ton père qui va être content. Je l'entends d'ici : « Encore un pilote ! »

- Chichi, j'aime les garçons, moi aussi.

Heero lui répond après qu'ils se soient assis.

- Nous le savons, Keen'. Mais Damon a six ans de plus que toi.

Gêné, son fils trouve un certain réconfort à se laisser glisser dans son fauteuil.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Pourquoi l'as-tu invité… que dis-je, « autorisé » à monter ici, si tu n'es pas au moins un peu d'accord ?

- Timber donnera son avis, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne m'opposerai pas à votre relation.

- Mais rien n'est fait ! On ne sait pas…

- C'est tout vu, mon fils. Et si je lui ai proposé de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, c'est parce que je sais _qui_ il est.

- Euh… Damon Sweet ?

Heero sourit : son fils ne se doute de rien, comme il le soupçonnait.

- Il aurait fini par demander mon consentement pour te revoir, ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'ami. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Pfff ! C'est dans les livres, ça ! Tu sais, ceux d'avant la colonisation avec les costumes d'époque... Un peu comme tante 'lena, tu vois ? J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était une sorte d'être immortel vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années…

- Tu paries qu'il exige de nous rencontrer, ton père et moi, pour avoir la permission d'aller plus loin avec toi, un mineur de dix-sept ans ?

Keenan pique un far.

- Je dirais : une semaine de vaisselle, décide Heero.

- C'est bon, je veux plus en parler.

Heero rit doucement en le décoiffant un peu plus.

- Chichiii ! C'est du travail de me coiffer comme toi ! râle-t-il faussement en lui souriant.

- Damon n'y verra que du feu.

- Mais, euh !

La sonnerie du téléphone de Heero se joint à son rire ; celui qu'il n'a que pour sa famille et ses amis.

- Oui, chéri… ? Rien de spécial, si ce n'est que notre fils vient d'avoir un coup de foudre.

- Chichi !

- Hn. C'est réciproque et pas qu'un peu… C'est Damon Sweet, celui dont je t'ai déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises… Hn... Vingt-trois ans.

- Chichiii !

- Iee. Laissons-les venir vers nous. Ça ne saurait tarder… Haï, j'ai confiance en lui.

- J'en ai marre ! Vous faites pas ça à 'ro, quand il change de petit copain !

- Il ne se plaint pas plus que d'habitude, un peu comme toi… Je t'aime aussi, _timber_.

Keenan bougonne dans son coin, les bras croisés sur son torse.

…

La course terminée et remportée par le premier fils de Wufeï et Sally Chang, Damon se dépêche de prendre sa douche pour se rendre en toute hâte à la loge Yuy Maxwell.

Mais lorsqu'il pousse la porte, il a l'agréable surprise de se retrouver seul à seul avec Keenan.

- Mon père est allé saluer et féliciter la famille Chang, l'informe ce dernier.

- Yong (2) s'est bien défendu, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

- Tu as fini troisième, déçu ? le provoque Keenan, alors qu'il n'en mène pas large.

Son cœur bat la chamade et il n'a qu'une envie : l'embrasser.

Le sourire ravageur, Damon lui répond :

- Ce n'est pas ce combat-ci que je dois remporter, aujourd'hui. Ça ressemblerait plutôt à un contretemps.

- Si tu l'dis !

- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir quel est cet autre combat qui fait passer cette course de F1 au dernier plan ?

- Tu ne doutes de rien, toi, je me trompe ? Les saucisses grillées tombent du ciel direct dans ton hot dog !

Joueur, Damon prend un air innocent.

- T'as cru que tu pouvais te taper le fils du patron ? Pourquoi, c'est bon pour ton avenir ?

Visiblement très étonné, déçu et choqué, le visage du pilote s'assombrit soudainement.

Keenan regrette aussitôt ses paroles, mais le mal est fait.

- J'imagine qu'un tas d'individus t'approche pour cette raison, mais sache que ce n'est pas mon cas. Le problème étant que je n'aie aucun moyen de te le prouver. Et vu que l'on ne se connait pas, tu ne conçois sans doute pas de me faire confiance ou d'accorder de la valeur à ma parole d'homme.

Keenan déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge et le cœur serrés.

- De ton identité, je n'ai retenu que ton prénom, poursuit-il. J'admire ton père depuis que je m'intéresse à la Formule Un et je suis toujours très heureux de le voir, mais je te comprends, ajoute-t-il en caressant la joue de Keenan du revers de ses doigts. Au revoir ou adieu, Keenan. Je te souhaite d'être heureux et de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi honnête, intègre et sincère que moi. Sans fausse modestie, c'est ce que je m'efforce d'être jour après jour.

Le sourire triste, Damon se retourne pour partir quand Keenan le retient par le bras.

- Matte ! Please…

Keenan retient son souffle lorsqu'il ose entremêler ses doigts aux siens, puis soupire de soulagement, quand Damon répond à sa pression.

- Je n'essaye pas de te forcer à…

- Je sais, le coupe-t-il. Je te fais confiance, Dane. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour ça. Je le lis dans tes yeux.

- Dane ?

- Dane, Damon… Tu vas pas faire ton difficile ! Déjà que tu m'as eu tout cuit dans le bec !

Keenan profite que Damon rit pour respirer son odeur.

- C'est gentil de la part de ton père de nous avoir laissés seuls, tous les deux, murmure Damon, tout en appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau sous son tee-shirt.

- Cet « adorable » qualificatif ne peut être « manipulé avec précaution » que par sa famille et ses amis, répond Keenan en se pressant contre lui.

- J'en ai très envie, moi aussi, mais…

- Tu dois te dire que je suis un mec facile… le coupe-t-il d'un air anxieux.

- Absolument pas. Auquel cas, je serais à mettre dans le même panier.

- Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un autant que toi… C'est comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant…

Attendri et flatté, Damon sourit et le contemple en effleurant sa joue.

- S'il-te-plait… l'implore Keenan.

Damon cesse de le faire languir et vient goûter ses lèvres avant de l'entraîner dans de longs et langoureux baisers, jusqu'à ce que Keenan cherche à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon.

- Keenan… l'arrête-t-il avec tendresse en ramenant ses mains entre eux.

- Je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, mais j'avais dans l'idée d'aller à notre maison qui se trouve à deux pas d'ici ? lui propose-t-il avec espoir.

- Il y a cinq minutes, tu doutais de ma moralité et maintenant, tu me demandes de te faire l'amour dans l'heure ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce phénomène ?

Enfiévré par leurs baisers, Keenan lui saute tout simplement dans les bras, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis l'embrasse profondément en finissant par aspirer lentement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Okay, je vois, fait Damon, plus qu'échauffé.

- T'as une sacrée bonne vue...

- Ton père doit être plus ou moins d'accord pour que nous nous côtoyions. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas laissé l'opportunité de faire plus ample connaissance avec son fils surexcité et qui plus est, seul à seul. Tout le monde sait que Heero et Duo Yuy Maxwell protègent férocement leur vie de famille, mais j'ai besoin de rencontrer tes deux pères, ensemble, avant d'aller plus loin avec toi.

- J'vois pas pourquoi ?

- Tu as dix-sept ans et moi, six de plus. Je dois avoir leur consentement. C'est une question d'éthique.

- Et si tu ne l'as pas, tu t'en vas chasser ailleurs ?

- Non. Je patienterai…

- Eh bien moi, pas !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne ferai rien pour te satisfaire.

- Oh.

- Mais pas avant d'avoir pu discuter avec tes parents.

- Grrr… J'ai pas envie de faire la vaisselle pendant une semaine ! Attends une minute : c'est ton idée, c'est donc à toi de faire la plonge.

- … ? !

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

- Dane, my love, t'es où, là ?

Damon quitte son doux souvenir et revient vers lui.

- Je me disais combien j'avais de la chance d'avoir des amis tels que tes parents et oncles, dit-il en caressant son visage. Ils n'ont pas cherché à nous séparer, ni à me menacer. J'avais tellement peur qu'ils ne voient pas à quel point j'étais sérieux… Tout s'est passé si vite…

- Je crois qu'au bout du compte, il n'y a que moi qui aie véritablement posé problème.

- Fallait bien que tu serves à quelque chose.

Tous deux rient doucement lèvres contre lèvres avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu pars toujours dans huit jours pour le Japon ? s'enquiert Keenan.

- Oui, Heero m'a conseillé de renforcer et d'augmenter mes capacités. Et pour y parvenir, je dois me déstabiliser au maximum en changeant de circuits régulièrement. « Une fois que la nouveauté ne fait plus peur…

- … et n'est plus synonyme d'obstacles insurmontables, alors, seulement, le travail de perfectionnement pourra commencer et l'excellence du pilote être révélée », terminent-ils d'une même voix.

Preuve que Heero a bien rodé son discours.

- Je crois que mon frère va avancer son départ pour Manama, poursuit Keenan. Il voudra être avec Shaims le plus longtemps possible avant de devoir reprendre les courses à travers le monde. Je suis certain que Shaims le rejoindra dès qu'il le pourra.

- Je les comprends. D'autant plus que Hiro peut s'entraîner là-bas.

- Je me suis toujours dit que tu ne souhaitais pas m'avoir dans les pattes pendant tes courses et formations.

- Encore une de tes idées farfelues.

Keenan joue à démêler l'une des petites mèches brunes et raide de Damon en croisant de temps à autre son regard vert d'eau.

Damon adore le voir réfléchir à toute vitesse. Cela l'amuse beaucoup.

- Je peux venir avec toi, au Japon ? Je ne reprends mes cours par correspondance que dans un mois et demi...

Damon pouffe de rire et éblouit Keenan de sa beauté.

- Je n'attends que ça !

- Que je finisse mes études ?

- Que tu cesses de douter de moi, baka !

- Hey ! Tu vas voir… J'ai bien assez d'un grand frère !

Keenan opère un placage au sol digne de ce nom ; cours de karaté de Heero obligent.

- Je ne vois rien d'extraordinaire, surtout quand on sait que je te laisse gagner.

- Aussi mauvais perdant qu'oniisan, ne ?

- Keen'... ?

- J'ai envie de toi, dit-il d'un ton particulier qui lui fait clairement comprendre qu'il se sent prêt à le faire sien.

- Enfin… se réjouit l'australien avant que son amant ne vienne l'embrasser.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller dans notre chambre ?

- Pourquoi ? On est bien, là. Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent…

- Dane, je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi, non plus.

- Je t'aime. T'as pas le droit de me maltraiter ! proteste Keenan alors que son compagnon l'aide à se relever pour l'emporter jusqu'à...

_SPLASHHH ! !_

… la piscine où il vient de les plonger tous deux.

- Damon ! enrage-t-il en sortant la tête hors de l'eau.

- Oui ?

- Je sais très bien que tu te venges pour toutes les fois où je t'ai fait faux bond. J'vais l'dire à uncle Quat' !

Damon explose de rire avant de voir arriver Shaims et Hiro.

- Je parie que tu as cherché à refroidir mon frère.

Keenan et Damon se consultent du regard.

- C'est tout à fait inutile, leur dit Shaims en réponse à leur projet de les prendre par surprise pour les jeter à l'eau. Je m'en charge moi-même…

Hiro n'a le temps que de hausser un sourcil interrogateur qu'il se retrouve agrippé par son amant, avant d'être projeté vers le bassin.

Les éclats de rire et les éclaboussures fusent entre deux tee-shirts et pantalons trempés, ôtés avec difficulté…

- Damon, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut viser, c'est mon frère et mon abruti de cousin ! rouspète encore Keenan avant de se prendre un double jet d'eau en pleine figure, manquant de lui faire boire la tasse.

- On ne doit pas se moquer des retardataires.

- Que tu crois, mon cher Damon, répond Shaims. Je doute que Keenan t'ait déjà… voyons, quels termes pourrais-je employer… honorer de sa présence ?

- Tu… tu l'as fait avant moi ? s'étrangle Keenan, les yeux exorbités.

- Faut croire que oui, vu ta tête.

- J'y crois pas… ! Damon, c'est de ta faute !

- Non mais, dites-moi que je rêve ?

- Tu pouvais pas faire ton bad boy et me forcer la main ? Non, il a fallu que tu te la joues gentleman ! _Monsieur_ a prit des gants !

- Heureusement que Heero m'a prévenu, se désole Damon tandis que Shaims rit à se tordre le ventre.

•

_**Au bureau de Quatre…**_

•

Alertés par le bruit au dehors, Quatre et Trowa jettent un œil par la baie vitrée.

- Ils sont tous tellement heureux, murmure Quatre avec émotion en caressant la vitre. J'ai vraiment eu peur que Shaims ne veuille pas ouvrir son cœur à sa destinée.

- Pas avec Hiro dans les parages, mon ange.

- Hm… Ça te dit de faire une promenade dans les jardins japonais, puis de nous prélasser dans un bon bain chaud, au temple ? propose-t-il soudainement. On a bien besoin d'une pause.

- Laisse-moi deviner : ça chauffe, là-haut ?

- Oui, il serait préférable que je m'éloigne de la maison pendant deux ou plutôt trois bonnes heures. Il y a une partie du plan de Heero qui ne va pas être très agréable à vivre pour notre ami. Ce moment difficile à passer ne sera sans doute rien, comparé à tout l'amour que Heero lui porte, mais cela lui restera tout de même traumatisant. Duo est un être fort, courageux, sincère et son intégrité lui fait honneur, mais il a souffert. La mort de sa famille l'a marqué à jamais et malheureusement pour lui, la disparition de Solo refait surface depuis quelque mois...

- Et Heero a décidé de ne plus rien laisser passer. En tant que mari, mais également en tant que père… Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps, dans ce cas.

Tandis qu'ils profitent de la brise en progressant sur l'un des sentiers qui mènent aux jardins à thèmes, Trowa observe que son mari ne parvient pas à se détendre, comme il le devrait.

- Asseyons-nous sur ce banc, veux-tu ?

- Mais nous ne sommes pas arrivés.

- Ça ne peut plus attendre.

Quatre fronce les sourcils et accepte de s'asseoir.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Heero et moi en avons parlé à plusieurs reprises, bien avant de nous voir à Manama. Duo a besoin de cette mise au point. Il ne parvient plus à masquer ou dissimuler sa souffrance. Il a beau être présent physiquement avec nous, son esprit nous quitte pour des contrées froides et sinistres. Son regard se voile et cela a réussi à effrayer leurs fils, surtout Hiro. Keenan fait celui qui ne s'aperçoit de rien ; c'est sa façon à lui de ne pas céder à la panique.

- Oui, je sais. Duo fuit les sujets sensibles avec une facilité déconcertante ! Il est grand temps que Heero passe à l'action. Il n'y a véritablement que lui qui sache le retenir.

- Je le pense, aussi. Alors pourquoi le vis-tu si mal ?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur le bien-fondé de cette entreprise, voilà pourquoi ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Trowa, tu n'as aucune mise au point à faire avec moi.

- Ton attitude me prouve le contraire. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui aie failli.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ? !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû être autant atteint par les émotions de Duo. Tu as du mal à t'en défaire et c'est là le signe évident que j'ai baissé ma garde au mauvais moment.

- Aaah ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton autocritique. C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- Ai-je tort ?

- Tu es toujours là pour moi ! Même au péril de ta vie ! Serais-tu frappé d'amné... commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

- D'amnésie ? termine Trowa pour lui.

Quatre a détourné son visage, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

- Ai-je tort, Quatre ?

- Je refuse de te répondre ! s'emporte-t-il en se levant pour lui tourner le dos.

Trowa ne dit rien et attend que son compagnon se ressaisisse, le détaillant de son regard émeraude.

- Tu crois peut-être que je t'ai épousé parce que tu es un formidable générateur, un bouclier vivant, une forteresse imprenable ? l'interpelle Quatre en lui faisant face.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme.

- Non ! s'émeut-il. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es plus que ça ! Et tu as d'autant plus le droit d'être fatigué de temps en temps. Comment pourrais-je te le reprocher ? Comment oses-tu me demander de le faire ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de l'entendre, simplement.

Devant tant de sincérité et de calme, Quatre « rentre ses griffes » et vient reprendre sa place à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi, Trowa ? Je ne comprends pas...

- J'ai besoin de sentir que tu n'as pas peur de me dire certaines choses. J'ai besoin d'être rassuré.

- Je ne demande que ça...

- Si tu me laisses dans l'ignorance de certains de tes malaises, comment pourrais-je m'octroyer du repos, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? Au contraire, si tu me dis clairement ce qu'il en est, je pourrais te protéger plus efficacement. J'ai fait l'erreur de relâcher ma vigilance lorsque nous étions tous réunis à Manama. Résultat : tu te retrouves déséquilibré et moi, je m'en sens responsable.

Touché au cœur et pris au dépourvu (ce que seuls Trowa et Heero réussissent à faire), Quatre prend délicatement les mains de son mari, puis les embrasse doucement en les serrant contre lui.

- Dès le départ, nous avons eu une relation fusionnelle, reprend-il. C'est la raison pour laquelle je devine sans mal quand tu ne vas pas bien ; mais je ne suis pas infaillible. C'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas hésiter à me solliciter, sans quoi, j'aurais toujours l'impression d'avoir manqué à mon devoir de mari et d'ami.

- D'accord... chuchote-t-il. Je... je ne t'ai rien dit de ce qui se passait en moi ces derniers temps, parce que je voulais que tu profites de tes moments de complicité avec Heero. Ça vous fait beaucoup de bien de vous retrouver seul à seul sur le circuit. Et j'admets aussi que j'ai été surpris que tu ne remarques pas ma fatigue. Oh ! elle n'était pas flagrante ni alarmante, j'ai vécu pire... Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien te laisser tranquille pour une fois ! Puis après, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais fatigué, toi aussi et que tu me croyais à l'abri de toutes attaques énergétiques... _à tort_, lâche-t-il avec difficulté.

- Merci.

- Mais tu étais fatigué !

- Tu accepterais une pareille excuse si les rôles étaient inversés ?

- Non... répond-il à regret.

- Alors, merci de continuer à me faire confiance et de m'avoir rassuré.

- À ton service... Mais tu avoueras tout de même que tu exagères ! Contrairement aux apparences, tu es le plus excessif de nous deux ! Tu caches bien ton jeu.

- Je t'aime.

- Trowa...

- Hm ?

- Non, rien... Enfin, si : je t'aime. Mais tu es si... si... grrr !

•

_**Quelques minutes plus tôt,**_

_**Dans la chambre de Heero et Duo…**_

•

_- Gundam... Maquettes de voitures et robots articulés Gundam... Sans peinture et sans prise de tête... Tu crois que tu pourras y arriver ? _lesdéfie Heero dans l'annonce publicitaire.

Heero, Duo, Quatre et Trowa ont décidé de produire en masse les robots mobiles transformables inédits de leurs fils, à condition que quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du prix de vente soit reversé à leurs associations. Afin de faire exploser les ventes, chacun d'entre eux a prêté sa voix au modèle réduit de leur bolide de légende respectif ; les fans étant très excités à l'idée de voir et d'entendre le « Duo Maxwell », pilote émérite de la voiture de l'ombre « Deathscythe » et mari du célèbre pilote Heero Yuy.

Même le très fier et honorable Wufeï Chang s'est laissé tenter !

Dans le seul but d'investir dans d'autres projets humanitaires en Asie, bien entendu...

_- Bienvenue sur MBC « Music Before Colonisation » pour toute une nuit de mille et une musiques d'antan…_

Duo est en train de défaire sa natte en écoutant l'une de ses stations de radio préférées, lorsque les éclats de voix au dehors attirent son attention...

_- … « Jesus To A Child__ » d'un certain George Michael. __Restez à l'écoute sur MBC !_

Pendant six minutes et cinquante secondes, Duo se laisse volontiers envahir par l'enivrante mélodie et par la voix du chanteur qu'il connait déjà, lorsque l'animateur fait grésiller son micro et gâche un tant soit peu l'ambiance triste et romantique à souhait...

_- « Et qu'ai-je appris de toute cette douleur ? Je pensais que je ne ressentirais plus jamais la même chose envers quelqu'un ou quelque chose à nouveau. Mais maintenant je sais… » _récite l'animateur_. Saviez-vous que le très talentueux George Michael a écrit cette magnifique chanson pour son premier grand amour, un homme décédé prématurément des suites d'une maladie… ?_

C'est après avoir mis fin à son entretien téléphonique avec le directeur général de son association, basée au Japon, que Heero entre dans sa chambre et trouve son mari devant les portes vitrées coulissantes donnant sur leur terrasse, elle-même offrant une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du parc, dont la piscine au loin.

_- Le lave-linge dure plus longtemps avec Calgon© !_

- « Radio : pub off », prononce Duo d'un ton monotone.

Ainsi, le son se réactivera automatiquement dès que les publicités seront terminées.

Même s'il s'est perdu dans la contemplation du tableau, Duo entend son mari poser son téléphone sur ce qu'il devine comme étant la table basse en bois. Il doit tendre l'oreille pour percevoir ses pas feutrés sur le parquet, avant qu'il ne sente finalement ses mains glisser autour de sa taille, puis son torse épouser délicatement et parfaitement les lignes de son dos.

- Hiro laisse encore son frère gagner, constate Heero en observant les jeunes couples jouer à toucher couler, alors que la nuit ronge peu à peu l'horizon.

- Je suis si heureux de les voir ainsi, confie Duo avec émotion.

- À t'entendre, on croirait qu'ils sont malheureux comme les pierres le reste du temps, le bouscule un peu Heero.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire...

- Précisément, oui.

Duo soupire et appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero, derrière lui.

- Écoute, chéri, tu n'es pas obligé de te coucher tout de suite…

- Le voyage t'a fatigué, _timber_, mais je préfère en discuter, maintenant. Les enfants, et surtout Hiro, s'aperçoivent de ton trouble et s'en inquiètent.

- Comment… ?

- Je leur ai assuré que tout allait bien, le devance-t-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la tempe.

- Tu as peut-être parlé trop vite ou pire, menti.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Disons seulement que j'ai pris de l'avance.

Duo a depuis longtemps cessé d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent avec Heero et il essaye plus que rarement de changer de sujet de conversation, espérant naïvement que son mari serait frappé d'une amnésie sélective.

- C'est-à-dire que…

Duo se retourne dans ses bras pour lui faire face avant de poursuivre.

- C'est particulièrement dans ces moments-là que l'absence de Solo se fait sentir, avoue-t-il, la gorge nouée. Je nous revoie à la piscine municipale à jouer comme des tordus ! Tu nous aurais vus à cette époque… dit-il, le sourire triste et le regard dans le vague. J'aurais tant aimé partager notre bonheur avec lui et le savoir épanoui. Il n'aurait pas dû...

- … mourir, je sais.

- Tu te rends compte de l'âge qu'il aurait, aujourd'hui, de la vie qu'il aurait pu construire et mener ? Je suis tellement heureux, j'ai reçu tant de la vie… Mon Père est mort trop tôt, mais de sa belle mort, alors que Solo… Je l'entends encore me dire que tout irait bien... Que nous avions le pouvoir de déjouer les plans du Shinigami... Quel con !

- Tu dois te ressaisir…

La sonnerie (just communication) du téléphone de Heero fait sursauter Duo.

- Attends-moi là.

- Okay.

Duo en profite pour renifler discrètement et s'essuyer doucement les yeux, tout en le contemplant.

- Inutile, je m'oppose fermement à cette mesure.

C'est comme si le temps n'avait pas de prise sur eux.

À l'instar de Trowa et Quatre, Heero et Duo ne s'entretiennent pas seulement, ils s'embellissent d'année en année. Ils resplendissent de lumière et intriguent leur entourage de part leur beauté vibrante, permanente, naturelle et éblouissante.

Ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'admirer mutuellement et savent renouveler leur quotidien.

- Dans ce cas, convoquez-les pour vendredi prochain. Je m'en chargerai personnellement, dit-il avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

_- Bienvenue à celles et ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre. Nous voilà repartis pour la suite de notre soirée consacrée aux chansons d'amour intemporelles..._

Heero sait que son mari adore la musique, qu'elle tient une place importante dans sa vie. Du temps où il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'absenter et que sa famille ne pouvait pas venir avec lui ni le rejoindre, elle aidait Duo à se détendre et à s'endormir.

Mais ce que Heero aime par-dessus tout, c'est quand Duo lui fait découvrir de nouveaux artistes ou des anciens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il adore voir son mari justifier ses choix comme s'il devait faire passer une loi à l'Assemblée nationale !

Il ne compte plus les dizaines d'albums téléchargés. Entre les tubes d'avant la Colonisation et ceux d'aujourd'hui...

_- Je vous laisse en compagnie d'un groupe de légende et d'une de leurs étoiles filantes : « With or Without You » de U2._

Heero a encore le temps de rejoindre son mari avant que les premières notes de musique, teintées de nostalgie et de mélancolie, résonnent, comme un appel à l'amour impossible…

- Tu es magnifique, my love.

- Alors cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : j'ai l'incroyable pouvoir de refléter ton âme.

Duo lui sourit, puis articule distinctement :

- « Radio : touche deux »… Tiens, ça ne fonctionne pas ? !

- Je l'ai verrouillée sur ma voix.

- Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu peux éteindre la radio ou changer de station, s'il-te-plaît ?

Mais d'un regard entendu, son mari refuse et lui tend plutôt la main en une invitation à revenir dans leur monde de lumière, à quitter ce passé où il a replongé maintes fois, ces derniers mois…

- Cette chanson n'est pas à nous ! s'énerve Duo en réagissant au quart de tour. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous partageons ! Allez, change de programme, s'il-te-plaît…

Mais Heero n'en fait rien. Immobile, il attend que Duo se décide.

- Je déteste cette lueur dans tes yeux… Celle qui dit que tu te crois tout permis ! Qui ne me laisse aucune autre alternative, qui me donne des ordres et…

- Et ?

- Et à laquelle je n'arrive pas à m'opposer ! avoue-t-il nerveusement.

- Eh bien moi, je n'aime pas celle que tu nous présentes lorsque tu préfères la mort à la vie.

Duo serre les poings et les dents, jugeant préférable de ne pas répondre. Heero l'entraine sur une pente glissante et Duo n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'aura pas la mauvaise idée d'aller plus loin.

Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard défiant et au combien déterminé, Duo se sent obligé d'accéder à sa requête. Non sans soupirer de mécontentement, il se laisse ensuite être enroulé dans ses bras et se retrouve à nouveau le dos contre son torse, face à la même scène.

Rapidement, il se rend compte qu'il voit leur reflet sur la vitre ; il n'est d'ailleurs pas surpris de voir que Heero le fixe sans ciller, au lieu d'observer leurs enfants.

Il est à deux doigts de lui balancer quelques remarques acerbes et complètement idiotes, telles que « T'as l'intention de chanter, aussi, histoire que je comprenne ce que tu m'veux ? », ou encore, « Tout ceci est ridicule ! »... mais, à quoi bon ?

Heero lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, alors…

_*Autant détourner les yeux et scruter le paysage, mine de rien…*_ se dit Duo.

Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Jouant-là d'une parfaite transparence avec certains souvenirs de son enfance et du début de son adolescence, la vitre fait maintenant office de toile de fond.

Il revoit un chapitre du film de sa vie avec Solo et son regard se voile, comme à chaque fois qu'il quitte le présent pour plonger dans le néant de son passé.

Il revit cette fameuse soirée en boîte de nuit où il a réussi à convaincre Solo d'être celui qui le ferait voler le premier.

Il se remémore son mètre soixante-quinze, les traits doux de son visage et ses yeux gourmands et rieurs couleur chocolat...

Mais quelque chose l'incommode et il devine rapidement que quelqu'un l'observe, l'épie. Alors, il tourne la tête dans toutes les directions en se demandant pourquoi il cherche cet individu avec autant d'espoir, de curiosité et d'excitation.

Après tout, il danse avec _son_ Solo.

Sur _leur_ chanson « With or without you » du groupe U2 d'avant la Colonisation.

Il sait bien que sa situation est loin d'être parfaite (Solo lui a bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne formeraient jamais un couple, qu'il aimait sa petite amie), mais c'est ce qu'il a de mieux !

Il ne peut décemment pas attendre plus de la vie... Si ?

S'il était vraiment quelqu'un que l'on pouvait aimer, ses parents « biologiques », comme il les appelle, ne l'auraient pas abandonné à la naissance... Pas vrai ?

Toutes ses interrogations commencent à lui donner la nausée, lorsque son regard parvient à se frayer un chemin dans la foule compacte de l'établissement et tombe sur _lui_.

_Il_ se tient debout au fond de la salle, les poings serrés et la mine renfrognée, et semble ne pas vouloir jeter son dévolu sur un autre que lui.

Comme si Solo n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie, Duo quitte ses bras pour se diriger sans crainte vers _Heero_, les yeux brouillés de larmes de n'avoir hésité que quelques secondes et de ne pouvoir, ni vouloir faire demi-tour...

Son amour pour son mari est tel que Duo va jusqu'à l'incorporer dans chacun de ses souvenirs, en plus de ses rêves, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu l'un à côté de l'autre.

Sanglotant le plus discrètement possible, Duo prend pleinement conscience que son mari a l'intention de faire table rase de son ancienne vie. Autrement dit, il ne pourra plus rêvasser à ce qui aurait pu ou dû être, ni se laisser hanter voire posséder par son passé.

Il y a encore quelques années, Duo aurait cherché à se défaire de l'étreinte possessive de Heero pour le fuir et se cacher, mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps ; Heero le retiendrait sans peine et n'aurait pas peur de raffermir sa prise.

Et tandis que la musique s'évanouit, Heero ne se laisse pas déstabiliser par le chagrin de son compagnon et entend bien mener la mission qu'il s'est fixé jusqu'au bout.

_- Mhmmm, j'adore, pas vous ?_

- « Radio : off », prononce Heero.

- J'imagine que tu es fier de toi ? l'interpelle Duo en le repoussant sèchement pour faire les cents pas au centre de la pièce, comme un lion en cage.

Quant à Heero, il se dresse entre lui et la porte vitrée, tel un mur de glace infranchissable.

- Même si Solo était encore en vie, même si nous avions créé une famille alors même qu'il préférait les femmes... Je n'aurais pas pu résister à l'appel de l'amour véritable, à _ton_ appel !

- Je sais, répond posément Heero en le suivant du regard.

- Alors... Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Je ne fais de mal à personne !

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- C'est quoi ton problème, au juste ? T'as besoin de pimenter notre relation ? Ta langouste à besoin de sel, de faire monter la mayonnaise ? Je ne représente donc que « ça » à tes yeux ?

- Tu arrêtes là ! le coupe Heero d'une voix sonore, fait rarissime.

Surpris et impressionné, Duo sursaute puis recule d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais pas de tenir pareils propos ! Tu n'es ni un objet de plaisir, ni un passe-temps ; tu es l'homme de ma vie et le père de nos enfants !

Choqué, le teint livide et en pleurs, Duo pivote légèrement sur le côté en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Je perds pieds, 'ro…

- Je ne te laisserai pas le temps ni le droit de trébucher d'avantage, assure-t-il en faisant un pas vers lui. Allez, viens par-là…

Secoué par un profond sanglot, Duo comble l'espace qui les sépare encore avec empressement.

Aussitôt, Heero l'étreint avec force et l'enveloppe d'amour et de tendresse en lui massant doucement le dos et la nuque.

- Me pardonneras-tu, un jour ? demande Duo contre son cou.

- Voyons, _timber_… Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?

- Tu le pourrais, pourtant. Je t'ai insulté, toi et tout ce que nous avons construit, ensemble…

- Il n'en est rien. Je souhaite simplement que nous parlions de ce qui t'arrache à nous de plus en plus régulièrement.

- Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure… Je suis sincèrement désolé de m'être bêtement emporté. Je t'aime et tu as toujours su nous protéger.

Pour toute réponse, Heero dépose un doux baiser sur son front…

Mais cela n'empêche pas Duo de soupirer longuement.

- Pourquoi doit-on en passer par-là ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis ainsi, alors que tout est parfait dans notre vie ?

- Nous devons en discuter, c'est important.

- Pas maintenant, 'ro…

- _Timber_, soit raisonnable. Tu viens toi-même de poser la problématique.

- J'ai mal à la tête. Je suis au bord de la migraine.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de reporter cette discussion à un autre jour, dit-il, fidèle à ses principes. Je saisis l'occasion qui m'est donnée ; pour ton bien et le nôtre.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Tu… commence-t-il avant d'être interrompu par son mari, d'un doigt autoritaire posé sur ses lèvres.

- Tu arrêtes là, ordonne-t-il. Ton obstination ne peut rien contre ça. J'ai froid et j'ai eu très peur de te perdre. J'ai besoin que tu le comprennes, Heero.

Celui-ci plonge son regard dans le sien, sans chercher à dissimuler son admiration pour sa force de caractère, puis rapproche son visage du sien pour lui donner sa réponse…

•

_**Deux heures et demi plus tard...**_

•

Épuisé par toutes ses émotions, le voyage et surtout, par son ardent mari, Duo repose sur le dos et savoure ce qu'il sait comme étant ses dernières secondes de quiétude avant de devoir essuyer la suite de la tempête...

Comment en est-il aussi sûr ?

Parce que Heero se dresse au-dessus de lui, caressant, le dominant de toute sa puissance et parce qu'il le dévisage d'une façon bien particulière qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qui va suivre.

Et malgré le fait que ses mèches brunes retombent devant ses yeux chaque fois que Duo s'évertue à les repousser pour affronter son regard redoutable, il sait qu'il n'y coupera pas.

Mais il se sent prêt.

De toute façon, a-t-il le choix ?

Pas d'après les signaux que lui renvoie Heero...

- Je t'aime.

Duo hoche la tête en souriant avec anxiété.

- Mais tu ne peux pas _vivre__ sans_ Solo et n'aurait pas pu _vivre__ avec_ lui, déclare-t-il en faisant référence au titre et aux paroles de la chanson.

- C'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à présent et c'était vrai ! Mais je viens… _tu_ viens de me faire prendre conscience que je vis parfaitement bien sans lui. J'en ai la preuve depuis notre rencontre.

- Crois-moi, Duo. Je sais que l'avouer te fait souffrir et le courage qu'il te faut pour prononcer ces mots-là, au risque que Solo les entende. Mais cela nous est à tous nécessaire pour continuer d'avancer.

Duo réprime un sanglot à s'en faire mal à la gorge.

- Peut-être, mais… je me sens coupable de ne plus être tiraillé par cette souffrance, ce vide chaotique. J'associe presque mon bonheur à de la haute trahison.

- Alors reviens et reste dans notre monde, _timber_. Celui-là même que tu nous as créé. Ne regarde plus en arrière. Pardonne-toi et pardonne-lui. Il en est grand temps, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver…

- Si j'ai réussi à le faire pour moi, je pense que tu peux y parvenir. Après tout, Solo savait ce qu'il faisait. Personne ne l'a tué. Il est mort de par son propre choix de vie, alors que moi, j'ai volé celles de Nikkou et de son chiot Taiyou.

- My love, non. Cela me fait tellement mal de t'entendre te décrire comme étant un… Je ne peux pas prononcer ce mot, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Alors tu sais ce que nous endurons, nos enfants et moi, lorsque tu nous quittes pour aller te perdre dans ton passé trouble et révolu ! le dispute-t-il sévèrement.

- Je… je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Que quoi ? le coupe Heero avec humeur. Que nous t'aimions ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que nous pouvons concevoir notre vie sans toi à nos côtés, que tu te confonds avec le mur de la cuisine, qu'au moment de dresser la table, on n'oublierait de mettre ton couvert ?

- Heero… le supplie-t-il d'arrêter, en pleurs. Oh my God...

- Gomen, je suis allé trop loin, dit-il en embrassant tendrement les mains que Duo a placées sur son visage. Reste avec moi... l'appelle-t-il en lui prenant délicatement les poignets.

Non sans mal, Duo tente de contenir ses vifs sanglots avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole, aidé par son mari qui dépose une pluie de doux baisers sur son visage et essuie ses larmes.

- J'ai honte d'en avoir eu besoin... Mais cela prouve une fois de plus à quel point vous m'aimez... et que jamais, à aucun moment, et ce malgré les années, tu n'as cessé d'être sincère et honnête avec moi... Alors, merci. Du plus profond de mon âme, merci.

Méditatif, Heero prend le temps de caresser la bouche de son compagnon de ses doigts avant de l'embrasser longuement et tendrement.

Et comme souvent, Duo se lèche les lèvres par gourmandise, ce qui fait toujours sourire son imprévisible mari.

- Sais-tu que tu m'impressionnes, Duo Yuy Maxwell ?

Duo sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il en bataillant toujours contre ses adorables mèches brunes. Et je vous promets de vivre notre présent à plein temps, my love. Comme avant. Et de tout faire pour larguer ce qui me reste du côté sombre de mon passé.

- Le côté sombre et _révolu_, insiste Heero.

- Oui, chéri : _sombre et révolu_, répète Duo qui sent bien que son mari a besoin que les termes du contrat soient clairement ré-établis. Je t'autorise et t'encourage même à me bousculer si jamais je faillis à ma tâche.

- J'en doute, mais tu peux compter sur moi, promet-il avant de lui voler un autre doux et tendre baiser.

Même si, de par sa fatigue, Duo peine à garder les yeux ouverts, il soupire néanmoins de bien-être et se laisse aller au sommeil, quand Heero l'incite à venir s'allonger sur lui, en passant une main sécurisante dans son dos.

- Dors, mon amour.

- Mhm… 'ro ? l'appelle-t-il d'une petite voix après plusieurs secondes.

- Hn ?

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète plus de rien, _timber_.

- 'love you, 'ro... 'love you... dit-il encore d'une voix pleine de sommeil, en serrant faiblement ses doigts contre l'un des pectoraux de Heero. Forever yours, my love...

- Forever yours, Duo.

Heero ne s'alarme pas de sentir une larme de son mari couler sur sa peau et sourit plutôt lorsqu'il voit et sent la main de Duo glisser de son torse au matelas, signe qu'il s'est profondément endormi.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment-là qu'il s'autorise à céder au sommeil à son tour, à présent certain que tout continuera d'aller pour le mieux…

•

_**Le lendemain, alors que leurs grands enfants dorment encore…**_

•

Il est sept heures du matin, lorsque Quatre et Duo discutent au hangar numéro Un, un café fumant en main, pendant que leurs maris s'affairent à enfiler leur combinaison dans l'intention d'aller piloter sur une piste au niveau maximum de difficultés, soit dix.

- Tu as passé un moment difficile, hier ? lui demande Quatre sur le ton de la confidence.

- C'est peu de le dire !

- Je t'ai senti triste, même si depuis Heero, tu es heureux comme jamais.

- J'ai pleuré comme un bébé ! Mais nous en avons discuté et je vais mieux, dit-il, convaincu que Quatre a bien compris le pourquoi de son émotion et qu'il ne jouera pas à en dévier le sens, comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? lui propose-t-il d'un air grave.

- Plus tard, peut-être... Ça a bien dû t'arriver à toi aussi, non ?

Duo fait évidemment référence au passé plus ou moins douloureux et traumatisant de chacun et aux moments de tristesse et de solitude intérieure que l'on doit tous traverser.

- Trowa et moi n'avons jamais eu de problème d'érection, mon Dodo. Et ça ne risque pas de se produire, répond-il en souriant, avant de boire une gorgée de café, comme si de rien n'était.

Temps d'arrêt.

- 'roooooo ! Nooon, j'y crois paaas !

Son mari et Trowa se retournent et opèrent un lever de sourcils identique.

- Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous ! reprend-il en s'emparant de son casque. Mon bon vieux Deathscythe me manque... Tout, plutôt que de rester seul à seul avec ce dingue !

- Quelle bonne idée, mon Dodo. Je viens aussi. Nous pourrons toujours discuter par radio.

- Mais, euh... ! Heero !

- Tu ne peux pas piloter, aujourd'hui, dit-il en lui caressant les reins. Tu as déjà eu du mal à te lever, ce matin... Tu devrais être au lit à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oh ! mon Dodo et tout ça sans miel, hein ? fait Quatre en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

- Heero ! le menace Duo.

- Oui, _timber_, dit-il avant de lui couper la parole dans un langoureux baiser au pouvoir hypnotique.

- Vous êtes adorables ! Regarde, mon Trowa, ils sont toujours aussi mignons...

- Mhmmm ! proteste Duo sans cesser d'embrasser son mari.

- Tu vois, mon ange, je t'avais dit qu'il pouvait râler en même temps, dit Trowa. Duo est une sorte de polyglotte d'un genre particulier. Mais je pense que Heero a profondément aidé et participé à l'épanouissement de son art. C'est tout de même une langue à part.

- Tout à fait. Tu es si perspicace, chéri et tes théories sont toujours si…

- … percutantes ?

- Oui, tu pénètres toujours au cœur du sujet !

- J'ai toujours su me faufiler pour toucher le point sensible.

- Alors, qui est le plus terrible des deux ? dit Heero à son mari.

- Je... je... bégaye Duo.

- Hn.

_**FIN**_

_**ღ**_

_**Epilogue à suivre…**_

* * *

**Note :**

Traductions trouvées sur internet :

(1) Matte : attends

(2) Yong : brave (en chinois) d'après le site internet : chine – informations com

(A) Cette partie du texte vient du site, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

•

Je réponds ici à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de lien sur le site ou qui ne m'ont pas donné d'e-mail.

•

**JTFLAM :** Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir lu. J'ai bien conscience d'avoir utilisé la même palette émotionnelle que pour nos g-boys et je n'ai pas pu, ni voulu faire autrement. J'ai sans doute pris le risque de déplaire… ou non. En tous les cas, je ne peux pas poursuivre l'aventure TimberLand, si je bride mon inspiration du moment. J'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras le dossier jusqu'au bout…

**Gallyfylbers : **Merci à toi ! Je m'efforce toujours d'écrire tous les chapitres avant de commencer à poster, mais là encore, le fait d'être lu m'a donné envie d'en rajouter une couche XD

A celles et ceux qui ont un compte ffnet, je vous ai répondu par mp… Si vous n'avez rien reçu, c'est qu'il y a eu un problème technique !

Portez-vous bien et à bientôt !

**Kisu**

**Yuy ****ღ**


	7. TimberLand 7 et Epilogue

**Timber**_**Land **_**!**

_**-Chapitre VII / Epilogue-**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ .·**·.¸(¯`·.¸*.Lysanea.*¸.·´¯)¸.·**·.

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Hiro, Keenan, Shaims, Lorenzo, John Peacecraft-Kruger, Anton, Nani et Luana Kruger, Damon et John Sweet, Katharina Ludwig et Elric Schtrauss...

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; Hiro x Shaims ; Damon x Keenan ; Lorenzo x Luana

_**Personnages :**_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner…

_**Note en fin de chapitre**_

•

**Lime**

•

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**À Vancouver, trois ans plus tard…**_

_**AC 229.**_

•

À midi tapante, des coups timides retentissent à la porte du bureau de Heero…

- Entre.

C'est un bel homme de maintenant vingt-huit ans qui fait son apparition, le teint un peu pâle.

- Bonjour, Heero.

- Bonjour, Damon. Assieds-toi.

Il s'exécute en se passant une main sur le visage.

Tout en l'observant, Heero finit son verre de smoothie framboise, banane et menthe fraîche que Duo lui a préparé.

- Tu en as parlé avec Keenan ? demande-t-il posément, affaissé contre son bureau.

Damon soupire.

- Non.

- Fais-le et maintenant.

- Il va m'en vouloir à mort… Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle me pourrisse l'existence !

- Tu es quelqu'un de chanceux et malgré votre passif commun à ta mère et toi, elle t'a permis d'avancer avec force et courage dans la vie. Je ne crois pas que ton père t'ait jamais enseigné le mépris.

- Ce n'est pas une légende : tu t'y prends comme personne pour nous coincer et nous faire se sentir honteux.

- Si ton secret passe pour un mensonge aux yeux de notre fils, alors ni moi, ni mon mari, ni même son frère ne te seront d'aucun secours.

Damon soupire de nouveau.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout.

- Vous faîtes les gros titres, lâche-t-il enfin en lui lançant l'édition du matin sur les genoux. Le monde entier est au courant pour vos fiançailles.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait venir du Japon par le premier vol de nuit, en plein championnat, pour me parler d'une fuite, Heero. Ma mère vous contacté. Vous et pas moi !

- Madame la Baronne Katharina Ludwig nous a fait comprendre que nous nous porterions bien mieux si un démenti était diffusé au plus vite. Elle a comme qui dirait une « cousine » toute disposée à se marier, sous le coude.

- Une chance de plus pour elle de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

- Hn.

Heero l'observe un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Duo est encore en train de piloter avec Keenan. _Timber_ a réussi à le couper du monde depuis sept heures, ce matin, mais le moment est venu pour toi d'agir. Tu n'as plus d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer.

- Je sais… Vous m'en voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez préféré que je tape du poing sur la table et que j'affronte le dragon cracheur de feu qui me sert de mère ?

Comme Heero ne répond rien, Damon se permet de vider un peu plus son sac.

- Plutôt passer pour un lâche que d'exposer Keenan à un bain de lave ! Vous pensez sans doute que je n'ai pas su le protéger. Que j'ai été imprudent d'aller au restaurant avec lui, après toutes ces années à nous contenter de ne se voir qu'ici, dans vos demeures un peu partout dans le monde, ou chez Quatre et Trowa.

- C'est _Keenan_ qui a insisté pour sortir… précise-t-il d'un ton particulier.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que… ?

- Hn.

- Je vais épouser un inconnu ! dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Alors, Keen' m'a joué la scène du je-vais-mourir-sur-place-si-on-ne-sort-pas-comme-n'importe-quel-couple rien que pour obliger ma mère à sortir de l'anonymat ? !

- Vu que tu t'obstines à ne pas parler d'elle, Keenan s'est dit qu'il pouvait utiliser les paparazzis et il a réussi.

- Haut la main, le p'tit monstre !

- Sauf qu'il s'attend à voir débarquer une mère aux revenus modestes, un peu perplexe de savoir son fils avec l'un des enfants Yuy Maxwell.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la mise ; d'abord par le biais de ton association, puis aujourd'hui…

- Nous le faisons pour notre fils, Damon. C'est lui qui va être ébranlé, pas toi.

Damon hoche la tête d'un air coupable, quand deux coups à la porte se font entendre.

- Salut, vous deux !

- Bonjour, Duo.

- Il est en cuisine, Dane. Courage !

- Ça ne m'encourage pas de vous l'entendre dire.

- Allez, gros bêta ! Tu le connais presque aussi bien que nous et son grand frère. Fonce !

- Je vous demande pardon pour…

- Ah ! Ça sent les effets secondaires de l'intervention commando de Heero, ça ! Shoo ! Du vent !

- Merci à tous les deux.

Duo lui adresse un clin d'œil et attend que Damon referme la porte pour se tourner vers son mari.

- Alors, ce smoothie ?

- Il manquait un ingrédient crucial pour en faire une boisson tout droit venue de l'Olympe.

- Je sais : moi, dit-il en souriant avant de venir l'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps…

- Damon ! l'accueille Keenan avec une joie immense. C'est moi qui devais te rejoindre en Australie, la semaine prochaine…

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Hn. Ouais, vas-y !

- Nous allons nous marier dans un peu plus de deux mois… Je pensais avoir encore un peu de temps, mais plus maintenant…

- Euh… J'ai beau faire des efforts pour te déchiffrer, j'ai du mal à te comprendre, my love.

- Je dois te parler de ma mère.

Keenan sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Tu peux être fier de toi ! Notre soirée parisienne à la « La Ruche Dorée » n'est pas passée inaperçue.

Keenan se mord la lèvre, mais ne s'en veut absolument pas.

- Katharina va peut-être nous appeler, qui sait ? dit-il en se resservant un verre de lait.

- À dire vrai, elle l'a déjà fait.

- Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

- Katharina _Ludwig_ tient l'une de mes cousines germaines prête pour un mariage express.

Le sourire figé en grimace et les yeux qui s'embrument à vue d'œil, Keenan se lève pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son fiancé.

- Keen'…

- Comment as-tu pu me mentir tout ce temps ? Hein ? Pas étonnant que tu n'aies jamais voulu me la montrer en photo. Et j'étais si épris de toi que je n'ai jamais cherché à taper ton nom de famille paternel et le prénom de ta mère dans un putain de moteur de recherche ! s'emporte-t-il. 'ro et toutes celles et ceux qui nous côtoyaient avaient l'interdiction formelle de violer ton secret !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti.

- C'est à moi d'en juger !

Keenan et Damon se jaugent du regard.

- Tu m'as caché une vérité importante ! Tu m'as tenu à l'écart de ce qui fait partie de toi, de ton identité… J'avais confiance en toi…

- J'ai choisi l'héritage spirituel de mon père, voilà tout. Que tu saches qui est ma mère ne change rien à notre relation, ni à l'homme que je suis.

- C'est trop facile ! dit-il en s'essuyant les joues. Quand je pense que tu m'as sermonné en m'accusant de « jouer avec notre _relation_ »… Espèce d'hypocrite ! ! crie-t-il.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, là ? Ce n'est pas si grave…

- Le mariage est annulé ! assène-t-il en lui lançant sa bague à la figure, avant de quitter la cuisine d'un pas vif.

- Keenan… ! tente-t-il de le retenir, en vain. Quelle tête de mule !

- Il a de qui tenir, dit Duo, le faisant sursauter.

- Je préfère le laisser seul un moment avant d'aller lui parler à nouveau.

- N'y retourne que lorsque tu auras compris pourquoi notre fils s'est mis dans un tel état d'indignation. Sinon, tu risquerais de briser votre couple, peut-être bien définitivement.

- Je vis sans elle depuis dix ans ! se révolte-t-il. En quoi cela lui pose un problème, à lui ?

- Je te laisse, tu as besoin de méditer… J'ai bon espoir, Damon. Tu es un homme intelligent.

Toujours en colère et terriblement inquiet, Damon s'en va prendre l'air, tandis que Duo monte rejoindre Heero et Keenan dans la chambre de Hiro.

Celui-ci est parti vivre à Manama depuis son mariage avec Shaims, l'an passé, mais cette pièce est le seul endroit où Keenan arrive encore à sentir la présence rassurante et apaisante de son grand frère.

- … Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer, est en train de dire Heero, lorsque Duo vient s'asseoir auprès de son mari.

- Mais il n'a pas envie de s'expliquer ! Il m'accuse d'en faire trop !

- Calme-toi, Keen', dit Duo. Il est inutile d'envenimer la situation.

- Je rêve ! Vous êtes de son côté ? !

- Il n'y a pas de camp, mon cœur. Juste deux êtres qui s'aiment et qui se heurtent à une mère intolérante.

Les paroles de Duo font se tarir les larmes de Keenan.

- Je l'aime...

- Raison de plus pour l'écouter.

- Mais il m'a presque menti !

- Je sais, il a joué la mauvaise carte.

- Il a cherché à te protéger, rétorque Heero. Sa mère aurait tout mis en œuvre pour vous séparer.

- Peut-être que tu as tort ! Si ça se trouve, elle m'aurait trouvé gentil et elle se serait rendue compte que j'aime véritablement son fils. Peut-être qu'elle a simplement peur qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un de malhonnête… comme vous avec big brother et moi !

Heero et Duo échangent un regard sceptique.

- Tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est que Damon a décidé à ma place et qu'il ne m'a pas donné ma chance !

- Je te la donne, maintenant, dit soudain Damon en poussant la porte.

Mais Keenan ne décolère pas et lui tourne le dos en croisant les bras.

- Je n'ai jamais su répondre à ses attentes : d'abord en préférant mon père, puis les hommes… Je suis sorti avec notre palefrenier de dix ans mon aîné, ça l'a rendu folle ! Elle serait bien capable de te convaincre de renoncer à nous marier.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! assure-t-il en lui faisant face.

- J'ai lu la lettre que toi, Hiro, Shaims et Lorenzo avez fait parvenir à vos mères bienfaitrices, il y a deux ans. Elle n'était pas très longue, mais vous teniez à les remercier de vous avoir permis de naître pour vivre avec vos pères et que vous n'aviez jamais cherché à les oublier durant toutes ces années ; qu'elles sont vos mères bienfaitrices pour l'éternité. Je sais la place qu'elles tiennent dans vos cœurs, mais dis-toi que toutes les femmes ne sont pas faites pour être… porteuses de vie.

Keenan hausse les épaules : il doit bien admettre qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

- Mes parents ne s'aimaient pas. C'était un mariage arrangé. Ils étaient trop jeunes, trop impressionnables pour tenir tête à leurs parents. Je ne suis pas issu de l'amour, Keen'… Tu comprends ? Elle ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras, ni dit ou montré qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle était fière de moi…

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Dane… Je ne savais pas, tu refusais de m'en parler… Je suis désolé.

- Tout est de ma faute. Je sais qu'à tes yeux, une mère ne peut être que bienfaisante, aimante et douce ; que quelles que soient les difficultés, elle se met en devoir de protéger la vie, mais… (il jette un regard à Heero avant de poursuivre), malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, ma mère est un être froid et austère.

- Et tu me juges trop fragile, trop… jeune et naïf pour l'affronter ?

- Pour l'instant… oui, répond-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je ne supporterai pas de voir ton enthousiasme et ta joie de vivre entamés par son amertume.

- Soit. Mais, je t'en veux de m'avoir caché l'étendue de ta souffrance. À quoi je sers si tu ne me confies pas tes pensées ? Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de me confronter à son rejet, mais je suis tout à fait apte à te soutenir.

- Je sais… Pardonne-moi.

Keenan soupire en détournant le visage.

- J'ai trouvé ça, par terre, reprend fébrilement Damon en tripotant l'anneau de son fiancé. Avec un peu de chance, elle te va encore… ?

- Eh bien, essayons, nous verrons, répond-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Damon le rejoint et lui passe la bague au doigt pour la deuxième fois en six mois.

- Ça m'a l'air d'aller… dit-il le cœur battant.

- Pas vraiment, non.

Keenan laisse sciemment Damon mariner dans sa peur durant d'interminables secondes...

- Elle me va mieux qu'avant, reprend-il enfin.

Damon soupire de soulagement et le serre fort contre lui, le faisant décoller du sol.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place !

- Sans blague ?

- Ne sois pas amer, mon ange… S'il-te-plait…

Keenan soupire, mais admet qu'il est temps de tourner la page.

- Okay… Plus de secrets ?

- Plus de secrets, mais une requête.

- Laquelle ?

- Je voudrais ne porter que ton nom et oublier le mien.

- C'est ta mère qui te l'a demandé ? l'interroge Heero.

- Non, mais quand elle se rendra compte que le mariage aura bien lieu, je me doute qu'elle y fera allusion.

- Elle craint que les gens fassent le rapprochement entre les Sweet et les Ludwig, devine Duo.

- Sans doute, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison. Je veux que nos enfants grandissent avec nos valeurs, pas les siennes.

Keenan pose ses grands yeux violets sur son visage, puis interroge ses parents du regard…

- Sans trahir ta conscience, c'est en partie à toi de créer votre équilibre au sein de votre couple, lui répond Heero en premier.

- S'aimer ne signifie pas que l'on doive être toujours d'accord avec les idées de sa compagne ou de son compagnon, lui dit ensuite Duo. Bien au contraire, mon cœur. Le tout est de savoir comment respecter l'autre, sans avoir l'impression de se dénaturer.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, Keenan ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'accroche à la chemise de son fiancé, faisant tendrement sourire ses parents et « conseillers matrimoniaux ».

- Je t'aime, Damon et l'un de mes rôles est de te soutenir dans l'adversité. Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans votre relation à ta mère et toi. Je nous dois d'être simplement là, à tes côtés, pour t'écouter et te donner mon avis.

- Merci, dit-il en frottant doucement son nez au sien.

- Merci de m'avoir ouvert ton cœur, Dane. C'est très important pour moi…

Ému, Damon l'embrasse tendrement.

- Bon et bien… Qui veut un smoothiiie ? chantonne Duo.

- Ton père est dingue de son nouveau blender, se plaint Heero.

- Et… tu es jaloux d'une machine… ? se hasarde Damon, faisant exploser de rire Keenan et Duo.

•

_**À Manama, un an plus tard…**_

_**AC 230.**_

•

Heero, Duo, Quatre et Trowa sont des seniors plus beaux et séduisants que jamais. À croire qu'ils ont trouvé et gardent jalousement l'élixir de jeunesse…

Après un délicieux repas en compagnie de Shaims et Hiro, ils se sont tous installés au salon bleu turquoise pour siroter un délicieux thé vert à la menthe.

Autour de la table basse, sur le long canapé d'angle en velours matelassé, Shaims somnole sereinement dans les bras de son mari qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue de temps à autre.

- La mère porteuse de vos jumeaux, Hadia (don), va bientôt accoucher. Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur les prénoms ? demande Quatre.

- Pas tout à fait, Jadoun (grand-père), répond Hiro en lui souriant. On hésite encore entre Amana (fidélité) et Takara (trésor) pour notre fille. Shamy pencherait plutôt pour Hiroshi (généreux) pour notre fils, mais il y a suffisamment de sonorités Hiro/Heero dans la famille ! Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur Yuichi.

- C'est sûr que _Yui_chi ne nous rappelle rien ni personne, se moque gentiment Duo en riant.

- Des nouvelles d'Enzo ? veut savoir Hiro. Je n'ai pas réussi à le voir en Allemagne, le mois dernier. Il est débordé.

Lorenzo et Luana ont choisi de s'établir en Allemagne afin de se rapprocher de la famille Kruger.

- Sa boîte d'édition « Union » est à présent cotée en bourse et se porte plus que bien, lui répond Quatre. Mais il m'a semblé très contrarié par la rapidité avec laquelle nos sociétés capitalistes se sont désintéressées des régions qui sont encore touchées par la guerre et la dictature.

- Il a projeté de créer le mensuel « Truth » et d'en confier la direction à sa femme, ajoute Trowa.

- C'est un poste taillé sur mesure pour elle, remarque Hiro.

- Oui, seulement cela remet à plus tard leur désir de fonder une famille, relève Quatre. Elle m'avait l'air un peu ennuyé…

Quatre peut se permettre de lever le pied, depuis que Shaims à repris les reines de son héritage familial et financier ; même s'il a encore besoin des conseils éclairés de ses pères.

Mais Shaims ne s'éloigne que rarement de son mari. Aussi, armé de ses trois téléphones mobiles et de son ordinateur portable, il peut suivre Hiro sur tous les circuits et se plaindre lorsqu'il a cinq minutes de retard.

Parallèlement, Hiro et Damon évoluent tous deux au sein de l'écurie « Gundam », sous la direction du Maître instructeur de légende Heero Yuy Maxwell, qui dirige toujours son association « And After Yuy ».

Ainsi, Yong Chang, Hiro et Damon font désormais partie de l'élite des pilotes de Formule Un, nouvelle génération. Si Hiro ressort victorieux dans 80% des courses, Damon et Yong lui donnent du fils à retordre pour son plus grand plaisir !

Enthousiasmé par la réussite des vies privées et professionnelles brillamment conjuguées de Shaims et Hiro, Keenan s'est empressé de suivre leur exemple et participe activement à l'épanouissement de l'association « Maxwell is you » tout en suivant son mari lors de ses déplacements.

Damon est ravi !

Heero et Duo aussi, puisque l'organisation de leurs fils leur permet de tenir leur promesse de rester ensemble tout en continuant leurs activités professionnelles.

Trowa, lui, s'occupe toujours de la « Winner & Barton corp. », déchargeant ainsi son mari d'un surplus énorme de dossiers humanitaires et politiques.

Mais malgré toutes les beautés de notre belle planète, Manama et Vancouver seront toujours leurs lieux de villégiatures privilégiés…

- Tiens, cela me fait penser ! reprend Quatre. Keenan a finit par rencontrer sa belle-mère, non ?

- Ouais, répond Duo, l'air de dire « j'aurais préféré qu'il s'en abstienne ».

- Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises lors de galas de charité… commence Quatre.

- De toute façon, qui n'as-tu pas rencontré ? le coupe Duo. Un milliardaire par-là, un millionnaire par-ci.

- C'est une femme… charmante, reprend Quatre. Mais je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle leur en veuille. Elle a reçu une éducation très rigide : ses parents ont sûrement dû être très autoritaires avec elle et elle n'a malheureusement pas su s'en défaire, une fois adulte.

Duo ne répond rien et se ferme sensiblement.

- Damon a été bien inspiré de couper court à leur entrevue, dit Heero. Il m'a confié que Keenan n'a pas émis le moindre son durant tout le trajet du retour et jusqu'au lendemain matin.

- Oh, à ce point… dit Quatre.

- Keen' m'a appelé, ce jour-là, révèle Hiro.

- Et ? l'interroge Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne lui en veux pas, dad'.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas… ! Un peu, pas beaucoup…

- Il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter, otousan et toi.

- Eh bien, c'est raté ! Mon fils a rendu visite à « monstro » et je devrais ne pas m'en soucier ?

Quatre doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Dad'…

Duo soupire.

- Très bien… cède Hiro. Il m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire, vous savez ? Je vais trahir ma promesse pour respecter celle que je vous ai faite.

- Keenan le sait, lui dit Heero. Comme il se doutait de ce que cette histoire allait déclencher chez son père ; il préfère que ce soit toi qui nous la raconte.

- Hn. D'après lui, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de finir leur thé que Damon décidait de quitter les lieux. Sa mère a déshabillé Keen' du regard avec insistance et elle n'a pas cessé de le toiser de la tête aux pieds durant les vingt-cinq minutes qu'aura duré leur agonie.

- Et que lui a-t-elle dit ? veut savoir Duo.

- Eh bien… pas grand-chose…

- Hiro !

- Rien, rien… ! Elle ne lui a strictement rien dit, ni bonjour, ni au revoir… Elle n'a pas sorti un son et a ignoré son fils en ne lui adressant aucun regard. Elle n'en avait que _contre_ Keenan.

Profondément choqué et surtout en colère, Duo serre les poings si fort que Heero est obligé de le forcer à relâcher la pression.

- Il s'en est remis, dad'… Je t'assure. Damon et Shaims pourront te le confirmer, si tu en doutes.

Shaims bouge sensiblement, dérangé par le flux d'énergie bouillonnant émanant de Duo. Mais grâce au puissant bouclier de Hiro, il ne tarde pas à se détendre à nouveau.

Trowa et Quatre lui adressent un clin d'œil.

- C'est mon fils à moi, ça, hein ? s'extasie Duo qui fait tout pour s'apaiser, afin de protéger Shaims et son ami Quatre.

- Ça ne s'arrange pas, le charrie Trowa.

- J'oubliais, se souvient Quatre. J'ai eu la visite surprise de Milliardo avant votre arrivée, hier matin.

Ah ! Ça doit être la Saint Duo, aujourd'hui…

- Comme s'il était possible d'oublier un truc pareil ? ! râle-t-il.

Quatre lui sourit.

- Bon et alors ? reprend Duo. Ça fait tellement d'années que plus personne n'a de ses nouvelles, sa sœur y compris. Même les médias ont jeté l'éponge !

Heero ne commente pas, mais il se rappelle clairement de la période où son plus sérieux concurrent a disparu de la circulation ; c'est-à-dire peu de temps après qu'il ait tenté de les séparer, lui et Duo, sans succès.

L'histoire du grain de beauté n'ayant pas réussi à semer la discorde au sein du couple et Heero ayant pris sa retraite, Milliardo, désorienté, a fini par se couper du monde.

- Eh bien, après un peu plus de quatorze années d'un silence médiatique absolu, il est finalement sorti de sa tanière, confirme Quatre, sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Allez, quoi, accouche, Quat' ! le presse Duo, faisant sursauter Shaims, cette fois-ci fortement ébranlé par ses émotions.

- Dad' ! le dispute Hiro en fronçant les sourcils.

- On dirait ton père, remarque Duo.

- Je vais bien, _amour_, le rassure Shaims avant de bailler discrètement, puis de déposer un doux et tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai que tu ressembles beaucoup à Heero, constate Quatre d'un air songeur. Dors, reprend des forces, mon ange, conseille-t-il à son fils, qui lui sourit en retour. Duo est carrément hors service quand…

- Ça va aller, baba, le coupe Shaims en riant.

- 'ro, dis quelque chose ! demande Duo à son mari.

- Hn. Quatre a raison, Shaims, repose-toi, dit-il d'un air complice avec son fils Hiro.

- Pfff ! J'en ai marre ! ronchonne Duo, sans quitter les bras de son mari pour autant.

- Tu sais, je ne m'en sors pas mieux que toi une fois que Trowa m'a…

- On parlait du retour inattendu de Milliardo, _l'ange de feu_, le coupe Duo.

Quatre lui sourit largement avant de reprendre.

- La même beauté froide, le même charme, le même sourire ravageur, mais il a changé, intérieurement. Quelque chose s'est brisée…

- Ouais, faut voir…

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il contacté ? veut savoir Heero qui s'étonne que Relena ne l'ait pas prévenu.

- Je suis la première personne à qui il a fait savoir qu'il était toujours vivant, répond Quatre à sa question muette. Il souhaite s'engager dans certaines de nos causes humanitaires communes à tous les quatre.

- Mouais… marmonne encore Duo, de moins en moins convaincu.

- Il était accompagné de son mari Elric Schtrauss, un redoutable homme d'affaires, lui aussi. Bien connu de notre milieu.

- C'est bien, ça ! se réjouit enfin Duo. Depuis quand sont-ils mariés ?

Leurs enfants ne sont pas au courant de toutes leurs histoires, même s'ils ont reconnu**,** en Milliardo, le pilote ennemi juré de Heero : Zechs Merquise. Ils ne comprennent donc pas tout, mais écoutent attentivement leur discussion, curieux et friands de connaître quelques détails croustillants de leurs vécus.

- Cinq ans.

- Eh ben, il en a mis du temps à se poser !

- Elric est un bel homme : de taille moyenne, cheveux bruns, yeux bleu moyen légèrement en amande, le regard intimidant, la peau mate, l'air très sûr de lui et somme toute, conscient de ses nombreuses capacités, quel que soit le domaine exploité… J'ai très vite fait le tour du personnage et nombreux sont ses points faibles. Il dissimule une grande tristesse, je pense qu'il s'est fait tout seul, à la sueur de son front, pour en être-là aujourd'hui et peser plusieurs millions.

- Physiquement, il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un allemand…

- Et pour cause, mon Dodo. Il est né dans son pays maternel, mais tient beaucoup de son père… japonais.

Définitivement mis mal à l'aise, Duo grimace en se pressant un peu plus contre Heero.

- Il a coché des cases et passé commande ou quoi ? ! s'écrit-il, faisant se soulever les sourcils de Shaims et Hiro.

- _Timber_… murmure Heero à son oreille.

Mais Duo soupire, énervé et somme toute, très contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois penser de ça, 'ro ? Il a passé dix ans à te chercher un remplaçant ! Tu crois peut-être qu'on peut te trouver un substitutif ? Une fois qu'on t'a dans la peau, c'est pour la vie ! J'aurais préféré qu'il ne revienne jamais... Qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire ! Il a eu quatorze longues années pour ruminer sa vengeance !

En guise de contre-attaque, Heero entremêle leurs doigts d'une main et de l'autre, il lui fait pivoter le visage pour ancrer ses yeux aux siens pendant un certain temps, que tous respectent.

Les enfants savent que Heero était fiancé à Relena au moment où il a rencontré Duo. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas que sous ce triangle, se cachait en vérité un quatuor amoureux improbable !

Ils viennent de l'apprendre, mais Hiro et Shaims se gardent bien d'intervenir, même s'ils meurent d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Cependant, leur respect est vite récompensé, lorsque Quatre leur adresse un clin d'œil discret...

- Milliardo n'est qu'une ombre sur mon tableau, décrète Heero d'un ton ferme.

- _Notre_ tableau, le corrige Duo. Tu as l'air d'avoir oublié qu'il s'est « invité » au sein de notre vie privée.

- Il a essayé.

- Il t'a « approché », si tu vois ce à quoi je fais référence, dit-il à mots couverts.

- Il a tenté sa chance, comme tant d'autres et il a perdu.

- Il...

- … n'est pas celui que j'ai choisi, petit jaloux. La discussion est close.

- Je…

- Forever yours, _timber_.

Ces mots et son regard rappellent tant de souvenirs à Duo, qu'il ne peut qu'acquiescer et s'apaiser.

Après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Heero, Quatre se tourne vers Hiro et Shaims, estimant que Duo ne pourra pas en supporter d'avantage, et ce, même si son mari réussi toujours à lui faire oublier ce qui le tracasse.

- Vous avez reçu votre premier pot de miel au gingembre ? C'est la saison, se réjouit-il.

- Oui ! C'est carrément dément, se lâche Shaims en riant de malice.

- T'as vu, 'ro ? Notre innocent Shamy suit les traces de ses pères, s'inquiète Duo.

- Oui, _timber_, j'ai vu.

- T'en fais une tête, mon Dodo… Ne me dis pas que votre relation s'essouffle ? Votre couple manque peut-être de jeux, de mises en scène… Vous faites bien l'amour tous les jours, rassurez-moi ? Non, parce que je remarque qu'il n'y a jamais assez de pots de miel en réserve dans vos placards. Je suis obligé d'apporter les miens quand nous séjournons chez vous. C'est pour ça que j'ai offert un abonnement renouvelable à nos jeunes poussins. Quoi que Keenan préfère la confiture à la fraise faite maison… Il m'a promis de m'apporter un pot, la prochaine fois que nos routes se croiseront…

- T'as vu, 'ro ? T'as bien entendu ?

- Oui, _timber_.

- Mais que vont devenir nos fils avec un « beau-pervers » comme lui ?

- Tu exagères, mon Dodo. Je ne leur ai pas encore proposé de parcourir mon « recueil aux milles et une caresses ».

- Je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil ? demande Shaims.

- Bien sûr ! Je te donnerai mes impressions. J'ai dressé une liste d'accessoires et revisité certaines « recettes » à base de miel fleuri et de fruits de saison. J'ai fait des illustrations aux pastels, également. Le rendu est très réaliste… J'ai même annoté les « plats » préférés de vos parents.

- Heero… ? ! !

- Oui, _timber_. Je sais.

•

_**En fin de soirée…**_

•

Un verre de jus de fruits à la main, Duo est accoudé sur le balcon de la grande terrasse ouverte, le regard perdu vers les étoiles…

- Puis-je me joindre à toi, mon ami ?

- Bien sûr, Quat' ! Avec plaisir.

- Merci... Tout va bien, là-haut ?

- Faut croire que oui.

- Je suppose que Solo est aux côtés de ton père ?

- Hn. Il est bien près de lui. C'est là qu'il aurait dû être de son vivant.

- Père Maxwell a sauvé bien des âmes, mais il faut désirer l'être pour que la magie opère.

- Oui, j'imagine... 'ro me dit la même chose…

Duo plonge dans un profond silence en jouant avec le contenu de son verre et faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entoure.

Et c'est parce que Quatre peut voir la lumière briller dans ses yeux qu'il fait signe à Heero de ne pas intervenir.

Il a beau discuter avec Trowa à l'autre bout de la terrasse, leurs maris n'en restent pas moins constamment aux aguets.

Même s'il est bien placé pour comprendre le lien particulier qui unit Heero et Duo, Quatre reste impressionné qu'ils se ressentent l'un l'autre avec tant d'intensité.

- Ça sera peut-être pour une autre vie ! lance soudain Duo, alors que son émotion est encore palpable.

- J'en suis sûr. Solo ne peut que suivre ton exemple.

Duo tourne son visage vers son ami et lui sourit, signe que son émoi n'a rien d'alarmant.

- Dis-moi, Quat' ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as quand même pas annoté nos positions préférées, dis ?

Quatre explose de rire.

- Non, mon Dodo. Je te taquinais.

- Piu ! J'ai eu peur, sur le coup.

- Parce que quasiment toutes les pages auraient été cochées, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je dirais à peu près autant que pour vous.

Quatre répond largement au sourire coquin de son ami et en pouffant de rire, ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Quelle vie incroyable ! dit Duo.

- À qui le dis-tu ?

- On fera comme si on n'avait rien vu, fait soudain Trowa qui s'approche d'eux avec Heero.

Quatre et Duo se sourient.

- Dis-moi, Duo ?

- Hn ?

- Tu ne m'as pas encore raconté en détail le cadeau très spécial que Heero t'a offert le mois dernier.

- Oui… Oh, 'ro a fait son bêta, comme d'habitude, mais c'était génial… !

•

_**Début du flash back**_

•

_**Par un matin de juillet, quelque part aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique…**_

_**AC 230.**_

•

Après plusieurs heures de route, Heero immobilise la voiture au beau milieu de nulle part, sans raison apparente.

- Tu ne triches pas, _timber_.

- Non, non. Mais je suis impatient d'enlever ce bandeau pour voir ma surprise. Parce que moi, je t'ai déjà donné mon cadeau… ce matin. Mon Dieu, si seulement j'avais pris conscience plus tôt de ce que je représentais pour toi, je n'aurais pas fait tant d'efforts vestimentaires et me serais paré d'un simple ruban rouge !

Heero sourit et descend du véhicule pour aller lui ouvrir.

- Encore un pas, chéri… voilà, nous y sommes.

- Cela ne peut pas être un restaurant, c'est bien trop silencieux. Et pourtant, il est près de onze heures et j'ai presque faim ! Tu sens le danger ?

- Hn.

- Euh… 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- T'as l'intention de laisser poireauter ton tendre et dévoué mari encore longtemps ?

- Il te faut patienter encore une minute.

- C'est vraiment le cadeau le plus bizarre que tu m'auras jamais offert.

Pour l'aider à passer le temps, Heero vient l'embrasser tendrement tout en dénouant le tissu noir.

- Tu as le droit d'ouvrir les yeux, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- T'es sûr que ça fait une minute ? Parce que tu peux me faire patienter encore un peu…

Heero picore encore ses lèvres, mais ne tarde pas à se glisser derrière lui afin qu'il puisse se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvent.

Soupirant de bonheur, Duo s'étire en tendant ses bras vers le ciel et en regardant autour de lui : des arbres magnifiques, une forêt dense et protégée, une route bien goudronnée…

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre et s'émouvoir plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Heero… nous sommes… _ici_ ? !

Il tourne sur lui-même et réalise qu'ils se tiennent à leur place respective lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt.

- Joyeux anniversaire de notre première rencontre, _timber_.

Duo lui adresse l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, les yeux humides.

- Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui viens vers moi… '_roro_.

Heero rit et s'exécute.

- Vous pouvez venir ! lance-t-il, ensuite.

- Mais à qui parles-tu, 'ro ? !

- Salut, Duo !

- Bonjour, chef !

- Salut, chef !

Duo sursaute, se retourne et n'en croit pas ses yeux.

- Jeck, Sean… ! Vous êtes tous là !

- Eh, ouais ! dit Jeck. Toute votre ancienne équipe au complet a répondu présent à l'appel de Monsieur Yuy.

- _Maxwell_, le corrige Heero. Monsieur Yuy _Maxwell, _depuis vingt-cinq ans.

- Oui… pardon, Monsieur… Yuy Maxwell.

- T'as fini, oui ! le gronde Duo. Pour la peine, il vous signera un autographe sur tous vos objets de l'écurie Gundam.

- Et pour le Deathscythe ? demande Sean, au nom de tous.

- Vous voulez _ma_ signature sur le les produits dérivées de _ma_ voiture ? !

- Bah, oui ! Vous êtes devenu une légende ! On vous a jamais oublié, vous savez, dit-il avec fierté.

Duo émet un rire nerveux. Malgré les années et la renommée de son mari, il ne s'est jamais considéré comme étant lui-même quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

- Heero est extraordinaire, mais moi… Outch ? !

- Excuse-moi, chéri. J'ai trébuché et je t'ai _bousculé_.

Heero, trébuché ?

Duo reçoit le message cinq-sur-cinq.

- J'admets que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, moi aussi.

Heero se désole de ne pouvoir obtenir mieux et doit s'en contenter.

- Pour sûr, chef !

- Que diriez-vous de descendre quelques bières autour d'une bonne grillade, comme au bon vieux temps !

- C'est bien parlé, chef !

- Dites, les gars... Je ne suis plus votre chef, ni même bûcheron… Alors appelez-moi Duo, okay ?

- Okay ! dit Jeck. Allez, les gars, on se bouge. Tout doit être prêt pour Chef Duo et Heero Yuy… Maxwell, Maxwell, se reprend-il rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil vers le pilote.

Duo rit.

- Tu fais toujours aussi peur, my love.

- Le temps de dissimuler notre véhicule et nous vous rejoignons, leur adresse Heero.

- Entendu !

- Tu savais que j'allais leur proposer de déjeuner avec eux, ne ?

- J'ai passé commande au boucher de Little Street.

- Petit malin, va !

Heero et Duo remontent en voiture.

- 'ro… Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais prévu ou non, mais au cas où, je préfère ne pas retourner sur les traces de mon ancien lieu d'habitation… La nature sauvage est synonyme de liberté pour moi, alors que cette maison appartient au passé. La prison que j'ai quitté pour construire notre vie de famille.

- Je sais, mon ange et non, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'y emmener. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Merci.

Duo serre la main de Heero posée sur le boitier de vitesse.

- Dis-donc, tu es courageux de partager ton mari avec mon ex-équipe de bûcheron… surtout le jour de l'un de nos anniversaires.

- Du moment qu'ils _partagent_ la même signification du mot que moi.

Duo rit en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux indomptables de son compagnon.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

- Tu as adoré _mes_ cadeaux, se défend Heero. Ce n'est pas parce que personne n'a osé m'approcher que…

- Donc _m_'approcher, rectifie Duo. Je te signale que tu ne t'es pas décollé de moi de toute l'après-midi.

- Cela t-a-t-il incommodé ?

- Non, pas du tout, tu sais bien que j'adore être dans tes bras, mais tu as mangé toute ma saucisse ! T'avais pas assez de la tienne ? Elle était énorme… ! Ta bouche, Quat' !

Quatre tente d'étouffer son rire en cachant son visage contre le torse de Trowa, mais sans résultat.

- Grrr !

•

_**Un peu plus tard,**_

_**Dans la chambre de Quatre et Trowa… **_

•

- J'ai tiré les quatre as, mon amour. J'ai carte blanche.

- J'aurais dû voir le coup venir… Je ne m'explique pas mon erreur.

- Il y a bien d'autres choses que tu ne pourras pas t'expliquer… lui promet Trowa.

•

_**Et dans celle de Duo et Heero…**_

•

- Merci d'être en vie, Heero... Chut ! Ne dis rien, s'il-te-plaît, le devance-t-il en caressant ses lèvres. Tu ne peux pas me contredire ou avoir peur de mon émotion. Je t'aime et je veux te le dire de toutes les façons possibles, d'accord ?

- Hn.

- C'est ma façon à moi de remercier la vie, explique-t-il en disposant idéalement ses mèches brunes.

Heero sourit, puis l'étreint avec force et tendresse… sa façon à lui de remercier la vie.

•

_**Quelques années plus tard…**_

_**À Vancouver, dans la maison familiale Yuy Maxwell.**_

•

- Happy ! Baba et otousan ne veulent pas me donner de glace, se plaint Amana du haut de ses huit ans en revenant de la cuisine.

Plus qu'attendri de voir courir vers lui la fillette blonde de Shaims et Hiro dans sa jolie robe de fête, Duo (surnommé Happy) lui sourit et se baisse sans difficulté pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Et vos pères ont raison, mon ange.

- Ojiisan ? l'appelle Yuichi, le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, frère jumeau d'Amana.

Il s'est produit le même phénomène rare que pour Shaims et Lorenzo : Shaims est le père biologique d'Amana et Hiro, celui de Yuichi.

De leur mère bienfaitrice, ils ont hérité leurs incroyables yeux dorés, couleur de l'ambre.

- Haï ? répond Heero.

- Un petit pot de glace pour tous les deux, ça fait un demi pot chacun, ne ?

- Hn.

- Si on partage avec Keanu et Dosan, ça nous fait un quart de pot chacun… C'est pas beaucoup, plaide-t-il leur cause.

Heero sourit.

- Nous passons à table dans dix petites minutes, dit encore Duo.

- Mais Happy...

Amana semble réfléchir à une autre stratégie pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Ojiisan ?

- Hn, Hn.

- Jadoun ? interroge-t-elle Quatre.

- Ça ne serait pas te rendre service, mon cœur.

Puis Trowa :

- Papy ?

- Non, ma puce.

- Ça suffit, Amana, dit Shaims qui vient d'entrer dans le salon. Yuichi, ton père t'appelle.

A ces mots, son fils détale comme un lapin.

- Attends-moi, Khoya !

- Oui, mais tu te dépêches !

- Et profitez-en pour vous laver les mains, s'il-vous-plait !

- Oui, baba ! répondent-ils en chœur.

Shaims n'a pas le temps de tendre le verre de jus de fruit à Luana, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux d'un garçon, qu'Anya, cinq ans, interpelle sa mère depuis son tapis de jeu :

- Maman ?

- Oui, mon ange ?

- J'ai faim !

- Moi, aussi ! renchérit sa sœur jumelle, Taiana.

Que ce soit inconscient ou non, Lorenzo a choisi des prénoms qui se rapprochaient phonétiquement de celui de la fille de Shaims et Hiro. Non seulement, Luana comprend et respecte le lien indestructible qui unit son mari et son frère, mais elle adore le côté exotique des prénoms choisis.

- On va passer à table, les enfants, annonce Lorenzo. Vous venez avec papa ?

- Oui !

- Et maman ?

- Jadoun et Papy sont là !

Pleinement rassurées, les filles grimpent dans les bras de leur père.

Alors que tout ce beau monde se rend dans la grande salle à manger richement décorée, des pleurs et des cris retentissent dans l'autre coin du salon, près du magnifique sapin artificiel bleu nuit.

Sans avoir besoin de se consulter, Heero et Duo rejoignent les deux fils de Keenan et Damon : Keanu, sept ans et Dosan, six ans.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Heero en s'agenouillant devant Keanu.

Son prénom fut choisi avant de savoir que Keenan était le père biologique de Keanu. Et Damon et Keenan ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils se ressemblent autant !

Jusqu'à ce que Dosan naisse, grandisse et observe sa grande et belle famille de ses grands yeux verts d'eau…

Keanu relève son visage tout triste vers son grand-père et renifle.

- Ojiisan... Il veut pas me prêter son game…

Le « méchant » petit frère en question, Dosan, se mord la lèvre et semble se culpabiliser.

Duo et Heero se sourient, l'air de dire « Y a comme un air de déjà vu, non ? »

Ainsi, Heero leur explique que chacun doit respecter l'espace vital de l'autre et cela, même s'ils s'aiment beaucoup.

- Vous vous êtes lavé les mains ? leur demande Duo.

- Le lavabo est trop haut pour moi ! répond Dosan.

- Pour moi, aussi ! ment Keanu.

- Keanu, ce n'est pas parce que tu es son grand frère que tu n'es plus l'adorable petit garçon à ses papas, lui dit Duo.

- Je peux aider mon frère parfois, mais pas tout le temps…

- Tu n'as que sept ans et tu auras toujours besoin de toute notre attention, tout comme ton petit frère, d'accord, mon cœur ?

Keanu hoche la tête et lui sourit enfin.

- Happy et moi vous accompagnons, les rassure Heero.

- Je passe en premier ! dit Keanu avant de courir en direction de la cuisine.

- C'est tout le temps toi qui passe avant moi ! se plaint Dosan qui le talonne de près.

- Calmez-vous, les nioufs ! leur adresse Duo.

- Il va falloir que Damon et Keenan fasse attention avec Keanu, dit Heero. Leur fils ne doit pas avoir l'impression d'être devenu moins important depuis que Dosan est entré dans leur vie.

- Oui. Nous discuterons avec eux, demain. Il leur suffira de pas grand chose pour rectifier le tir… Pour l'heure, joyeux noël, mon amour, dit-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

- Joyeux noël, _timber_.

Puis, les grands-pères retardataires chargés de leurs deux petits-enfants vont s'attabler.

- Vous vous en sortez ? les taquine Keenan.

- Vous croyez peut-être que vous étiez différents, à leur âge ? rétorque Heero en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- J'ai faim, daddy.

- Oui, Keanu, ça arrive, répond Damon en venant lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Chichi ?

- Oui, Dosan ? répond Keenan en lui accrochant une serviette autour du cou.

- Je peux venir sur tes genoux ?

- Pas pendant le repas, mon ange. Chichi a faim !

- Ton père est un éternel glouton, fait Hiro.

- Ta bouche, toi... ! Tu pourras manger ton dessert dans mes bras, si tu veux ?

- Ouiii !

- Et moi, je vais le manger tout seul ! râle tristement Keanu. Y en a que pour Dosan ! Moi, je compte pas !

Leurs sourires envolés, Keenan et Damon marquent un temps d'arrêt ; ils viennent de prendre conscience de l'attention supplémentaire dont Keanu a besoin et dont il a apparemment manqué.

Réactifs et remettants leur sentiment de culpabilité à plus tard, Damon et Keenan prennent les choses en main.

- Mais pas du tout ! rétorque Damon en prenant son fils sur ses genoux pour lui faire un gros câlin. Tu es le Prince de la famille, le premier né ; tu as un rôle extrêmement important.

- Ah, bon ? !

- Absolument, mon cœur, dit Keenan. Daddy et moi t'aimons plus que tout et nous sommes très fiers de toi, tu sais ?

- Hn.

- Et Dosan t'aime tout autant et s'il fait tout comme toi, c'est parce qu'il t'admire ; tu es son modèle dans la vie, ce n'est pas rien ! assure-t-il en adressant un regard plein de gratitude à son frère Hiro.

Méditatif, Keanu regarde son petit frère boire son jus de pomme à la paille et lui sourire en même temps qu'il balance ses jambes sous sa chaise.

- Tes parents vous aiment et s'occupent très bien de vous deux, Keanu, intervient Heero. Il est important que tu apprennes les notions de partage et de générosité. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme si tu étais l'unique à contenter, tu comprends ?

- Oui…

- Tu allais dire quelque chose, mon ange, l'encourage Duo. Parle librement, nous t'écoutons.

- Jadoun m'a expliqué qu'il était… « primordial de faire preuve d'altruisme » pour devenir un homme… « intègre » et « honorable ».

- Non, mais t'as vu les mots barbares que tu lui fourres dans la tête ! reproche-t-il faussement à Quatre qui lui sourit en retour.

Il sait que Duo est d'accord avec lui et qu'il saute simplement sur l'occasion pour le titiller.

- Jadoun a su déceler ton immense potentiel d'amour avec un temps d'avance, on dirait, lui dit Heero. Et il a raison, Keanu. Nous devons tous faire attention à ceux qui nous entourent, tout en veillant à ne pas négliger notre existence et nos besoins. Seulement, ceux-ci ne doivent pas empiéter sur notre mission humaniste.

- Même vous ? !

- Nous, les premiers.

Keanu et les autres enfants semblent très impressionnés.

- Et si on n'y arrive pas ? s'inquiète Yuichi.

- Vos parents et vos grands-parents seront là pour vous guider, répond Quatre.

- Écoutez votre cœur, la seule voix qui mène au bonheur, ajoute Trowa.

- C'est ce que vous faites ? demande encore Keanu.

- Oui, répond Duo.

- Tu fais tout ça aussi, daddy ?

- Oui, répond Damon en lui souriant.

- Et toi aussi, chichi ?

- Oui et il en va de même pour tes oncles et tes grands-parents, répond Keenan.

- Toi, ton frère et tes cousines et tes cousins avez tout le temps d'apprendre, mon cœur, le rassure Damon. Présentement, si tu es d'accord, tu peux déguster ta petite entrée et ton dessert avec moi ?

Keanu est affectueux par nature. Cette crise de jalousie est une première et tous savent qu'elle ne durera pas.

Mieux ! Qu'elle servira de leçon et de point de repère pour les autres enfants présents.

- D'accord, accepte-t-il. Mais seulement si mon petit frère en a le droit, lui aussi. « Parce qu'on ne doit pas faire aux autres ce qu'on aimerait pas qu'on nous fasse », ne, Happy ?

- Good boy, my angel, répond Duo. Moi, au moins, j'utilise des mots simples !

- Eh bien, je n'aimerai pas que Dosan me laisse tout seul ou qu'il s'amuse sans moi.

- Mais je veux jouer avec toi, moi ! dit Dosan qui ne voit pas pourquoi il en serait autrement.

Tout le monde rit, Keanu y compris.

Ravalant ses larmes, Keenan échange un regard explicitement inquiet et coupable avec son mari, qui vient lui caresser la joue.

- Tout va bien, chéri. Dis-toi que c'est une chance que cela se soit passé maintenant et pas trop tard.

Keenan tente de sourire lorsqu'il reçoit un projectile sur la tempe.

- Hey ? !

Hiro sifflote.

Mais au lieu de rouspéter, Keenan lui offre son plus beau sourire auquel son grand frère ne manque pas de répondre.

- Vous vous en sortez pas trop mal, dit Heero.

- Parce que vous croyez que vous étiez différents, lorsque 'ro et moi avions leur âge ? rétorque fièrement Keenan.

Et tandis que Luana sert ses enfants avant de passer le plat à sa gauche, une autre petite rébellion éclate.

- Hey, mais fais attention avec ta fourchette ! dit Amana à son frère Yuichi.

- T'as pris mon couteau !

- T'avais qu'à le surveiller !

- Doucement, les enfants, les réprimande gentiment Hiro.

- Pardon, otousan, s'excuse Yuichi.

- Amana ? l'interpelle son père Shaims.

- Oui, baba, pardon.

- Mhmmm ! C'est bon ! se régalent Keanu et Dosan.

- C'est trop chaud ! se plaignent les jumelles.

- Soufflez dessus… Pas si fort, Anya ! dit sa mère en riant.

Puis plus rien...

- Vous entendez ce silence ? demande Shaims.

Évidemment, tous les adultes comprennent qu'il s'agit d'un silence joyeux, mais son mari en profite toujours pour taquiner son petit frère.

- Il suffit que Keen' ait la bouche pleine pour que le miracle ait lieu.

Tout le monde rit.

- Dane, attaque !

- T'as raison, vieux ! dit Damon à Hiro.

Sa façon à lui de le remercier d'avoir su détourner l'attention de son mari.

- Sales traîtres... ! Tu peux toujours courir pour « manger ton dessert sur mes genoux », toi, adresse ensuite Keenan à son mari en veillant bien à ce que les enfants soient absorbés par le contenu de leurs assiettes.

Après avoir échangé des regards complices et émus, Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Duo se servent à leur tour, plus heureux et épanouis que jamais…

_Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël  
Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël  
Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël  
et une joyeuse nouvelle année !  
_

Soutenu par son mari John et ses enfants, Relena a pardonné à son frère d'avoir eu si peu de considération pour sa douleur et son angoisse de n'avoir eu aucun signe de vie pendant tant d'années.

Elle comprit qu'Elric était l'unique raison du retour de son frère parmi eux. Aussi, fut-il chaleureusement accueilli.

Évidemment, Relena et John notèrent la ressemblance physique frappante entre Heero et Elric, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

L'heure n'est plus aux explications, mais à la reconstruction.

Dans le mois qui suivit son retour médiatique, Milliardo ne chercha pas à contacter Heero directement. Il eut la bonne idée de demander conseil auprès de Quatre, avant d'appeler Duo, afin qu'ils puissent convenir d'un rendez-vous professionnel avec lui et Heero.

Duo accepta, mais sous la menace non dissimulée qu'au moindre faux pas, Milliardo se verrait repartir en pièces détachées.

Si l'observer avec Elric le rassura un peu, Duo n'en restera pas moins sur ses gardes, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se croiseront à l'avenir qu'à l'occasion de gala de charité...

_De bonnes nouvelles pour vous et vos proches  
De bonnes nouvelles pour Noël... et une joyeuse nouvelle année !  
Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël  
Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël  
Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël  
et une joyeuse nouvelle année !  
_

Le discret Wufeï Chang et sa femme Sally furent décorés de la médaille d'honneur pour avoir secouru des millions d'enfants dans la vieille Chine oubliée.

Les jeunes adultes issus du programme parlent au moins deux langues étrangères couramment et trouvent du travail plus facilement.

À l'image du « Dragon solitaire », le pays s'est relevé, fier et puissant.

_De bonnes nouvelles pour vous, où que vous soyez  
De bonnes nouvelles pour Noël et une joyeuse nouvelle année !  
_

- Dis, Jadoun, tu veux bien nous raconter _ton_ histoire ? demande Taiana à son grand-père Quatre.

- Avec grand plaisir, ma petite fleur...

Il laisse le temps à tous de s'installer confortablement auprès du feu, les parents y compris, puis commence _son_ histoire :

- « _Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, de nombreux immigrants ont quitté la Terre pour commencer une nouvelle existence dans les Colonies Spatiales. Malheureusement, l'Alliance Terrestre voit sa puissance destructrice augmenter et étend sa souveraineté sur les Colonies, les annexant les unes après les autres, au nom de la justice et de la paix._ »

- Tu pourrais quand même utiliser des mots plus simples, marmonne Duo, faisant sourire tout le monde.

- Pardon, les enfants. J'avais oublié que Happy m'écoutait, lui aussi…

- 'ro !

- Oui, _timber_.

- C'est pas juste ! C'est toujours moi qui _prend_ !

- Ne me tend pas la perche, mon Dodo… le menace Quatre d'un air coquin.

- 'ro !

Heero vient l'embrasser sur la joue, afin que Quatre puisse continuer.

- « _Nous sommes en l'An 195 de la Colonisation, débute l'Opération Meteor. Dans le but de contrecarrer l'impérialisme de l'Alliance, des groupes de rebelles de plusieurs Colonies ont projeté d'envoyer sur Terre de nouvelles machines de paix : les Gundam. Cependant, le quartier général de l'Alliance a eu vent de cette opération..._ »

Les enfants se trémoussent à l'idée d'entendre la suite…

- « _Il était une fois, cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes, recrutés parmi les meilleurs pour libérer les colonies de l'espace du joug de leur oppresseurs :_

_Heero, le plus déterminé ;_

_Duo, drôle et charmeur ;_

_Trowa, le plus mystérieux ;_

_Quatre, doux et sensible ;_

_Enfin Wufei, le plus solitaire._

_Ils sont aux commandes des armures mobiles Gundam, robots aux capacités exceptionnelles, véritables joyaux de la technologie._

_Dans leur combat pour la liberté, ces courageux pilotes et leurs armures sont soutenus par Relena, la douce et jeune héritière du royaume pacifiste de Sank._

_Tous ensembles ils œuvrent pour faire régner la Paix dans la Galaxie…_ »

- J'aurais plutôt dit : « Quatre, le libidineux, le dépravé, l'impudique, le libertin… » murmure Duo à l'oreille de son mari, de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

- Laisse-en un peu pour Trowa, _timber_.

Duo rit discrètement contre son oreille avant de nicher son visage dans son cou et de se laisser bercer par la voix de son ami Quatre.

**FIN**

**ღ**

* * *

**Note :**

Un très, très grand Merci à Lysanea et à vous toutes et tous qui m'avez lu, reviewé (tous OS et dossiers confondus) et ajouté à vos listes.

C'est une aventure incroyable !

Votre soutien y est pour plus que beaucoup, alors Merci encore !

J'ai comme qui dirait une autre fanfic sur le feu… Je vous laisse donc ici, pour mieux vous retrouver, ensuite.

_**Bonne continuation à toutes et à tous ! Prenez soin de vous !**_

**Kisu**

**Yuy****ღ**


End file.
